


【翻译】With Understanding /孽爱囚情

by apokteino, PonyPokey



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: FBI, FBI特工Cas, M/M, Sam已离世, 不情愿的口活儿, 不情愿的吻, 不情愿的拥抱, 不情愿的触碰, 人类Castiel, 从半推半就到不情愿, 但是有点儿搞砸了, 利马综合征, 半推半就, 压抑, 又甜又虐, 受伤的Castiel, 强暴, 心理分析, 戏剧性, 斯德哥尔摩综合征, 未经同意, 滥用酒精/酗酒, 灵魂伴侣, 疯狂的Dean, 绑架, 自杀想法, 自残, 虐心, 让我们分析Dean的心理, 诡异的傻白甜, 赞同危机, 超自然生物存在, （带详细描述的）自残
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apokteino/pseuds/apokteino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonyPokey/pseuds/PonyPokey
Summary: Dean深呼吸一口气，“我是你的灵魂伴侣。”从理论上说，Castiel应该说一些安慰的话，一些让精神病人感到愉快和放松的话，这样可以让情势稳定下来，他也能够平安地活下去。再说，他之前就是一名训练有素的FBI特工，加入BAU小组也将近一年了，他很清楚被绑架的时候应该如何自保。然而他并没有安抚对方，反而直接爆出一句“你他吗有病吗？”。（连环杀手Dean Winchester绑架了他的灵魂伴侣，FBI特工Castiel Novak。随之而来的是一场意志之战——一个决心得到爱情，一个决心得到自由。）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With Understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907965) by [apokteino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apokteino/pseuds/apokteino). 



> 译者微博：http://weibo.com/5884575372

每年这个时候的怀俄明州都寒气袭人，Dean抛尸的洞穴甚至更为阴冷。

即使Castiel一年前跟着BAU小组[Behavioural Analysis Unit：FBI的行为分析部门]去弗吉尼亚州待了一阵子，也适应不了这种严寒气候。当地警局倒是布置得十分暖和，让他能够放松一会儿。他坐下来，盯着夏延市法医报告上的照片。

受害者基本不剩下什么残骸了，除了带着咬痕的骨头被胡乱丢在草丛。就像是跟Dean Winchester有关的每件事一样，没有任何能说得通的地方。

坦白说，甚至警方能准确找到这个藏匿处的唯一原因，只是Dean在旁边放了一把火。这种行为看上去有几分故意破坏证据的嫌疑，但他为什么没有烧掉骨头，反而随便挑了个附近的地方点火？

以上这些没有一条符合Castiel曾经钻研过的犯罪心理学或他处理过的虐待狂案件。以及当地法医说这堆骨头中的一部分已经超过三十年了，他假设Dean可能重拾起了父亲John Winchester留下的案子。

只是可能。

还有，Dean为什么要假扮成FBI，搜集一些跟失踪者有关的情报？在真正的FBI介入之前？

“这绝对是咱们接手过的最古怪的案子之一。”组长Hotchner说着，走进办公室。他是个擅长审讯和谈判的高手，一位认真负责的好上司——他将Castiel收进自己羽翼下，把积累多年的所有经验和学识毫无保留地传授给他。Castiel永远不会忘记这份恩情。“那家伙在到处作案。”

Castiel赞同地点点头，“他已经被我们追踪十年了，目前没有一次重复犯罪。”

“这次Sam Winchester没有参与。”Hotchner说，“不过这两个人经常被宣告死亡，我不认为Sam没出现能暗示着什么。”他顿了顿，“我记得我命令你对Dean保持十六个小时的监视。你该不会是在监视的时候睡着了吧？他很有可能已经不在这个州了。”

Castiel不自在地耸了耸肩。“我感觉他还在这里，留心我们的举动。我也说不清这个感觉是从哪儿来的。”

Hotchner抬眼盯着他，“直觉？”

Castiel出门从来不带着他的直觉，只带着大脑。很多朋友都这样调侃过他。“是的。我知道这听起来有些匪夷所思。”

“那可真是一个不同寻常的直觉。Dean永远不会留在案发地，挑衅那些追捕他的警察。他似乎对吸引我们注意力，或者跟踪案情的后续调查没有任何兴趣。”Hotchner思索着，“跟踪下去。”

在这个星期的剩下时间里，Castiel继续监视，但是Dean Winchester一次都没出现过。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

回到家之后，Castiel把钥匙丢进那只可笑的柳条小篮子里。这是他的哥哥Balthazar坚持买给他的，因为他的公寓里没有任何一件带有个人风格的东西。（“但是那些书很有我的风格！”Castiel抗议道。“那不算数。”Balthazar回答。）

Castiel像平常那样，把每个房间粗略地查看了一遍，这才解下配枪和徽章。他打开冰箱，取出一瓶水。冰箱里还有一些吃剩的外卖，或许可以当做今天的晚餐。他随手拿起一盒嗅了嗅。唔，花椰菜和牛肉，闻起来似乎还不错。

他关上冰箱，还没来得及转身，突然听见了一丝让他浑身血液僵住的声响。

一条胳膊从背后缠过来，灵巧地绕上他的脖子。同时一只脚踢向他的小腿，强迫他跪下。多年的训练和实战经验让他反应足够敏捷，他在转身时瞥见一只针头闪着银光的注射器。

袭击者是个身材健壮的男人。他似乎跟Castiel一样训练有素，因为他没有放手，反而给了Castiel一记锁喉。

为了能更好地控住他，男人把注射器丢在一旁。Castiel隐约看见针管落在地板上，脚步移向左边，继续扭动身体，试图用右腿绊住男人右脚，将他绊倒。但是男人却拖着他后退几步，把身体全部重量集中在他脖子上。

Castiel知道对方想干什么。他因缺氧而眼前逐渐发黑，视野中冒出五光十色的重影。他顺势后退，试着撞向一面墙壁，把男人挤在中间。他听见什么东西被打翻在地的声音，但是他的袭击者并没有松手。最后他拼尽全力地抬起手臂，想去攻击男人的眼睛。但是男人躲开了他的手，把脸转到他够不着的地方。

这就是Castiel晕倒之前能记得的最后一件事。

不知过了多久，Castiel在一辆汽车的后备箱中醒来。

四周很黑，汽车没在行驶，他是根据周围形状来判断出自己所在。同时发现双手被手铐铐在身后，脚踝捆得紧紧的，嘴里还塞着东西。

Castiel听了几分钟外面动静，开始试着把背后的双手举过头顶，想慢慢转到前面。但是他泄气地发现对方早就料到了他会这样做，已经提前把手铐和脚踝处的绳子连接在一起了。

很好。真该死。

汽车震动了一下，接着车门砰地打开又关闭，一阵脚步声逐渐靠近。Castiel闭上双眼，静静地躺着。后备箱被突然打开了。当冷空气从外面进来时，他纹丝不动。

“别装了，我知道你醒着。”一个听起来有几分熟悉的嗓音响起。但是他为什么会熟悉一个袭击他的家伙？这太奇怪了。

Castiel慢慢睁开眼睛，看到Dean Winchester正在打量他，不禁有些惊慌。

Dean对他温和地笑了笑，向他展示手中的注射器。“只是一支镇定剂，我发誓。它能让你在路上好过一些。”

Castiel威胁地瞪了他一眼。

“我已经算过药剂的分量了。你在之前的六个月里瘦了十磅。”Dean的语气仿佛是在跟朋友聊天，“我不会给你注射过量的药物。”

Castiel翻了个白眼。不过当Dean把针头刺进他手臂，将液体缓缓推进肌肉时，他懒得作无意义的挣扎。在接下来的三十秒时间里，Dean全程关切地看着他，直到他失去直觉地晕过去。

Castiel昏昏沉沉地睡着了，中间醒了两次，每次都看到Dean在低头盯着他。他甚至还觉得自己好像听见了Dean在道歉，然后又是一针镇定剂打进手臂。

当他第三次醒来时，感觉自己躺在一张柔软的床上，身上盖着蓬松的毛毯，手脚都松绑了。

他稍微动了动，这才发现脚踝沉甸甸的，似乎挂着什么重物。

一秒钟之后，Castiel睁开眼睛，眼前是灰色的混凝土天花板。他望向四周，看到了同样材质的墙壁。周围没有窗户，只有两扇打开的门。一扇连接着类似走廊的地方，另一扇通往一间浴室，里面是在五十年代的老电影里才会看到的装潢风格。

这个房间看起来一半像是没装修好的房子，一半像是旧时的避难所。他发现脚踝上铐着脚铐，但是上面缠着舒服的软布，没有直接摩擦他的皮肤。一截沉重的铁链扣在脚铐上，铁链的另一端消失在床下。

Castiel从床上缓缓坐起来，四周没看到Dean Winchester的身影。

房间空荡荡的，只有一张床。铁链很结实，他靠自己的力量绝对没有办法挣断。于是他顺着铁链摸到地板上的锁。锁的样子看上去很古怪，他看不出里面是什么原理，所以大概也开不了。

真是太好了。

铁链大约有二十英尺[6米]长，足够让他走进浴室洗澡和上厕所，也许还能走出走廊几步。

Castiel从地板上站起来，感到一阵头晕目眩。松散的铁链掉到地上，发出一阵叮叮当当的声响。他的两条腿在不停地颤抖，肠胃难受，嗓子里像是有一块又干又涩的荒地。

他摇摇晃晃地朝走廊挪动脚步，感觉自己虚弱得可笑。他的身体完全不肯服从命令，让他想起了很久以前还是个小刑警的时候，背部中了一枪，在医院待了一个星期。只是这次，他的身上没有留下伤口。

他被关在后备箱里多久？

走廊是空的，两侧有更多关闭的门。过道很长，拐弯处消失在他的视野中。这里绝不可能是一座普通人家居住的房子。

Castiel干巴巴地吞咽着口水，又回头看了一眼床，看到毛毯上放着一瓶水。

水里可能有药物，但是，嘿，反正他也挣不开那条铁链。

Castiel胸口冒出一股邪火，但是他用理智熄灭了它。不管怎么说，他要保持冷静，运用他的智慧脱身。

于是他在床上坐下来，一边喝水一边用空着的那只手按摩小腿。

“我可以帮你。”

Castile一口水喷了出来。

Dean出现在门口，身穿一件旧旧的黑色T恤和一条运动裤，赤脚站在地上，Castiel根本没听见他走路的声音。

“你是不是觉得小腿很酸？我可以帮你按摩。不过我觉得，你大概不想让我太靠近……”Dean的嗓音渐渐消失了，看起来很不自在，也有些尴尬。“呃，你想要几片布洛芬[止痛药]吗？或者一杯红茶？Sam过去总说布洛芬配红茶是最好的止痛药。”

Sam过去？为什么是过去？不过Dean并没意识到自己说了什么，只是充满期待地盯着他，等他答复。他想了想，谨慎地回答，“布洛芬和红茶很好，谢谢你。”

Dean立刻露出一个笑容，像阳光一样灿烂。“我会很快回来。”

在Dean返回之前，Castiel抓紧时间做了一套简短的伸展运动。做的时候仍留意着走廊外的动静，心中惴惴不安。

经过漫长的十分钟后，Dean的身影出现在门口，一只手拿着药瓶，另一只手端着一杯茶。他没有走进房间，只是把这两样东西放在进门几步的地板上，距离Castiel仍有一段不小的距离，像是担心Castiel会突然发动攻击。“给你。”他说着，放下东西之后迅速撤回走廊，站在一处Castiel无论如何也够不着的地方。

Castiel一言不发地盯了他差不多整整一分钟，这才走过来。他先是拿起药瓶，看了看药瓶上的说明文字。然后打开瓶盖，倒出几片药片出来对比着——药片看起来很符合说明。

他端起茶杯。红茶仍然很烫。他小口地喝着，吃下药片。

他抬头看着Dean，等待对方的下一步举动。但Dean似乎只是站在门口，看着他吃药喝水脸上就露出了相当满足的表情。

Castiel清了清喉咙，后退一点距离。如果他接下来的问题激怒了Dean，杯里剩下的热红茶可以充当一件武器。“那么，你为什么要把我带到这里？”

“因为，”Dean深呼吸一口气，“我是你的灵魂伴侣。”

从理论上说，Castiel应该说一些安慰的话，一些让精神病人感到愉快和放松的话，这样可以让情势稳定下来，他也能够平安地活下去。再说，他之前就是一名训练有素的FBI特工，加入BAU小组也将近一年了，他很清楚被绑架的时候应该如何自保。

然而他并没有安抚对方，反而直接爆出一句“你他吗有病吗？”。

“可能有很多病。”Dean坦诚地回答。

Castiel试着收起脾气，他不想因为激怒Dean而死在这里。“我的意思是——为什么？你的灵魂伴侣为什么是我？”

Dean微微皱了皱眉，“你看，我知道你觉得我想折磨你，把你杀掉。但事情不是这样的。我发誓，我绝对不会伤害你。”

“我看过你的档案，Dean。”

Dean冷漠地点点头，“是啊，我知道。我在怀俄明州见过你。但是后来，呃，发生了一些事。”

Castiel握紧手中茶杯，问道，“你什么意思？”他需要顺着Dean的话往下说，找出他的弱点，尽量想办法让这家伙恢复正常的思考模式，放他离开。

“大约两年前，我的弟弟死了。我问Anna——好吧，Anna是谁并不重要。总之我问她，等我死了之后能不能在天堂见到Sam。她说可以，因为我们是灵魂伴侣。但她又说，我有两个灵魂伴侣。Sam只是其中一个，他代表亲情。还有另一个灵魂伴侣，代表爱情。”Dean低着头躲开Castiel的注视，有些难为情地用手指捻着运动裤上的一根线头，“我问她那个人是谁，她给我的名字是Castiel Novak——也就是你。”

Castiel困惑地盯着Dean，“但是我们之前从没见过面，对吗？”他不记得自己什么时候见过Dean，甚至一次偶然的相遇也没有。尽管他的记忆没有同事Reid那么好，但也还不错。

“是没有正式见过。”Dean点点头，“通常他们会安排。我是说，丘比特们。他们专门负责这类事。但是我们俩的情况很特殊，丘比特们不会插手我们之间的事。”他闭上眼睛，“算了，忘记我说的最后一句话吧。”

Dean Winchester，一个满手鲜血的连环杀手，相信丘比特的存在？“好吧……好吧……”这种时候Castiel除了含糊答应着还能说什么呢？

“后来我又问了Anna很多其他问题。”Dean继续说了下去，“显然，如果一对灵魂伴侣在生前没有遇见彼此，他们在死后就不会分享同一个天堂。但也有例外。无论如何，我想我们会在天堂相遇吧。大概。当Sam……Sam离开之后，我像是失去了整个世界，什么都做不了。但是后来我想到，或许我可以和你一起共度余生，再也不会感到孤独。或许，我们永远都不能面对面地认识彼此，互相了解，只因为我是通缉犯，你是FBI——我绝不允许这种事情发生。我知道Sam对我意味着什么，知道灵魂伴侣对一个人来说有多重要！我只想要——”

Dean停下了。

“你只想要，一个和我认识的机会？”Castiel缓缓开口，替他补完了这句话。

“是啊。后来我在怀俄明州看见了你。我是说，显然我之前就见过你，在你加入BAU之前。但是这次我在见到你的一瞬间——我无法解释那种震撼。”Dean终于勇敢地迎上了Castiel的视线，一双绿眼睛看起来痴情而愚蠢，“我知道你是我的灵魂伴侣。我必须认识你。”

Castiel微微眯起双眼。所以说，Dean认为自己的灵魂伴侣是一名警探，没准儿他已经无可自拔地爱上了他。从刚才这些渗透着扭曲占有欲的话语里，展现出了一个标准跟踪狂的基本心态。

Castiel在心中思忖着，眼下最好不要刺激到Dean。BAU苦苦追捕了那么久，仍没拿下这对兄弟。Dean和Sam的犯罪形式千变万化，没人能总结出一个规律。不过Castiel偏向于相信一种猜测：Dean在童年时期曾被父亲虐待过。鉴于警方对John Winchester的调查，这种情况的可能性很高。

所以他必须小心谨慎，不能激怒Dean，也不要引起Dean对恶魔或怪物的幻想（他已经看过Dean在巴尔的摩市的录像带了）。百般抚爱也好，情意缠绵也好，总之他得佯装出一副爱上Dean的样子。只有这样，他才有逃生的机会。

想着想着，Castiel心中突然冒出一个念头：他不能妄想轻轻松松地骗过Dean。这个被FBI盯了多年却始终没有落网的罪犯有着不输于他的敏锐洞察力，必然能看穿他的计划。假装爱上Dean是一步险棋，危险度无异于高空走钢丝，稍有不慎就会粉身碎骨。

所以，他不能太过明显地试图建立起Dean对他的信任。

Castiel无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，注意到那双绿眼睛在一眨不眨地追随着他舌头的动作。“为什么要把我锁起来？”他问道，抬起自己的右脚。

“抱歉，我也不想给你戴脚铐。”Dean说，“但你是一个FBI特工，我不得不提防。”

“那么，我能问你一个问题吗？”

“当然能，你可以随时问任何问题。”Dean立即回答，“我知道这件事看起来很糟糕，可是我的生活就是个烂摊子。所以，问吧。”

“我们现在已经认识了，不是吗？你的目的已经达到了，为什么还不肯放我走？”

“但是你还没有——”Dean说到一半就停下了。

还没有爱上你。Castiel在心里补完了这个句子，打了个冷颤。Dean最坏能做出什么事？把他拖到床上侵犯他？刚才那些话听起来像一个过分亲密的跟踪狂，同时还拥有清醒的理智，知道Castiel不爱他，对他没有感觉。这不符合一个跟踪狂的基本特质。

“呃，谢谢你的红茶。”

Dean对他笑了。这是一个发自内心的，充满善意的笑，像个小太阳一样照亮了整个房间。这样形容并不夸张，毕竟Dean本身就是个相貌极其出众的俊朗男人。Castiel由衷地体会到了为什么那么多目击证人和跟Dean接触过的人都难以招架他的魅力。

“我们开诚布公地谈一谈好吗？你想说什么就说什么。”Dean提出建议。

Castiel点点头，过了一秒之后开口说道，“好。有没有什么话题是我提起后会引起严重的后果？”

“不，不不。绝对没有。我把你带回来不是为了伤害你，我发誓。我只想认识你。除此之外，我什么都不会做。”Dean垂下视线，“就像我说的，你是我的灵魂伴侣。”

Castiel看到Dean似乎在内心做着什么激烈的挣扎。当他看起来恢复一些理智后，Castiel问道，“那么，我可以吃晚餐吗？或者早餐？现在是什么时间？”

“晚餐。”Dean马上回答，声音听起来带着几分感激，“我会给你一只钟表。你还需要别的什么吗？”

Castiel顿了顿，“一些书籍之类的东西？”

“噢，老兄，等你看到我们这儿图书馆的时候一定会很高兴！”Dean说，“Sam当时兴奋得要命。一个极度兴奋的书呆子。”

Castiel眨了眨眼，Dean离开了。

Castiel低头注视着手中慢慢冷掉的红茶。他被Dean Winchester绑架了，那个他跟踪了五个礼拜的连环杀手。并且显然，Dean已经注意了他一段时间——两年？那时Castiel还在德克萨斯州的外勤办公室，和哥哥住在一起。这意味着Dean可能知道Balthazar住在哪里。

Dean曾经说过“你在之前的六个月里瘦了十磅”。Castiel最后一次体检的时间是半年前，Dean从什么地方偷看了他的体检报告吗？

困惑，愤怒，和大量恐惧聚集在Castiel心里，变成了一股强大的恐慌。他把茶杯放在地上（Dean没有放置桌子，大概是为了避免Castiel用桌子砸他，或者把桌子做成武器），盘腿坐下，这样他可以冥想。同事们时常取笑他太过冷静，连怎么享乐和放松都忘了。但是在这种情况下，他必须依靠他的冷静才能活下去，根本没有放松的心情。

只要Dean监禁着他，他就不可能有。

冰凉的金属脚铐让他的脚踝发冷，即使上面裹着软布也无济于事。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

一个小时后，Dean带着晚餐回来了。晚餐是汉堡，所以没有刀叉等餐具，只是把汉堡放在一个一次性纸盘上。他还带来了一瓶未开封的水，连同纸盘一起放在门口。

他对Castiel浅浅地笑了一下，“我马上回来。”

Castiel利用这个时间抓起食物和水，带回床上。

这是一个双层芝士汉堡，里面夹着新鲜的生菜和番茄，几条培根，和一块香喷喷的牛肉饼，看起来不像是外卖。所以说，Dean不怕麻烦地亲自做了晚餐？也许Dean想在他面前稍微表现一下厨艺。这很好，至少比完全不在乎他的印象要好。

第一口咬下去，Castiel犹如置身天堂，有种幸福的眩晕感。那些芝士融化得恰到好处，口感丝滑香醇。牛肉饼是刚煎好的，浓汁满溢，咸度也正合适。番茄酸甜爽口，BBQ酱汁提味又解腻。Castiel狼吞虎咽地吃着，感觉自己像是一个礼拜没吃东西一样。他无视了沾在手指上的酱汁，发出一声心满意足的呻吟。

“嗨。”Dean回来了。

这次Castiel没被吓得呛到。相反，他对Dean点点头，抓起那瓶水拧开，痛快地喝了一大口。

Dean把几本书放在门口，“这是你要的书。我不是很清楚你的阅读喜好，所以随便挑了几本。”他站起来，“你介意我和你一起吃晚餐么？我会待在门外。”

Castiel犹豫了一会儿，终于回答道，“不介意。”

一个微笑在Dean脸上一闪而过，他转身离开了。Castiel竖起耳朵数着能听见的脚步声，想知道厨房有多远，以及这个地方有多大。

Dean大约在五分钟之后回来了，手里端着同样的汉堡和纸盘。他在走廊席地而坐，背靠着墙，什么都没说，开始吃了起来。

Dean的举动几乎是友善的。只是几乎。

吃完汉堡之后，Castiel舔了舔手指。

“那么，大概还有几件事，我需要说清楚。”Dean说。

Castiel谨慎地点点头。

“第一，如果你靠近我是为了攻击或杀掉我，那会对你非常不利。这幢建筑的位置相当偏僻，不在任何一个州或者城镇的记录中出现，也没有访客。我不会把钥匙放在身上，或放在你能拿到的地方。所以就算你能打晕我，你一个人也出不去。我真的很想和你好好相处，满足你任何要求，给你你需要的任何东西，而不用担心你对我出手。”

Castiel听得嘴里发干，“第二呢？”

“第二，如果你把我说的第一件事牢记在心，我愿意加长你脚上的锁链，让你的活动范围更大一些。第三，我不会强暴你，或折磨、杀掉你。我不是杀人犯。虽然我杀过人，这一点我不否认，但我不会无缘无故地杀人。在你们警方发现的尸体里，大部分不是我杀的。”Dean愁容满面，“或者说，不是被人类所杀。我很确定你认为我疯了，因为我相信怪物存在。但我的猎杀对象正是它们，并非无辜的人类。我攻击它们，是因为它们有罪。”

“你攻击了我，你认为我也有罪？”Castiel想都没想便冲口而出。

Dean有些畏惧。“不，你没有。”他停顿了一下，让Castiel呼吸得更容易一些，“我对你做的那些——那些事都是错的。我很清楚这一点。是我绑架了你。但Sam让我答应……”他的嗓音变小了。

“答应什么？”Castiel追问道。

Dean摇摇头，“那么，我们把话说清楚了吗？”

“你能证明第三点吗？”Castiel突然问。

“我能。”Dean很有信心地说，“至少能证明一部分。我可以证明我说的都是真的，如果能让你相信我的话。”

‘一个精神病人的证明应该会很有趣。’Castiel思索着，“那就证明给我看吧。”

Dean咧嘴一笑，但是眼神里有些悲伤。“那好，我看我能不能安排一下。”他从地上站起来，收好用过的纸盘和餐巾。“现在已经晚上十点多了。你吃饱了么？”

“我等会儿还能再吃些东西么？”Castiel小心翼翼地问。

“当然。”Dean点头，“能量棒可以吗？”

“好。”

Dean去拿能量棒了。Castiel测试着锁链的长度，发现他能走进走廊三英尺左右。如果趴在地上或跪下的话，他能够到远处的墙，跟Dean刚才坐着吃汉堡的地方差不多。

所以说，Dean很清楚他的活动范围。当然，Castiel知道Dean本来也可以把锁链缩短一点儿，易如反掌。这意味着Dean想接近他。

现在Castiel仍穿着之前在公寓时的宽松长裤和上衣，Dean在他昏迷时也没有碰他——他想要Castiel主动回应他的感情。

Castiel开始思考一个痛苦的问题：为了离开这里，他能让Dean对他做到什么程度？他能让自己对Dean做到什么程度？

这是Castiel被监禁的第一天。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天一早，Castiel决定洗个澡。但他想到戴着脚铐不能脱掉裤子，所以那摞放在门口地板的叠得整整齐齐的睡衣完全没有任何用处。

当他发现浴室有一面小镜子时，第一次认真打量了自己一番。他的脖子上有一道长长的瘀伤，是Dean用锁喉弄晕他的时候造成的，否则不会有这样的伤。这意味着Dean非常精准地掌控着力度，没有让他窒息而死。

其他瘀伤都来自Castiel自己的反抗。他用手指摸了摸，已经不觉得疼了。

当Castiel用水清洁双手和脸时，手腕有一点刺痛，来自被捆在后备箱时手铐磨破的地方。脚踝上倒是没有勒痕，因为有袜子隔着。他脱掉上衣，用毛巾迅速清洁了一下胸口和腋下。

不幸的是，镜子相当牢固地镶嵌在墙里，拿不下来。虽然Castiel可以用裹着床单的拳头把它打破，但万一Dean说的是真的，杀掉他是个坏主意。如果没人查看这幢建筑，Castiel可能会在被人发现之前活活饿死。

Castiel假设他能试着困住Dean，严刑逼供，让他交出钥匙。但坦白地说，他不认为他能狠得下心去拷打别人，即使这是从Dean掌控中逃脱的最有效的办法。

或者，他能切断自己的脚。但他根本没有工具。就算能打破镜子，玻璃碎片也切不断骨头。

最后Castiel倒回床上，百无聊赖地拿起一本《白鲸》翻看。

Dean说好的钟表怎么还没拿来？

过了一会儿，Castiel听见有人敲门框的声音，从书里抬起头来。

Dean正安分守己地站在门口，手里拿着一只挂钟。“早上好！现在是上午九点，你睡了很久。”他把挂钟放在门口地板上，“我去做早餐。你想要什么东西吗？”

Castiel心里一阵不痛快。无论如何，他要告诉Dean。“我戴着脚铐不能换裤子。”他有些委屈地说。

但Dean只是点点头，像是他早就考虑到了这个问题。“我知道。我不想趁你睡着的时候给你换衣服，不过我给你准备了一些特殊的裤子，侧面有纽扣可以解开，即使是戴着脚铐也可以换上。”他指了指Castiel根本没仔细查看的那叠睡衣，“呃，你得自己把你现在身上这条裤子撕开。对不起，我不确定我能信任你，给你一把剪刀。”

Dean真的没注意到浴室有面对他不利的镜子吗？等一下，他 _ _睡着__ 的时候Dean来过？

“那好吧。”

Dean离开了。走了两步，又回头问道，“你喜欢吃什么早餐？”

“我没有什么特别的喜好。”Castiel诚实地回答，“工作的时候我一般有什么吃什么。”

Dean再次点头，这次是真的离开了。

Castiel抓起地上的睡衣——深蓝色布料，没有图案。正如Dean所说，每条裤腿的侧面都有纽扣。他猜测这是为残疾人或任何站不起来的人准备的衣服。

撕开身上的裤子比Castiel想象中更难。淋浴很舒服，热乎乎的水流让Castiel真正放松了。他穿好睡衣，从浴室朝外面偷看了一眼。

煎蛋，培根，和一片烤吐司在纸盘上静静地等待他，还有一把塑料的小叉子。

Dean不在。

Castiel走出浴室，端着早晨等了两分钟，直到Dean——慢慢地——出现在走廊一端，走到门口，手里捧着自己的餐盘。

在Dean说出什么之前，Castiel先开口说，“Bon appétit[法语，祝你有个好胃口]？”

Dean开心地笑起来，意识到Castiel没有自己先吃，而是在等他。

Dean盘腿坐在地上，“你也一样。”

早餐美味极了，跟昨天的晚餐一样可口。Castiel舔了舔手指，至少他的绑匪有一手好厨艺。

等两个人都吃完饭之后，Castiel给自己打了打气。他要跟Dean谈谈。尽管他仍觉得这个话题很尴尬，但是他实在没有更好的办法了。

“Dean，我们是灵魂伴侣，对么？”

Dean的脸色表明了他很清楚Castiel这句话是在迁就他，并非真心认为他们是灵魂伴侣。但无论如何，他还是点了点头。

“那么你能告诉我，你都经历了一些什么事吗？你的生活为什么会变成这样？”Castiel谨慎地问。

Dean脸上闪过一个痛苦的微笑。他垂下了头，“是啊，我想这个要求很公平。但是你知道，我并不擅长表达。所以如果我说得不好的话，请你忍耐一下好吗？”

“我在听。”Castiel说。

“你知道那场大火吗？”Dean问道。

Castiel点点头，“你母亲在一场大火中丧生，你父亲带着你和Sam在全国寻索杀害你母亲的凶手。”但同时也在杀其他人。那些人之间甚至没有关系，直到Victor Henrickson突发奇想，开始调查他们童年时的家庭和当地谋杀案。他在某些地方发现了同样离奇的死亡，但是John Winchester已经带着两个儿子来过了。

“多年以来，我的父亲一直在追捕怪物。温迪戈。狼人。鬼魂——要用盐烧掉他们的骸骨。地狱之犬。女巫。恶魔。任何一种你能叫得上名字的怪物。他把我和Sam当做猎人抚养长大，把猎魔的本领统统教给我们。”Dean顿了顿，用手里捏着的塑料小叉子在纸盘上画圈，“我们家族一连好几代都是猎魔人。”他举起叉子指了指天花板，“包括这个地方，也是前辈传下来的。”

“听起来，你过得很艰难。”Castiel轻声说。他的同情是真心的，并非假装。跟患有妄想症的凶手父亲住在一起，孩子想必非常痛苦。

“不，我很喜欢猎魔。”Dean说着，唇角扬起一个小小的微笑，“一直很喜欢。Sam倒是退出过一段时间。但是Jess去世之后，他回来了。我很确定你知道这件事。”

Castiel点点头。“Sam是不是已经……？”他问道，希望得到一个准确的回答。

Dean艰难地承认了，“他死于一条咒语。一条能永远关闭地狱大门的咒语。”

“我很抱歉。”

“得了吧，其实你根本不相信我，你觉得我是个疯子！”Dean站了起来，肩膀上下起伏，看起来有些激动。

“我有一个哥哥，在阿富汗牺牲了。”Castiel一时冲动地告诉了他，“在某种程度上，我明白失去一个兄弟的痛苦。”

Dean脸上的悲伤和戾气消失了，表情柔和下来。他点点头，什么都没说，移动脚步从走廊来到门口。默默地站了一会儿，最后开口问道，“我能进来吗？只是待在门口，为了交谈起来更方便。我就坐在地板上，不会靠近你。”

“好吧。”Castiel谨慎地同意了。

Dean停在房间门口，背靠着墙壁坐下。犹豫片刻之后，他将他一生的经历慢慢告诉了Castiel。他也顺便讲起了Sam的事，比如他代替缺席的John参加Sam的每场家长会，比如Sam长大之后是他把两性间的知识教给他，比如Sam离开家去上大学……总之，他的生活总是围绕着Sam。

当然，他没有直接这么说。但是在这种情况下，Castiel觉得不需要用更多的话语来表达。Dean的每句话里都带着‘他是我的责任’和‘我的工作就是照顾他’的回音，当他讲到Sam死去的时候，悲痛不绝于心。Castiel知道Dean至今没从Sam的离世中恢复，这大概就是他绑架了他的主要原因。

慢慢地，Dean讲起了他的猎魔经历。他似乎下定决心想把自己究竟在做什么解释清楚，以此对Castiel证明自己的清白。他提到了大量令FBI百思不得其解的案子（Castiel暗暗把那些案子涉及的日期和地点记在心里），还有恶魔是怎样杀害了他的母亲Mary，父亲是怎样带着他和Sam走上了复仇的道路。

这个故事变得越来越庞大，从单独的恶魔作恶变成了堕落天使Lucifer需要Sam成为他的容器。但令Castiel惊奇的是，Dean全程讲述地十分流畅，没有一次卡壳或停顿。每个复述非常完整，首尾接应，细节完整度相当高。Castiel在听的时候随机提出的任何问题，他也对答如流，从来没有前后矛盾过。这不像是一个妄想症患者随便编出来的梦话，也不想是精神分裂症病人的自白。这是一个极其有条理的故事，严谨，统一且连贯。

当Dean讲述他在地狱中的妥协时，眼睛里闪烁着大量痛苦。他本可以轻松跳过这段令他深感耻辱的经历，但是他没有。他把自己的过错和忏悔从心底挖出来，捧到Castiel的面前。

老实说，Castiel不知该如何是好。如果他想离开这里，他就需要对Dean表现出比之前更多的同情和共鸣。但是他又畏首畏尾，担心Dean可能会比他预期的更加疯狂，那么他的附和就变成了某种意义上的助燃，加重Dean的病情。

“好吧。该死，我觉得我得在说完这么多之后喝杯啤酒。”Dean说着，抬手疲惫地揉了揉脸颊。

Castiel看着平放在地板上的挂钟（因为墙上没有钉子可挂），说，“现在才中午。”

“也不是上午，这才是重点。”Dean从地上站起身来，伸了个懒腰，“你也想来杯啤酒吗？”

“不用了，谢谢你。”Castiel礼貌地拒绝了。他需要保持清醒。

Dean在门口停顿了一下，“水呢？或者果汁？牛奶？你公寓冰箱里的牛奶已经过期了，我不知道你是不喜欢喝还是没时间喝。”

这家伙甚至知道他没时间喝牛奶这种小细节。这么说来，Dean实在是太了解他了。“果汁，谢谢。”

又过了一个小时，Dean喝完啤酒。Castiel适当地展示出了他不想继续交谈，Dean痛快地答应了，没再说下去。

其实在这几个小时的倾听里，Castiel一直在分析，结合Dean给出的情报进行推理，试图思考出对自己最有利的做法。

Dean毫无保留地告诉他一切，这种做法他非常理解。Dean在努力赢得他的信任，他甚至还挑了些有趣的经历讲给他听。

Dean最感兴趣的事是猎魔，最看重的事是照顾Sam。在他的叙述中，有两个重要的情报：第一，他坚信很多超自然生物都是真的（“没错，老兄，精灵是存在的。但那些小东西被人们误以为是UFO，或是新闻里的其他诡异事件。”）。第二，他和Sam之间的感情很深厚（“Sam离开家之后一度过得很快乐，我是在他死去之后才发现的。可是、……唉，我们父亲——无论如何，我就这么跟你说吧，我从来没见过有人能有Sam那么无辜的狗狗眼。”）。

Dean很孤独。在他这一生中，大部分时间都很孤独，即使跟家人在一起。但是至少在前六七年里，在Sam死之前，他们是彼此坚强的后盾。Sam和他一起犯罪，共同生活。现在Sam离开了，Dean很痛苦。

准确地说，Castiel知道自己不是Sam的替代品。Dean和Sam之间只有亲情，但是Dean想跟他拥有爱情。那个所谓的“Anna”，不管她是谁，她用某种方法让Dean对他能爱上一个FBI特工深信不疑。

Castiel不清楚Dean是否想过要求他加入那些犯罪活动。但是理论上，Castiel知道自己会成为一个卓越的杀手搭档，毕竟他是一名受训多年的特工。但一些直觉告诉他，Dean会选择他，跟他FBI的身份并没有半点关系。

Dean去准备晚餐之后，Castiel在心中权衡利弊——Dean已经对他知无不言了，现在是否该轮到他对Dean交代自己的过去？

这样做的好处是，能让他在Dean眼中更接近于一个人类，而不是一个概念式的灵魂伴侣。他想让Dean对他产生同情，甚至是信任。但坏处就是，这会不会变成一个怂恿？让Dean更加坚信他们应该在一起？或者万一他在叙述的过程中透露出自己家庭的更多信息，Dean会不会抓住他的家人，以此要挟？

其实最后一条并没什么意义。Castiel感觉Dean已经调查过他的家庭了，就算不主动提起，Dean也十分清楚他的底细。

晚餐时，Castiel有意等Dean到了再一起吃。饭后Dean仍坐在门口，但他进入房间了，没有像白天那样事先征求意见。于是Castiel拒绝更多谈话，声称自己累了。

“我明白，当然。晚安，Cas。我把外面的灯关掉好吗？”

“晚安，Dean。”

Castiel一夜没睡好。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

第二天早上，Castiel在睡梦中打了一个激灵，有种奇异的感觉，知道有人在盯着他。他直挺挺地坐起来，用眼睛扫视整个房间，四周只有陌生的墙壁。当他的视线移到门口时，猛地看到Dean幽灵般地站在那里时，这才想起自己被绑架了。

“老天啊。”他惊魂未定地嘟囔着，抬起一只手挡住脸。

“对不起！我错了。但我只是看着你，什么都没做，我发誓。我不是变态。”Dean慌张解释道，不顾一切地渴望Castiel相信他的话。他换了一件T恤，下面穿着一条运动短裤，露出肌肉紧实的双腿，脚背上有一点浅色的汗毛。“实际上，我马上就走，去开始我的一天。”他补充道，在听见Castiel的回答之前慢跑着离开他的视线。

Castiel等待自己的心脏缓和下来，大脑里继续思考昨天的问题。

好处。坏处。

两个小时后，Dean带着早餐和一个道歉回来了。“对不起，我处理了一些事之后才有时间做华夫饼。”这次他用了一张结实的纸盘，一把用来吃华夫饼的真正的叉子，不是之前的一次性塑料叉。

华夫饼冒着香喷喷的热气，上面滴着糖浆，看起来诱人极了。Castiel却突然被刺激到了，失控地问道，“Dean，你到底有没有想过放我走？”

Dean在把盘子放在地上时停下了动作。他凝视着Castiel的双眼，安静地回答，“我不知道。”

Castiel急切地说了下去，“Dean，求求你放我走吧。他们现在肯定发现我失踪了，我哥哥Balthazar可能担心得快疯了。”

Dean面无表情地放下华夫饼，默默走开了。

“该死该死该死！”Castiel低声咒骂。他把事情搞砸了，太过心急和莽撞，没跟Dean建立起一个可以交涉的关系就冒然行事的后果只能是——失败。

当一条沉甸甸的锁链时刻缠在脚踝时，散步变成了某种奢望，于是Castiel用仰卧起坐代替。直到腹部酸痛得再也做不动了，他开始练习俯卧撑，然后是蹲下起立。

Castiel知道他没法进行更多的搏击训练，因为脚铐的缘故。但他还是坚持做了一些，在小腿疼痛的时候放弃了，抓起一本Dean留下的书，靠在床上阅读。这是一本讲解美人鱼这种生物的书，里面有些看起来很严谨的科学考证和历史资料。

“Cas？”Dean用温和的嗓音叫道。

Castiel抬头看到Dean靠在门框上。“有事吗？”他淡淡地问。

“我能进来么？”

Castiel犹豫了一秒，觉得他该对Dean展示一点友好，于是点了点头。

然而Dean不但进入了房间，还一直走到Castiel的床前，相当小心地在床边坐下。

Castiel把美人鱼的书放在一边，平静地看着Dean。

Dean默默伸出一只手，脸上掠过一个难以辨认的冲动。

“你想要……握住我的手吗？”Castiel问。

“是的。”Dean承认道，昂起下巴，尽管他脸上的表情更像是‘我想跟你上床’。

“我不是同性恋。”Castiel不假思索地说。

Dean眨了眨眼，手垂了下来，又说，“那么你在大学时候的男朋友呢？”

Dean究竟是怎么知道的！难道他雇了一个私人侦探？或者他自己调查的？“我想把某个人气走，所以我跟那个男孩亲热。”Castiel回答，“效果不错。”

“噢，你是打算告诉我，你和男人约会并不是出于自愿。”Dean说着，脸上带着俏皮的假笑，更像是一星起死回生的余烬。当他没有得到Castiel的回应时，他的笑容消失了，变得更加认真起来。他再次伸出那只手，手心向上。

“求你了，Cas。”

一千个疑问闪过Castiel的脑海。他深呼吸了一口气，慢慢把手放在Dean手上，让两个人的手心贴在一起，更像是他们大约要握手。

Dean的微笑既快乐又难过。他什么都没说，什么都没做，只是轻轻握住Castiel的手。

Castiel能轻松地甩开，但他尽量忍耐着。Dean的手很温暖，手上布满粗糙的茧，不单单是来自常年使用刀剑和枪械，还有从事单调体力劳动时磨出来的。不过从体能方面来看，Dean把自己照顾得很好，是个健康强壮的成年人。

Castiel意识到自己心生畏惧。不仅仅是畏惧——还有恐慌。被囚禁这几天以来，他始终不肯承认，直到现在。他知道Dean的力量绝对在他之上。他能做的只有口头拒绝，Dean完全没必要听。但假如他同意的话，也许能或多或少地控制Dean？

Dean敏锐地看穿了Castiel的心理变化，忧心忡忡地问道，“你怎么了？”

Castiel移开视线，望向别处。

“你看起来好像在害怕。我不会伤害你，Cas。”

“我哥哥总是叫我Cassie。我很反感这个称呼。”

“如果你高兴的话，我可以叫你Castiel。”Dean迟疑地说。

Castiel望进那双碧绿色的眼睛里。“你可以叫我Cas。我只是——我只是——”他的嗓音消失了，试着抽回自己的手，但是Dean没有放开。他妥协了，不再继续挣扎，担心Dean会被激怒。

Dean的眼神里有某种坚定。他将Castiel的手捧到唇前，低头轻吻了一下手背，然后放开了手。他站起来离开床边，面对着Castiel一步步后退，直到退出房间。“对不起，Cas，我不能放你走。现在还不行。”说完他便离开了。

Castiel压下紧张的心情，仔细聆听，直到轻轻的脚步声消失在走廊尽头。

Dean不允许他主动把手抽回，而是先吻了他的手，然后才放开。Castiel懂得通过分析举止来推测对方心理，他知道Dean的潜意识是怎么想，也知道Dean以后可能还会这样做——先触碰，再放手。

Castiel心中充满希望，他意识到有希望能让Dean放他走。但同时又感到恐惧——在放走他之前，Dean会对他做什么呢。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

在接下来的几天里，Dean大部分时间没有出现，让Castiel独处。

他按时送来食物，还在房间里添加了一台小冰箱，里面装满酸奶（Castiel的最爱），果汁，以及一盒牛奶。另外还有当季的新鲜水果，显然这是Dean试着讨好他的部分。他不再像之前那样和Castiel一起吃饭，离得远远的。

Castiel走到房间角落，仔细检查壁灯（他很震惊自己竟然想利用这么老旧的灯做些什么，真是被逼疯了），试着用叉子别开锁的螺丝（没用），思考那台小冰箱能帮什么忙（同样没用）。

Dean取走了他看完的书，换来更多的，里面混合了不少真正的消遣小说。

Castiel考虑过使用暴力。不知怎么，他觉得就算他趁Dean靠近时发动攻击，Dean也不会把他饿死。然而他保护不了自己，他的庇护只有口头拒绝。

他从内心深处感到恐慌。

BAU的上司和队友现在肯定发现他失踪了。如果Dean把现场清理得足够干净，他们可能还不知道他是被人从公寓带走。但他认为Dean不在意留下证据。如果警方发现了那只摔在地上的注射器，就能证明他是被绑架的，并非简单的遇害身亡。有一千种方法让他们找出歹徒是Dean Winchester——公寓的监控录像，或者某个好奇的邻居，任何线索。

如果Hotchner和其他人都知道了，那么他们不可能不通知他的哥哥Balthazar。尽管Balthazar总是惹他生气，但他每个星期都不会忘记提醒弟弟注意安全。

不管Dean现在看起来有多正常，对他有多温柔（如果不看绑架的话，这家伙确实可以用温柔来形容），都不会改变这样一个事实——Dean是个心思缜密，城府极深的连环杀手，且患有严重妄想症。他可能看起来很稳定，没有展现出精神病人的特征，但他不一定会在什么时候精神错乱。Castiel不会忘记这一点。

这天早上，Dean过来了。“我得离开一段时间，去处理一个案子。我会给你留下几个星期的食物。”他说着，低头不看Castiel。

Castiel不知该说什么好。最后，他问道，“如果你在外面遇到什么不测？我该怎么办？”

“我不会出事。”Dean回答，现在他的声音里满是自信。“别担心。”

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

从逻辑上说，Castiel知道接下来会发生什么：他需要和别人接触。如果Dean是他唯一能得到的联系人，那么他只能跟他交流。Dean不在的时候，他会渴望。缺乏人际交往是一种精神上的折磨。

Castiel对此心知肚明，但他仍然无法自持地数着日子，盼望Dean回来。

 

 █◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

为了保持神志清醒，Castiel为自己制定了一个时间表，用那只仍放在地板上的挂钟来严格执行。包括每天四次体能训练。前几天他几乎只坚持到第三次，但一想到他的监禁生涯就生出了更多毅力。他没有刻意节省食物，选择信任Dean，相信他会回来——不会放任他在这里饿死，或者逼他不得不想方设法砍断自己一只脚。他对Dean的信任有几分古怪，比起真正的信赖，它并非真正被需要。

Dean留给他堆积如山的书籍可以阅读。他限制自己一天读一本，并在大脑里编写一些测试题，第二天早晨自问自答。这里基本都是小说，还有更多奇幻主题的作品。但它们似乎很符合Dean妄想出来的那个有超自然生物存在的世界。两者之间有惊人的统一。他开始把它们联系在一起。

到了第十五天的时候，Castiel正坐在地板上冥想，听见走廊传来由远及近的脚步声。

“Cas？你还好吗？”

Castiel睁开眼睛，那些在肚子里憋了整整两个星期的话冲口而出。“你觉得呢？两个星期听不到第二个人的声音！被迫住在一个九十平方英尺[约8平米]的房间！周围一切在时刻提醒着我我被困在这里！甚至见不到阳光！我他吗真是好极了！”

Dean听得脸色苍白，“我也不想——我不是——”

“但是你已经这样 _ _做了__ 。”

“我独居过更长时间。”Dean无意识地解释着，“我一个人在炼狱里待了将近一年。我真的没想到你会……对不起。之前我有过一个月，甚至更长时间，没跟任何人接触。但我不是只能待在一个房间里，我还可以看电视——天哪，Cas，我很抱歉。”

“滚！”Castiel愤怒地大吼，“去你的灵魂伴侣！”这句对Dean重视之物的鄙视大概就是他能使用的唯一武器了。

他成功了。从Dean的表情来看，他知道这句话成功地刺伤了Dean。

Castiel有些内疚，然后他为自己竟然会对一个囚禁他的人感到内疚而恼火。但他停下了语言攻击，集中精力调匀呼吸，让自己冷静下来。

Dean什么也没说，静静地离开了。这让Castiel更加生气，感觉一阵缺失的疼痛锋利地割伤了他。Dean说他没想到？他还说自己独处过更长时间，这可是真话？

炼狱？这个字眼没逃过Castiel的注意力。Dean讲述的大部分故事止于四年前，他能相信Dean把他与世隔绝两星期真的不是在故意折磨他吗？

该死。

Castiel的童年被父母装了脏话过滤器。现在他想骂出他在背后偷听来的每句脏话，真是有心无力。

过了一会儿，Dean回来了，手里拿着一本书。

Castiel沉默地盯着他。但他问都不问就走进房间，坐在门口的老地方。

Dean清了清喉咙，仍没有看Castiel。“我知道你现在不想跟我讲话，因为你在生我的气。我明白。我懂。所以，我想给你读故事。”他翻开书的第一页，换了一种温和平缓的语调，“住在普里韦路四号的德思礼夫妇[哈利波特的姨夫和姨妈]总是得意地说他们是非常规矩的人家。谢天谢地，他们跟稀奇古怪的事情向来不沾边，因为他们根本不相信那些邪门歪道。德思礼先生是……”

就这样，Castiel不知不觉地听Dean念起了《哈利波特与魔法石》。这些娓娓道来的话语带着一些安抚的效果，满足了他对听到别人声音的渴望。

听完三章之后，他突然插嘴道，“这两个星期你去哪儿了？”

Dean抬起头来，对Castiel的主动搭话有些受宠若惊。“Anna需要我的帮助。”

“Anna？那个跟你说起灵魂伴侣的Anna？”

Dean把书放下，“是啊，她是天使。实际上，是她把我从地狱里救出来的。”

Castiel盯着Dean。他为什么感到惊讶？Dean已经告诉过他了，他和Sam被天使选为附身容器，但他没想到Dean在发生了所谓的‘天启’事件之后还跟一个‘天使’有联系。回头想起Dean曾用很自然的语气谈论着丘比特，并不是没有道理。

见Castiel一言不发，Dean问道，“你想要我为你做些什么吗，Cas？”

“继续念给我听。”

Dean念起了第四章。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

为了表达歉意，Dean为Castiel做了他能想到的一切，除了打开脚铐放他走。

Castiel允许Dean接近。他有很多次机会可以攻击Dean，但他没有出手。Dean给他带来了一张小桌子，一把座椅，一台电视，一台DVD播放器（附带DVD碟片），一只书架，一副纸牌，以及一个ipod。没有能让Castiel真正跟外界取得联络的设备，但足够让他在监禁期间享受一些现代化的娱乐。

Dean甚至带来一只铃铛，声称Castiel可以在需要什么东西时摇铃召唤他，随叫随到。这玩意儿让Castiel感觉很滑稽，甚至有些想笑。可是一想到Dean的意图，他又深受打击。毫无疑问，Dean做这些事情的出发点就是希望他能爱上他，在感情上依赖他。Dean将他关在这里，对他无微不至的照顾，容忍他发的任何脾气。他想要什么就有什么，除了自由。

正因如此，他才会在独居的两个星期里盼望Dean回来，在听到Dean给他读《哈利波特》时感到安慰。他渐渐对Dean的体贴关心感到温暖，但他无时无刻不在提醒自己，他对Dean的好感只是心理作用。

Dean为Castiel做好每日三餐，尽自己最大努力把食物做得美味可口。他每次都和Castiel一起进餐，只是靠墙坐在门口。

“上次听你说，你哥哥叫你Cassie？”在吃意大利面的时候，Dean问道。

Castiel耸了耸肩，转动着叉子，“那是他为了气我。”

“你不跟你的妹妹聊天吗？”

Castiel顿了顿，对Dean知道他有妹妹并不是特别惊讶。他盯着Dean，“我只跟Balthazar走动。”

“你的家人是什么样的？”

他该跟Dean讲讲他的家庭吗？那样会让Dean对他产生更多同情。但他也害怕家人会被Dean利用，用来威胁他妥协。

“我不会伤害他们。”Dean补充道，“我知道你在想什么，如果你跟我聊起他们，我会多加注意。但我不是那种人，如果我伤害他们的话，你会恨我。那对我来说毫无意义。”

Castiel眨了眨眼睛，放下盘子。

“我只是想更加了解你。填补空白。我已经把我的过去统统告诉你了。”Dean停顿了一下，“求你了。”

尽管BAU小组能把对Dean Winchester的调查结果写成一本书了，Castiel仍不能完全了解这个人的心理。“在我很小的时候，家教十分严格。父母抚养我们四个孩子长大，虽然他们不是有意让我们与同龄人隔离，但他们喜欢把我们跟家庭联系得非常紧闭，不论是作为子女还是作为兄弟。”

Dean全神贯注地听着。

“我父亲是一位木工手艺人。六岁那年，他开始教我木工，还有Michael和Balthazar。当时妹妹Hael的年纪太小，没有跟我们一起学。我每天在工作室里花去几个小时的时间打磨木材，帮助Michael给完成的物件上漆。彼此之间不讲话，只是忙碌。把放学之后的所有空闲时间用在创造一件件工艺品上，像是我们有自己的语言。即使后来我们分开了很多年也是如此。那个时候，我很热爱这件工作。我想要的——或者我需要的——只有我的家人。”Castiel抬头看着Dean，看到对方的眼神很柔和，嘴唇抿得紧紧的。“在我十五岁那年，Michael参军了。我的生活突然缺失了一个角，有片幸福不见了。我再也没有见过他，直到四年之后，他去世了。”

“我很难过。”Dean静静地说，低头看着自己的手，“我明白你的感受。非常明白。像是，家人就是你的整个世界。”

“后来我开始念大学，用这种……正常人交往的方式与别人相处。这对我来说真的很艰难。”Castiel耸了耸肩，“但那也是一个敞开的新世界，我最终爱上了这种生活。Hael仍然待在家里，她很快乐。现在我能收到父母的来信，但我知道他们从不打开我的回信，因为我像Michael一样离开了家庭。我想这是因为他们不想太过痛苦，如果我……好吧，如果我因公殉职的话。”

“那Balthazer呢？”

Castiel微微一笑。“Balthazar比我更出格，他像走火入魔一般拥抱这个世界。他不喜欢我这份危险工作，但是他理解我，所以他会支持。”说到这里，他的笑容褪去了，“我想，他现在一定很担心我。”他说不下去了。

“谢谢你告诉我这些，Cas。”Dean说，语气里带着发自内心的真诚。

Castiel发起呆来，心里有一种熟悉的钝痛，是那种‘想得到一件东西，但你无法如愿’的痛苦。也许Dean能明白失去兄弟的痛楚，但那又怎么样？他还是不肯放他离开。

于是Castiel强迫自己不再深想，换了个话题。“今天你会提供甜点吗？”

“我有一些派！”Dean高兴地说，“樱桃派和苹果派。”看到Castiel取笑的眼神，他又补充道，“嘿！我最喜欢派了，比蛋糕好吃！”

“请给我一份樱桃派。”

“马上就来！”

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

到了第三十八天，Castiel开始适应Dean给他安排的新生活。

每天午餐过后，Dean会消失几个小时。Castiel留心一切细节，得出一些结论：这个地方叫做“地堡”，有一个面积很大的厨房，大量空房间，还有“地牢”。Dean声称“这个地方很坚固，就连超自然生物都进不来”。Castiel不确定这处房产是否是Winchester家庭拥有。如果是的话，对FBI的追踪会是条不错的线索，即使房主是Dean之上好几代的长辈。

Dean敲了敲门框，Castiel从ipod里抬头看他。当然，房间里没有任何形式的网络。但是Dean让他把想听的歌曲写在一张纸上。等ipod再回到他手里的时候，那些歌已经下载好了，其中还夹着一张八十年代的摇滚精选集。

Dean手里拿着一只金属手镯，但是看起来套在手腕上显大。造型优美，色泽比白钢要亮一些。“嗨，Cas，我给你做了这个。”

Castiel小心翼翼地把ipad放下。“这是什么东西？”他警惕地问道。

Dean问都没问便直接走进房间，递过镯子。“如果你愿意戴上这个，我就把你的脚铐打开。”

“我为什么要戴上它？”这只手镯上既没有锁链，也没有链接锁链的地方。相反，镯子外壁刻了一圈奇怪的文字。有一处可以打开闭合的搭扣，没有锁。

“上面刻的是一道咒语。”Dean兴奋地说，一双绿眼睛闪闪发光，“你戴上之后就无法离开地堡，或者去任何我限制的房间。但是比起脚铐，你的活动会更加方便。这东西很轻，没有锁链，你再也不用穿那种侧面带纽扣的裤子了。”

Castiel马上就想答应，不过他忍下了这个冲动。如果Dean妄想这个小东西能把他锁在这里，他当然要好好地利用这一点。只要脚铐一打开，他就攻击Dean，离开这里。他不会杀了Dean，顶多让他昏迷几个小时，偷走他的车。

希望的狂潮在Castiel心底掀得越来越汹涌狂野。他应该等等吗？不，必须抓住这个机会。“好。”他点点头，欣然接过镯子。

Dean对他咧嘴一笑，高兴得像是赢得了什么大奖。

搭扣很轻松地打开之后，Castiel把镯子戴在左脚的脚踝上，毫不费力地合上搭扣。当他这样做的时候，搭扣闭合口的边缘一下子消失了，镯子变成了浑然一体的金属环。

这大概是什么机关，但Castiel没费心多想。如果有需要的话，他出去之后可以用救生颚[常用于营救的剪刀状液压装置，剪切强度很大]或什么东西剪开它。

“我去给你拿钥匙。”Dean说着，指了指地上锁链，一阵风似的冲出房间。他不到五分钟就回来了，手里多了一把怪模怪样的钥匙，跪在Castiel脚下，把钥匙插进锁孔。

一旦脚铐的束缚消失了，Castiel立刻用膝盖大力撞向Dean的脸，力度大到能把大多数普通人撞晕过去。

毫无防备的Dean被踢飞了，倒在地上发出疼痛的闷哼，鲜血从鼻子里流出来。他扭转身子，猛地用腿去扫Castiel的双脚。Castiel敏捷地后退一步，离开他能碰到的范围。当Dean站起来之后，Castiel利用身高优势再次躲开，用双拳发动了几次快速有力的猛击，一心想把Dean打倒。

Dean突然朝前猛冲，一拳捶向Castiel的胸口。Castiel在被撞到墙壁之前弯腰闪到旁边。在那之后，两人变成了一场面对面的平等战斗。

Castiel使用他从纽约警校学到的格斗技巧和FBI部队的训练。他喜好钻研拳术，定期跟人斗拳较量。然而Dean有着相当丰富的实战经验，攻击起来毫无章法，招式出其不意。

‘他很 _ _会打__ 。’Castiel想。即使Dean认定他是他的灵魂伴侣，也没有采取消极的对战态度。他们在整个房间里缠斗。Castiel充分利用电视和座椅当做武器，甚至连桌子也派上用场。但是跟Dean比起来，他知道自己输的可能性更大。

就在这时，他抓住一个好机会，撞到了Dean的头，有效地拉低了他的速度。Castiel马上利用这短暂的时间抓住Dean扔向墙壁，Dean失去知觉地倒在地上。

Castiel花了宝贵的几秒钟时间紧紧盯着那副失去意识的躯体，肾上腺素和一股奇怪的恐惧在他体内激涨。见Dean没有苏醒的迹象，他连忙抓住刚才解开的脚铐拷在Dean的脚踝上。但这该死的东西关不上，钥匙也不起作用。

没时间把Dean捆起来了，他要尽快逃跑！

Castiel迈出房间来到走廊，一瞬间感觉很奇怪。太可怕了，难道他已经习惯了被关在一个房间里，出来反倒不适应了吗？

他像箭一样笔直地冲出来，两旁墙壁上的房门从眼角模糊闪过。他跑过走廊，一路寻找楼梯。途中经过一间宽敞的休息室，一间庞大的图书馆，看起来像是电影里才有的场景。最后，他发现了一处通往地堡上层的楼梯。

Castiel三步并作两步地爬完了台阶，看到一间厨房，里面摆放着各种刀具，还有一串车钥匙搁在柜台上。

噢——上帝啊，就是这个！

Castiel兴奋极了，马上想要跑进厨房，但突然被什么东西抓住了左脚脚踝。他冲得太猛，一下子失去了平衡，整个人向前摔倒在地上。

他扭头看向身后，什么都没有。又看了看自己脚踝，没找到任何东西能绊倒他。可是当他朝厨房爬去时，左脚纹丝不动。

Castiel有些发懵，意识里卷起困惑的旋涡。他换到另一个角度，返回走廊的方向。

这次没有任何力量阻隔他。

然后他再次前往厨房，左脚 _ _又__ 被抓住了。

Castiel突然意识到，是Dean让他戴上的金属镯子无法通过厨房的门。

这他吗到底怎么回事？

Castiel站起来，缓缓抬起左脚，仿佛在慢慢跨过一道看不见的线。但是没用，左脚再次被绊住了，这次脚踝直接被定在空中。他能旋转脚踝，但不管有多用力，始终不能把镯子拽过厨房的门。他身体的其他部分已经进入厨房了，唯独左脚脚踝像是被一面看不见的墙挡在外面。

什么鬼东西？

Dean说过镯子上面有一条咒语。但是Dean患有 _ _妄想症，__ 现实世界不可能存在魔法。

可是现在，镯子绊住了他，他真的没法——他没法——该死！

“我早就告诉过你了。”Dean的声音从楼下传来。

比起跟这道无形的栅栏较劲，Castiel离开厨房来到走廊，这里有更多的空间能够反击。

Dean一边走上楼梯一边擦拭嘴角的血。他的鼻血没有止住，前额被刚才Castiel扔过来的电视砸青了一块。他看起来很生气，但是并不沮丧。

恐惧抓紧了Castiel。“你对我做了什么！”他厉声质问，“你到底 _ _做了__ 什么！”

Dean咧嘴一笑，牙齿上还沾着血。“这就是魔法。”他朝地上吐了一口血，“另外，这些年里我经常被打晕。我已经习惯了，很快就能自己醒过来。”

Castiel干干地咽了一下口水，“Dean——”

“省省吧。”Dean说，“我以为我们之间已经建立了信任，至少你不再想着把我打晕。”

“你以为我们之间建立了信任？”Castiel愤怒地大吼，“你绑架了我！你在强迫我违背自己的意愿！我哥哥——我哥哥可能以为我死在了某个恶心的地下室！”

Dean畏缩了一下。

“你是个连环杀手！还有严重妄想症——”

“我有妄想症？”Dean打断了他，“魔法是我幻想出来的？那你为什么不能越过那条线？”他对着厨房挥了一下手，“我的车钥匙就在那里。你快去啊！拿钥匙离开这里！”

Castiel面无表情地盯着Dean。他需要控制自己，控制跟Dean对峙的现状。如果现在失去了逃跑的机会，那么他需要Dean像以前一样在乎他。

他叹了口气，“我不想伤害你，Dean。”

Dean下巴绷得紧紧的。“现在我很难相信你的话了，Cas。”

Castiel自嘲地冷笑。他没有说谎，他确实很关心Dean。Dean这个人——很有趣，对他也很好。尽管他很疯狂，但他爱着去世的弟弟。这么多年来他无私付出，不求回报地照顾Sam，这些不言而喻。Castiel真希望Dean能从幻想世界中解脱出来，过正常人的生活。

两人沉默了一会儿，Dean从口袋里掏出一副手铐，用一只食指挑着转圈。“打算乖乖配合我么？”

这句话激怒了Castiel，他二话不说就扑了上去。

这次Dean的攻击跟刚才不同了，出拳凶狠且迅速。Castiel意识到Dean之前对自己的实力有所隐瞒——实际上，在楼下时Dean并没有对他使出全力。而现在，接连不断的拳头让Castiel应接不暇，再加上Dean狡诈地利用他无法进入厨房大门的劣势，他只对抗了几分钟就被打倒了。

即使被压在地上，他仍不肯服软，竭力挣扎。直到Dean一把攥住他的头发，砰的一声撞向混凝土地面。他的额头磕出了血，眼前一阵阵发晕。Dean轻松地将他翻了个身，抓住双手手腕铐在背后。

这感觉糟透了。假如之前他还觉得自己有击倒Dean的希望，那么现在彻底绝望了。他不得不妥协在Dean压倒性的力量之下，像个废物一样放弃反抗。

Castiel想哭。当他感觉到一滴温热的液体顺着鼻尖落到地上时，他才意识到自己已经哭了，泪水混合着鲜血变成了浅红色。

Dean提着他的一只胳膊把他从地上拽起来，就像警察制服了一个歹徒并把他拖回牢房那样，用这种姿势可以避免受伤。

Castiel浑身疼痛，不得不蹒跚而行，尽量用没受伤的那只脚走路。

Dean把他拽回房间，脸朝下地扔到床上。

由于没有双手的支撑，Castiel翻滚到床边，身体不舒服地压在一条胳膊上。他盯着床单，上面有他甩上去的几滴血。

Dean幽幽地靠近，一双碧绿色的眼睛因满载愤怒而显得发暗，“你现在明白了吗？”

Castiel嗓子里咽下苦涩的泪水，“是的。”

Castiel的左手被Dean铐在床头架。根据他之前的经验，这种床架是用螺栓钉死在墙上的，非常牢固。他移动了一下松开的右手，这样他能仰面平躺下来，手铐不会勒得很紧。

Dean一言不发地看着他做这些事，然后站起来离开了房间。或者说，离开了这间牢房。

在等待Dean回来的时候，Castiel收紧了喉咙。他不知道Dean打算怎么惩罚他，但他根本不期待。他之前没像这样试探过Dean。见鬼，Dean从来没有把他揍得这么惨过。事实上，Dean自己也受了伤。

Castiel感觉浑身又酸又痛，脸颊和双手都在攻击和自卫的过程中留下了伤口，转头时还会头晕。他闭上眼睛，感到挫败、焦虑和害怕从脊骨缓缓向外渗透。

“Cas。”

他试着用干涩的嗓子回答，但是失败了。

“Cas，睁开眼睛。我需要检查你的头。”

Castiel照做了。在他的视野里，Dean的身影很模糊。

Dean把一只急救箱放在床上，拿着一只手电筒倾身靠近，照射着Castiel的眼睛。“瞳孔一样大，对光线有反应。没有脑震荡。”他嘀咕着，把急救箱推到Castiel脚边，整个人朝前坐了坐，直到他能够到Castiel的衬衫。

他小心翼翼地按压Castiel的胸腔，查看每根肋骨。“还有哪里疼吗？手腕？脚踝？”

“左手手腕可能扭伤了。”Castiel终于开口答道，看着自己被铐住的那只手。

Dean默默起身，拿出钥匙。“你还会攻击我吗？”他问道，准备打开手铐，“我要把手铐换到你的另一只手。”

“我不会攻击你了。”Castiel苦涩地说。

Dean用钥匙打开手铐换到右手，然后仔细诊察着Castiel的手腕。

Castiel之前骨折过，他认出Dean用的是医生诊断的方法。他惊奇了一秒，想知道Dean和Sam受过多少伤，互相治疗了多少次。

“没骨折，”Dean作出结论，“脚呢？”

“我想我的左脚也扭到了。”

Dean点点头。“除了这两处扭伤之外，其他地方只剩下皮外伤了吗？”

“是的。”

Dean盯着Castiel的双眼，“我本来可以真正打伤你，你知道的，对吗？”

“你要我说实话么？”

Dean抿起嘴唇，没有回答，望向Castiel的目光没有一丝波澜。他拿出一瓶消毒药水，清洁Castiel的伤口。大部分伤口没有包扎，只用了几枚蝴蝶创可贴。他检查了能轻易看见的瘀伤，什么也没说，带着急救箱走进浴室，处理自己的伤口——Castiel能从床上看到他，他用的是跟刚才一样的检查步骤和处理方法。

肾上腺素和愤怒耗尽了Castiel的力气，留下重重的担忧和恐惧。他看着Dean爬到床上，占据了这张双人床右侧的大片空间。这让他的呼吸变得急促起来。

Dean躺下了，足够靠近，Castiel能感觉到一阵呼吸拂过自己肩膀。Dean大概是在调整姿势。显然，他找了个更舒服的躺姿，并把一只手搭在Castiel的腰上。

Dean瞥了他一眼。在颧骨上那片暗红色瘀伤——被他打的——的衬托下，那双眼睛沉淀成了浓郁的森绿色。

然而，Dean看起来并不生气。

他们这样并排躺在床上，就像是一对恋人。Castiel被铐在床头的胳膊越过头顶，挡在两人之间，让Dean没法太靠近。于是Dean侧卧着，小心翼翼地绕过Castiel受伤的地方，在他身上落下一只手。

那只手像是一个燃烧的标记。自从在Castiel的公寓里让他失去意识之后，Dean从来没有不先征求他的允许就触碰他。也许，他偷袭Dean的方式戳破了Dean的很多美好幻想。

Dean一英寸一英寸地靠近，直到他们靠在一起。肩并着肩，膝盖挨着膝盖。Dean的身体很温暖，比这几年Castiel允许进入他床上的其他人要更暖。

不知怎么，Castiel有点想放松在这个暖意里，放弃抵抗，对Dean妥协。这个软弱的想法让他的眼角被泪水刺痛，他把眼泪忍了回去，深呼吸。

这只是一个触碰，再没别的什么了。不会受伤。

Dean精神不正常，但他真的是在全心全意地关心着他。

过了一会儿，Dean把脸贴着他的衬衫，喃喃地说，“没事了，Cas。休息一下吧，好不好？”

尽管Castiel并不想这样休息，但在接下来的四十五分钟里，Dean一动不动，最后Castiel终于睡着了。

当Castiel醒来的时候，模糊地意识到他睡了好几个小时。有那么几秒钟的时间，他以为他在家里，在他公寓的床上。然后接下来的十秒或二十秒，他想起了这是Dean的地堡房间。

Castiel感觉到一只温热的手在他腰间轻轻移动，只是在腰带下方的位置。一只不太光滑的拇指溜进他的衣服里，悄悄地划着圈。慢慢地，其他手指也跟着滑了进来，抚摸着他的肌肤，一遍又一遍。

这个触碰是难以置信的亲密。Castiel屏住呼吸，转头看着Dean。Dean似乎也刚睡醒，正懒洋洋地抬眼看他。

他把左手放在Dean的手背上。“请不要这样。”他低声说。

Dean撤回了手，脸上带着明显的失望—而不是惊讶。“我很抱歉我打伤了你。我发誓，我当时在尽可能地减少损伤。”

这当然是真的，Dean本可以折断他的骨头。但是他不确定手下留情意味着Dean不想伤害他，毕竟他把他监禁在这里的行为本身就是一种伤害。“你打算做什么？”

“做？”Dean问道，看起来很困惑。

“你打算对我做什么。”

Dean坐了起来，眼睛紧盯着Castiel。“我想和你达成一项协议。”

Castiel的心脏在沉沉地下坠，“什么协议？”

“首先，我想确定这种事——”Dean对两人身上的伤打了个手势，“——不会再次发生。只要你不攻击我，我就打开你的手铐。但是，你必须戴着那只金属镯子。”他补充了一个小小的耸肩，“我知道你仍想逃走，但我希望不要用这种暴力的方式。第二……第二，我们晚上在一张床上睡觉。”看到Castiel脸上的表情，他又匆忙解释道，“只是睡觉而已，别的什么都不做。如果你答应的话，我可以让你给你哥哥写一封信，让他知道你没事。”

Castiel眨了眨眼。

Dean紧张地舔着嘴唇，当舌尖碰到唇角时伤口再次流血，他不禁缩了缩。“你觉得我的协议怎么样？”

“我……我能考虑一下吗？”

“当然。”Dean立即同意了。他离开床朝门口走去，中途脚步停顿了一下，“你想去洗手间吗？”

“不。”

“那好，我一会儿回来。”他说着，轻轻离开Castiel的房间。

Castiel想起了Michael。他知道军队的SERE[生存survival、躲避evasion、抵抗resistance、逃脱escape四个单词的首字母，是美国一项特种部队的训练]的行为准则，其中一条是被敌人俘虏之后绝不能妥协，只要有可能就极力抵抗。然而FBI的立场稍有不同，他们的工作性质决定了特工最可能被俘虏，除反恐小队之外。BAU尤其集中在心理犯罪的领域，一个像Dean这样患有妄想症的罪犯是最不可能屈服于法律的威慑力之下，因为他相信他在做着上帝（或某个同样重要的人物）的神圣工作，什么猎杀怪物、拯救人类，甚至愿意为这种荒谬的事业献出生命。

那么就他现在的处境来说，最重要的事是什么？

Hotchner的声音在Castiel脑海中响起。他说，你要尽可能地活下去，直到获救。

如果Castiel写出了这封信，Dean真的寄了出去，那么他就能给FBI传达一些信息。比方说，Dean的名字，他们的大概位置（中西部的某个地方，至少是从他公寓开车两天能到），他自己的真实处境。他只有Dean的口头承诺不会伤害他，尽管Dean到目前为止都在遵守承诺，但Castiel需要更多的保障。

过了几分钟，Dean拿着一瓶未开封的水走进来。他细心地拧开瓶盖，递给单手被铐在床头的Castiel。

凉爽的水让Castiel的喉咙舒服多了。出于某些原因，这给了他开口的勇气。“Dean。”

Dean扬扬眉毛作为回应。

“我答应你。”

Dean脸上露出一个缓慢的，几乎能称之为害羞的微笑。“FBI特工能以他的荣誉发誓吗？”

Castiel倾斜起头，认真地说，“我能，如果你坚持的话。”

Dean只是再次笑了笑，然而这次的笑容里多了一丝悲伤。“不，没必要发誓。就算发誓了你仍可以反悔。”

的确。

“那么，你会打开我的手铐吗？”Castiel问道，晃了晃手腕，手铐叮当作响。

Dean盯着他看了很久，他不禁想知道Dean的脑袋里在想什么。万一他不相信这个承诺，他今晚会计划做些什么，对他施暴？

不过那也有可能只是Castiel的多虑，因为Dean脸上没有跟好奇一样多的怀疑。他只是把手伸进兜里，拿出钥匙，走到Castiel身边打开了手铐。

Castiel按摩着发麻的手腕，忽然冒出一个想法，“是磁场吗？”

Dean眨了眨眼。“什么？”

“那只金属镯子。”Castiel说，“这就是你能限制我行动范围的原因吗？利用某种磁场装置的影响？”

Dean听了哈哈大笑，笑声真实爽朗，发自内心。“我告诉过你了，老兄。那是魔法。我在镯子上刻了一道咒语。我对你说的磁场装置一窍不通。”他揉了揉脑袋，“另外，你没注意到我只花了几天时间就做好了这只镯子吗？如果是安装你说的那种磁场装置，能有这么快就完成吗？”

Castiel张了张嘴，然后又闭上了。“你说的有些道理。”他喃喃地说。

“你现在感觉好多了吗，能不能走路？我想带你展示一下你能进的区域。”

Castiel想了想，他可以趁机再测试一下这个所谓的魔法屏障。“好。”他站起来，朝Dean一瘸一拐地走过去。

Dean的表情在一秒钟之内从愉快变成了担忧。“我把你扭伤脚的事忘了。来，让我架着你。”

Castiel迟疑地看着Dean，在Dean默默走到他身侧时犹豫不决。然后，他慢慢伸出一只手，Dean把他的胳膊拉上自己肩膀，让他把体重放在他身上。

Dean身上不再有血腥味，头发略微潮湿。在洗发水的味道下，Castiel闻到他身上有某种好闻的成熟男人的气味。在这么近的距离，他甚至能看见Dean脸上的小雀斑，以及那双眼睛是如何在光线变化的过程中从榛色变成翠绿。

当他们缓慢穿过地堡里Castiel允许进入的区域时，Dean一直在讲解，顺便聊起了几次猎魔经历（“有一次，一只小卓柏卡布拉[一种吸血动物]跟着我们回家了。不错的宠物？不！”）和更多的个人信息（“这是我除了Baby之外的第一个家。对了，Baby是我的车，一辆黑斑羚。你知道我在说什么。”）。大部分卧室是空着的，Castiel住的那间显然属于‘记录者’中的‘指挥官’，这就是为什么只有他的房间有单独浴室。

不知出于什么原因，Dean允许他进入他的更衣室。Dean的卧室在走廊尽头，靠近楼梯。当Castiel试着进入时，镯子再次拦住了他。

Dean被逗笑了。不过他没说什么，只说了一句“我想信任你，但我没那么蠢”。卧室本身很有家庭气息，只是摆了些古怪的小玩意儿，还有一些武器挂在墙上，包括一把怪模怪样的斧子，显然它们不是装饰品。这些武器都在Castiel能够到的范围之外。

Sam的卧室是隔壁第二间，看起来跟其他房间别无二致，只有Dean解释道，“这间是Sam住的。”他把手心按在门上，但是没有打开。从两人身体靠在一起的部分，Castiel能感觉到他在微微颤抖。

“我明白了。”Castiel轻声说。他有意靠进Dean怀里，试着给他一些安慰。Dean给了他一个小小的微笑。

图书馆的一部分可以进入，但是不超过十英尺。这里的屏障不像其他地方。这个是半空中，附近没有墙壁。

Dean放开了Castiel，说，“去吧，测试一下。”

Castiel谨慎地看了他一眼，但还是去了。

镯子就在他扭伤的脚上，测试很容易。他跳着转了一圈，试着用手拖拽。没有电流的嗡嗡声，没有可见的装置，仿佛只有一只看不见的手牢牢抓住了镯子。

明明地上什么都没有，他怎么就过不去呢？

“觉得困惑吗？”Dean问道，扬起一侧眉毛。

Castiel在书架旁边的一把椅子上坐了下来。“跟我讲讲你这次的猎魔经历吧。”

Dean惊讶地眨了眨眼，但还是答应了。他在Castiel身边坐下，伸开双腿，看起来很放松。“那是一只温迪戈[食人怪兽]，地点在怀俄明州。基本上当一个人类吞食了足够多的人肉之后，你知道，他就会转变成温迪戈。杀死它们的唯一方法只有活生生烧死。”他耸了耸肩，“我原想等它在洞里睡着之后再动手，谁知它在我徒步穿过森林的时候醒了，所以我不得不临时用别的办法杀掉了它。我估计它已经杀了好几百人，特意多留了几天，确定它没有同伴。我看到很多迹象表明可能还有另外一只，但是确实没有了。”

“你相信那些东西吗？”

“相信，就像你相信天空是蓝色的一样。”

“除了黎明、黄昏和夜晚。”Castiel忍不住补充。

Dean大笑。“没错！是啊，你说的很对。我是追踪黑暗的那个人，见过许多别人看不到的东西，因为每个人都认为天空是蓝色的。”

这些话……有那么一点说服力。

“那么你的证据是什么？”Castiel问道，“你怎么证明你告诉我的每件事都是真的？”

“好吧，”Dean换了个坐姿，“那只镯子上的咒语是我一周前在图书馆里发现的，然后就开始着手制作。实际上，如果镯子不能作为证据的话，我考虑要不要召唤Anna来这里。”

“Anna，那个天使吗？”

Dean点点头。“需要帮忙的时候，我就会召唤她。”

Castiel假设现在有两种可能性：要么在某种程度上，Dean是对的。要么他自己也疯了。

疯狂能传染。但Castiel没感觉到自己在发狂，或者有发狂的迹象。他只是愤怒和困惑，无助地迷失在一个他发誓昨天还不存在的新世界。当然，这是一只镯子，一只带着不可思议的约束力的镯子，不是什么幽灵，或能跟他对话的上帝的天使。但Castiel并不愚蠢。他知道有些事情一旦开始就会变得一发不可收拾。

当Castiel抬起头来，发现Dean看起来——很惊喜。

“你相信我了。”他说。

“我相信某些事情。”Castiel诚实地回答。他也相信，不管魔法到底存不存在，‘绑架一名FBI警探只因你认为他是你的灵魂伴侣’并不是心智健全的行为。于是他清了清喉咙，对Dean伸出一只手。“我们继续参观？”

Dean给了他一个感激且快乐的眼神。在这一点上，哄Dean开心真的很简单。“当然。”

Castiel不能进入厨房，地堡的前半部分，车库和靶场。但Dean让他看了一眼那些地方。

“还有一间地牢。”Dean承认，“当然，不是性爱地牢。老实说，那里真的很坚固，能用来囚禁一个超自然生物。附近还有军械库。”

“好吧，我不介意跳过这部分。”Castiel说，尽管他当然希望能看看所谓的军械库。

Dean笑了笑，又说，“我们应该回你的房间。不管怎么说，你的脚踝不能走太久。如果过度劳累的话，你就要花掉更多的时间才能复原。”

这句话听上去像是从一个经验丰富的人口中说出。“好吧。”Castiel回答。

房间仍乱得一塌糊涂。Dean让Castiel坐在床上，除了床单上有些血迹之外，这张床几乎是房间里唯一一样完好无损的摆设。电视被摔得粉碎。DVD机由于个头较小而幸存。椅子断了一条腿。桌子还在那里，尽管它之前被Castiel扔到Dean头上，不过奇迹般地没有阵亡。小冰箱被撞翻了，侧面有一个凹痕。但是没坏，还可以用。

Dean一言不发地打扫房间，一趟趟把物品残骸拎到外面。尽管他跟Castiel一样浑身是伤，可是他在干活。房间被损害的大部分原因在于Castiel，如今收拾战场的活儿全落在Dean头上，这不公平。但是Dean不许他插手。

最后Castiel说，“对不起。”他从这句话中感觉到的荒谬远远超出道歉本身。

Dean回过头来看着他，“你是真心的吗？”

Castiel耸了耸肩，用手拉过毯子，“我想是的。”

Dean垂下视线。“那么，我仍然相信你。”他说。

Castiel轻轻地点了点头。

把最后一袋垃圾送出去之后，Dean带着一张纸和一支笔回来了。“你要一次性写完，不能修改。”他说，“也不能写你的处境或谁把你带到这里。”

这增加了在信中隐藏信息的难度，尤其是Castiel没有这方面的经验。在BAU小组里，Reid是负责解谜的人。

Castiel接过纸笔，盯了纸张差不多整整一分钟的时间，想到了留下暗号的方式。藏词必须巧妙，不能非常明显。如果Dean长时间地盯着信，可能就会发现。他不确定Dean是否有过目不忘的本事，只希望这封信在Dean发现蛛丝马迹之前赶紧寄出去。

 

__亲爱的Balthazar，_ _

__一切都很好，只是我要去某个_ _ **__地_ _ ** __方待一段时间。没出坏事，我也没有受伤。_ _ **__嗯_ _ ** __，我知道这好像有点儿没头没脑，但我早就考虑要离开那里，休一个长长的假。现在我有个舒服_ _ **__温_ _ ** __暖的住处——吃得很好，还得到了_ _ **__彻_ _ ** __底的睡眠，正如你总说我该做的那样。我知道现在写这封信给你有一点迟，但是照看一下我的公寓，可以吗？不要毁了我的不拖欠房租的好习惯。别忘了从信箱里收起Hael的信，请你好好看管它们。即使发生了很多事之后，我_ _ **__似_ _ ** __乎还是想读读那些信。也请好好保存我们父母寄来的任何东西。FBI大概会解雇我，因为我的突然离职，但是别担心——我很好，真的。_ _ **__特_ _ ** __别好。_ _

__Michael总说我们应该花时间去真正地生活，我_ _ **__终_ _ ** __于做到了他想要的。不用担心我，虽然你有时候很混蛋，还抢了我_ _ **__喜_ _ ** __欢的第一个女朋友，但我会永远爱你。你就快快乐乐_ _ **__地_ _ ** __留在德克萨斯吧，_ _ **__去_ _ ** __过你想过的生活。_ _

__Castiel_ _

 

“我不认为看了这封信的人会觉得你是被迫离开的。”Dean说。

“你说不能写出位置或具体发生的事，我还能怎么写？”Castiel反问道。他试着表现得泰然自若一些，而不是因为心虚而微微出汗。

Dean耸了耸肩。“好吧。”

其实Castiel把Dean Winchester的名字和他的大概位置——中西地区，用大写字母写在句子里。Dean只关心这封信的字面意思没有暴露他们的情况，Castiel不确定他能否发现。为了以防万一，Castiel还把同样的字母标记成乱编的词语。但是他认为，只要Dean真的把信寄了出去，BAU小组在破解信息方面不会有任何问题。

除了隐藏的信息，他还嘱咐Balthazar照顾他的公寓，保存家人书信。他是在告诉哥哥，他没有放弃逃跑的希望。

他决不放弃。

实际上，Dean没发现任何异样。他带回一个信封和一张邮票（令Castiel失望的是，这是一张全国发行的邮票，而不是州内特定发行的种类），当着Castiel的面把信放进信封，把封口封好。他全程带着手套，以免留下指纹。“下次去市里的时候我一定会把信寄出去。我保证。”

“谢谢你，Dean。”

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

晚餐之后，Castiel要求单独洗澡。Dean当然同意了。他甚至没有见过Castiel脱掉衣服的样子。

Castiel完全赤裸地站在热水淋浴下，思考着接下来会发生的事。他将跟Dean分享一张床。并且不只是今晚，而是Dean在这里的每个晚上。

Dean在他面前从未表现得像个色情狂，真的没有。但他肯定缺少一个清晰的界线。Castiel知道Dean渴望的是他能回报他的爱。Dean也许在最开始的时候会遵守协议，因为他想要的亲密不单单是性，还有爱（至少在Dean的心里）。

Castiel审视着自己——底裤，带扣睡裤，T恤，棉袜——这就是他的全部铠甲。

他打开浴室的门，带出一些蒸汽。他看到Dean已经躺在床上了，压着毯子，只穿着T恤和底裤。大厅的灯还开着，但是卧室的灯关了，所以房间有些暗。

Dean抬头看着他，嘴唇稍微分开，扬眉的方式让Castiel知道他在紧张和难为情。但是他没说“好了，你还是自己睡吧”，没说“我要放弃这部分协议”。相反，他充满希望地望着Castiel。

“我不会做任何跟性有关的事情，我发誓。”Dean告诉他。

Castiel毫不怀疑地点点头。“我知道。”他说，然后躺到床上，拉过毯子盖住自己，背对着Dean。

Dean也钻进毯子下面，动作摇晃着床。

一只手轻轻触碰到Castiel后背的一小块地方。“我能抱抱你么？”Dean低声说。

Castiel僵住了，强迫自己放松。“手放在衣服外面，不准进来。”

“知道了。”

Dean的胳膊从Castiel背后伸过来，停在他的腰间。两人离得太近了，Castiel能感觉到一股炙热的呼吸拂过自己脖颈，一条腿几乎挨着他的后面。但到此为止。

“晚安，Cas。”

Castiel盯着对面墙壁，想知道他让自己陷进了一个怎样的麻烦里。


	3. Chapter 3

当Castiel在第二天早晨醒来时，Dean像把大勺子一样蜷缩在他身侧。他一晚上都没睡好，被半睡半醒的梦魇和Dean的怀抱困扰。不过Dean一整个晚上都没怎么变过位置，跟他大腿贴着大腿，胯部贴着臀部。Dean没硬起来，至少Castiel感觉到他没硬。但Dean的一只脚踝搭在他的脚上。T恤在睡觉的过程中弄皱了，足够让Dean的手触碰到他裸露的一段腰。

Castiel的大脑一刻不停地运作。他听见Dean发出梦呓和翻身，手握得足够紧。对方指甲刮着他的皮肤，有点痒，他忍不住缩了缩身子。

Dean愣住了。“唔，对不起。”他迷迷糊糊地说，后退，翻身平躺下来。

Castiel谨慎地扭头看了一眼，但Dean只对他眨了眨睫毛，然后揉搓着自己的脸。

“早。”Dean说着，从床上坐了起来。

“早上好。”

Dean在去门口的路上停了停。“想和我一起吃早餐吗？我可以在你能坐的地方准备一张早餐桌。”

“好的。”

“需要我扶着你吗？”Dean问道，“你得上楼梯。”

Castiel犹豫了一下，然后点点头。“好，谢谢你。”

“我只是感觉你想离开这儿。”Dean尴尬地补充，对房间挥了挥手。

“我明白。”Castiel看了Dean一眼。刚才Dean是在担心他会怀疑他的动机吗？

Dean不再多说。他走到Castiel身侧，用肩膀架起他一只胳膊，承受了他的大部分体重。从技术上讲，他们现在的姿势比在床上更接近——Castiel的身子紧紧倚靠在Dean身上，他甚至能感觉到Dean气息中的温暖。

Dean没有借机触碰Castiel的任何地方，但他也没有刻意回避两人的身体接触。他为Castiel放慢步伐，然后把他留在一个空地。Castiel发现这里跟餐厅十分相似，厨房完全在他的视野之内，但是无形的屏障结结实实地挡住了他。

Dean搬来一张折叠桌和一把异常古旧的木椅。Castiel坐下了，看着Dean搬来另一张椅子，回厨房准备早餐。

这次的早餐是吐司和煎蛋。

“那么，”Dean首先起了个话题，“你是怎么进入FBI的？”

Castiel皱眉。“你不是已经知道了吗？”

Dean打蛋壳的动作顿了顿。“档案里写的未必是事实。”他说。

Castiel答应了，即使他并没有真正被说服。“我当时几乎要跟着Michael参军了，但Balthazar劝我留下，说我在FBI也可以做得很好。”他犹豫了一下，“实际上，Balthazar那时已经喝醉了。他说他知道Michael这一去便凶多吉少，他不想让我也牺牲在战场上。可能他第二天早上就不记得自己说过什么了，但他当时的目光……”

Dean看着Castiel，神情温柔而担忧。他默默点点头，眼中带着完全的理解。

“于是在刑事司法学和心理学上取得的双学位让我直接进入了执法部门。当我还是警察的时候，我拿到了犯罪心理学的硕士学位。我在刑事组待了一小段时间之后进入了FBI。在一次特殊且棘手的案子里，我被临时调进BAU小组。但案件解决之后，他们决定把我留在BAU。”Castiel伸开双手，“就是这样了。”

Dean若有所思地点头，拿起两片吐司塞进烤面包机。“你喜欢这份工作吗？”

“喜欢。这份工作能给人们带来公正，阻止更多犯罪。我感到心满意足。”Castiel耸了耸肩，“好吧，只有解决的案子才这样。经常有解决不了的案件，甚至是更多的文书工作。”

“我明白了。”Dean大笑，“猎魔也差不多。除了我们没有文书工作，那更像是在浪费时间。”

Castiel陷入沉思。Dean将猎魔视为类似执法的行为，这很有意思。不管怎么说，Dean认为猎魔人跟FBI探员很相似。

那道无形的‘魔法’屏障就在三英尺远。Dean说的有多少是真的？有没有可能，虽然他神经不正常，但他说的事情是真的？就算是一只暂停的钟表，一天中也有两次能指出正确的时间。

莫非，他自始至终都对Dean判断错误了？

但如果那样的话，为什么官方没有任何有关超自然生物的报道，也没有普通人声称他们亲眼见过超自然现象？

“Dean……”

“怎么？”Dean把煎好的鸡蛋盛在柜台上两只盘子里，等待吐司烤好。

“你喜欢我吗？”

Dean脸上闪过一丝困惑。“我当然喜欢你。”

“但是，你为什么会喜欢我？你甚至不认识我，为什么要大费周章地把我关在这里？我知道你说我们是灵魂伴侣，但我真的很难接受。并且在你告诉了我那么多事之后，我认为你是一个勇于向命运挑战的人，而不是心甘情愿地服从‘上天安排你和谁在一起，你就得跟谁在一起’这种强制安排。”

Dean无视了从烤面包机里跳出来的吐司。相反，他朝Castiel慢慢走过来，走到他坐着的椅子前面，没有任何预兆地突然单膝下跪。这种求婚的姿势有些可笑，但他的表情极为认真。

“你说得对，我不肯服从命运，但是我相信我的感觉，我的理解，我的直觉。”他把目光移开了一会儿，“我爱Sam，这份爱永不停歇。不管是上帝还是什么其他人让我们成了兄弟，我不在乎，我只遵从自己的心。我对你亦是如此。我已经认识你了，我不能……不能跟你分开。失去Sam的痛苦几乎夺走了我的生命。我对他发过誓，我会活下去。现在，你让我想活下去。”

Castiel深呼吸了一口气，思考和怀疑着Dean说的每一个字。

Dean迅速吸气和呼气，眼睛里再度升起情绪。“你和我，我们都在做着同样的事情——帮助别人。即使在我对你做了那么多可怕的事之后，你仍然关心我，关心一个你坚定地认为他是个神经不正常的连环杀手的男人。我想和你在一起，Cas。我愿意等你，直到你也同样爱我。”

Castiel望向旁边。“我……我不知道我能不能爱上你，Dean。”

Dean从地板上站了起来。“没关系。”他说，然后故作轻松地岔开了话题，“你想在煎蛋上加点儿奶酪吗？”

Castiel清了清喉咙，给自己一秒钟时间调整。“那会非常好。”

“知道吗？我发现你有个小习惯。”Dean对他说着，抓起一块奶酪，“你讲话总是那么正式。‘可以’，‘非常好’，和‘谢谢你’。这是……怎么说呢，挺可爱。”

“措辞严谨是可爱？”Castiel歪着头问道。

——等下，Dean是在跟他调情吗？

“当然。”Dean笑着回答，迅速用擦丝器把奶酪擦成细末，洒在两个盘子里，递给Castiel一盘。

——绝对是调情。

也许Dean是想用一些好听的情话打消他逃跑的企图，也许Dean将这种单方面的迷恋当成了浪漫的爱情。他对Sam也有同样感觉吗？占有欲驱使着他守在弟弟身边？Sam是如何回应的？

如果Sam顺利念完四年大学，他这一辈子都会圆满幸福，正如FBI讨论时说的那样。然而Dean来大学找他，女朋友又离奇死去，Sam的余生都在猎魔的路上度过了。

“我明白了。”Castiel尽量用不带感情的嗓音回答，开始吃早餐。

“你今天打算做什么？”坐在餐桌对面的Dean扬起一侧眉毛。

“去外面散步？”Castiel冷冷地讽刺道。

“如果你愿意的话，我可以陪你看一些有关大自然的纪录片。”Dean认真地提议。

这有点儿断章取义，好像Castiel真的对散步感兴趣一样。

见Castiel不回答，Dean吞咽了一下，补充道，“不过我不保证我不会看到一半时睡过去。”

Castiel收集起剩下的鸡蛋，盛在吐司上。“安排我跟Anna见个面怎么样？我想看看你那些故事的证据。”

Dean马上点点头。“Anna很忙，她正试着维持天堂的秩序。但我可以尽快安排。”

“谢谢你。”Castiel习惯性地回答。想起Dean的话，他顿了顿，用一种有些不自然的语气纠正道，“谢啦。”

Dean大笑。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

这天晚上Castiel躺在床的右侧——面朝左侧——只是想看看Dean会做什么。

Dean爬上床时穿着T恤和底裤，就像前一个晚上那样。他面对着Castiel，一开始只是隔着一小段距离地看着。过了一会儿，他还是一点一点地把手放在了Castiel的腰上，那里有一片从睡衣下摆处露出的肌肤。

然后，那只手上升到了Castiel的胸口，脖颈。像是挣扎着想离开，又像是挣扎着想留下。

再然后，他的唇，他的眼睛。

Dean检查着他留在Castiel身上的伤，表现得既坚持又担心。那道灼灼的目光从Castiel凌乱的发梢飘到平放在床单上的手指，但他什么都没做。

“晚安。”Dean安静地将手收回，很快睡着了。

 

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

Castiel醒来时感觉枕着一个能动的东西，他花了一秒钟时间才意识到他枕的是Dean的胸口。准确地说，是他的一只胳膊搭在Dean肚子上，一条腿压着Dean的腿。当Dean弯起一条腿让两人肌肤摩擦在一起时，他能感觉到Dean腿上短硬的汗毛。

Castiel抖了抖，尴尬和少量羞耻让他的脸颊发烫。他不相信自己在睡着之后干了什么，毕竟他很少跟别人在同一张床上睡觉。他怎么能跟一个外人这么自然地分享一张床？明明睡前他还数次预计（其中一半是因为担心）醒来时会像昨天那样保持距离，而不是……跟Dean抱在一起。

他开始挪动身体，动作尽可能地小心。

“别走。”Dean低声说。

所以Dean已经醒了。Castiel直接坐了起来，翻过身。

Dean没有阻止他，只是又说了一句，“拜托不要走，Cas”

Castiel抱住双臂，似乎想把自己包裹起来。‘冷静。’他揉了揉脸，努力深呼吸，但仍感觉从胸口涌出想哭的冲动。自从被关起来之后，恐惧始终是他形影不离的伙伴。尽管他不愿承认，但害怕的情绪就在那里，挥之不去。

之前在工作的时候，他会把压力藏在心底。无论是与罪犯战斗，中枪，加入FBI，或者追捕连环杀手，他都能好好地控制情绪。但是这些高强度的压力（往往）会在几个星期之内解除，等他回家休息的时候，就会卸下所有压力。

所以在某种程度上，Castiel知道他的恐惧会逐渐堆积。

Dean从床上起来，床垫随着他的动作摇晃。他绕过床来到Castiel身边，低头看着他的双眼。

Castiel终于痛苦地抬起头，浑身颤抖。

Dean看起来很震惊。“Cas，你怎么了？”

Castiel蒙住脸，手指插进头发里抓住。“Dean，请让我一个人待一会儿。”

“不行。不，我不能离开，直到我确定你没事。你把我吓坏了，你有恐慌症吗？”

“求求你，”Castiel艰难地说，“我需要重新控制自己。”

Dean几乎沉默了一分钟之久。“你的压力太大了。我一直猜测这些压力会不会将你压垮，但这发生的比我预计中早了很多。”

Castiel蜷起膝盖，把脸埋进双膝之间，双手抱住头。Dean没有离开。过了一会儿，Castiel感觉一只胳膊环过他的肩膀，将他带进一个温暖的怀里。

这个男人是连环杀手，现在他可能是，也可能不是一个精神不正常的Dean Winchester，那个被FBI追踪了十年的罪犯。一只奇怪的镯子让Castiel无法逃跑，他不能解释原因，有可能是他自己也神经错乱了。所有事情一齐堆上来，让Castiel手足无措，他无法控制自己的呼吸，像是他永远也逃不出这种被人控制的生活。

汹涌的恐慌威胁着要击倒他，让他痛哭出来——但是他拒绝。该死的 _ _拒绝__ 。

Castiel推开Dean站了起来，坚定地看着浴室的门。“我想洗个澡。”

Dean退后几步。“我去给你煮些燕麦粥，比较容易消化。”说完他便离开了。

Castiel算着日子。他已经被关在这里四十天了。如果算上被Dean打了镇定剂、失去意识的那两天的话，就是四十二天，或四十三天。

他洗了个澡。水很烫，冲得他皮肤发红。

他穿上Dean给他的衣服。吃下Dean给他的食物。阅读Dean给他的书籍。什么都不是自己的。

在这天剩下的时间里，Dean试着跟他闲聊，谈起最喜欢的电影和电视剧（Dr.Sexy？Dean是认真的吗？），滔滔不绝地讲着食物价格和这些天里汽油有多贵，还以汽车保养为话题自说自话了整整一个小时。尽管Dean使出了浑身解数，Castiel仍处于断线状态，不理不睬。

直到夜幕降临，Castiel精疲力尽，在Dean上床之前就睡着了，半夜被一阵喃喃私语声扰醒。

Dean的嗓音如同月光下低沉安静的河水。他说，“我会照顾你。我会好好照顾你。”

第二天清晨，Castiel被Dean用一种充满保护欲的姿势抱着。只要他一想挣开，Dean就会哼出安抚的呓语。

第三天早上——也就是被关进地堡的第四十二天——Castiel醒来时发现Dean抱着他的腰，手伸进了他的T恤里面。他该为Dean的越界生气，他怀疑Dean是故意的。Dean睡得很熟，在他耳边响亮地打着呼噜。但即便如此，当Castiel想起身的时候，Dean就把他抱得紧紧的，嘟囔着他听不懂的话。

第四十三天，Dean吻了吻他脖颈后面的一小片肌肤，完全唤醒了下半身，然后马上道歉。

第四十四天，Dean在睡前说了句“谢谢你没被我吓着”。Castiel很困惑，但还是说了“不用谢”。

第四十五天，Castiel做了一个噩梦。

梦很模糊，是那种可怕的模糊，有时梦就是用这种方式吓人。Dean的身影时而出现时而消失，恶魔和鬼魂在他旁边闪烁，但Castiel说不上来他是在猎杀它们还是跟它们同伙。接下来画面变成了地堡，Dean蜷在他身侧，他同样说不上来Dean是想杀他还是想救他。

他哭着从梦中醒来。

“Cas！Cas，冷静一下。没事，只是一个梦。”Dean立即醒了，在他耳边喃喃地安慰，双臂抱着他的肩膀，手心摩擦着他颤抖的胳膊。

这是一个相当真实生动的梦。“我很好，我没事了。”Castiel对Dean保证道，抬头看着对方。他没有把Dean推开。他做不到。当他转过身时，Dean随着他一起。这一次，从走廊照进来的灯光落在Dean脸上。

Castiel凝视着面前这张英俊的脸。在经过Dean这么多天以来的悉心照料之后，这张面孔变得熟悉亲切，不再只是一张平淡的通缉犯照片，或从监控录像里看到的几秒模糊身影。Castiel曾经监视过Dean很久，他知道Dean想隐瞒什么事情的时候是什么样子，知道他伪装自己的时候是什么样子。现在，他也知道他全心全意地关心一个人的时候是什么样子。

“怎么了？”Dean问道，脸上正带着Castiel熟悉的关心。

Castiel没有回答，背对着Dean躺下了，但他拉起Dean的手放在自己腰上。Dean先是一愣，胳膊像木桩一样僵硬，然后一点点柔软下来，直到完全放松地靠在Castiel背后。

Castiel强迫自己入睡。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

第七十二天，Dean在上床之前没有洗澡。实际上，这并没有给Castiel造成困扰——只是一天不洗澡，Dean身上并不会有糟糕的味道，至少不会像从外面待了一两天再回来时那样，有些许汗味。（Castiel在心里记录着日期和细节，尽管Dean当然拒绝回答他去了哪里）

今晚Dean的气味比平常稍微强烈一些，但并不会令人不愉快。Castiel允许Dean像平常那样蜷缩在他身侧，他能透过两层衣服感受到对方的温暖。

睡到半夜，Castiel慢慢感觉到某种硬物在后面蹭着他的大腿，他立即醒了。

Dean在迷迷糊糊地磨蹭着，嘟囔着什么Castiel听不懂的梦话。

所以说，Dean在做梦。

这是Castiel第一次如此靠近另一个被挑起情欲的同性，并且被那东西摩擦股间绝对不是他期待去体验的事情。真的不是。

Dean抓住了他，口口声声说他们是‘灵魂伴侣’。尽管他们已经在Dean的坚持下在一张床上睡了一个月，但Dean从来没有试图侵犯过他。他们之间就连一个亲吻都没有，只有……拥抱。相拥而眠。

Castiel突然开始冒汗，恐慌。他是从什么时候起有了惰性？对这种监禁生活感到满足？他竟然在不知不觉中忘记了最重要的事，而那件事本该是他每天晚上思考的问题。

最重要的事就是计划逃跑。他不能让自己安于现状——美味的一日三餐，睡觉时依偎进一个温暖的怀抱——而忘记了外面的世界。

Dean再次在Castiel身后抽动起来，睡裤底下比刚才更加炙热坚硬。

Castiel侧躺在床上，浑身僵住了。他该怎么办？叫醒Dean？也许Dean会退后并道歉。

他向前挪动了一英寸，远离Dean，然后悄悄滑下他们的床。不，这不是他们的床，只是Dean的床。Dean分享给他的床。

“嗯？”Dean醒了，哼了一声。

Castiel站在洗手间门前，转身面对着床。

Dean对他眨了眨眼，然后低下头去，茫然地看着自己身体。“噢，该死。抱歉，Cas。”他用毛毯裹住自己。“我会，呃，解决这个。去别的地方解决。”他急急忙忙地补充。

Castiel只是尴尬地点点头。

当Dean站起来时，Castiel的视角正好能看到从他底裤下挺起的轮廓。那里就像藏着一只有生命的小动物，平常安分守己地潜伏着，现在精神抖擞地抬起了头。Castiel盯了一会儿，抬头对上Dean的双眼。而Dean脸上露出一个别扭的小笑容，像是他不确定是否该为Castiel看他感到高兴。

Castiel一言不发地走进洗手间，关上门，靠着门板滑坐到地上，额头压着膝盖。

该死。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

Castiel看着Dean准备早餐，后者正一边忙忙碌碌一边哼着一首金属乐队的歌。

在Castiel眼中，Dean是这样一个男人：他总是单手打蛋壳；他更喜欢单面焦一点儿的吐司；他爱很多流行文化；他不愿提起父亲抚养他和Sam的过去；他想快乐，却始终没有完成这个心愿。Castiel给他带来了快乐，即便Castiel能给他的东西少之又少。

Dean开始哼起了《Hey Judy》。他瞥了Castiel一眼。“那件事，我真的很抱歉。”他突然说。

Castiel对他笑了笑。“我知道。”

于是Dean继续做早餐，看起来心情很好。

这是这些天来Castiel十分熟悉的一幕。他已经见过了Dean的快乐和悲伤，愤怒和沮丧，渴望快乐同时也很容易感到快乐——这是最多的。

最近这段时间，当Castiel放松下来，允许Dean靠近时，他再也不能客观地观察Dean了。他很清楚自己花了太多时间在忍着不要对他的狱卒产生感情上面，但他知道了太多从前不知道的事，那些事不够激起他对Dean的仇恨。

Castiel仍渴望回家。可是当Dean触碰他时，有什么东西随着恐惧顺流而下，那是某种渴望回应对方情感的冲动。他不想撒谎，骗Dean说他不是同性恋，但直接告诉Dean他喜欢男人就像是侧面对Dean表示 _ _认同__ 。

他的意志正逐渐消退。他必须逃走。

“——离开几天。”Dean说完最后一句。

“什么？”Castiel问道，刚才他走神了，有一大半的话没听进去。

“我说我要去处理一个案子，应该不超过两天。”Dean说，“在我走之前，你需要什么东西吗？”

Castiel飞快地思考。“我想看一本书——关于仙女圈的书，你能在走之前从图书馆里找出来给我吗？”

“当然可以。”Dean一口答应。

吃完午餐后两个小时，Dean把书拿来了。这本书古老得可笑，就连抄写本也已经差不多有一百多年的历史了，原件更加古老。Castiel能从字母的拼写上看出，书中文字跟现代英语有很大区别，看起来像是中世纪的语言。

实际上，他是在Dean最开始给他的一本美人鱼的书中看到了仙女圈。那时他仍然认为魔法是纯粹的胡扯。

他已经好久没看中古英语了，真希望Reid现在在这里。不过，他能看懂这本书的一大半。等他看到四分之一的时候，还是没找到想找的东西。当听见Dean的脚步声从走廊传来时，他小心翼翼地把书放到一边。

Dean抱着一摞玻璃餐盒，一个挨一个地堆叠好。里面内容五花八门，至少有一个盒子里是千层面，还有很多沙拉。他把这些餐盒放进Castiel的小冰箱，里面已经有一堆瓶装水和苏打水了，甚至还有一两瓶啤酒（是Castiel没喝过的牌子）。

Dean在裤子上擦了擦手，对Castiel微微一笑。“好吧，我要出发了。”

Castiel点点头。一部分的他疯狂地想说一句注意安全，但是他克制住了。“那么，几天后再见吧。”

Dean离开了。Castiel继续看完了那本书。这里，在三百多页的地方有一条咒语。一个男巫用了几个世纪的时间逃出一个仙女圈。他远远扩大了绑定咒语的界限，能够离开原来的困束范围。一旦他离开边界，仙女圈的魔力便消失了。

Castiel怀疑这条咒语能不能对他脚上戴的镯子起同样效果。打不开镯子也没关系，只要能从Dean身边安全离开，他就能在当地执法部门或FBI的帮助下找出一个更好的方法打开它。

Castiel需要的咒语材料不是特别难弄到，但很难跟Dean解释。鼠尾草，迷迭香（要新鲜的），啤酒（干什么用？），一块石英（可用水晶替代）。当然除了这些之外，还需要意志和魔法天赋。

Castiel不知道自己有没有魔法天赋，但他该死的确定他有足够坚强的意志。

假设咒语对脚踝上的镯子起效的话，他就得搜索地堡，寻找任何能用上的东西。比方说，符合当下季节的衣服，防身武器。Dean卧室里有很多武器，但他始终紧锁房门，即使Castiel一走到门口就会被弹开。所以当Dean离开地堡的时候，那个房间也很有可能是锁着的。

不过，图书馆从来不会上锁。

两天之后，Dean回来了，Castiel交给他一份像模像样的食材单。

Dean看着单子，困惑地说，“你想用鼠尾草搭配煎蛋？好吧……猪排配迷迭香？我想我可以弄到。你是怎么想出这些东西来的？”

Castiel抬起一侧肩膀。“我无聊。”

又过了三天，Castiel提出想要一块水晶。

“为了冥想，”他说，“这就是我需要的理由。”

Dean斜了他一眼。“你看起来不像是想要水晶的人。”

Castiel随便耸了耸肩。“我确实不相信魔法，但是事实摆在眼前，所以我想看看冥想时使用水晶是不是真的有效。你知道，我经常冥想。”

“当然没问题，我很确定魔法储藏室里有一些水晶。”

现在万事俱备，只欠机会。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

第九十二天，Castiel从深度睡眠中被Dean弄醒了。Dean在他旁边闭着眼睛不断呜咽，双腿乱踢，力度大得足够给别人身上留下淤青。

Castiel缓缓向外移动，思考他能做些什么。如果用一只手抓住Dean的肩膀叫醒他，可能会很危险——Dean是格斗方面的高手，睡着的时候八成不会刻意收着劲儿避免打伤Castiel。

于是Castiel从床上溜了下来，远离Dean不安分的四肢。他转向走廊，摸到开关，打开灯。

Dean的脸在扭曲，看起来很痛苦。

“Dean！”Castiel叫道，“Dean，醒一醒。”他谨慎地靠近大床，仍然在对方能碰到的范围之外，咚咚咚地敲了敲墙壁。“Dean！”

Dean猛地睁开眼睛。目光呆滞了一会儿，然后慢慢聚焦到Castiel的脸上。“Cas？”

Castiel谨慎地坐在床边，一只手放在Dean肩上。“你还好吗？”

Dean抓住Castiel的手腕，没有把它从肩上推开，只是握着。“Cas。”他闭上眼睛，深呼吸一口气，“该死，我已经很久没这样了。睡在你旁边时我一般很安心。”

“你想谈谈吗？”

Dean摇摇头，看起来……看起来惊魂未定。Castiel从来没在他脸上见到这种表情。

“继续睡？”Dean问。

Castiel迟疑了一下，躺回自己位置。Dean并没有像一个从噩梦中惊醒的人那样，恳求Castiel抱着他——Castiel心里确实这么以为——相反，Dean保护性地躺在他身侧，把头压在他肩上，胳膊环住他的后背，右腿搭着他的腿。过了一小会儿，他把鼻子压进Castiel的脖子里，改成用双臂抱住他。

这跟他们平常的睡姿不是完全不同，因为Dean总喜欢偷偷摸摸地抱他，但那都是睡着之后的小动作。现在两个人还醒着，灯光大亮。Castiel愣了愣，心想如果有人看到他们这个样子，一定会认为他们是情侣。

“你经常做噩梦吗？”他问，“正常情况下？”

“你不在这里的时候会做。我是说，离开地狱之后我就开始做噩梦了。以前跟Sammy住一个房间的时候我总能睡得很好，但是其他时候就不行了。我甚至不能跟一个姑娘过夜，那样会很危险。但是你——你很好，你赶走了我很多噩梦。”Dean在他身后气喘吁吁地说，炙热的吐息拂过他颈后皮肤，“我想我真的很爱你，Cas。”

Castiel顿时紧张起来。Dean希望他用同样的话回应吗？

“你什么都不用说。”Dean低声说，嗓音有些沙哑，“我只是……谢谢你，Cas。谢谢你在这里陪我。你本可以挥拳揍我一顿，但是你没有。你允许我和你睡在同一张床上，允许我这样抱着你，我真的很感激。”

Castiel不知道该说什么好。说他也关心Dean？这是真的，他确实在乎Dean，但是他要趁Dean下次猎魔时逃走也同样真。不知为什么，他认为对Dean告白后再逃跑的行为太过残忍，会深深地伤害Dean。

Dean动了动，放松了怀抱。“Cas。”

Castiel在Dean怀里翻了个身，正面看着他。

Dean靠近了些，一双绿眸里洋溢着强烈的激情。他慢慢靠近Castiel的嘴唇，一丝一丝地拉近距离，直到终于吻上了他。

其实Castiel已经看穿了对方的意图，但是他没有躲开。Dean的双唇很柔软，动作如羽毛飘落一般轻柔，并且很暖。

Castiel心中有什么东西被打破了一点儿。

Dean退开大概一英寸，Castiel能看到他鼻翼两侧的小雀斑和他眼睛里的爱意——无论如何，那都是狂热的爱。他想都没想便抬起一只手勾住Dean的脖颈，将他拉了回来。

他吻着Dean，完全投入到对方的唇中。Dean发出一声微妙的呻吟之后立即回吻了，舔进他的唇缝，吮吸着他的下唇。一个吻接着一个吻，分开这个吻只是为了让下个吻更加深入，像是Dean想给他一千个小小的吻。

当Dean急不可耐地舔着他的唇舌时，他顺从地分开双唇。他能感觉到Dean下巴上的胡茬（这个感觉很陌生），能感觉到Dean是如何紧紧抱着他加深这个吻。

渐渐的，亲吻由温柔变得火热。Dean用舌头展开强势侵略，他的胸口在收紧，一种难以言喻的拉力在扯动他的心。看得出来Dean很擅长接吻，每次卷起他舌头的方式都是他之前从未在任何恋人身上体验过的。直到一只手匆匆伸进他的衬衫下，拇指指腹轻擦过他的乳头。

Castiel一把推开了Dean，“停下，住手！”

“对不起，对不起。”Dean连忙道歉，退后一段距离，举起双手。“我很抱歉，我不该这么越界。”他说着，嘴唇潮湿红润。

Castiel重重地喘出几口气，用手腕擦了擦嘴。他的手在发抖，意识到这种紧张来自他感觉自己被一个真实的性诱惑所唤醒。他不知道这有什么该死的理由，究竟是他自己的意愿还是监禁让他产生了不正常的心理。他不知道。

“你还好吗？”Dean关切地问。

他的想法失控了，把他曾经对斯德哥尔摩的研究统统抛至脑后，意识里只剩下疯狂的鲁莽。

“吻我。”

这一次，Dean犹豫了。但当他看到Castiel只是等着他时，他终于倾身向前，把一个短暂温柔的吻落在Castiel的唇上。他继续靠近这个蓝眼睛的男人，双手撑起自己。实际上，除了嘴唇之外，他整个身体都没有触碰到对方。

Castiel投入进每个亲吻中，一次比一次吻得更用力。他托起Dean的脸，手指徘徊在他短短的胡茬上——他对大学时期吻过的那个家伙印象已经很模糊了，只隐约记得那人的脸刮得光滑。所以说，抚摸胡茬也是一种全新的触感，一次全新的体验。

他的手指穿过Dean颈后短发，让Dean开始颤抖，靠得更近。他能感觉到Dean的腿大概放置在他的膝盖之间，逐渐向前推进，把强健的大腿压在他身上。

Castiel认为自己应当惊慌失措。但是相反，他只是躺在那里，吻了一遍又一遍。当Dean分开亲吻的时候，他困惑地睁开眼睛，看着Dean从他身上离开。

Dean的内裤被顶起，他用手挡住了，一半是为了躲开Castiel，一半是为了控制自己。他盯着Castiel，一双绿眼睛暗得发黑。

“你还没有准备好。”他说。

“是的，我没有准备好。”Castiel答道。

Dean从床上起来，跌跌撞撞地走向浴室，在身后关上门。一分钟后，Castiel听见淋浴被打开的声音。但水声挡不住Dean的动情呻吟，Castiel非常清楚他在那扇门后面做着什么。

Castiel隔着睡裤抚摸自己，但是并没有硬。他听见Dean在结束时发出短促急迫的呼吸，不禁一声长叹。

他正在失去自我。

Castiel把头伸出床侧，开始呕吐。除了胆汁，他吐不出什么东西，因为他已经超过七个小时没有进食。他盯着那摊污秽，仍然感觉反胃。当淋浴声停止时，他用手蒙住自己的脸。

很快，Dean打开浴室的门，走了出来。

“对不起。”他说，在Dean开口说任何话之前。

“别担心，”Dean安静地说，“我来清理。”

“让我来吧。”Castiel说，感觉他应该处理他自己造成的麻烦。和他自己的愚蠢。

他到底在想什么？才过了三个月，为什么感觉像是过了一年？他怎么能放任自己在短短三个月中妥协在别人的操控之下？

“Cas。”

只有这一句，没下文了。

Castiel终于看着Dean。

“没关系。真的。只是休息一下，好吗？”Dean温和地说。

五分钟之后，他带着清洁用品返回，迅速把地板打扫干净。Castiel只是麻木地看着他忙碌。当Dean带着脏拖布离开时，Castiel站起来朝浴室走去。

他站在水槽前，凝视着镜子。

镜中的他看上去有些邋遢。过去他总是按时理发，保持着利索干练的发型。现在他的头发长长了，松松地垂下来，发梢开始有一点卷翘。尽管眼睛下面有黑眼圈，但除此之外他很健康，气色不错。他的肌肉并没有松弛，也没发胖。相反，他比在FBI工作时稍微瘦了，但不是太多——其实Dean把他照顾得很好，变瘦只是因为紧张引起食量减少。

但是他的眼神。

他看起来迷失了。

作为一名FBI探员，经常处理绑架案件，甚至是长期监禁，Castiel深知囚犯跟俘虏者之间的关系千丝万缕。但是在他解决的案子中，没有一个罪犯像Dean这样。Dean理智且冷静，除却他相信超自然生物存在之外，他看待任何事的想法都是正确的。至少在某些部分正确。

Castiel曾经以为他将面对Dean的急躁和随之发生的暴力侵犯，然而那些从来没发生过。Dean是一个固执的，充满掠夺性的绑匪，但他没有展示过自己的力量，或者要求得到根本的性满足（关于这一点，刚才再一次地证实过了）。Dean只有一个目标，就是想让他成为他的爱人。

Dean之前的经历（假如他说的都是真的）给了他一个教条——生命是牺牲之一。他的心智跟普通人不一样，但也不能说完全疯狂。甚至他的动机，也都基于这一点。

或者说，一切都是Dean捏造出来的谎言，为了骗取他的同情心？并用一种舒适安逸的生活状态，诱导他主动开启某种性关系？

他本来能拒绝的。

其实他拒绝了，Dean也停下了。但是然后，他要求Dean吻他。

“你他吗真是个蠢货。”Castiel对镜中倒影说。

‘你需要逃走。’他在心中默默补充。

脚步声对Castiel发出警告，Dean回来了。

“Cas？”

“我在浴室。”Castiel机械地回答。

Dean走到床边，躺回自己位置。“你想回来睡觉吗？”

Castiel耸了耸肩。他不知道。

Dean顿了顿，手指揪起毛毯一角，拉出一根线头。“说真的，Cas。你想谈谈吗？”

“我认为跟绑架我的人谈论我的监禁生活会适得其反。”

Dean对他皱眉。“我知道这对你来说并不轻松。至少让我帮帮你。”他伸出双手，“或者骂我一顿。指着我的鼻子，告诉我你有多恨我。你瞧，我也曾把怨气憋在心里。我总是这样。我忍耐了很长时间，但是最后搞砸了一切。你也会搞砸，我不想看到你重蹈我覆辙。Cas，我不舍得让你受苦。”

Castiel看着他，一句也不相信。“那就放我走！”

Dean的神情顿时失落起来。“我愿意为你做任何事，除了这个，Cas。求求你不要再逼我。”

“我恨你。”Castiel低声说，但他知道自己在撒谎。

“很好，”Dean大声说，“统统说出来吧。来啊Cas，你——”

“滚！”Castiel怒骂道，“你不是心理治疗师。我不在乎你的推论，我只知道是你导致了我的痛苦！”

Dean终于有些动气。“是你让我吻你的。”

“我也让你放我走，你放了吗？”Castiel厉声反问。

Dean做了个深呼吸。“我做不到。你知道的。”

“你能做到，你只是拒绝去做。”

Dean在胸前交叠双臂。“你说得没错。我不是心理治疗师，而是绑架你的罪犯。但是Cas，我爱你，你是我的灵魂伴侣。这难道不是最重要的吗？”

也许Dean确实爱他，同时也吓坏了他。Castiel把脸转向一边，“我现在不想讨论这件事。”

Dean重重地长叹一口气。“我明白了。那么，到床上来好么？我不会再碰你。”

Castiel走到床边，侧身躺下。Dean安分守己地躺在另外半张床上，没有蜷缩在Castiel身旁，也没有触碰到他。

Dean就在这里，就在同一张床上，但是离他那么远。这感觉很不习惯。Castiel不得不假设，就算Dean不是心理治疗师或心理学家，也懂得身体触碰会带来某种依赖感。也许Dean从一开始就利用了这一点，才会一次比一次更加靠近他，每天晚上给他一个充满安全感的温暖怀抱。他猜测Dean仍想和他做爱，但这并不是他的全部愿望，或许他希望用拉近距离让他慢慢接纳他。

总有一天，Castiel会习惯这个男人的身体带来的温暖，即使他拼命想要抵抗。

他很清楚Dean有多聪明。但为了逃跑，他就得比Dean更聪明。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

三天之后，Dean要离开地堡两天，外去猎魔。（Castiel后悔得要死，自从那次Dean离开地堡两个星期才回来、他朝他发了一通脾气之后，Dean就再也没有长期外出过。）

Castiel在Dean离开之后足足等了三个小时，确定他不会返回取些忘带的东西，然后才展开行动。他拿出从Dean那骗来的药草。大部分来自菜肴，很干净，因为Dean只用它们当做配菜或装饰。镜子前面是一处不错的施咒处。

他盯着镜子，希望这个计划能奏效。他有书，但他凭记忆拼出了咒语。

Castiel点燃鼠尾草和迷迭香，原地转了个圈。他感觉自己像个白痴，但他试着赶走大脑里的纷乱想法，完成最后的步骤。他继续转圈，同时念出正确的咒语，在心里想着正确的意念。

根据书里写的，此时出现一股涌现的气流显示咒语成功，效果至少能持续三天。

但是，周围什么都没发生。

Castiel拿起书本，重读了一遍。

书上说他需要魔法天赋，还有强大的意志。

他花了五分钟时间去冥想，然后又试了一次。接着是第三次。每次都前后消耗一个多小时。第三次之后，他去图书馆测试障碍，脚仍然迈不出去。

第四次和第五次也连续失败了，越来越多的挫折和失意让Castiel咒骂上天。他再次清空大脑，把除了咒语之外的其他所有念头都赶了出去。包括他的恐惧和希望。

他缓缓转了一个圈，念完咒语的最后一个词，“Relesen！”

身边似乎卷起一阵微弱的风。

Castiel愣住了，然后笔直冲向图书馆。他停在那道看不见的障碍前，小心地抬脚，迈出去一步——他真的，完完全全地，跨过去了。

他放声大笑，笑声响亮而狂野。他任由自己发了整整一分钟的疯，这才勉强压下那歇斯底里的快乐。不能高兴太早，他需要尽快行动，这才是明智之举。

首先，Castiel找到了一些厚衣服，一双Dean的长靴。这些衣物都带着Dean的味道，让他失神了一秒钟，然后重新调整注意力。距离他被绑架已经过了将近四个月，这意味着现在是一月份，到了夜里会很冷。

然后，他找到一个背包，动手往里面塞满水和密封的食物。

最后，他开始彻底搜索地堡。

Dean的卧室仍然锁着。武器库，地牢，还有大厅的几个房间也是一样。不过他没打算寻找钥匙。

Sam的房间没有锁，但是里面空荡荡的，Castiel小心地没有碰任何东西，重新关上房门。

车库停满了五十年代的汽车，没有一辆能开。他找到一把枪（讽刺的是，这是一把格洛克22式手枪[警用手枪]），有子弹，藏在前门附近。（他没有现在就开门离开，尽管他的心脏在狂跳不止。）

Castiel从厨房拿来一把主厨刀，当做除手枪之外的第二把武器。他搜索图书馆，找到一只上锁的笼子，里面有一些盒子，贴着像是《 _ _被诅咒对象#77__ 》的标签。他在图书馆里找了半天，各处（像是两扇门之间，或堆叠的杂物中）都找不到跟脚踝上的镯子有关的资料。

一个小时之后，他放弃了，心知短时间内找不到打开镯子的方法。

桌上有一台老式电话，没有电话线，就连放电池的地方都没有。

Castiel在门厅发现一封信。没有地址，只有一个邮政信箱和州名。

堪萨斯。

他在堪萨斯。Dean Winchester的出生地。

也许这是在维奇塔市附近，邮政信箱的所在地。但也有可能Dean只是选择了人口最多的城市当做收信处。也许这是在劳伦斯市附近，Dean的家乡。

如果地堡真的位于一个偏僻之处，正如Dean之前所说。那么在没有车的情况下，他就不得不徒步出行。

他接近前门。每走一步，心中的不安就强烈一分。紧张感让他胸闷，想要呕吐。一个疯狂的想法窜过他的大脑：也许Dean正等在门的另一边，等着抓他。也许这是一个测试。

__去他吗的！_ _

Castiel打开前门，看到面前有一条水泥马路。路面上没画任何标准线，所以说，这是一条非正轨的小路，或是一条乡下的路，或是私人铺设的路。

空气凉爽，微风拂面，这是Castiel这几个月以来第一次呼吸到外面的空气。他忍不住停在门口，深深地呼吸了几大口清新空气。然后迈步走出大门，转身看着身后整座地堡。

正如他推测的那样，地堡只有入口在地面之上，其他大部分结构都在地下，这道门是整栋建筑的唯一入口。他不知道地堡到底有什么作用。从地堡的规格判断，这里也许有自己的……好吧，发电机，能用电力全天不间断地保存一些重要文件。

地堡周围荒凉空旷，只有无边无际的枯黄野草从Castiel的脚下蔓延到四面八方。

被微风吹拂的草地像是一波波不断涨落的海浪，让Castiel感到头晕眼花。心脏在激烈跳动，仿佛想冲出胸口。他不得不闭上眼睛，吞咽着口水润了润喉咙。即使闭着眼睛，他仍能感觉到刺眼的阳光。他已经很久很久，没见过阳光了。

不，现在不是发作恐旷症的时候。他打起精神，专注呼吸，然后睁开了眼睛。

Castiel不打算沿着公路走，即使这样获得路人帮助的机会更多。他想在求救之前跑得离地堡尽量远一些，因为他担心Dean正在返回的路上。虽然距离Dean说好的两天还有很多时间，但世事难料，也许他会提前回家。

家。

Castiel把背包背在肩上，开始奔跑，远离公路。

一开始他凭着本能去疯狂冲刺。后来他阻止了自己，改成速度稳定的慢跑。他需要保存体力，不能疲劳过度。他还喝了很多水，因为他知道自己不能停下脚步。至少第一天不能，他需要长途跋涉。

当规律的慢跑接管了Castiel的大脑，他的恐惧和担忧逐渐消退了。在被Dean绑架之前，他有着定期跑步的习惯。一方面是为了锻炼身体，另一方面也能放空大脑。

正午时分，Castiel放慢脚步，开始步行前进。他走在公路右侧约两百码的地方，以确保从路上经过的人不会看到他。但他没听到任何汽车或卡车经过的声音，所以判断这不是一条交通繁忙的公路。

这条路线很安全，Dean看不到他。等到达下一条主干道的时候，他就可以寻求路人帮助了。

入夜之后，Castiel走到一条十字路口。

Dean的夹克外套沉甸甸地压了他一天，在夜里气温下降的时候变得温暖舒服起来。他保持着稳定的步速，让血液不停流动。路灯照不到这里，所以地面看不太清楚。不过月亮洒下的银色光辉足够让他避开较大的障碍物。他觉得自己可能得停下，睡几个小时。但他希望能到下一个平缓的小山坡附近再休息。

就在这时，他听见公路远远驶来一辆车。马达声低沉响亮，必然是一辆引擎强力的汽车。

Dean的69年黑斑羚。

Castiel缓缓伏在地上，屏气凝神。他听到汽车开始减速，停靠在路边。然后，引擎熄火了。

难道说，那只镯子里安装了某种追踪装置？

Castiel突然朝公路的相反方向冲去。只要他多加小心，Dean应该不会听见他的跑步声。

他跑得上气不接下气，躲在一棵树的后面，拿出从地堡带出来的格洛克手枪。肾上腺素让他的五感变得锐利清晰，他的手指没有一丝颤抖。

‘你愿意杀掉Dean吗？’他问着自己，‘如果只有这样你才能逃跑。’

Castiel拉开手枪的保险栓，在林中保持跑动，只有在听见另一个人的脚步声踏过草地时才停下。他抑制住自己想要瞄准脚步声方向开枪的冲动。FBI的训练让他在确认对方身份之前不允许自己开枪，以免误伤到无辜的路人。但从逻辑上说，那个追着他跑过来的家伙怎么可能是路人？

四下寂静无声。

Castiel想起了另一个案子。当时他追捕一个名叫Dwight Hiller的嫌疑人进入森林，徒步追踪了将近十五分钟之后，罪犯逃入地穴。接下来他和Hotch花了半个小时搜索周边地区，终于发现了Dwight的藏身之处。

但那时他是猎手，不是猎物。现在他感觉，跟Dean的周旋就是一场你死我活的逃杀。

Castiel用手枪扫描自己周围，警惕着每个风吹草动。

突然，一阵沙沙的脚步声迅速逼近他的身后。从黑暗中冒出一只手，准确地抓住了他的手腕。Castiel挣开了那只手，瞬间转身，毫不犹豫地拔枪对准了对方眉心。但是当他的眼前掠过一双熟悉的绿眼睛，他——

他没办法扣动扳机。

就在他停顿的这一秒内，Dean已经窜到他的正面，用几乎能折断他手骨的力量打落了手枪。他朝Castiel扑了过来，想把他压倒在草地上。

Castiel心知肚明，假如Dean能成功把他放倒在地的话，他必输无疑。无论是从体型还是从力量上看，Dean都略胜他一筹，更别提压在他身上。

在落地的前一秒，Castiel像只猫鼬一样灵活扭动身体，挣脱了Dean的压制。他用最快的速度从地上站起来，没有停留在防御状态，而是发起猛攻，竭尽全力地想打晕Dean。可Dean反应极快，不但抵挡了迎面而来的大部分攻击，还狠狠地回击了他。不知道为什么，Dean好像总比他多一只拳头，让他应接不暇，他甚至连Dean的下巴都很难打到。

当距离拉近的时候，Castiel试图绊倒Dean，踢他的小腿，踹他的膝盖，用尽一切招式想去破开他的防御。然而Dean移动起来快得像闪电，连一英寸的破绽都不给他。

两人火力全开地打了几个会合，各自都挨了几下，但Castiel总没法占到上风。他终于意识到了一件事——只有杀掉Dean才能结束战斗。他虽然不知道枪掉到哪里去了，但他还有一把刀。

就这样一分神，Castiel被踢倒在地。他用手在身后摸索着刀，刚握住刀柄Dean就扑了过来，试图用体重将他压在地上。他果断抽出刀来，毫无章法地胡乱挥砍，直到听见Dean发出一声疼痛的咆哮。

“该死，该死——Cas，住手！”

Castiel想爬起来，但Dean即使受伤了也紧紧抓着他的腿，不让他站起来。他转身又砍了一刀，这次没听见Dean的惨叫，想必他一定是想办法躲开了刀刃。

Castiel迅速爬了起来，持刀躲进树下。周围太黑了，他看不清Dean在哪儿，幸运的是Dean也看不到他。当他听见身后一阵窸窸窣窣的声响时已经来不及闪开了，他握着刀的胳膊往里一弯，接着两人重重地撞到一起。

一个冰凉的东西刺进腹部，紧接着就是一阵令人眩晕的剧痛。Castiel大叫了一声，在震惊中软绵绵地倒向地面。

“Cas？你在哪儿？你怎么了？”Dean焦急地叫道，在地上摸索了半天，终于摸到了Castiel的手腕，咔擦一声地扣上某个金属硬物。Castiel知道那是手铐。

“那把刀，”Castiel有气无力地说，“我把那把刀捅进肚子里了。”他疼得嘶嘶直抽凉气。

为什么。为什么每次打架他总是输的那一方？Castiel无端冒出一个滑稽的想法，或许他应该把拳斗添加进他的被囚禁生活中，那样他就借机狠踢Dean的屁股，出口恶气。

又或许，他刚才应该开枪打爆Dean的头，正如他在接受训练时那样果断。

他是一名经验丰富的FBI警探，但他却 _ _没有开枪__ 。

“该死，”Dean低声说，“我得把你扶起来，带你去车里。那里有灯和绷带。别反抗好吗？不要动。”

他摸索到Castiel的身体，一只手揽住他的后背，另一只手托起双腿，一个公主抱就把他从地上抱了起来。他调整了一下姿势，把Castiel抱得更紧。

Castiel的呼吸钻进Dean的衬衣。刀已经拔出来了，他用右手捂住腹部的伤口。那把刀捅得很深，他能感觉到热热的血液从伤口处流淌出来。当Dean抱着他尽快穿过坑坑洼洼的草地时，整个世界都在摇晃。

Castiel放松了下来，尽管这不是他本意。他觉得自己变成了一个婴儿，在晃动着的摇篮中昏昏欲睡，直到Dean把他抱上车时他才返回到现实中。

这辆车。Dean的黑斑羚。

坐进车里时的动作带动了伤口，他痛得发出呻吟。

Dean拉开车门，架起一只手电筒，然后拿开了Castiel沾满血污的手，查看着刀伤。“伤口很深，但没有伤到要害。待在这里别动。”他站起来，离开了一小会儿，带着一条毛毯返回。“用它压住伤口，有多大劲儿使多大劲儿。”他吩咐道。

Castiel照做了。

Dean将车开上公路。他左手握着方向盘，右手伸向后排扶着Castiel的身体，不让他倒下。

Castiel渐渐合上了眼睛。

“别晕过去，Cas，你需要保持清醒。”Dean从前排命令道。黑斑羚在路上颠簸起来。

“我想回家。”Castiel有气无力地哼哼。

Dean沉默了差不多五分钟，然后轻声说，“这里就是你的家。”

时间一会儿走一会儿停，Castiel冥思苦想着他的失败。最致命的错误就是他违背了曾经接受过的训练，没法对Dean开枪。情绪影响了他的行动。Hotchner会对他失望透顶。纵然理解，也肯定会失望。

车停下了，他任凭Dean横抱着他进入地堡。现在他知道了，这里真的是一个堡垒。Dean把他带到卧室，再次将他的手铐在床头。在Dean离开去取急救箱之前，Castiel瞥见他的脸色十分苍白。

Dean大概不到一分钟就回来了。显然，他是跑着来回的。这次他带来的不是上次那个急救箱，而是一只装满了医院手术室级别医疗设备的篮子。

“我现在能晕了吗？”Castiel问。

Dean从伤口处抬头看了他一眼，脸色严峻。“晕吧。”

Castiel两眼一闭，晕过去了。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

醒来时，Castiel发现自己赤身裸体。

他浑身颤抖，空气直接接触到肌肤的滋味让他很不舒服。剩下的意识在踢打着他，他感觉到自己只盖着一条毛巾，在他的胯部。

他睁开眼睛，发现他仍在自己房间的床上，但手铐已经被拿掉了。腹部的刀口很痛，也许没有他以为的那么痛。大部分的疼痛来自他的内心，仿佛身体已经整个儿麻木了。伤口被包扎得很好，所以他不能直接看到伤处。他轻轻拨动着纱布，但是它们包得很紧。

“感觉怎么样？”Dean的嗓音不知从哪里传来。

不，不是‘不知从哪里传来’，他就坐在旁边一把不显眼的椅子上，手里拿着一本书，封面上印着不知所云的书名。他的脸上和手上抹了几道血污，而且还有几处擦伤和划痕，都是打斗时Castiel给他的。他面无表情，低头凝视着Castiel。

感觉怎么样？Castiel甚至不想回答。他筋疲力尽，抑郁且沮丧。

“好吧，那么我来告诉你我感觉怎么样。那就是，我他吗要被你气死了。”

Castiel叹了口气。

“我以为我们已经达成协议，不再有暴力攻击！”Dean厉声喝道，“怎么着，你压根没打算遵守约定是吗？”

“我没有攻击你，”Castiel简短地回答，“我是在自卫。”

“噢，是吗？你用一把枪瞄准了我的头！你把这事儿忘了吗？”

“我没有开枪。”他盯着Dean，“我他吗没有扣动扳机，但是我应该开枪。”

Dean啪地把书摔在地上，突然站了起来，压到Castiel身体上方，两只手撑在他的头两侧，横眉怒目，鼻孔里呼着粗气。

Castiel突然之间感到一阵恐惧，抬起双手想把Dean推开。恐怕这次他玩得太大了，逃跑是Dean的底线。

但Dean瞬间畏惧起来，就像被狠狠地打了一记耳光。他站直身子，小心翼翼地拿起Castiel的一只手。他的一举一动都像是慢动作，仿佛他想让Castiel知道他不会伤害他。

Castiel没有反抗，既害怕又好奇。但Dean只是坐在床边，双手握着他的那只手，低头看着，脸上十分矛盾。

“Dean，你真的能看到我们这样下去会是什么结果吗？”

Dean缓缓抬起头，那双神采飞扬的绿眼睛变得有些黯淡。“结果就是你会留下。你想留下。和我在一起。就算我再也不能吻你，只要你——”

Castiel等待着下一句，但Dean停下了。

“是因为我跟你亲热吗？”片刻之后，他终于说了出来，“这就是你逃跑的原因？”

“Dean，我逃跑是因为你强迫我留下。你把我像犯人一样关押，夺走了我的自由。不管我有多喜欢你，都无法改变这个事实，除非你不再给我戴那只镯子。”

“可是如果我把镯子打开，你就会逃跑。”Dean的口气卑微得让人心疼，“你会离开我。”

Castiel无言以对。

Dean却突然笑了。“我发现了你用的咒语。知道吗？你真是聪明得要命。我从来没想到你能在书里找到咒语，而且你还想方设法让我给你弄来了材料，成功施法。我现在终于明白了为什么FBI想录用你。”

Castiel决定趁Dean心情不错的时候问出那个关键的问题。“你是怎么找到我的？还有，你怎么知道我离开了地堡？”

Dean把手伸进自己口袋，拿出一部智能手机。“地堡的运动传感器连接了我的报警系统。其实我不是为了防你逃跑，而是为了保护你的安全。我得知道是否有任何人靠近。一旦其中一个传感器有了反应，我就能马上回来。”

“我会有危险吗？我记得你说过没人知道这个地方。”Castiel问道。

“据我所知，警方不知道地堡。但我有其他敌人——像是，地域之王。当然，地堡里到处都是保护措施，所以你不必担心。即使有坏家伙找到这里，他们也进不来，这里固若金汤。”

“但我已经到地堡外面了，你是怎么找到我的？镯子里有追踪装置吗？”

Dean坦诚地点点头。“是啊，确实有。你不在的时候，我重新设定了这个东西。”

好吧，这就是答案。

继续逃跑的冲动模模糊糊地减弱了，同样减弱的还有紧张。承认吧，他仍是一名囚犯，但至少他回到了熟悉而舒适的牢房。而在他内心的最深处，有着他真的不想承认的某种情绪——那就是解脱。

Castiel揉了揉眼睛。尽管他才刚刚醒过来，但仍感觉十分疲惫。

“你想要一张毯子吗？”Dean问，“我没给你盖毯子只是为了留心伤口流血。并且，我把沾上血的毛毯都洗了。”

Castiel点点头。“好。谢谢你。”

Dean站了起来，然后又尴尬地补充了几句话。“对不起，我剪开了你的衣服。血太多了，我不知道你在别的地方还有没有伤口，所以只好剪开了它们。除此之外，我没有偷看一眼。”

Castiel顿了顿，十分坦率地问，“你想偷看吗？”

Dean先是一阵慌乱，接着脸红了。他没有直接回答，反而朝Castiel笑了笑，“你是个非常有吸引力的男人，Castiel Novak。我去拿毯子，一会儿回来。”

Dean离开了五分钟，带回一条毛毯，小心地给Castiel盖上。“想睡一觉吗？我今晚回自己房间睡。我不想翻身的时候碰到你的伤口，或者撞开了你的缝针。”

“是的，我想休息了。”

Dean又在床边站了一会儿，这才挪动脚步。“我们明天再谈今天的事，”他说，“晚安，睡个好觉。”

令Castiel惊讶的是，他真的睡了个好觉。


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel醒来时很想去小解，但他需要有人扶他去洗手间，否则很容易碰到伤口。

眼下他赤身裸体地躺在床上，只盖着一条毛巾和一张毯子。虽然之前Dean给他检查身体时早就把该看的不该看的统统看过了，他还是感觉不自在，不想求助于Dean。毕竟现在他一没受伤二没昏迷，这里也不是医院。Dean非但不是医生，还对他的身体蛮感兴趣。

每次逃跑都以失败加受伤告终，就没有其他方法离开这里吗？Castiel对天花板眨了眨眼睛，突然意识到还真有个办法，如果他愿意去……去……

“太阳晒屁股喽！”Dean迈进房间，“想去上厕所吗？”

Castiel生硬地点点头。

“别担心，Sam受伤的时候总是我照顾他。”Dean说着先打开了洗手间的门，熟练地掀起马桶坐垫，“同样，我受伤了也是他照顾我。所以说，你就把我当成一个性感的男护士吧。”

Castiel忍不住笑了出来。

这个微笑让Dean脸上的笑容更加灿烂。他掀开Castiel身上的毯子，没有动毛巾。Castiel感觉到从腹部伤口蔓延出的疼痛，就在左胯骨上面大约三英寸的位置。伤口很宽，长四英寸左右。Dean说没有伤到内脏，Castiel愿意相信他。

Dean低头对他皱了皱眉，转身离开房间，回来时手里拿着一枚别针。他用别针别住这条大毛巾的两角，让它悬挂着围在Castiel的腰间。然后他把他的一只胳膊架在自己肩上，将他从床上慢慢扶起来。

Dean把他扶到马桶前，然后就出去了，留给他十分钟的时间解决生理问题。听见冲水的声音之后才进来，用刚才的姿势把他架回床上。

之后Dean又离开了，这次是去厨房准备早餐。Castiel独自躺在床上，大脑里的想法越来越清晰。

他能跟Dean做一个交易——用性爱换取自由。事先他早就做过心理准备，在万不得已的情况下，他会为了获得自由而直接参与性行为。 _ _如果__ Dean同意，他认为这会很公平，并且有希望自己能坚持到底。

他愿意为了回家而做出这种程度的牺牲吗？

许多绑架案的受害者承受的折磨比他严重得多。他知道这是事实：考虑到他是Dean的囚犯和Dean的最终目标，他确实待他很好。他没有被虐待，并且强暴这件事是不可能发生的。就算有一些前戏，Dean也不可能强暴他。他的生命没有受到任何威胁。

但是他也知道，Dean有意将他长期监禁，时间或许长达数年，甚至几十年。事到如今，说服Dean放他走看起来不太可行，他也不再高看自己的逃跑能力——Dean既能对他远程定位，又设置了魔法屏障。现在他已经不怀疑超自然力量的存在了，他只想要自由。不管Dean声称他们是灵魂伴侣这件事是真是假，Dean单方面对此坚信不疑。从之前的经历来看，Dean是个到死都不会放弃的人。

他想见Balthazar。他想自由自在地去想去的地方。他想念他的同事和朋友。他想回FBI工作，抓捕罪犯。他可能大部分时间是独处，朋友也不多，但他在外面是那样的快乐和满足。

这或多或少是某种堕落——他。要跟Dean。一个男人。做爱。

Castiel并不是在纠结性别的问题——他从未被同性吸引，但他并不排斥。不管怎样，他只会被自己喜欢的人吸引。

是时候了。放弃尊严去满足另一个人，为自己赢得某些渴望已久的东西。

Dean高高兴兴地回来了，手里端着一盘涂满果酱和奶油干酪的华夫饼。它被做成三明治的形状——Castiel推测这是为了让他这个病人吃起来更轻松，不需要使用刀叉。

Dean耐心等待着，直到Castiel吃下去了一多半才慢慢开口，语气有那么一点生气。“那么，关于昨天的事。”

Castiel放下华夫饼三明治，“我提议，让我们做个交易怎么样？”

Dean眨了眨眼，显然是吃了一惊。“什么交易？”

Castiel忍住胸口的难受，心平气和地说，“我跟你做爱。作为回报，你放我走。”

Dean震惊地看着他，“我——你说什么？你是认真的吗？”

“千真万确。”

“我拒绝！”Dean咬牙切齿地瞪着他，“别说了，吃你的饭！”

但Castiel没那么容易放弃，他继续游说，“这是你从我身上真正想得到的东西，Dean。你本来可以强迫我，但我知道你无意那样做。现在我能用这种方式把你想要的东西提供给你，然后我得到我想要的。各取所需，公平公正。”

“不，Cas。我说了我拒绝，我永远不会跟你做这种交易。”

Castiel有些失落，仿佛回家的机会正从指缝里溜走。“为什么？”他问道。

“因为我不能强暴你！”

“那不是强暴，Dean。”Castiel认真地纠正，“我心甘情愿和你做爱。”

Dean欲言又止，最后终于暴出一句，“你告诉我法律会怎么看？假如我被抓起来了，法庭难道不会判我强奸？”

Castiel默默移开视线。

“你呢？你敢说你和我做爱的时候不会感觉像是在被我强暴？”Dean继续逼问。

“说的倒好听！在我被你 _ _用链子__ 拴住的时候——你指望我能发自内心地想和你在一起——成为你的爱人？或者犯罪伙伴？”Castiel气急败坏了一秒钟，然后继续说了下去，“就算有天我答应和你在一起，你能确定我不是出于被迫？这跟我现在提出的交易有什么区别！”

Dean一句话也说不出，绷紧下巴，扭头离开了房间。

Castiel把三明治放到一边。他已经没有食欲了，还添了一个头痛。他揉着太阳穴，恐惧和失望在激烈交战。他试着有逻辑地思考，试着决定接下来该怎么办。如果Dean对交易的反对如此强烈，他是否应该撤回那个交易？从现在开始，Dean可能会跟他保持距离，他不确定这是一件好事。考虑到他曾让Dean吻他，他甚至还很享受那个吻，其实跟Dean做爱或许不会很难忍受。

一个半小时之后，Dean面无表情地回来了。当他收走Castiel的早餐盘时，Castiel只说了一句，“提议仍有效。”

Dean愤怒地瞪了他一眼，头也不回地端着盘子走了。

 

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

两人冷战了三天。

这一次，Castiel是给对方留出空间去思考和斟酌的人。Dean保持供应一日三餐（Castiel的禁足范围跟从前一样，除了再也不能进入图书馆），但很少同Castiel交谈。尽管他总是深情地凝视着他。像是他在试着找出一个方法去击败Castiel的最后一句话，但是他没有找到。

到了第三天晚上，Dean终于走进Castiel的卧室，“我能睡在这里吗？”

Castiel抬头看着Dean，看着他眼睛下面浮出的眼袋和他原地挪动脚步的方式。事到如今，他仍对Dean坚持那个交易。“好吧。”

Dean爬上床来时动作十分小心。出于某个不言而喻的原因，Castiel选择仰面平躺着睡。Dean只能将一条腿靠在他身侧，双手放在前面，不能完全碰到Castiel的胳膊。

过了一会儿，Dean安静地开口，“我能让你快乐。我能给你你想要的任何东西。”

“Dean……”

“有什么是我不能给你的吗？”Dean问道。

“自由。”Castiel言简意赅地回答。

“Cas——”

“我的家。我的公寓。我和我家人之间的亲情。我在FBI的工作。你能给我这些东西吗，Dean？在这里给我？因为在我看来，如果你真的想给我这些东西，你就得放我走。”

Dean看起来像是承受着巨大的痛苦，紧紧抿起嘴唇。

Castiel压下心底为Dean涌出的难过。“睡吧，Dean。”

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

“Cas！快来厨房！”Dean的喊声穿过整个地堡。

Castiel放下他正在看的书（这是约翰·格里森姆[美国畅销小说家]新出的一本惊悚小说，因为吃一堑长一智的Dean不再给他提供图书馆的任何古书了），小心翼翼地离开大床，尽量不拉扯到腹部的伤口。他已经休养了一个星期，伤口没有感染，痊愈得很快。但他仍然不得不在移动时多加小心。

走过走廊很容易，上楼梯就有一点困难了。他发现Dean站在厨房门口，手里拿着一只手机。这很少见，Dean通常会把手机放在他始终够不着的地方，原因不必解释。

“我给Anna发信息了，她现在可能随时过来。”Dean告诉他，喜上眉梢。

就在这时，一个女人凭空出现。

Castiel震惊地后退两步，不小心弄疼了伤口。“这是——”

“Cas，”Dean神情自若地说，像是他已经习以为常，“来见见Anna。”

女人给了Dean一个温柔的微笑，然后把注意力转向Castiel。Castiel仍在努力消化‘一个女人莫名其妙地出现在他面前，身边甚至连一扇门，一扇窗户，甚至一张桌子都没有’的事实。

Anna倾斜着头，对Castiel若有所思地眨了眨眼睛。她看起来很年轻，不超过二十五岁，一头靓丽的红发垂在肩上。她的打扮很普通——一件简单的衬衫，染色斜纹粗棉布夹克，还有一条牛仔裤。

她看起来真的不像天使，只是一个漂亮的年轻姑娘。

“你好，Castiel。很高兴终于见到你了。”

说完这句话之后，她朝前走了两步，没有理会Castiel本能地畏缩，将两只手指在他的额头上轻轻一按，说，“这样就好多了。”

疼痛瞬间消失。Castiel不敢相信地掀起衬衫，揭开纱布，发现伤口不见了，只有平滑的肌肤，跟从前一样。他震惊得几乎说不出话来。“你是怎么做到的？”

“治愈是天使与生俱来的能力。而恶魔只有在跟人做交易的时候才有这种力量。”

Castiel畏惧地盯着她。“你真的是天使吗？”

仿佛作为回答一般，周围所有灯泡开始闪烁，闪出许多火花。当Castiel重新睁开眼睛，他看到两片绝对壮观的阴影照映在Anna身后的墙壁上，被闪烁的灯光照亮。那是一对翅膀的轮廓，向上展开的翅膀，像是来自一只马上要飞起来的大鸟。她的眼睛里射出微弱的蓝光。

Castiel胳膊上汗毛倒立，一股寒意顺着他的脊柱上下流窜。他知道，他就是知道，自己看到的绝对不是人类。

灯泡再次恢复正常，阴影融进灯光中，看不见了。

现在Castiel盯着Anna——真正的天使——合不上下巴。

Dean走了过来，对Castiel说，“我们第一次见面的时候，Anna也给了我一个这样的开场。要我说，直接展示翅膀比吵架更有说服力。”

Anna看了他一眼，显然被逗笑了。“我当时应该知道，你会是个大麻烦。”

Castiel对天使的认知——真正的天使——只限于Dean告诉他的，大部分不是好事。因为大多数天使很激进，或者对人类有敌意。Anna是个例外，她背叛了天堂，跟Dean一起阻止了天启。Anna应该是个正直的天使，Castiel或许应该试着说服她，恳求她把他从地堡放走。但是，他的思绪却跳到了别的地方。

这么说，天启确有其事，并且是被两个堪萨斯的年轻人阻止了。如果她……那么……

还有一种可能：其实他才是精神不正常的那个，并非Dean。

“让他喘一口气。”Dean对Anna建议道，“我把所有事都告诉他了，他非常了解。但是现在他知道了那些都是真的，所以让他自己冷静一下吧。对了，天堂怎么样了？”

“比从前好多了，Hannah帮了我不少忙。在大家讨论之后，我们决定把Metatron关在曾经关押Gadreel的牢房。”

“上帝存在吗？”Castiel突然蹦出一句。

Anna和Dean一齐转头看着他。

“是啊，”Dean说，“他还真存在。就在某个地方。”

“但是他离开了一段时间。”Anna严谨地补充，“但是我向你保证，他确实是存在的。”

Castiel坐在身后那张Dean安置的让两人每天早晨吃早餐的小桌，大脑高速转动，回忆着Dean告诉他的那些事。所以，撒旦和大天使Michael成了室友，住在地狱的笼子里。Raphael死了。（Dean对这段说得有些模糊）Gabriel假扮成Loki招摇过市了一千年。恶魔也是存在的，并不只是出现在妄想症杀手的狂热想象中，Castiel亲手抓捕的一些罪犯要是知道了这些可能会发疯。

想着想着，Castiel的思维倾斜了。他的大脑里迅速闪过一个念头，那就是——Dean对他说过的每句话，都是真的。

“Gadreel怎么样了？他还在监狱里？”Dean问Anna，“听起来不太好。”

Anna皱眉。“我们正在……重新评估他的情况。最近在天堂里发生了太多事，宽恕成了一个长远计划。”她低了低头，“到目前为止他一直很合作，表现也非常坦诚。”

Dean盯着地板。“Sam呢？”

“他正在修复跟你们父亲的关系。”

Dean喷了口气。“是啊，恐怕他得修复到时间尽头。”

Castiel需要离开这里。但现在他知道了那些大多数人不知道的事，他还能回归到原来的生活中去吗？但是——但是他必须试试看。只要他还待在Dean身边，他就放不下逃跑的念头。“Anna——”

“我想我们是时候该谈一谈了，Castiel。”Anna打断了他，朝他走近四步，轻点了一下他的额头。

现在他们来到一片草地中央，Castiel赤裸的脚趾拨弄着枯草。天空是明亮的宝蓝色，空气凉爽。他不知道这里是什么地方，或者他们为什么会来这里，或者他们是怎么来的。是飞过来的吗？天使会飞？Dean提过他们会瞬移。

说到这里，Dean在哪儿？他也来这里了吗？该死，Dean跟他说的都是真话，不是吗？现在不是想这些的时候，他得逃跑。

于是Castiel凝视着Anna，试图抓住这个让一切重回正轨的机会。“听我说，我是一名FBI的探员，我是被绑架到——”

Anna挥了挥手，示意他不必再说。“我不在乎人类的法律。我欠了Dean不少人情，正如他也欠我。我希望你能认识到这个事实。”她的表情变得柔和起来，“我不是不同情你的遭遇，但Dean是你的灵魂伴侣。丘比特原本应该给你们俩安排一场得体的相识，然而Dean的处境很糟糕。总之你们必然会走到一起，Castiel Novak。”

“那么你在乎道德观吗？”Castiel问，“这似乎是在一名天使的管辖范围之内。”

Anna微微一笑。“你很聪明，跟Dean是天生一对。”

“你没有回答我的问题。”

“我已经删除了自己的道德观。并且我了解Dean。他不会伤害你。”

Castiel盯了她一秒。“他在攻击我的时候从不手软，还把我的头撞在地板上，把我撞晕。你不觉得这是在伤害我吗？”

“那么他为什么要做出这些行为呢？”Anna反问。

“因为，我试着逃跑，回到我的家人身边。”Castiel措辞谨慎地回答。

Anna端详着他的脸。“Dean帮了我很多忙。我不能帮你逃跑。”

“你算什么天使？”Castiel大怒。他无法抑制自己的愤怒和沮丧。

Anna对他皱眉。“你不是第一个这样说的人。但即便不是为了Dean，我仍会这样做。用他的话来说，我很无情。我答应你，如果Dean将你置于真正的危险中，向我祈祷，我会来帮助你。但除此之外，我不会承诺你任何事。”

Castiel转过脸去，对抗着想朝蓝天大叫的冲动——已经过了多久了？——但他只能这样，慢慢收回对自己的掌控。最后，他终于将注意力转回Anna，“我们在哪儿？”

Anna温柔地注视着他。“你想要证明。Dean想要理解。我把你带来这里，能同时满足你们两个的要求。”她朝前走了几步，顿了顿。“跟我来。”

幸运的是，Castiel几乎是赤着脚长大，所以他的双脚能走过一百多码，或者至少是这样轻快地走。他们来到一片墓地，Castiel远远看到几个人和那辆黑斑羚。还有Dean。

Anna同样在那里，跟一个Castiel没见过的老人站在一起。

Castiel看到Anna朝一个年轻的金发男人扔去一瓶燃烧着的酒，大喊，“嘿！混蛋！”金发男人消失了，然后Sam愤怒地转过身。

但那并不是Sam本人，而是附身的Lucifer。Castiel认出了这个场景，他听Dean讲过整件事。

Castiel蹒跚着朝前走，但Anna抓住他的胳膊，阻止了他。“那是过去发生过的事。我只是如实向你展示，我们无法插手干涉。”

Castiel就这样远远看着，当他看到Anna被Lucifer用一个响指杀掉时抽了口气。接着，那个老人也被杀了。他大概叫Bobby Singer，是Dean提过的代理父亲。

他看着Lucifer——那一定就是真正的Lucifer，因为Dean告诉他的所有事都是真的——把Dean揍得鼻青脸肿，而Dean只是不停说着“没关系，我在这里。我在你身边。我不会抛下你。”。他宁可跟他的弟弟一起死，而Castiel，在认识了Dean五个月之后，看到他在所不惜地想要他们兄弟俩在一起。

当Sam战胜了Lucifer、夺回身体的掌控时，Castiel的喉咙在收紧。Michael回来了，Sam拖着两个大天使义无反顾地跌入一个无底深坑——那是一道通往地狱牢笼的门，Castiel亲眼目睹了一切。即使他知道后来Sam逃出了笼子，但眼睁睁看到有人坠入地狱还是会感到强烈震撼。

Dean被孤独地留下了。甚至在看到Anna复活，Bobby也回来之后，他仍面如死灰。Dean被完全摧毁的表情格外令人动容，Castiel永远也忘不了这一幕。

“你看到了吗？”Anna安静地问。

Castiel转向她，不知道该说什么。他能感觉到泪水在眼眶下堆积，但是他不愿意落泪。对他来说，Dean的痛苦来得如此真实，他没办法不感同身受。

Anna再次抬手点了他的额头。这次他回到地堡，只是来到了他通常不被允许进入的房间——Sam的卧室。

Sam躺在床上，看起来十分憔悴，病恹。Castiel曾经见过的癌症病人都比他看起来要健康。他盯着Sam，感觉像是他可以走过去，拍拍Sam的肩膀，跟他交谈。

Anna把一只手落在他肩上，“只是旧事重现。”她再次提醒道。

Castiel轻轻点头，在原地等待。

Dean从走廊进来了，搬过一把椅子坐下。“Sam。”他说。除了这一句，再无其他。

Sam抬起视线，眼神疲惫且痛苦。“Dean，我必须这样做。我们已经讨论过一百万次了，并且我——”

“我知道，Sam。”Dean打断了他的话，“该死。”他揉了揉自己脸颊。当他再次抬头望向弟弟时，眼睛里闪烁着晶莹的泪光。“我过来只是想告诉你。为了你牺牲的价值，我祝福你。”

Sam缓慢扬起的微笑令人心碎不已。他的目光温柔，真诚，Castiel几乎能在他眼中看到深沉的爱。“我能完成最后一道测试，治愈Crowley，然后关闭地狱。Dean，想想我们能拯救多少人。”

“我要跟你一起走。”Dean简单地说。

Sam脸上的笑容消失了。“Dean，你值得活下去，好好地生活——”

“你不值得好好活下去吗？”Dean厉声质问，“你以为失去你之后我活着还有任何意义吗？你以为我不会在你咽气后马上用一枚子弹射穿自己脑袋？”

Sam盯着他，皱眉。“去跟Anna谈一谈。”

Dean愤怒地大笑，“你说什么？我为什么要跟她谈？”

“拜托了，就当是为了我。其他事情可以等谈完之后再说。”

Dean试图瞪回他，但Sam只是给了哥哥一个平静而坚决的目光。在接下来几乎整整一分钟的沉默之后，Dean缓慢痛苦地站起来，点了点头。“我答应你，Sam。”他安静地回答，然后离开了房间。

Sam躺回床上，盯着天花板。他一动不动，仿佛连呼吸都不需要。

“后来Dean召唤我过来，问我他和Sam死了以后会发生什么，如果他们分享同一个天堂的话。”Anna说。Sam当然听不见这番话，他没有任何反应，只是躺在那里休息。Castiel甚至不能移动，一股无法抑制的情感冲击让他僵在原地。“就是那个时候，我对Dean说起了你。我不知道那次交谈是Sam的计划。但Sam知道Jessica也是他的灵魂伴侣，如同Dean——我在很久之前跟他谈论过——于是他认为，Dean也有一个代表爱情的灵魂伴侣。而Sam，从某种程度上来说，总是为Dean计划去认识你。我说不出他是否预测到Dean会用这种破釜沉舟的方式认识你，但你是Sam挽救他哥哥性命的最后一个希望。”

Castiel擦拭着湿润的眼睛。他的哥哥Michael在临死之前也会担心他吗？他的遗愿也会这样强烈吗？当然，Castiel不会绑架Dean。但是Dean这样一个被世人误解的通缉犯，没有任何在正常情况下认识他的资格。

最后，Castiel对Anna问道，“Dean告诉我的每件事都是真的吗？”

“关于他过去的事？都是真的。”Anna倾斜着头，“至于他的情绪，可能不是。”

Castiel忍不住笑了。

“现在你明白了吗？”Anna问道。

“是的。”Castiel看着Sam，他仍然平躺在床上，看起来快睡着了。“是的，我想我明白了。”

Anna第三次用手指按住他的额头，将两人带回之前的地堡厨房。Dean正坐在他们的早餐桌旁，抬头看见急促的气流掀起几张纸（主要是食谱）上下翻飞。“你们没离开太久。”他评论道，站了起来。

这才是Castiel熟悉的Dean，比刚才在Sam床前看到的Dean年纪更大一些，面孔也更加英俊成熟。他望向Castiel的眼神一如既往地混合着深沉的爱和小心翼翼，还有其他更深刻的东西——一份不完全理智的疼痛。Sam的去世打破了Dean的一部分，永远也无法复原。Dean剩下的意识始终围绕着那个时刻为中心，那是牺牲的表现。但Dean仍然是Dean——一个好人，经历过太多艰苦的战役。而现在，他对抗的最后一个敌人就是追随弟弟去死的冲动。他必须好好活下去，他的武器就是那一系列不顾后果的绑架Castiel的行动。

Castiel上前几步，拥抱了他。

Dean愣了一秒钟，然后回抱住对方。他用有力的胳膊环抱住Castiel，紧紧搂住。“你回来了。”他在Castiel的肩头低声说，仿佛他是他失而复得的宝物。

Castiel的喉咙发紧，一句话也说不出。

“我会把这当做一个‘我可以离开了’的讯号。”Anna的嗓音从两人身后传来，“祝你好运，你们两个都是。”

纸张再次漫天飞舞。

一分钟之后，Castiel才松开Dean。

“她带你去了哪里？”Dean问道，手仍然松松地搭在Castiel腰间。

一双蓝眼睛撞进绿眸中。“这个问题重要吗？”

Dean笑了。“我猜不重要。”

“Dean——”

“怎么了？”Dean紧张地问道，他的小心翼翼又回来了。

“我要收回那个交易。”

Dean对Castiel微笑。他可能不知道是什么令Castiel改变了想法，但是他跟Castiel同样知道那意味着什么。这不像是一方投降，或另一方打了胜仗。而是承认他们的关系绝对不会走‘以性爱换取自由’这条路，不管接下来会发生什么。“好。太好了。”

“我为Sam感到难过。”Castiel说，“他看起来很善良。”

Dean的眼神流露出一丝悲伤。“他的确是。还有，谢了。”

“那为什么你说他要修复跟你们父亲的关系，修复到时间尽头？”

Dean哈哈大笑。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

Castiel已经得出了这个不容反驳的结论：他没办法杀掉Dean。因为他不 _ _愿意__ 。

尽管他还没把这个结论告诉Dean。相反，在第一百五十二天里，他们的同居生活已经有了稳定的节奏。他们每天晚上窝在一张舒适的大沙发上看电影、电视；在同一张床上睡觉；到了早上，Dean会做两人份的丰盛早餐。

Dean买了一台笔记本电脑，没有连接网络（尽管Castiel知道地堡有卫星联网）。笔记本供Castiel使用，他玩了很久的俄罗斯方块。Dean仍和从前一样时常谈起Sam，但现在Castiel也会说起Michael，Balthazar和Hael。作为回报，Dean分享了他作为猎人长大的真实经历，不是他之前告诉Castiel的净化过的版本。

这天午饭之后，Dean补充物资归来（通常会花掉四五个小时，但这次更久一些）。除了日常用品之外，他还搬来一批能堆成小山的报纸，扑通一声放在餐桌上。

Castiel扬起一侧眉毛。

“你已经从我这儿和从图书馆里学到了足够多的猎魔知识，我想你能找到案子了。”

Castiel把那摞报纸分成四份，方便翻阅。他看着这些来自全国各地的报纸，“你从哪里弄到的？”

“Bobby订的。”Dean回答，“他生前是猎人的情报中心，发现案子就打电话给像我和Sam这样的猎人，让我们去处理。”

“这些报纸到我们手里的时候已经过期了吧？”

“我在寻找长期作案的趋势。”Dean解释，“我父亲在这方面是个天才，Sam也得心应手，而我……老实说，我不那么在行。如果是之前看过的报道，我能认出来。但如果这个案子只是随机跨洲出现？那我就两眼一抹黑了。但你以前的工作就是抓捕连环杀手，不是吗？要是有人能心细如尘地发现线索，那个人必须是你。”

Castiel哼了一声。“我很好奇要是Bobby有使用ViCAP[暴力犯罪逮捕计划]的权限，他能做什么。”

“哈哈，别以为他没进去过。猎人里也有黑客，你知道。”

Castiel停了停翻阅报纸的动作。“这就是你得知我资料的途径？你看过我在FBI的档案？”

Dean不自在地耸了耸肩。“是啊，我认识这么一个人。她并不完全清楚我为什么要调查你，不过她还是帮了我。”

这表明Anna可能从一开始就接受了Dean绑架他的事实。其实在Anna如此轻松地驳回了帮他逃走的请求之后，Castiel已经得出这个结论。但即使有其他猎人不赞同Dean的行为，他们也不会插手。特别是，他之前是一名FBI探员。身为执法人员，情况更加复杂。在最好的情况下，他会成为一个猎人。最差则会成为猎人们的劲敌。

但或许，是他对那群跟超自然生物打交道的猎人抱有偏见。

“你觉得你能试试看吗？”Dean问道，眼睛里闪烁着充满希望的光辉。

“好吧，至少能让我有事可做。”Castiel微笑着回答。

Dean搬来一张不小的办公桌，安置在Castiel被允许进入的一间房间里。桌子大约长九英尺，宽四英尺，能让Castiel把报纸摊开。那些报纸的日期都是一星期到三星期之前，他决定连同结案的报道一起看。有些案子可能跟超自然生物有关，但是被当地法律错判。

后来他在墙上挂了一块木板，用来钉资料。

最初的五天里，他发现了两个潜在的案子，都是一系列诡异的跨洲谋杀案。

第六天，他在报纸上看到了自己的名字。

这是弗吉尼亚州斯塔福市（靠近匡蒂科）当地报纸的一篇短文，内容是FBI探员Castiel Novak，同时也是BAU小组中的成员，已经失踪近六个月。警方认为他是一桩恶意针对执法部门的有计划性的绑架案牺牲者。报道没有提及Dean或任何嫌犯的名字，只说调查仍在进行中。整篇报道的语气都十分客观，除了一条对Balthazar Novak发言的引用。“我弟弟还活着，正等着我们把他救出来。他是一个战士。如果有人知道任何线索，求求你，请你帮我弟弟回家！”

这行字中断了Castiel的呼吸。当他重新吸气时，泪水模糊了视线。他迅速擦拭眼睛，但马上再度落泪。他抚摸着Balthazar的话，这是他半年之内第一次得知哥哥的消息。

他把报纸从面前推开，掩面哭泣。这是他被Dean绑架之后第一次哭得这样厉害，呼吸短促，身体不断抽搐。他不知道哭了多久，最后只剩下精疲力竭。

麻木爬过他的整个身体。他站起来，跌跌撞撞地走回自己房间，伏脸躺下。拉过毛毯蒙住，一动不动。

过了一会儿，Dean进来了，把一只手放在Castiel的额头上，担心地询问道，“Cas？你还好吗，Cas？你没有发烧。有哪里不舒服吗？”

Castiel没有反应。

“Cas，出什么事了？”

回答他的只有沉默。

一只手抚摸着Castiel的头发。“好吧，”Dean终于说，“我等会儿给你把晚餐端过来。”Dean离开了。片刻之后，他返回房间。

“我看到那篇报道了。”他安静地说，“对不起，Cas。”

这天晚上，他再也没有出现，留Castiel独自过夜。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

第二天，Castiel没有胃口吃早餐，即使Dean做了他最喜欢吃的食物（炒蛋，沙拉和酸奶油）。他低头盯着满盘丰盛的食物将近一刻钟，直到Dean默默将它们端走，用一杯水代替。

“喝点儿水吧。”Dean站在他旁边，说，“Cas，你必须喝些水。我把食物先撤走了，但是你需要喝水。”

Castiel机械地喝下去半杯。

“好，这样很好。”Dean松了口气，“你想让我给你放一部电影吗？一些愚蠢的搞笑片？或者，我这儿有《碟中谍》。如果你想看的话，这里有整个系列。只是告诉我你想要什么好吗，Cas？”

Castiel闭上眼睛，趴到前面桌上，把头埋进前臂，尽最大努力地将Dean隔绝出自己的世界。

“我明白了。”Dean低声说着，退出厨房。

不知过了多久，一阵嗡嗡声将Castiel从颓然中唤起。一秒之后，声音再次重复。他困惑地抬起头，望向厨房各处。

那里，躺在柜台角落的，是Dean的手机。被设置成震动模式，现在正有谁打来电话。

从技术上讲，它在Castiel能够到的范围之外，因为他没法靠近摆着任何小家电或刀具的柜台。

但那只手机近在咫尺。

Castiel盯了手机一分钟。它仍在震动，然后是哔的一声，说明对方留下了语音留言。

他站起来，看了看四周。手边有餐具，一张平底锅，一只装垃圾的塑料袋。他朝Dean大概用来煎蛋的平底锅走去，它能给他增加一又三分之一英尺的距离。他一直走，直到镯子阻止他再前进，然后尽可能远地探身向前，颤巍巍地维持着平衡，手里举着那只平底锅。

锅沿几乎能碰到手机了。Castiel的双腿有些打颤。他用平底锅的边缘去拍打手机，让它从柜台上掉下来，在它落地前连忙用锅接住。

平底锅的锅底刮擦着地板。他把手机从锅里捡出来，双手紧紧抓住。

他盯着屏幕，按下主键。上面显示需要输入密码才能进入，但现在能拨打一个紧急呼叫。他按下拨打呼叫，进入拨号面板。

数字在眼前晃动，他急忙眨了眨眼睛。

他拨出了Balthazar的号码，然后停下了。通话键仿佛在嘲弄他，离哥哥只差一步，他要做的只是按下通话键，Balthazar就能接到电话。然后FBI会追踪电话，找到这里，或者附近的信号塔。接下来，他就能回家了。

但Dean将被逮捕，再也不能返回地堡。不过Anna准有办法把他从监狱里救出去，不是吗？

他到底在犹豫什么！

“Cas。”

Castiel转过身，看到Dean不知什么时候站在门口。

他举起双手，仿佛Castiel正用枪瞄准他。“我看到你发现我的手机了。”他轻声说，“我看到你看了它一分钟，Cas。我觉得你可以把它交给我。”

“但我哥哥……”Castiel恍惚地说。

“我会想一个办法让你跟他通话，好吗？我保证。求求你，Cas，把手机还给我。”

Castiel突然想到，Dean刚才应该直接攻击他，夺走手机。显然他的注意力都在手机上，没听见Dean过来的脚步声，Dean完全可以出其不意地偷袭他。他为什么没有用武力抢走手机？如果他刚才毫不犹豫地按下通话键的话，Dean会怎么办？攻击他吗？

“我知道你不想让我去坐牢。”Dean温柔地说，“我知道，Cas。你不想伤害我，对吗？”

“是的。”Castiel低声说。

Dean谨慎地向前走了一步。Castiel仍迟迟没有按下通话键。“我发誓我会好好照顾你。我发誓，Cas。”

Castiel终于将手机递给Dean，他的手在微微颤抖。Dean接过手机，关闭后放进自己口袋。

Castiel知道斯德哥尔摩综合征的一个主要症状就是人质拒绝离开监禁之处，也拒绝接受任何逃跑的机会。但是当Dean伸出双臂将他迎进怀中、紧紧拥抱住他的时候，他还是从这个怀抱里得到了安慰。

他任由Dean抱着他，将他的头压在自己肩膀。任由Dean牵着他的手，带他朝他们的沙发走去。他们的沙发。他们的床。他是从什么时候开始用起了这种说法？从什么时候开始理所当然地觉得这些东西是属于他们两个人？他在心中用‘我们的’这种前缀，仿佛他们是一对恋人，而不是囚犯和狱卒。

两个人坐在沙发上，Dean温柔地抚摸着Castiel的脸，“Cas？”

Castiel回过神来看着他。

“Cas。谢谢你。 _ _真的谢谢你__ 。”Dean情深意切地说道。

“我失去了自我。”Castiel对Dean说。

“你没有——”

“我有！你绑架了我，Dean，我从你身边逃跑过两次。我知道斯德哥尔摩综合征，我是一名该死的FBI探员！我接受过训练。我原本比任何人都更清楚斯德哥尔摩——到底是怎么回事，但我他吗的还是让自己变成了这样！”他深深地吸了一口气，“Dean，我失去了自我。”

“那不一样！他们跟我们的情况不一样，他们不是我们。”Dean激昂地反驳，“我不是那种绑架犯，你也不是那种受害者。我是你的灵魂伴侣，我们注定是要在一起的。天堂没有安排我们相遇是天使的错，而不是我们。现在我们终于在一起了，永远不会分开，这就是最重要的事，Cas。这他吗才是最重要的事！去他的斯德哥尔摩！”

“但我想见——”

“我会想一个办法让你跟你哥哥说话，我向你保证过了，并且我说到做到。”Dean的语气非常坚定和执着，“Cas，不要胡思乱想了，以后你会慢慢明白。现在，你——你被那条报道刺激到了，不知所措。你需要平静下来，求求你。”

Castiel深长地呼出一口气。

“好些了吗？明白我的话了么？”

Castiel点点头。“我明白。”

Dean再次把他拉进自己怀中。

Castiel就这样安安稳稳地坐在Dean膝盖上，腿搁在Dean的双腿之间。Dean用一只手梳理着他的头发，轻轻按摩头皮。另一只手在他的后背划圈，手指用恰到好处的力度揉捏肌肉，直到两个人都放松下来。

几分钟之后，Dean默默调整两人坐姿，这样他的后背能靠在沙发上。然后他用两只胳膊圈起Castiel，珍爱地抱着他。

一步一步地，Castiel在他身上降落，直到两人之间再也没有什么距离，直到他意识涣散，整个人像是在下坠。

他沉进了一个睡梦中。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

Castiel醒来时发现自己侧躺在床上。

他身上的衣服不见了，只剩下内裤。Dean同样只穿着内裤，蜷缩在他身后。直到现在，他才感觉到Dean赤裸的腹部压着他后背肌肤，两人有大片肌肤亲密地贴在一起。

Dean似乎在逐渐变热。那么热，让Castiel感觉到他们贴合处的肌肤冒出一层薄汗。

他太热了，扭动着身子想离开。但Dean收紧胳膊，压得更近了，还在睡梦中嘟囔着什么。他的手挤压着Castiel的小腹，让他有些痒。膝盖蹭着Castiel后面，一只脚底有些粗糙的脚靠在他的右脚踝上。

Castiel躺在那里，试图思考。但他的想法似乎总是被打断，头脑越来越不清晰。

就在这时，Dean开始无意识地蹭着他，不一会儿就硬了起来。

不等Castiel有所反应，Dean自己醒了。他有些不好意思地调整姿势，拉回毛毯，像是这种事不是第一次发生。

Dean起床下地，Castiel转头看着他。

“醒了？”Dean小声问道。

Castiel点点头。

Dean没有走出房间，而是绕到床的另一侧，单膝跪在Castiel面前的地板上，只比躺着的Castiel稍高一点。“感觉怎么样了？”他悄悄问。

“你为什么说话声音这么轻？”Castiel用同样悄悄的嗓音好奇地问道。两人像是在分享一个小秘密。

“那你为什么跟我学？”Dean笑了。他用手背轻轻碰了碰Castiel的脸，上半身靠近了些，在他前额落下一个温柔的吻，然后是嘴唇。当Castiel没有拒绝，只是对他眨了眨眼时，他忍不住又亲了他一次，这次亲得更久。他抬起Castiel的脸，意犹未尽地继续亲吻着。两人的姿势很亲昵，似抱非抱。

到第三个吻的时候，Castiel回吻了Dean。他稍微分开双唇，Dean立刻抓住这个机会，舌尖滑进他口中搅动。Dean吮吸着他的下唇，停顿只是为了呼吸一口气，然后再次投入，一遍又一遍，没完没了地吻着他。

Castiel新奇地探索着胡茬带来的轻微刮蹭感，和Dean嘴唇的柔软。一个紧张的觉醒突然涌进身体，欲望和恐惧掀起了他的冲动。

Dean撤回去，只是为了能从地上站起来，一只膝盖压上床沿。他用左手松松地环着Castiel的腰，足够靠近，即使现在他们并没有完全搂抱在一起，Castiel仍能感觉到从对方身体里散发出的蓬勃热量。

他吻得越来越动情，在Castiel的唇上留下一片潮湿，然后移向下巴，沿着他的脖颈落下一串吮舔的湿吻。

Castiel全身都在微微颤抖，情不自禁地发出一声呻吟，接着自己震惊地僵住了。Dean同样不断哼出声来，在Castiel的脖颈上气喘吁吁。他用空着的那只手抚摸Castiel的身体，从脸颊开始，沿着脖子来到胸口，手掌完全贴合着Castiel的胸膛。然后他的手开始向下滑动，来到Castiel的腰胯和内裤边缘。他按摩着胯骨上的肌肤，就像是Castiel第一次跟他睡在同一张床上。

而Castiel，在他身体里的每一根神经都在对他尖叫，让他必须慎重，但他很难作出决断。那些灵巧有力的手指，徘徊在他内裤的收腰处。最后逐渐滑进布料下面，追踪着柔软的毛发探至最深处。

Castiel恐慌地抓住了这只手的手腕，Dean立即停下了。“好吧。”他贴着Castiel的唇角低声说。

Dean将手抽走了，但没有像Castiel想象中那样转身离开，反而降低又降低了他的身体，胯部碾磨着Castiel的大腿。

现在Castiel能隔着薄薄的内裤清晰感觉到对方勃起处的坚硬线条，以及饱满沉甸的阴囊。Dean忘情地亲吻着他，他也在做同样的事——张开嘴，轻轻啃咬着对方嘴唇。

很快，Castiel再次控制不住地呻吟起来。他的心砰砰直跳，凭本能夹紧双腿，向上挺腰，在Dean的大腿上找到了一个令他感到无比欢愉畅快的挤压。

“我——啊、”Castiel的呻吟声越来越高亢，“Dean……？”他的双手贴在Dean的胸膛上轻轻推压，像是在请求对方离开。

“给我吧，Cas。”Dean低声恳求，沙哑的嗓音中带着浓烈情欲，“只是像这样就好，求求你。”他抓起Castiel的一只手亲了一下，然后放开，再次跨坐在Castiel的大腿上，悠长缓慢地向前推动，“Cas，我真的想要你。”

Castiel不知道该做什么，该想什么。他能说他已经半硬了，如果就此停下，他可以慢慢恢复冷静。但他不确定自己想不想继续，也不确定想不想让Dean继续。

恐慌夺走了他的话语，令他呼吸越来越急促。Dean用再次亲吻来回应他的沉默，吻得格外小心和动情，让Castiel的身体变得软绵绵的，失去了反抗的力气。

Dean没有安于现状，而是更专注于努力挑起Castiel的欲望——起初只是缠绵的亲吻，然后用拇指轻轻揉抚他的乳头。在用手心按压Castiel的皮肤之前，Dean稍微向后移动，以退为进，引着Castiel主动前倾。

现在Castiel将双手放在身体两侧，不知不觉跟上了Dean的节奏。这个与他肌肤相亲的人是个男性，并非女人，这对他来说是个诡异的新体验。Dean跟他缓慢厮磨着，在一呼一吸间仿佛身躯变得更加庞大，肌肉更加紧实，完全勃起的性器跟他只隔着一层薄薄的布料。Castiel从来没想过自己会跟一个男人分享性事，也绝对没想过像是这样。Dean如此稳健有力地压在他身体上方，而他从心底想要屈服于这样的压迫。

既然他已经把手机交给了Dean，而不是给哥哥打电话。那么，作出这种选择的他还能回到过去吗？

他还想回到过去吗？

Dean仿佛终于感觉到了Castiel的恐慌。他带着大部分的体重降得更低，胸口贴着Castiel的胸口，胯部贴着他的胯部，四条腿交缠在一起摩擦。温度比体温更高的勃起硬邦邦地抵着Castiel的下腹，跟Castiel自己半硬的性器并排在一起。

Dean用一只手撑起自己，另一只手压低Castiel的手腕。“嘘。”他在Castiel耳边低语，“别紧张，相信我。”他吻了吻他的脖颈，“我能让你感觉很好，只要你允许我……”

Dean的体重仍然压着他，这让他没有其他选择。他盯着Dean的绿眼睛，慢慢平静下来。他能妥协。他能答应。并且，这不能怪他。在他身体放松的同时，来自脆弱的恐惧也在逐步攀升。

“就是这样，Cas。就是这样。让我碰你好么？”Dean诚恳地问，“我能用手抚摸你吗？或者我的嘴唇？”

Castiel张了张嘴，但是什么都说不出来。他甚至不确定他想说什么。

然后，他轻轻说了一句“好。”

Dean扬起一个发自内心的微笑。他向上抬起Castiel的腰，滑动一只手钻进他的内裤，手腕越过腰线，直到手指握住炙热。这次Castiel没有阻止。Dean只是稳稳地握住，摩擦，拇指按摩着裂口，然后重复。

Castiel向上挺起腰臀，呻吟着，跟随身体的本能去追逐快乐。他的双手握成拳头，抓住身体两侧的床单。

“该死，”Dean低声赞叹，“你真是太美了。”

在更多的抚摸撸动之后，Dean调整了一下姿势，转到Castiel看不到的角度，窸窸窣窣地脱去了自己内裤。接着，Castiel感觉到Dean光滑潮湿的顶端挤进他夹紧的双腿中间，慢慢滑动着，滴出的前液在他腿上留下一道水渍。

他在和Dean——他的绑匪——做爱。其他跟Dean有关的每件事情——超自然生物是真实存在的，Dean一直在拯救世界——都渐渐融入于虚无，变得无关紧要。只剩下一个事实：他和Dean，在同一张床上放纵。

在Dean手指的灵活挑逗下，他已经完全勃起了。作为回应，他感觉到Dean顶端的细嫩肌肤，甚至还感觉到它比刚才更长了一英寸，以及茎身上因觉醒而有力跳动的脉搏。他晕晕沉沉地抓住Dean的胳膊，像是想把他推开，又像是想拉得更近。但不论他如何努力，他都无法移动分毫。而Dean把这当做一个欢迎的讯号，亲吻着Castiel胸口的一小片肌肤，正好越过他的心脏。

Castiel的一部分想要恐慌，已经恐慌了。另一部分时候却在安抚他：交给Dean去掌控吧，这不是你的错。

他不知这些想法持续了多久，也不知Dean爱抚了他多久。但他能感觉到高潮将近，下腹一阵阵收紧。下一秒，他失控地大声呻吟，头向后仰去，又热又快地泄在Dean的手心里。

“噢，Cas……”Dean的声音听起来很遥远，朦胧。他又在Castiel的大腿间抽插了一次，出来时火热的液体溅在Castiel身上。

Castiel气喘吁吁地躺在那里，腹部和双腿洒着亮晶晶的汁水。他自己的，还有Dean的。他的大脑一片空白，整个人仿佛漂浮在大海中央，什么都做不了，除了盯着天花板。他甚至不知道Dean什么时候离开了床。

Dean回来之后轻轻脱去Castiel的内裤，擦拭清洁。他赤身裸体，Dean也同样一丝不挂。这原本是他想都不敢想的画面，但他们现在刚结束了一次性爱，所以丢失最后一道防线又有什么关系？

是他让一切发生的。他再也回不去了。如果他说以后不再做爱，Dean也会听从他。但他早晚还是会妥协，因为他如此软弱，不堪一击。

他知道同意Dean的那个人是他，说yes的人也是他。但是在那种情况下，他想不清楚自己得到了什么，又丢失了什么。

某种可怕的念头在吞食着他：他大概知道，自己再也逃不出去了。

“Cas，别哭。”Dean紧张地说，听起来惊慌失措。他擦去Castiel的泪水，犹豫着离开了床，然后带着那条刚才被踢到地板上的毛毯返回。他用毛毯裹住两人，紧紧抱着Castiel。

Castiel竟然觉得这个拥抱给他带来了安全感。在经过五个月的同床共枕之后，他习惯了有Dean在他身边，随时给他温暖的怀抱。

他暂时闭上眼睛，默默体会着对方光滑的肌肤贴着他跟之前隔着衣服时的不同。不得不承认，这样毫无阻隔的拥抱更加亲密和温暖。他终于动了动，把身子沉溺进Dean的怀中。

“嘘，Cas。你做的很好。我爱你。我那么爱你。”

Castiel看着Dean，对方正用充满爱意和关心的目光注视着他。他想，Dean永远都不会明白这种斗志灰飞烟灭带来的巨大挫败与绝望，否则Dean不会诱他走得这样远。因为Dean真的很爱他，这一点他从不怀疑。尽管这份爱充满占有欲、令人恐慌，却也足够填满他的整个世界。

最后，Castiel无意识地合上双眼。“我知道。”他低声回答。


	5. Chapter 5

第二天早晨，Castiel是第二个醒来的——Dean已不在床上——他对自己赤裸的身体困惑片刻，然后想起了昨晚的事。

他和Dean发生了关系。他允许Dean跟他做爱。

Castiel从床上起来，走进浴室，在身后掩上门。他从镜中上下审视着自己，但昨晚Dean清洁得十分彻底——没有留下任何干掉的精迹。从他们亲热的形式来看，这场性爱实际上相当擦边，Castiel甚至没有‘真正’触碰到Dean，只碰到他的胳膊和胸口。

当他望向镜子，他猜测自己看起来跟从前差不多。同样的头发，只是有些太长。同样的蓝眼睛，除了眼神充满了不确定和焦虑。这是两种他从未真正习惯的情绪。以前他确实感受过为数不多的几次，但他能把它们推到一边，继续手头的工作。因为手边总有事可做——干活不努力就没法适应FBI的工作。

现在他要适应什么呢？成为Dean的所有物？

当然，Dean从他身上夺走了他的工作，他的前途。Dean试着改变他的整个世界观，包括他的想法。并且，Dean成功了。

Castiel低垂着头，双手抓住水槽的边缘。一个小小的恐慌袭来，等待着冲口而出。他用力呼气，擦了擦嘴，不断吞咽下去。

但他的脑海中展开了一张列表，是Dean做的所有好事。Dean和他的弟弟拯救了世界，不止一次，至少两次，Castiel坚信这是真的。没错，Sam是引发了天启，但是当天堂和地狱都插手操控的时候，你真的很难停手。

他是无辜的俘虏，被那个拯救了世界的英雄所囚禁。可以这样说吗？Dean拯救世界，相当于拯救了他的生命，也拯救了所有他爱的人？因此他该把身体和忠诚统统献给Dean吗？

从哲学层面来说，大部分人会说不。Hotchner和他的小队会说不。甚至Castiel也会。如果给他一个机会逃出地堡且不必把Dean送进监狱，他知道他会选择离开。

可Dean并不是一个面目可憎的坏人，这也让这件事变得更加艰难。Castiel没办法不回忆起Dean是如何照顾他，如何爱他，如何试着取悦他。这些事情完全扭转了他的内心，让他很难保持客观。

他的自我矛盾和复杂危机不是Dean的错……好吧，就是Dean的错。但Dean并非有意，他只是想要幸福。Castiel知道，如果不是把他强行关在这里，Dean只能孤独而悲伤地活着。

Dean是个好人。有点疯狂，但仍然是一个好人。Dean拯救了世界。Dean为此失去了一个兄弟。

Dean不会让自己再失去他。

Castiel不知不觉用手向下探去，握住柔软的性器。多奇怪啊，Dean给了他一个高潮。Dean亲吻了他，将他的理智分开。而他只是躺在那里，任由一切发生，没有反抗。

多奇怪啊，Dean想要他，这部分的他。

Castiel抬起头，镜子如实展示出一张憔悴的脸。他感觉自己不再像一名FBI探员，很难收集起能胜任这份工作的信心。他的想法纠缠扭曲，打成了一个无法解开的死结。

他眯眼盯着镜子，觉得自己就连外表也不再像警探。他的头发太长，总是穿着松松垮垮的T恤和卫衣。

他抬起一只手，缓缓握成拳头，然后猛地一拳砸向玻璃。

镜子哗啦一声裂成了几大片。大部分碎片还留在墙面上，其余的掉进水槽和地板。他的手被划出几道很深的口子，松开拳头时立即从伤口涌出鲜血。他能感觉到皮肤撕裂的剧痛。

血滴滴答答地落在地板上。他小心翼翼地移动着，拾起一片最大的碎片，盯着锋利的边缘。

浴室外面传来一阵敲门声。“Cas？”

停顿。

“我想我听见了什么动静，你没事儿吧？”

碎片的每条边缘都非常锋利，所以如果他想用它去做什么，恐怕会先割破自己的手掌。

“Cas，如果二十秒之内你还不回答，我就进来了。”

但是，他想用它来做什么呢？

门嘎吱嘎吱地缓缓打开了。Dean站在门口，Castiel能用眼角余光看见他光脚站在地上，甚至没穿鞋。

Dean朝前走了一小步，脚后跟在轻轻摇摆。

Castiel从自己造成的血腥混乱中抬起头。“我可以剪头发吗？”

Dean吞咽了一次，然后又一次。他睁大眼睛。“当然可以，不过你得先清理一下。你能把那个递给我吗？”他问道，指了指Castiel手中那块碎片。现在他已经完全走进浴室，向前平平地伸出一只手。

Castiel将碎片小心地放在他手上。

“谢了，Cas。”他把碎片丢进水槽，用另一只手抓住Castiel的胳膊，帮他站稳。“我要带你去厨房，给你包扎伤口。”

Dean如他所说的那样做。他让Castiel在一把椅子上坐下，Castiel完全顺从。当他带着药箱回来时，稍微有些上气不接下气，但他立即开始用酒精给Castiel的伤口消毒。

Dean对着伤口的长度皱眉，挑出一条较短的用绷带包扎。最长的那条伤口几乎从两只指关节中间延伸至手腕，Dean决定缝针。他先打了局部麻药，然后用医院里那种专业可溶线完美地缝合了它。

“Cas。看着我。”

Castiel照做了。

“我先去煎鸡蛋，然后我们去客厅看电影。当我准备早餐的时候，我需要你待在这里等我，明白吗？”

Castiel点点头。

“好，等你明天伤口痊愈一些之后我们再剪头发。”

Dean迅速端出了早餐。如果Castiel不认识Dean，便不会看出反常。因为Dean通常会以他的方式悠闲地准备早餐，像是十分享受料理的过程。他甚至多次聊起他过去的烹饪，在父亲将他和Sam独自丢在只有一台微波炉的旅馆房间中时他做出了怎样可怕的食物。

早餐之后，Dean甚至没费心把盘子放进洗碗机。他带Castiel回到他们的沙发，让他坐在那里。Castiel花了五分钟时间盯着电视机的雪花屏，直到Dean犹犹豫豫着开口问道，“Cas，你能跟我谈谈吗？”

Castiel望着他的双眼。“我们发生了关系。”

“好吧，从技术上讲——你知道吗，别介意。是啊，我们做了。那又能怎么样？”

Castiel用双手蒙住自己的脸。“我不知道。”

“那是你想要的吗？和我做爱？”Dean问。

“我也不知道。”Castiel坦率地说，放下双手看着Dean。

Dean脸上闪过难以掩饰的震惊和内疚。他揉着自己的嘴，无法直视Castiel的目光，点了点头。“对不起，Cas。我真的——我真的非常抱歉。我从来不是 _ _那种__ 人。”他畏缩了，“好吧，我曾经是个恶人。在地狱里。但是我永远都不想伤害你。我应该——我们应该在做之前谈一谈。我不该只是把这些强加给你。”

Castiel皱起眉头，麻木的脸上终于出现了一丝情绪。他不喜欢Dean说这些话。“你告诉过我，你和Sam有个规矩。Winchester家的人从不道歉，你们只是纠正。”

“告诉我，Cas。我要如何纠正这件事？”Dean冲口而出，搜索着Castiel的双眼。

Castiel对他悲戚一笑。“你无法纠正。”

“你还是想逃走。”Dean陈述道。

“我不想伤害你。”

Dean粗糙地呼出一口气。“这就是你放弃打电话的原因，对吗？”

Castiel喉咙发紧，垂下视线。“我不该被囚禁。但你也不该。”

Dean仓促地离开沙发，来到地板上，让Castiel吃了一惊。Dean跪在他面前，这不是他第一次这样做，但这和之前一样震撼，因为Castiel知道Dean不会向任何人下跪。

Dean脸上带着令Castiel心痛的悲伤笑容。“我一生中最对不起的人就是你。我知道，将来我也不会再对任何人感到如此亏欠。”他顿了顿，“我在努力想办法让你跟你的哥哥打通电话，并且不会被警方追踪。但我本想在下个月你生日时告诉你。我真的在努力。”

Castiel有所触动地对他眨了眨眼睛。

“地堡有一个秘密出口，打开之后能进入一片很大的区域。”Dean继续说了下去，“我计划调整你脚上的镯子，扩大你的活动范围。”

Castiel知道这或许就是被心理学家称之为‘情感操控’的东西。但尽管Dean有多重身份，一个心理操控者并不是其中之一。他不是那样的人。对他来说，这就是礼物。一个能让Castiel高兴的礼物。并且，这也是一个危险的礼物。

Castiel口中发干，“谢谢你。”

Dean轻声问道，“昨晚我是不是强暴了你？”

这是诱导操纵。这就是。然而即使他认识的每个BAU小组成员都这样警告他，他还是会顺着Dean的心意走下去。

“我并不这样想。”Castiel慢慢回答。好了，这就是事实了，你情我愿，不是强暴，他在心中告诉自己。

Dean短暂地闭了闭眼睛。“那就好。你手上的伤口怎么样了？”他从地上站了起来。

握拳和伸开手掌时疼痛在蔓延，但是缝针固定住了割开的皮肉。“还好。”

“那么，我们来看电影吧。你还没看过《黑衣人》，对吗？”

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

Castiel的手慢慢长好了，但还是不够灵活。Dean让他坐在浴室，用一把剃刀温和地靠近他的头，碎发纷纷落到地上。Dean将他的头发剪短了一大半，所以现在他的发型是稍微凌乱，而不是卷曲的披肩发。Dean将剃刀擦拭干净，修理着他的脖颈四周与耳后。

他的动作很快，手法娴熟，这让Castiel怀疑这又是一件兄弟俩会互相做的事。他很容易想象出Dean给小男孩时期的Sam剪头发的样子，他必然还为别的所有事情负责。

另一方面，Dean果然如他预期中的那样，再没有做过任何跟性有关的举动。他晚上睡在Castiel身边，只是像从前那样，洗个澡（期间会自慰，大概），然后上床睡觉。如果他睡到一半时因为勃起而醒来，便在夜里离开房间。这件事发生的频率比Castiel记得的更多。

每当Dean自动离开时，Castiel心中都会感到后悔，同时也松了口气。他不知道如果Dean再来找他的话他会怎么做。做爱是快乐的，他很享受，至少从身体方面。但也令他恐惧，让他感觉像是他在滑进一个他都不知道存在的深渊。

但随着日子一天天过去，与哥哥分开带来的痛苦开始褪色。他再次在Dean面前放松了，而不是面无表情。

这天是Castiel的生日。他醒来时闻见薄煎饼的香气，听见Dean在哼齐柏林飞艇的歌。他漫步走进厨房，在桌上发现一碟香喷喷的薄煎饼，上面用草莓拼出一个笑脸，还有鲜奶油做成的卷发。他看着Dean，忍不住笑意盈盈，“你是认真的吗，Dean？我快四十岁了，不是十岁。”

Dean对他指了指刀叉，“不许抱怨！”

Castiel坐下了，拿起叉子，仍然面带微笑。

Dean将锅里的薄煎饼翻了个面，补充道，“我给你准备了好多礼物。我本来计划让你在午餐的时候打开它们——昨晚的晚些时候，我烤了一只巧克力芝士蛋糕作为你的生日蛋糕，就像你要求的那样——但是我想礼物可以过几个小时再看。所以，咱们先吃蛋糕再拆礼物好么？”

“好。”Castiel同意了。

他在品尝薄煎饼时眼角瞥到一下闪光，困惑地抬起头来，看到Dean心虚地站在那里，手里捧着一台小小的相机。

“别告诉我，等会儿我拆礼物的时候你还要拍我？”Castiel说。

Dean清了清嗓子，“该死的闪光灯。好吧，其实我已经拍过不少了。”

“你已经拍了。”Castiel放下叉子，“在未经我允许的情况下。”

“呃，是啊。因为在你差点逃出去之后——用咒语——照片像是证据。”Dean耸了耸肩，不肯直视Castiel的眼睛。

“什么证据？证明你并没有绑架我，而是我自愿的？”Castiel安静地说。

Dean这才抬起头。“不，是你在这里的证据。”他简单地说，“是我拥有过你的证据。证明你属于我。”

这个回答听起来像是某个偏执的跟踪狂，令人不安。实际上，Castiel曾经亲眼见过一些跟踪狂和凶手以这种说辞为自己辩护。从Dean口中听见这句话不该让他感到惊讶，但他确实震惊了。然而他并没有对这一结论沉默，而是平静地问道，“你知道自己听起来有多恐怖吗？”

“好吧。我——是啊，我知道。”现在Dean看起来十分尴尬，“绝对很恐怖。”

Castiel顿了顿。“能给我看看吗？”

“我没有偷拍你的裸照！”Dean抗议道，朝Castiel的方向挥舞着相机。“只是几张你睡觉，看书之类的照片。给你就是了，随便你看。”

Castiel重新拿起叉子。他以为自己会失去胃口，但那些薄煎饼真的很美味。所以他并没有接过相机，只是叹了口气，说，“不，谢了。只是以后别再偷拍，说定了？”

“说定了。”Dean言辞凿凿地说。他把相机放在柜台上，用剩下的面糊煎完最后一张薄饼，然后坐在Castiel对面。他兴致勃勃地享用起了自己的那份早餐，显然对‘偷拍事件’的结果十分满意，没进一步考虑。这让Castiel想知道那些照片究竟对Dean有多重要。他没有追问下去。当然，Dean可以撒谎，但是Castiel不认为他会这样做。

实际上，据他所知，Dean从未欺骗过他。

早餐之后，两人一起看了《热血警探》（Castiel作出评价——“这是我看过的最现实的警察电影”，让Dean爆发出一阵大笑）。然后Dean让Castiel先在图书馆看会儿书，他得去把藏在地堡中Castiel进不去的房间里的生日礼物搬出来。

面对Dean精心准备的礼物，Castiel发现自己既想笑又困惑。那些礼物全都被漂亮的蓝色礼品纸包好了，形状大小各不相同。堆在一起像座小山，看起来极为壮观。

最后，Dean端来了芝士蛋糕，上面点着四支蜡烛。“每支蜡烛代表十岁，”他解释道，“要是插满四十支蜡烛，非失火不可。”

Castiel欣然微笑。

Dean也回给他一个笑容，把蛋糕放在咖啡桌上。“许个愿吧。”

Castiel顿了顿，在心中默念道：‘让我逃出这里吧，但不要伤害到Dean。’然后便吹熄了蜡烛。

他们分掉了芝士蛋糕。Castiel吃了很多，差点吃到胃痛。这让他想起了Balthazar，因为直到这次生日之前，每年生日都是他们一同庆祝。兄弟俩会一起吃蛋糕和冰淇淋，吃吐为止。即使后来Castiel加入了BAU小组，满世界地追捕罪犯，也不妨碍让他花上几天时间待在德克萨斯州。

回忆涌上Castiel的心头，就连嘴里的芝士蛋糕也变得苦涩起来。

“好了，”Dean收起蛋糕和刀叉，“现在拆礼物？”

Castiel点点头。

但Dean并没有牵着Castiel朝那些礼物盒子走去，反而让他坐在沙发上。

他舔了舔嘴唇，“在你拆礼物之前，我想先为你做一件事。”

Castiel谨慎地看着他，“好。”

接着Dean毫无预兆地跪在他面前，双手扶着他的膝盖，手指稍微施加压力，分开了他的双膝。但是当Castiel反抗时，他立即停下了动作。

现在Castiel的呼吸有些艰难。“你想——”他开口问道。

“我想让你舒服一下。”Dean急切地回答。

这句话抽走了Castiel肺中的空气。“呃、”

“我可以吗？如果你讨厌这样的话，我就不碰你。”Dean匆忙补充，“你也不必碰我。我只是想——我想取悦你。”

Castiel盯着他，完完全全地吃了一惊。这让他想起了他的一些口无遮拦的同事讨论着女朋友在情人节时为他们特别服务。Dean这样提议，语气像是他是他的男朋友，或者类似的关系。关系。

是的，Dean跟他亲热过。但是在他心中，那跟确定恋爱关系是两码事。尽管那次的滚床事件已经过去了一段时间，他仍不知道该如何面对这个事实。

“我——我不知道我对跟你做爱有什么感觉。你是一个男人，并且你将我 _ _囚禁__ 在这里，Dean。我们不是恋人的关系。”

“我不会做任何你不想做的事，”Dean说了下去，自动无视了Castiel话中他不想听的部分，“这就是为什么我先征求你的意见。你说不要，我们就不做。”说完之后，他静静等待着Castiel的答复。

Castiel对自己的心意感到困惑。他想要吗？他能要吗？他对Dean有欲望吗？

最后一个问题，他觉得从某些方面来看，答案是肯定的。他在第一次亲吻Dean时就很投入，事后他甚至无法对自己解释为什么会对Dean有感觉。第二次他差不多半硬了，是Dean引领他走完了剩下的路，带给他一次绝妙的高潮。

实际上，在恐惧和某种程度的压迫力之下，他感到了深深的……困惑。他困惑着是否该接受Dean对他的爱，也困惑着Dean跟他同性。他无法确定哪个让他拒绝Dean的理由更多一些，是Dean是一个男人，还是Dean是他的绑匪。

他想逃跑，也想从Dean身上得到安慰。他喜欢亲吻Dean，即使他发现性的本身已然压倒且冲破了那道界限。他允许他的绑匪跟他做爱，真是奇耻大辱。

他想拒绝。他想同意。

“先吻吻我吧。”他突然说。

Dean看着他，慢慢扬起一个亲昵的微笑，“你喜欢我吻你？”

Castiel在沙发上调整坐姿，但Dean已经从地上起来了，攀上沙发，贴着他坐下。Dean的手拂过他的下颚轮廓，玩弄着新长出来的胡茬，然后吻上了他的嘴唇。

其实Castiel没有做出任何意识清晰的决定，只是不假思索地回应了那些吻。他把手指伸进Dean的头发深处，那里出人意料地柔软。Dean的手始终没有离开他的脖颈，轻轻揉捏着，像是在耐心地安抚一只天鹅。

很快，Castiel的嘴唇微微肿起，因为那些亲吻，轻咬和吮吸。等Dean终于停止亲吻他的时候，他甚至感觉一种嘴被过度使用的虚脱。

“你是双性恋吗？”他问。

Dean眨动着眼睛，顿了顿之后才回答。“是啊。我的意思是，我不是经常跟男人约会。猎魔的圈子有点儿保守，并且我的父亲应该——好吧，被他发现不是个好主意。我稍微被别人看成是花花公子的类型，只是因为我明显追求姑娘更多。”他专心地看着Castiel，“你呢，想过男人吗？”

“老实说，我很少思考跟性有关的事情。”Castiel如实回答，“但我的伴侣都是女性。”

“好吧，”Dean稍微笑了笑，“我感觉我刚才那个提议还是很有希望。那么，你想试试看吗？”他爱抚着Castiel的脸，“不要有压力。真的。说出那个词，打开你真正的礼物。”

Castiel想象着Dean能给他带来的快感。考虑到Dean绑架他背后的心理，这是一个令人惊讶的服从角色，他从未尝试过。然而，Dean总能颠覆他的猜测。

“我——”Castiel吞咽了一下，无声地点点头。他认为他想要，他想试一试。

“如果你想停下，随时告诉我。”Dean喃喃地说，从Castiel的身上滑下去。

Dean的手顺着Castiel的大腿抚摸，逐渐靠近睡裤的束腰带附近。他弯起手指钩住腰带，轻轻地扯开。Castiel从沙发上抬高身子，Dean以一个流畅的动作将他的睡裤和平角底裤一起拉到膝盖，然后再褪至脚踝。于是现在Castiel的腰部以下已经从本质上显露无疑。

Dean略微弓下身，用手鼓励着Castiel挪动下半身，靠近他，分开双腿。Castiel的喉咙发紧，有些恶心。他不得不抵抗自己穿好睡裤冲出房间的冲动。实际上，如果不是Dean放在他身上的手，他早就跑掉了。

Castiel根本没有勃起，也不确定该不该允许Dean继续做下去。但是他用力咬住自己的手，当Dean咽下他柔软的性器，开始专心致志地吮吸。

Dean的口中火热，潮湿，将他一点一点地融化。当Dean的手指在他大腿内侧来回抚摸时，他开始起了反应，不到一分钟时间就硬了。于是Dean松开了口，改成用手握住，慢条斯理地套弄，舌尖挑逗着勃起顶端的缝隙。接着他又巧妙下降，轻轻舔着两侧的球。到这一步，Castiel已经完全被唤醒了，Dean再也不能用嘴将其完全含住。

Castiel不知道自己在期待什么，但他没有预见到Dean脸上的专心蹙眉，以及当他抬头看着他时眼中汹涌澎湃的欲望。Dean一边吞吐一边左手挪向自己的裤子，他的脸上充满了专注，觉醒，和充沛的情绪，正如Castiel曾拥有过的任何一个恋人。

这就是他在Dean心中的位置。他的恋人。

那么Dean在他心中呢？不是恋人，但他同样对Dean拥有热情。他停止挣扎，将一只手放在Dean头上，没用什么力气，只是轻轻放置着。Dean的短发让他分神了一秒，觉得这是一件错事——让两人的关系走得这么远是一件错事。他对Dean的感情在增长，越过恐惧和担心。他们就这样毫无困难地进入了一种令人困惑的相互吸引中，产生了一段并非两厢情愿的友情和亲密。

Dean是他的绑匪，但Dean也是他的朋友。

高潮带来的晕眩和惊讶夺走了他的想法。在他感觉到炙热的液体猛地迸射出去时，不禁急剧地向上挺腰。Dean不得不用手压下他，在几秒之后归于平静。

Castiel从快感中降落，气喘吁吁，意识仍有些模糊。Dean自始至终都没有松开双唇，只是不动声色地咽着，除了喉结上下滚动之外没有任何多余的动作，像是他知道即使一个微小的轻舔对Castiel来说也将是过度刺激。Castiel低头望进Dean的绿眼睛里，模模糊糊地感觉到Dean现在正在对他微笑。

Dean终于抬起了头，舔着自己唇角。“你尝起来很好。”他一脸郑重地告诉他，“谢谢你，Cas。”

想要歇斯底里大笑的气泡在上升。有那么一秒，Castiel没忍住笑出声来。

Dean看起来很高兴，脸色轻松不少。他爱抚着Castiel得到释放的部分，手指好奇，轻盈，并非挑逗。“我希望你不要介意，不过，呃，我也射在我裤子里了。”说着，他替Castiel重新穿好内裤，一丝不苟地服侍。他用一个有几分喜爱的古怪动作，将Castiel的性器放妥，小心翼翼得如同把一只幼鸟放回小窝。就在这时，Castiel能看到从Dean的牛仔裤上渗出来的湿迹了。

“你想洗个澡吗？我也得换衣服。”

“好。”Castiel回答。

Dean没有自己先走、留Castiel单独待着，而是牵着他来到卧室，给了他一条格外蓬松的毛巾使用。他甚至亲力亲为地帮Castiel拿出一叠干净的换洗衣服。当他做完这些琐事之后，他认真地抱住Castiel，给了他一个久久的、坚实的拥抱。不知过了多久，Castiel突然发现自己正急切地抓着Dean不放，简直像是被激情冲昏了头脑。

他让Dean给了他一次口活儿。

他让他的 _ _绑匪__ 给了他一次口活儿。然后，他的绑匪在过程中也性奋了。

直到Dean打开淋浴开关，这才终于有了离开的趋向。他吻了吻Castiel的手心，关上浴室的门之后走了。

在洗澡的中途，Castiel恍然大悟。Dean必然是知道他会在事后感到恐慌，刚才的悉心照顾类似于某种善后安置。Dean已经猜到他会吓坏，并计划好了应对措施。出于某些原因，Castiel从心底感觉到安慰，至少他们中的一个知道该做什么。

这次他不像上次那样陷入恐慌。当他托起重新睡眠的性器，只是淡淡地看着它，感受着温水冲刷他的后背。Dean想要他，这件事很好理解，几乎是自然而然。性欲是Dean的一部分，正如食欲，或其他正常欲望。Dean想要拥抱，想要他们一起猎魔，想要性。

而他却再也没有任何该死的线索知道自己想要什么。

Castiel换好干净的衣服，返回客厅。Dean比他回来得早，还有时间把生日礼物从最大排列到最小。Castiel在看到时被稍微逗笑了，Dean面带微笑地转过头。“干什么？我只是太闲了。”

明摆着，沙发似乎是坐的地方。令人惊讶的是，它闻起来没有一点事后的气味。“我先打开哪一个？”

Dean挨着他坐下，递给他一件较大的礼物。Castiel看了看，礼物外面被蓝色包装纸覆盖了一大半，但仍然有包装纸不够的地方，Dean不得不包了一点旧报纸弥补。报纸上面的日期提醒了他一件事。

“虽然我知道现在迟了，但是，生日快乐，Dean。”

Dean眨了眨眼睛。

“一月二十四日，对吗？”Castiel问道。“我刚发现我完全忘了这件事。”

“没错，就是那一天。”Dean回答，对他微笑。“你忘了也没关系。只要你在这里，就是我最好的生日礼物。”

“你很奇怪，Dean。”

“是啊，我知道。现在来吧，打开礼物，别去想我花了好几个钟头才把它们包上。”

X-Box One，附带三个游戏，分别是《使命的召唤》《侠盗猎车手5》和《刺客信条》。“我选择这些东西的理由再明显不过了。”Dean一边看Castiel拆礼物一边作出解释。

一只吐司机。“反正我们没有吐司机，我就买了一个。而且我特别想看着你拆好多好多的礼物。”

一个精心设计的木盒，带一把隐藏锁，里面是盐，铁，几样Castiel认不出的东西，和一把祝福过的小刀——钝了，但仍然算是利器。“我信任你。这些东西是为了给你自卫。”

一套衣服，都是Castiel的型号。休闲裤，棉袜，T恤，衬衫，牛仔裤，柔软的短袖衫。“我想你大概厌倦了连帽衫和古怪的带扣裤子。”

一双鞋。“我不能保证非常合脚，但这是你的型号。为了让你在外出的时候穿。”

一部Kindle。“你要看的书太多了，老兄。这东西可以代替一间图书馆。”

最后的最后，剩下一件不大的礼物。它被包装得十分精美，每个边缘都整整齐齐的，显然Dean对它比其他礼物更加用心。

Castiel用手指抚摸着包装纸的折痕，抬起视线。

“在你打开这件礼物之前，Cas。我有话想对你说。”Dean深呼吸一口气。“在我们刚见面的时候，你问我为什么想把你留在这里，动机又是什么。”

Castiel静静地聆听。这个话题应该很有意思。Dean总是试图用行动表达自己的想法，而不是语言。

“好吧，现在我了解你了。并且，我知道这种生活让你痛苦，但我很高兴你没有逃跑。你真的——你 ** **真的**** 很善良，不像我。你想帮助别人，甚至对像我这样的杀人犯也没有放弃。即使一开始的时候，我在你眼中只是个疯狂的连环杀手，满口胡言乱语着灵魂伴侣和天使。可我——”Dean皱了皱眉，似乎接下来的话有些说不出口。

“Dean——”

“求你，”Dean说。“让我在变回胆小鬼之前说完。”

Castiel点点头。

“你在睡觉的时候踢我，”Dean说。“如果趴着睡的话还会打呼噜。很可爱，也有那么一点让我抓狂。你拥抱，因为你喜欢和人触碰，不过我觉得你宁愿踢爆我的头也不肯承认。我想这就是为什么你喜欢亲吻。你会想着每个人身上最好的地方，却不知道自己有多好。你之前感觉到孤单，但你不想承认，因为你如此热爱你的工作，你觉得孤单也没关系。你想要一个爱人陪伴，又害怕因为工作而失去他。”他笑了笑，“相信我，我都明白。所以你考虑过一辈子不结婚。你投身进FBI的工作，因为你想让这个世界变得更好。”

“你不喜欢流露情感。你觉得对别人敞开心扉是一个弱点。你的同事经常告诉你，你对自己太过苛刻，不让自己得到放松和感受。当我在你公寓偷袭你的时候，你是真的，真的感到恐惧，但你几乎没有表现出来，因为你太专注于反击和逃脱。你聪明。智商很高。如果你掌握一些超自然方面的知识，你就能轻松地抓住我。我的意思是，你现在知道的也并不多，但你仍然能从报纸上发现被我遗漏的案子。”他顿了顿。“你第一次把我打得鼻青脸肿的时候，我为你感到骄傲。因为你那么坚强，永不服输。我不得不用伤害你的方式才能留住你，我讨厌这样。”

“我爱的不是你的外表，而是你的全部。”

“我爱你。”

所以最后一件礼物难道是Dean的表白？Castiel不知该说什么好。谢谢你？Dean列举出来的那些完全出乎他的预料，甚至很有趣（至少从心理学角度来看的话）。Dean对他的了解，或多或少都是正确的。“Dean……你知道我不能对你说同样的话。”现在还不能。也许永远都不能。

Dean浅浅地笑了。“我知道。现在打开礼物吧。”

Castiel撕开包装纸，看到一只普普通通的小纸盒。

而盒子里，静静躺着一部智能手机。

手机是旧的，大概是几年前的款式。它看起来像是被人打开过，胡乱修补。开机之后，屏幕上显示着只有一格电量，一格信号。

Dean等待Castiel望向他。“你可以给任何地方，任何人，打一通电话。通话时间能持续两分钟，然后就会自动挂断。只能使用一次。电话无法被追踪，即使是FBI的专家也没办法。我能用我的性命打赌。”

“所以，我可以给我哥哥打电话。”Castiel低声说。

“我只有两个要求：不要告诉他们你在哪儿，不要告诉他们谁带走了你。”Dean耸了耸肩。“我知道你推算出这里是堪萨斯州的某个地方。虽然一个州并不大，但FBI想找到这里就像是凭运气打猎。”

“他们可能知道是你。”Castiel坦白道。

Dean盯了他一秒。“因为上次那封信？该死，我就知道我应该花更多时间去读读那玩意儿，但我真心看不出什么东西。”他移开视线，然后咯咯地笑了。“看来我被那封信里的什么暗号通破了身份。好吧，我绑架的是一名FBI的精英探员，我猜我应该有这种觉悟。”

“所以，你寄出去了吗？”

Dean伤心地看着他。“我当然寄了，Cas。我向你保证过我会寄。我是说，难道你想让我寄一封挂号信吗？”他半开玩笑半认真地说。

Castiel爆发出一阵大笑。

Dean看着他，就像他长出了第二个脑袋。但他也笑了，仿佛被他感染。“你从来没有这样笑过。虽然有一些微笑和浅笑，但从来不是这种发自内心的大笑。”

Castiel的目光晃了晃，快乐开始消退。

“别停下，”Dean说。“我喜欢听见你的笑声。”

Castiel手里的手机变得沉重。他想知道这番演讲是不是为了说服他不要在电话中泄露信息——有这种可能，但他也不认为Dean在说谎。“谢谢你的礼物，Dean。”

“你想现在就打电话吗？”

“Dean，你是从哪里得到这部手机的？你并没有足够的相关知识能自己制作出来。”Castiel顿了顿。“是你的黑客朋友帮你做的吗？就是从警方内部网窃取我档案的那个人。”

Dean不自在地耸肩。“是啊。我告诉她我需要跟FBI打一通电话，但是不想被追踪。当然，是为了办一个案子。我的意思是，她不知道这件事跟你有关。她稍微知道你是我的灵魂伴侣，否则她不会帮我获得那些档案。但是剩下的——你知道吗，别介意，这不重要。”

所以，有一个人‘稍微知道’。但不管怎么说，Castiel放弃了打听。虽然Dean提出了两个要求，但他应该遵从吗？他该在电话里说什么？如果Balthazar给他说一些暗语，试着问出信息怎么办？Hotchner和小队完全有可能告诉Balthazar怎么跟他对暗号。他上次拿到手机也没有给Balthazar打电话，是因为他害怕把Dean的安全和自由搭进去，虽然他自己都没有这两样东西。如果他有意利用这个机会逃跑，他应该直接打给Hotchner。

但更多的是，他只想听听Balthazar的声音，告诉哥哥他一切都好。

Dean给了Castiel一个关心的眼神，但同时靠得很近，也许近到能随时夺走手机。

“和他说说话吧，”Dean说。“我知道想念一个兄弟是什么心情，Cas。”

“即便你知道，你也还是不愿意放我走。”Castiel指出。

Dean沮丧地皱眉。“是的，但是我不会——我不会试图打断你，Cas。说实话。”

Castiel宁可认为那是Dean在否认伪善，但这不会是第一次。他用微微颤抖的手指输入了Balthazar的号码。在一秒钟的响铃之后，他听见电话被接了起来。

“喂？”Balthazar的声音听起来很沉闷。普通。正如每个星期天的下午。

只一秒钟的时间，Castiel突然被眼泪哽住了。“Bal？”

“天哪！Castiel？Cassie？见鬼，你在哪儿？”

Castiel颤抖着呼吸了一口气，所有计划都瓦解了。“听见你的声音真好。”

“Cassie，你能讲话吗？”Balthazar这样问，仿佛有人在听，他用的是标准的FBI暗号。这句话会视情况而变，但Castiel非常清楚Balthazar在问什么。

Castiel看着Dean。“我能讲话。但我并不是一个人在这里。”

Balthazar立即问出了下一个暗号，听起来快发疯了，“你还好吗？”

Castiel答道，“我很好。Balthazar，我很好。”这说明他不是在胁迫之下，如果回答‘我没事’则是相反。Castiel希望他们相信他说的话，即使他并不完全是没有受到一点胁迫。“我没有受伤。”

“你在哪儿？你能告诉我你在哪儿吗？”

“不能，Balthazar——”

“是不是Dean Winchester抓走了你？”Balthazar问道。“上帝啊，Cassie，FBI到处找你。我他吗吓坏了。Hotchner说是Winchester把你绑架了，他伤害你了吗？你的处境很危险吗？”

Castiel呼吸了一秒，知道时间在一秒秒地流逝。Dean看起来很紧张，像一根绷紧的线，勉强镇定地听着电话。

“是的，是Dean带走了我。他关心我。他、他爱我。”即使是Castiel自己都觉得这话实在疯狂，但这是真相。除了说出Dean绑架他的动机，再没有别的话能说服他们相信他那句“没有受伤”是真话。

“Bal，他让我给你打电话报平安。老实说，我被——我被照顾得很好。看在上帝的份儿上，我还有一张记忆海绵的床垫。他从来没有伤害过我。我不想让你担心。”

一个熟悉的嗓音出现在通话中。“Castiel，我是Hotchner。我们正在追踪电话。现在我要给你报出一些地名，当我念出你的位置时，我想要你说出一个肯定的回答。”

“我不能说，”Castiel立刻说道，脸颊落下滚烫挫败的泪水。“我知道我疯了，但我不能告诉你我在哪儿，因为你会逮捕Dean。”他抑制不住地发出一声啜泣，但Dean仍然只是凝视着他，看着，听着。“我想回家，但你不能伤害Dean。他不是坏人，不是我们以为的那样。”

Hotchner的语气平静下来。“他是特意绑架了你吗？”

“是的，所以你不用担心队里的其他人会被盯上。我发誓我很好，Hotch。”

Dean轻轻拍了拍他的手腕。

“Castiel。坚持住。我们来救你了。”Hotchner听起来从来没有这样拥有掌控过。

通话断开了。

Dean把手机从Castiel的手中轻轻拿出来，放进自己兜里。“你还好吗，Cas？”

不好。Castiel想，他应该把‘怎样逃出去’放在考虑问题的首要位置上，Hotchner会认为他会这样做。

他以为听到Balthazar的声音会很痛苦。但是从某种程度上，这也提醒了他外面的世界仍然存在。比这座位于堪萨斯州某处、他和Dean居住的地堡更有意义。电话那头不仅有他的哥哥，还有FBI的上司，或者整个BAU小组。考虑到Hotchner几乎是马上就进入到通话中，说明他们一直再等他的消息。他们还在努力寻找他的下落。

他突然意识到，如果他能成功逃跑，他就不得不告诉别人他这些日子里都做了什么。那就是他，一名FBI探员，跟一个绑架了他的罪犯有染。还有，他曾有两次从绑匪手中逃跑的有效机会，他都失败了。什么样的特工会做出这种事？什么样的人会做出这种事？

耻辱像一柄利刃，刺痛了他的心。他的眼睛再次潮湿了。

从某些方面，他希望Dean是一个真正危险的心理变态杀手。他会在心理上更容易接受，因为他理解那种人是怎么想的；他会知道该怎么做。Dean很疯狂，但并不是他认为自己能防御的疯狂。

Dean拉过Castiel，将他拥进自己怀里。Castiel任由他调整着两人身体，让自己依偎成一个更舒服的姿势，安稳地伏在Dean的下巴底下。他的上身倾斜成一个角度，能紧紧挨着Dean，像猫一样蜷缩。此时此刻，Dean看起来更像是一个他的保护盾。

BAU小组会怎么想，假如他们看到他现在的这副模样？当然，他们认为Dean是一个连环杀手，不断杀害无辜的人，这些并非真相。但不管怎么说，他仍然妥协了。他被强行关押，却从绑匪那里得到安慰。那些外人，他们都会理解。他也知道他们对他寄予了一个更高的期望。至于Balthazar？他甚至不知道哥哥会怎样看他。

“那么，”Dean说，清了清喉咙。“他们是怎么想的？”

“什么？”Castiel这才从自己的心事中回过神来。

“FBI。我知道你在想这件事，那么和我谈谈吧。你觉得他们会怎么想？关于你和我的事？”

这个问题很简单。Castiel有足够的时间去思考他的小队会对这起绑架做出什么决定。他可以告诉Dean，如果能为他带来一些安抚。“他们最有可能做的就是，把你定位成一个掠夺性的绑匪，为了征服一个被大多数人视为强者的人而绑架我。这能让你更加自信。他们还可能认为这里有一些复仇的目的，因为我是一名执法者。你会通过暴力和强奸来加强对我的控制。是否将其发展为谋杀，取决于你的个人心理。但他们会将我的死亡当成一个很有可能出现的结果，当你对我失去兴趣之后。尤其是，他们得到了你的名字，你可能会杀我灭口。”

Castiel顿了顿。“在刚才那通电话——甚至也许能追溯到之前你寄出去的那封信——之后，他们可能会认为，你在跟踪我的时候逐渐感觉到我们有某种恋爱关系，并且产生我爱你的错觉。你欲将空想变为现实，这构成了你绑架我的企图。据我刚才的反应，他们会认为你在不断强暴我，拷打我，使我屈服。长期监禁的可能性会超过谋杀。特别是，距离案件发生之时已经过去了七个月，你还没有杀掉我。那通电话会被他们视为情绪操控的手段，一个赢得我好感和信任的手段。”

“好吧，真见鬼。”Dean嘟囔着，看起来既惊讶又难受。

“他们大概还会认为，我已经开始产生斯德哥尔摩综合征，作为一个在囚禁中活下去的应对方法。并且，他们会制定出营救我的计划。哪怕我拒绝被救，他们也会强行分开我们。”Castiel停下了，目光在他温暖的监狱中飘荡。“我想，他们认为这是为了我好。”

Dean轻轻转动Castiel的头，这样他能看着他的眼睛。“但是你知道我爱你，不是吗？我真的很爱你。我没有放你自由的唯一一个原因就是，我知道你会逃跑，我知道你认为 _ _自己必须__ 逃跑。可我希望你能进入我的生命，Cas。作为我的伴侣。”

Castiel把手放在Dean的手背上，疼痛在胸口持续增长。“我知道。”他从很久以前就知道。他也知道Dean在努力分散他的注意力，试着让他停止思念哥哥。

“那么，FBI有我的档案吗？”Dean问道，试着用玩笑的语气。

“Dean，你的档案从来没有任何意义。”

“是啊，但是你知道真相。所以，接下来会发生什么？”

“档案只是一个工具，Dean。”Castiel伸开他的双手。“它能帮助我们找出要找的人。如果我们清楚个体特点，那么一份档案能让我们明白是什么会刺激到某些人，是什么让他们走上犯罪的道路。但是你的档案太难分析了，因为我们把不是你作的案子也归结到你的身上。”

Dean只说了句，“然后呢？”

Castiel思考着，然后回答。“我假设，你是一个寻求亲密关系的跟踪狂，继而演变成抢婚(bride kidnapping)行为。”

“抢婚？”Dean难以置信地说。

“你绑架我，是因为你想要我成为你的终生伴侣。你还要我怎么称呼这种事？”

Dean欲言又止，但还是老实闭上了嘴。

“现在这种事仍然发生在世界的某些地区。中亚和非洲的某处。”Castiel正要说明细节，但看到Dean既沮丧又不安。考虑到Dean的多方面心理弱点，继续说下去很有可能百害无利。Dean从不否认他对他的所作所为是违法和不道德，但他也不喜欢时常提起。

“我永远都不会伤害你。”Dean终于说。这是他常用的撤退说辞。当然，他并没有说谎。Dean永远不会因为愤怒而伤害他，只有在阻拦他逃跑时才不得不出手。

“Dean，你曾经产生过怀疑吗？关于绑架我、所有的这些事情，究竟有什么意义？”在违背他意愿囚禁他的时候，他从未见过Dean有一刻犹豫。

“不，当然没有。”Dean立即回答。就像条件反射。

Castiel什么都没说。只是看着他。

“有时我会考虑，要不要放你走。但是然后，我想到我会变成什么样。我不能让你离开我，Cas。我知道我他吗是个自私的混蛋，我确实是。”Dean咬紧下唇。Castiel忍不住想起Dean看起来有多迷失，当他眼睁睁看到自己弟弟跳进笼子、沉进地狱时。Dean目睹了Sam的死亡，不是一次，而是两次，每次都把他伤得更深。“但我觉得你和我在一起会幸福，因为我们是灵魂伴侣。我想让你幸福。”他给了Castiel一个邪笑。“并且，你会成为一个了不起的猎人。比我更厉害。”

“我是一名FBI探员，Dean，我不会抓鬼。”

“我还是一个中学都没毕业的小混混呢。相信我，你有这个潜力。”

“戴着脚铐恐怕没法猎魔。”Castiel抬起左脚，对Dean露出脚踝处的镯子。

Dean低头看了一会儿，又望着Castiel，举起手机。“我需要处理掉这个。Charlie说这是一次性的。”

Charlie。Castiel记住了这个名字。

“你能自己待一会儿吗？我很快就回来。”

Castiel点点头。“我没事。”然后差点大笑，因为‘我没事’在FBI的暗语中代表着‘我正被挟持’。

从Dean的脸色来看，他并不是完全相信，但他仍然不得不离开房间，去处理手机。

Castiel盯着自己的手，想着Balthazar。他的哥哥听起来那么不顾一切，担心到了极点。这让他想起了Michael去世的时候——他是得到消息的人。Michael设置的紧急联络人是他，因为他知道Castiel是所有人中最坚强的，能承受得了。Castiel私下哭了，但在他把国旗披在哥哥棺材上的那天，他的眼睛很干。Balthazar被哀痛击垮，用酒精把自己灌醉。虽然他看似玩世不恭，但他对兄弟的感情很深。

Balthazar肯定认为他有生命危险。或者更糟。不知为何，他怀疑刚才的电话能否给哥哥一个很大的安慰。不过也许BAU小组会做一番分析，推测出他会被长期囚禁在相对舒适的地方，这多少能让Balthazar宽心一些。他们不会告诉Balthazar最糟糕的情况，比方说，他有可能会被强暴。

但是说真的，安慰有什么用？Michael的死是为了救一个战友，这并没有让他们父母的悲伤减少一些。Dean为他的弟弟做了一切，包括在安葬Sam之后好好活下去。也许他也应该为Balthazar做同样的事，不管他有多屈辱。不管他有多关心Dean。

Castiel仍试着从他的朋友、他的不完全情人、他的绑匪手中逃跑。他必须靠自己，没有救援。

他有了一个想法。当Dean回来，他问，“如果我给Balthazar打电话，FBI追踪到这里，你会被捕——但Anna能把你从监狱里救出去，不是吗？她是天使，她能传送任何人去她想要的地方。”

Dean脸上浮现出一个古怪的表情。“总的来说，是这样。但在她回应我的祈祷之前，可能要花上几个星期，甚至几个月。”

“你个混蛋。”这是Castiel能说出来的一切。

Dean坐下了，伸手去握Castiel的手，但是Castiel马上甩开了他。过了一会儿，Dean平淡地说，“我会把Anna当做被逮捕的预防措施，但我不能依靠她。Anna可能会不能帮我，或者不愿意帮我。她也可能随时牺牲在天堂的一场内战中。其他天使呢？他们不喜欢我，甚至憎恨我。这就是只有Anna知道地堡存在的一个理由。更不用提我的其他敌人了。如果我被关进监狱，身边没有盐，没有恶魔陷阱，没有任何武器——我就是一个极易被攻击的目标，大概活不到Anna来把我救走。”

Castiel的怒气渐渐融化。“如果你站在我的角度想一想，Dean，你会为了你的家人从我身边逃出去吗？”

Dean绷紧下巴。“你的家人在外面很安全，而我的家人永远会遇到危险，这是不同的。我会找出另一个方法让你和你哥哥交谈。我用我的生命发誓，Cas。”

Castiel看着地上撕开的礼物包装纸的碎片。Dean送给他的礼物放在咖啡桌上。这似乎象征着他的生活：被撕成碎片，只是为了给Dean当做礼物。

也许逃出去的关键是让Dean信任他。他只是不得不这样做，在他一点点失去自我之前。

这是Castiel被囚禁的一百九十天。


	6. Chapter 6

“上次你用咒语破坏了镯子的范围，我重新施了新的魔法。”这天早上Dean开口说道，递给Castiel一盘奶酪和水果，还有一小碗燕麦粥。“当时你昏迷了，所以我不必把它取下。”

Castiel顿了顿，拿起一颗葡萄。这是他生日之后Dean第一次提出扩大他的活动范围。“什么意思？你必须把它拿下来才能让我出去活动？”

“我必须拿下来，重新施魔法。”Dean纠正。“当然，我不认为你还会趁我睡觉的时候踢我的脑袋，但我不能让你看到我是怎么施魔法的。因为你太聪明，我甚至不知道你会怎么钻空子。我很确定你会做出这种事。”他不自在地耸耸肩。“所以我得让你睡着。”他对Castiel举起双手。“用药物，Cas，镇定剂。”

“你不信任我。”Castiel说，不确定是否要表现出失望或被冒犯。尽管那是一个窥探Dean对他看法的有效措施。如果他要说服Dean信任他，他就必须提供某些他 _ _不会__ 逃跑的理由。

“好吧。不信任。”Dean毫不避讳地回答。“不是非常信任。我没有足够的把握认为你不会逃跑，如果给你这个机会。”他淡淡地微笑着，坐进餐桌对面的椅子。“我从没妄想过你会轻易放弃，你知道。”

“你是怎么想的？”Castiel问，好奇Dean会如何回答。

“呃，好吧。”Dean眨了眨眼睛，摆弄着双手。“这重要吗？”

“对我来说很重要。”Castiel回答，不肯善罢甘休。

Dean搅拌着碗里的麦片粥，低头盯着勺子，仿佛这样能找出答案。这说明Dean在担心他的反应，这真是既有趣又表露真情。

过了几秒钟，Dean看着他的双眼说，“我以为你会用不同手段攻击我。你会诅咒我，恨我，我得花掉所有的时间用来说服你，我不是变态或连环杀手。然后你会——我不知道——朝我扔大便，不让我靠近你十码范围之内。但是，你从来没那样对待过我。你总是把我当个人，甚至在你用精神治疗法分析我的时候。”

“这是我们接受的训练。”Castiel说，不确定如何回应。“妖魔化别人无法帮助你了解他们。”

Dean低头看着餐桌。“你觉得我是个变态吗，Cas？”

Castiel的喉咙发紧。但是当Dean最终抬起双目时，他没有移开视线。“不。”

“但是我不正常。”Dean低声说。

Castiel把一只手平平地放在桌上，手心向上。“Dean，你可能不正常。但是这并没有减少你对这个世界的价值。”

过了一会儿，Dean把手放在Castiel的手里。“你真傻。”他咧嘴一笑，像个得了便宜还卖乖的小孩子。

“别招我打你。”Castiel故意板起一张脸，但是没有移开手。

“我不知道你还会这么精彩的贱人脸。你应该多用用。”

Castiel眨了眨眼睛，试着把手收回来。Dean呆了一秒，松开Castiel的手。

“什么脸？”

“贱人脸。”Dean重复。“别误会，Sam最喜欢摆贱人脸。他只用动动眉毛，就能给我表达出二十种不同的鄙视。”

Castiel大笑。

Dean似乎对自己把对方逗笑很满意。“那么，我能给你用药吗？”

看，这就是他现在的生活，跟他的绑匪讨论能不能将他麻醉至昏迷。“如果没有其他办法，那么好吧。”

Dean点点头，可是不再那么高兴和满意。他吃完最后一口燕麦粥，收走空碗放在Castiel仍够不着的洗碗池里。“让我准备一下。别担心——我有合适的药物。你的身体很健康，并且我知道你的体重。打针没有任何危险。我们一会儿屋里见。”说着，他离开了。

过了一会儿，Castiel钝钝地吃完早餐。他感觉胃里一阵恶心，几乎能吐出来，想到完全失去意识是什么感觉。他把盘子推开，站了起来。

现在地堡的墙壁对他来说已经非常熟悉了。有一种古怪的家的感觉，尽管他真不希望这样想。墙上那两道巨大的刮痕并不是恐怖，只是家的一部分。那些瓷砖，边缘的碎屑，不再不相称，而是正常。缺少窗户也不再让他感觉到窒息。

甚至他在走路时也养成了固定的习惯。他不再被魔法屏障绊倒，自动停留在允许行走的范围之内。

他的房间不再是空荡荡的监狱。床上堆满各种毛毯和枕头，大部分是蓝色系——这是Dean从他公寓的布置中学来的。有一只小柜子，用来存放他的衣服。电视稳稳地立在地上。当然，客厅有一台更大的电视。迷你冰箱发出嗡嗡的电流声。如果Castiel是在调查案件的时候走进这个房间，他一定会惊讶地想，这里竟然是一个绑架案的犯罪现场。他可能会把绑匪诊断为利马综合征[犯罪者被人质所同化，与人质的立场趋于一致，把攻击心态转变]。

尽管，如果Dean这样问起来的话，他是不会告诉他的。

Dean在绑架他的时候并没有对他产生感情，只是觉得他们有可能相爱。他甚至觉得Dean原本并没有计划囚禁他这么久。假如Dean对他没有感觉，很可能关一阵子就会想办法把他放走。毕竟Dean并不是真正的绑匪。

Castiel坐在床边，等待Dean，试着压下一贯的焦虑。

“嗨。”Dean在几分钟后到了。“准备好了吗？”

Castiel抬起视线。

现在Dean就在这里，手中拿着一支熟悉的针管，Castiel有几分恐惧地愣住了。之前他遇到过危险，体验过脉搏因恐惧而变凉的感觉。但在那些情况下，他总能做出一些自救措施，突破现状。即使是在一次任务中遭到枪击。

当时Dean出现在他公寓的厨房，从后面勒住他的脖子。他以为家里是安全的，他甚至做了一番粗略的检查之后才放松下来，解下枪套。但是他被攻击了——成了一名受害者，就跟那些他研究过的谋杀案中的受害者一样——他从未想过自己会经历这种事。甚至在他接受培训时，他也一度认为他离那种事情很遥远。

Dean本能轻易杀死他。作为一名职业警探，Castiel从不谴责被害者轻易放松警惕，他们被歹徒趁虚而入完全是犯罪者的错。但是当他自己被绑架时，他咒骂自己的不小心。

轻微浑浊的药水在眼前晃动。

“Cas？”Dean担心地盯着他。“你把我吓坏了。你看起来那么害怕。”

“我只是想起了我的公寓。”Castiel移开视线盯着床单，挽起一侧袖子。“别介意。”

当Dean坐在他身边时，床垫下降了。从他眼角的余光，他能看到Dean一手拿着针管，腾出另一只手。“我很抱歉，让你害怕。”

Castiel抬头看着。“当时你把我勒晕了。”

Dean只是平平地看着他。“我知道。如果能安慰你的话，我之前也被勒晕过。出于某些原因，我被别人带走，受尽折磨。即使后来和Sam一起，我也神经紧绷了几个月。”

“你知道被勒晕是什么感觉，为什么还要那么做？”Castiel问。

“你反应太快，我没办法给你注射药物。如果我有机会下针，你能像一盏灯那样在几秒钟内晕倒，没有人会受伤。我想过给你的食物下药，但是那样有风险，因为我不知道你会吃多少，或者会不会吃。我计划了一个晚上，调查你的邻居不会出现。没人看到我们，你知道。当我抱着你出去的时候。”Dean顿了顿。“这样说出来，比我在心里想着更差劲了。”

Castiel哼笑了一声。“因为你绑架的是一个联邦警探。”

“不。因为你是无辜的，你不该承受这些。”

Castiel盯着Dean，而Dean只是平静地回望着他。“就算你这么想，你还是把我绑架到这里了。”他不允许自己体谅Dean的内疚，必须纠正。

“我知道这样做不道德，Cas。但这样做是值得的，因为我得到了你。我希望有天你对我的信任能让你愿意留下。”Dean望向别处。他举起针管，从针尖挤出几滴药水，小心地弹掉里面的小气泡，然后看着Castiel。“对不起。”

Castiel安静地递出手臂。Dean找到手肘上的静脉，缓缓推进药水。很快，Castiel的意识逐渐模糊，整个人陷入黑暗中。

持续的黑暗。

恢复意识的过程并不轻松。那不像是从深度睡眠中自然醒来，而是有一种古怪的沉重感在压迫着你的四肢，并非只是意识迟钝。Castiel记得从前在手术室中醒来的感觉，昏昏沉沉中一些明显的人为晕眩在里面。这感觉像是他在跟泥浆搏斗，寻找一条路睁开眼睛，迎接外面的轻柔光线。接着在某个瞬间，他的身体突然作出反应，让他抽搐几次。他的左手动不了，手腕被什么坚固冰冷的线一样的东西拦住了。

Castiel睁开眼睛。天花板在那里，正如他晕过去时看到的那样。他望向四周，看到Dean坐在一旁。镯子在Dean手里。

不在Castiel的脚上。

Castiel坐直了。身体本能让他意识到他的左手被手铐铐在床头。“Dean？”

Dean对他微笑，唇角的弧度那么柔和。“嗨，你得戴上这个。”他举起镯子。

“为什么？”Castiel问。“为什么你不在我昏迷的时候给我戴上？”

“你必须心甘情愿地戴上。这是魔法的一部分。”

Castiel回想起Dean第一次给他镯子时说的那些话。“你耍了我！”

“是啊，我耍了你。”Dean傻笑着。“毕竟我没那么疯，不是吗？”

他对抗着他的愤怒，短暂地闭上眼睛。

过了一会儿，Dean耸了耸肩。“当时就算我告诉你这是让咒语奏效的步骤，你还是会戴上。因为你认为我是个疯子，还相信超自然力量存在。”他补充道。

Castiel认为Dean说的没错，但这个新信息也给了他一个选择：拒绝戴回镯子。那么，Dean将不得不给他戴上最初的沉重脚铐，但那样他逃生的希望会比被魔法限制时更大。然而即便如此，希望仍然很渺茫。想当初他花了四十天时间，试着找出打开脚铐的办法，都失败了。他戴着镯子能走得更远。虽然他现在没机会能再次使用解除限制的咒语，但不代表他以后也没机会。

只是更重要的是，主动戴上镯子是一个让Dean信任他的机会。之后再说服他，让他取走镯子。

Dean仍好奇地看着他，镯子放在腿上。“Cas？”

Castiel对上Dean的目光，用某种他希望不是顺从的眼神看着对方。“好吧。”他伸出右手，Dean把镯子递给他。

“你可以换一只脚戴。”Dean建议道。

Castiel摇摇头，仍决定戴在左脚的脚踝处。光滑冰冷的金属贴着他的肌肤，现在他要做的就是合上搭扣。“现在我这里已经磨出茧了，戴着比另一只脚习惯。”他深呼吸一口气，合上了镯子。搭扣再次消失了，没有任何使用过魔法的痕迹。

他心甘情愿地束缚住了自己。他得再次告诉自己，这么做是为了他的目的。

Dean用一只手托起Castiel的脸，凑过来，蜻蜓点水般地吻了他一下。Castiel很惊讶自己没有反抗。“谢谢你，Cas。”

Dean离开房间去拿钥匙，然后把Castiel的手铐打开。Castiel揉着手腕，感觉胳膊轻微酸痛。这代表他也许被铐了几个小时，整条胳膊都被固定住。Dean拉过他的手腕，用拇指按摩他的肌肉和关节，从手腕内侧到手指之间。他的表现是有意图的，但也平静和放松。

“Dean，”Castiel叹了口气。“你把我关在这里就不怕有危险吗？让一个陌生人进入你唯一的大本营？”

“从技术上说，我考虑过这些。如果你逃跑了，会对我非常不利。”Dean说，轻轻耸肩，松开了Castiel。

“为什么？”

“没有你，我不知道我还能为了什么活着。”Dean淡淡地说。

“但是当你最初抓住我的时候，你是这样想的吗？”Castiel问道。“你那时候就打算把我长期关在这里？”

Dean皱眉。“我不知道。我大概想过。为什么这么问，Cas？”

“假设我逃跑了，你打算怎么办？”Castiel问。

Dean翻了个白眼，站了起来。“我从不假设。”

“我在试着理解你，”Castiel不肯放弃。“你会伤心，对吗？但你自己能好好的吗？”

Dean睁大眼睛盯着他。

Castiel有两个这样问的理由：一来出自真正的关心，二来他想试探Dean能有多信任他不会跑，为将来说服Dean打开镯子作些心理准备。如果Dean非常恐惧失去他，那么他不会在短期内答应。也许永远都不会心甘情愿地取走镯子。即使他很渴望Castiel能陪他自由走动，成为他的猎魔搭档。

Dean没有回答，也没有被激怒。他坐回床上，不安地靠近Castiel的位置。

“不要离开我。”Dean央求道。他的肩膀塌陷，双手垂在身前，手心向上。他的肢体语言在叫嚣着绝望。他脸上的痛苦来得那样强烈，以至于让Castiel震惊得说不出话。“每个人——每个人都他吗离开了我，Cas。我再也受不了了。父亲离开了，Sam离开了，每个对我很重要的人都 _ _离开__ 了。”

这些话打破了Castiel的理性分析，直直地冲进他的心里。他坐起来，下意识张开双臂，Dean立即倒在他怀里。这是第一次也是唯一一次，Dean在索求他的安慰，并非安慰他。Dean的手指牢牢抓住他的薄T恤，身体向上弯曲。这个姿势不舒服，但这样他能看着Castiel的脸——这是一个完完全全的拥抱。Dean搂住Castiel的肩膀，因紧张而颤抖，浑身散发着由Castiel引起的、不管是什么样的情绪。

Castiel抬起一只手，梳理着Dean的短发，感觉到一种莫名的亲切。当他开口说话时，他说出了心里话，“我很难过你失去了他们，Dean。”

“我不能再失去你。”Dean把脸埋进Castiel的肩膀，喃喃地说。

Castiel轻轻拍着Dean，让他平静下来。“没事了，”他低声说。“没事了，Dean。”他忽然意识到，如果他逃跑了，Dean可能会崩溃。甚至再也无法振作起来。

假如Dean真的崩溃了，他需要为此负责吗？从逻辑上说，他不需要负责，但他的情感不允许他这样认为。他关心Dean。他将Dean视为朋友，尽管并不是那种——通常意义上的朋友，但‘朋友’是最接近他对Dean的感情的一个词。他担心Dean的问题，无法轻易理出头绪。并且Dean并不想解决，因为这是他习惯用经历过的所有创伤去支撑自己。

真的，Castiel知道Dean从本质上需要跟那些同样熟悉超自然生物的人们建立一段正常的人际关系。Dean需要从另一个猎人身上给予或获得。但所有能做到这些的人都死了。John，Sam，还有Bobby。Dean大概没有能力给另一个人同样多的信任——除了他的灵魂伴侣。

Dean的选择，Dean的依赖，统统给了他。就像他对他的弟弟和父亲。只有Bobby打破了这个模式。

或许他在这里根本没有帮到Dean，这只是促生出某种不健康的依赖。但事实是，他不是一个心理学家或者心理医生，不能肯定这个想法是否正确。他只知道Dean需要他。如果他离开了，Dean能否适应？但是他也知道，他并不对Dean有所亏欠。不是真正意义上的亏欠。

同时他又不想伤害Dean。这感觉就像一个解不开的悖论。

Dean从他们的拥抱中退出了一点点，只是为了能对上Castiel的视线。“我不能给你自由，但是Cas——我会为你做任何事，绝对。”

Castiel吞咽了一下。然后说，“我还想跟Balthazar通话。定期通话。”

“我会想办法。”Dean承诺道。“我一定能想出来，我对你发誓。”他颤抖着深呼吸一口气，双眼潮湿，慢慢将头抵着Castiel心口处。Castiel抬起一只手抚摸着Dean的脖子，穿过他的头发，然后重复这个顺序。Dean在他身上又靠了五分钟左右。当他终于站起来时，看起来平静了许多。

“那么，我们能去外面了吗？”Castiel问道。

Dean点点头。“我来展示你的新活动范围有多大。”

Dean伸出一只手，Castiel握住了，然后又松开。“我要换鞋。”他说。“这是七个月以来的第一次，我需要换上外出的鞋子，对吗？”

“噢，正是。”Dean稍微笑了笑，整个人仍看起来有些摇晃。

一旦Castiel穿好外出的鞋子，Dean就领着他来到地堡的另一部分，这是他从未来过的地方。在他卧室所在的那条长长的走廊上，有一道他过不去的边界，那边有一扇他够不着的门。现在Dean带他过来了。他们穿过很多看起来更加工业化的区域，一些沉重的管道沿着天花板延伸。有一处只能开一半的门，他们必须蹲着穿过。走出一个小房间之后，是一面平平的墙。Dean向Castiel展示活板门如何开启。门后通往一条隧道，顺着缓缓上升的道路走过几百英尺，他们面前是另一扇铁门。

但是在Dean推开门的瞬间，日光倾泻。

Castiel推开Dean，心跳得很快。当他冲进阳光普照的地堡外，他必须眯起眼睛，因为光线是难以置信的明亮。在他上一次逃出来的时候，他没怎么注意阳光，只是专注于逃跑。但是现在，他的眼睛被苦涩的泪水填满了。

Castiel揉了揉眼睛，强迫自己睁开双眼，去适应外面的景色。几秒钟之后，他看到了一大片平原，被起伏的群山环绕。绿色植物用生命点缀着风景，这是春天的第一个奇迹。微凉的风轻轻拂过他的脸，没有他上次出来时那样寒冷。太阳悬在空中，不高——一个小时之后大概就日落了。临近傍晚，阳光给一切事物笼罩了一层金色的光辉。

如此美好。

Castiel哽咽了，不得不忍住即将涌出的泪水。Dean将一只手轻轻贴在他的后背，轻声问，“你想偶尔在这里吃早餐吗？”

Castiel默默地点了点头。

镯子的限制边界朝四个方向各自延伸了一两百英尺，所以Castiel的活动空间扩大了好几倍。他花掉了接下来的一个小时去四处闲逛，陶醉在新鲜的空气和照在身上的阳光中。Dean靠着铁门，面朝其中一个山丘，安静地看着他。而他席地而坐，毫不在意泥土沾在衣服上。太阳逐渐西沉，他望着天空的边缘逐渐黯淡。一缕薄云被落日映成了浅橙和桃色。随着时间一分钟一分钟逝去，Castiel能看到薄云慢慢变成烟灰色。

当太阳降到地平线之下，最后一丝光线消失了。Castiel听见身后的Dean朝他走来。“回去吗？”他问道。

Castiel抓住Dean伸出的手，被他从地上拉起来。

这天晚上，当Dean睡着后的吐息拂过他裸露的脖颈，他梦见了美丽的朝阳。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

这是Castiel被囚禁的两百四十七天。

Dean每天满腔热情地举着相机，试图捕捉到Castiel的每一个快乐时刻。Castiel一开始觉得很不舒服，但Dean每次都会提前征求他的同意，于是他慢慢习惯了。这件事变得可爱起来。

当他欣赏日出时，Dean拍下了那个瞬间。当他发现一个新口味的派很美味时，也值得Dean用镜头对准。当他被Dean说的话或做的事逗笑时，Dean在第一时间举起相机，让Castiel大笑。

在这些时候，Castiel让自己习以为常（也许还有点不自然）。

Dean在性的方面退避三舍，但他会从早到晚地给Castiel一点小小的亲吻。他通常会吻他的手，有时是嘴唇。这是一个古怪的讨好技巧，但Castiel渐渐不会在Dean想靠近的时候退缩了。所以说，或许这个技巧也不是那个古怪。

大约每周有那么一次，Castiel会试探Dean对他的信任有多少——通过问问题的方式。问题的内容通常是地堡位于哪里，或者Dean能否再稍微扩大一点他的行动范围。但是Dean总会在有助于Castiel逃跑的任何问题前闭口。想要得到一本关于咒语的书（或任何相关物品），Dean的回答永远是“不”。如果是关于怪物的书，能得到一个勉勉强强的“可以”，仅仅是因为他得继续为寻找案子搜索报纸。

于此同时，Dean在他身边越来越放松了。唯一的问题是，他在Dean身边也越来越放松。

这天早上，Dean来到Castiel在地堡外的老地方（一块坐起来很舒服的平坦岩石）找他，说，“我打算处理你发现的这个案子。”

Castiel从正在看的书里抬起头。这是一本虚构的惊悚小说。直到现在，Dean仍非常慎重地避开任何涉及绑架的书籍，拿来的书只是为了给Castiel消遣解闷。“这次要花多久？”

Dean坐在他旁边的泥土上。“不确定。这案子不简单，我都没能确定到底是什么东西在捣鬼，所以大概要花比平时更长的时间。我会给你留下你需要的一切，就像之前那样。明天就走。”

“好。”

Dean起身离开。

“Dean？”

“嗯？”

“如果你在外面遇到不测，我会发生什么事？”Castiel问。“你总说这是不可能发生的，但是我已经听了你讲的故事，即使是最厉害的猎人也有犯小错误的时候，死在外面。”

Dean挪动着脚步，清了清嗓子。“那么，好吧。我有一个应急措施，但是我不能告诉你具体是什么。”

Castiel并不是特别惊讶，他的情绪介于愤怒与感激之间。于是，他决定以一个中立的态度做出回应。“知道了。”

Dean看了他一秒，在他没有说出更多的话时倾身靠近，轻轻吻了吻他的额头。“过一阵子再见面吧。”

这个晚上Castiel想到，他能杀掉Dean，召唤Anna把他救出去。如果他愿意真正伤害Dean的话，这个办法可以一试。最有可能的结果是，Anna会对他干的好事非常生气，但也不得不放他走，遵守约定。

假设Dean在猎魔中意外死亡，那么饿死将会成为Castiel的‘主要死因’，不是吗？关于这一点，Dean可能已经安排了什么人。如果他死于一次猎魔，那些人就过来照看Castiel。

如果他有办法把Dean关起来，关得足够久，那些人会来吗？他能试着说服那些人相信他是被Dean绑架过来的，急需被释放吗？

有一个不大不小的风险，这条路走不通。因为Dean安排做这件事的人们必然忠于他，并且靠得住。为了战胜他们对Dean的忠心，他不能给Dean留活口。

这是一次掌控全局的机会。但是如果他失败了，今后就再也没有机会逃跑。他相当肯定那是一种背叛……行为，其程度将让Dean决定再也不信任他。

该死。

过了无聊的五天之后，Dean回来了。Castiel在地堡后院，但那扇供他进出的隐秘后门离大路足够远，他甚至没听见车的声音。这说得通，否则Dean不会让他外出。但凡有一个路过的人把车停在地堡正门，查看地图，Castiel就能向他呼救。

后门吱吱嘎嘎地开了。Dean在那里，站在门口。他走路时一瘸一拐，脸上覆盖着血污。Castiel惊叫一声，冲到他身边。“你还好吗？”

“我需要缝两针。”Dean说，看起来疲惫不堪。“你能胜任吗？我非常确定现在你的手比我的更稳。”

“当然。”Castiel立即回答。他用胳膊架起Dean，把他带到记录者的医疗室。这是Castiel能进出的新区域。从技术上讲，这个地方的医疗设备都可以充当武器。但是就像Castiel在生日时得到的那把刀，他从来没有真正使用它们的意图。

Dean很清楚这件事，当然。这是重点。他知道Castiel不想伤害他，正如他始终想逃跑一样，毋庸置疑。

Castiel把Dean扶到一张检查台上躺下，剪开他的衣服，无视了Dean的抗议（“这可是我最爱的一条裤子！哎哟，手下留情，你真的挺喜欢这件衬衫。”）。他先清洗伤口。Dean的前胸和后背都有一道长长的豁口，还有一道在他的右腿上。并不是所有地方都需要缝合，但是至少也有一半。Castiel之前从来没做过缝针急救，但是他知道操作原理。Dean之前在缝针的时候把要领教给了他。（“你别那么使劲儿拽线啊。温柔点儿，老兄，温柔点儿。”）

缝完之后，Castiel身上又是汗又是血。但是就这么一次，他不知怎么感觉很熟悉——他是一名有能力的执法者，而不是一个情感被操控的囚犯。

他也感觉到了保护别人的快乐。

“你能多待一会儿吗？”Dean迷迷糊糊地问。现在所以需要缝合的伤口都缝好了，他在喝威士忌。“待到我睡着就行。老兄，这次的活儿可真是太恐怖了。我讨厌阴影人和幻人，那么多该死的……”

“我当然可以多待一会儿，Dean。”Castiel推来一把带滚轮的椅子，放在检查台旁边，看着Dean躺着呼吸。伤痕是Dean身体的装饰品。这次大概多了几个新鲜的伤口，比Castiel记得的更多。他会在Dean每次换衣服的时候看着他，他了解Dean的身体什么样，差不多跟自己的身体一样了解。

一个小时过去，Castiel出去拿了刚才看到一半的书，回来继续阅读。每当Dean在睡梦中喃喃地说着梦话，Castiel就把手放在他的额头上，让他平静。

一个咯咯声吸引了他的注意。他抬头，看着角落有个黑暗的影子。咯咯声是一台摆放仪器的小推车被挪动了几英寸。

如果是从前，他会把这当做幻觉。但是现在，他很清楚超自然生物是怎么回事。于是他放下书，一只手落在Dean肩膀上。

“Dean，醒醒。”

“……干嘛？”Dean困倦地嘟囔着，眼睛还闭得紧紧的。

“幻人，Dean。你之前对付的就是这东西吗？”

Dean睁开双眼。“是啊，怎么？”

“我想我刚刚看到了一个。”

Dean瞬间清醒了。“见鬼。你确定？”

“我确定我看到了什么东西，但我不确定那是什么。在暗处有个黑影，同时小推车被移动了。不可能是被风吹的，或是发生了地震，因为我什么都没感觉到。”Castiel盯着Dean的绿眼睛。“Dean，它会跟着人吗？”

Dean翻身滚下检查台。“我从来没听说过这种事，但不意味着不会发生。尤其是，我一把火烧了它的老巢。我对它用了一个驱除咒语，按理说应该能摆脱它才是，但是万一咒语对它无效，它又没了可以待的地方……”Dean用指腹摩擦着下唇，陷入沉思。“是啊，它有可能跟着我回地堡。”他抬起头。

Castiel突然感觉背后一阵寒意，连忙转过身。它在那儿！就在房间角落忽隐忽现，就像一块透明的果冻在晃动。他看清了，那是一个黑色的人影，长着蜘蛛般的能折叠的细长手脚。他一瞬间被震住了——算上Anna，这才是他第二次见到超自然生物——接着Dean抓住他的胳膊，拖着他转身就跑。动作太过剧烈，Dean身上缝好的伤口被拉扯开了，滴滴答答地淌着血，Castiel惊呼道：“你的后背——”

“别说话，跟我走！”Dean大喊。

Castiel再次扭过头，看到黑影跟着他们后面，一开始只落后了几英寸，然后是一英尺，逐渐拉开了距离。

“圣水，圣水——”Dean嘀咕着，仍拖着Castiel跑过走廊。“西藏僧侣的护符，还有鼠尾草——”

Dean把Castiel拽向图书馆。

“Dean，我不能进！”Castiel说，停在图书馆门外。

“外面不安全，图书馆有防御符咒，能抵挡任何超自然生物的——”

“我 _ _进不去__ ！”Castiel焦急地重复道，低头盯着他的脚踝。

Dean脸上满是恍然大悟和惊慌失措。他松开Castiel的胳膊，迅速冲进图书馆，在书架之间来回穿梭。Castiel则专心盯着走廊，看着黑影在那里徘徊着，逐渐靠近。“Dean，我们能赶走它吗？”他叫道。

当黑影距离他只有六英尺远时，Castiel意识到他大概会死。这时Dean捧着一个古老的、看起来像是罐子的东西回来了，朝那黑影砸了过去。罐子撞击地面，一下子摔得粉碎，里面的不明液体溅得到处都是。那黑影闪烁几次之后，化成一股黑色烟雾。Castiel惊魂未定地抓住Dean的手，原来对抗超自然生物比对抗人类通缉犯要困难得多。“我不认为你把它干掉了。”他终于说了出来。

“是的，它还没死。”Dean说，低头看着Castiel的脚踝。“我需要去一些安全的地方准备咒语。但只有图书馆才有防御符咒，能把幻人挡在外面。”

“Dean，我不能进图书馆。”Castiel冷静地说。“你必须打开镯子。”

Dean盯着他。Castiel则盯着走廊上逐渐聚集、再次成形的黑影。

“我不想死。”Castiel对Dean说。

Dean跪下了，一只手放在镯子上，念出一些古怪的咒语。大约二十秒之后，镯子发出咔哒一声，掉到地上。Castiel一脚踢开了镯子。

说时迟那时快，黑影忽地冲到Castiel面前。他慌忙举起手臂自卫，这是他在跟人类对打时的下意识反应。但那黑影的手臂像幽灵一样穿过了他的胳膊，接着固化成锋利的爪子，速度极快地划破了他的前胸。那伤口从肩膀一直延伸到腰部，他痛得一声惨叫。Dean眼疾手快地拖着他穿过图书馆的门，让他躲开了黑影的第二次攻击。

黑影继续冲向Castiel，刚踏进门内一步就瞬间散成了烟雾。Castiel疼得直喘粗气，他能看到地板上有几道金色的符咒在闪着金光。他之前从来没想过那些符号的意义，但类似的符咒在地堡中随处可见。

Dean一手扶着他的肩膀，一手托起他的脸，关切地说：“别担心，没事了，Cas。伤口不深。”

Castiel花了几分钟时间调整呼吸，然后点点头，在Dean的帮助下站起来，被划伤的地方一动就疼。他出了不少血，但当他低头查看，他认为Dean说得没错——伤口只是一厘米左右的皮外伤。黑影的攻击大部分撕碎了他的衬衫，而不是他的内脏。虽然这条大口子疼得要命，但绝对不会造成生命危险。

“你能帮我吗？”Dean问。

Castiel点点头，集中注意力。“我们怎么摆脱它？”

Dean颤抖着站起来，他现在仍赤裸着上身。“最好的方法是用圣水，圣油，鼠尾草，和一块黑石榴石驱逐它。当时我身边没有黑石榴石，就用了一块红石榴石和一块黑曜石代替。”他痛苦地抽动着肩膀。“真他吗蠢。我以为这能奏效，结果情况更糟了。”

“好吧，我们有这些东西吗？”

Dean眯起眼睛，四下张望。“有，但是要找找。”

Castiel看到黑影再次从门外往里冲，不禁哆嗦了一下。但是就跟之前一样，黑影被符咒打散成烟雾。看到一个这样厉害的超自然生物被几道平淡无奇的符咒挡住，确实是相当惊人，Castiel在心里想。虽然他一直被镯子上的咒语限制着行动，但图书馆的咒语是——是一种完全不同的保护符咒。“防御符咒能支撑得住吗？”他问道。

“大概吧。”Dean头也不抬地说，甚至没看一眼门口。他没有Castiel这么好奇，只是忙于搜索图书馆的书架，打开一些Castiel不知道怎么打开的盒子。他从几个盒子中拿出一只细颈瓶，一只壶，然后翻箱倒柜，拿出一个小纸信封。他打开信封，几块黑石榴石掉在他手心里。“差不多了。”他看着Castiel。“只需要一些新鲜的鼠尾草。”

Castiel慢慢开口说：“鼠尾草在厨房。”

“是啊，”Dean承认。“我们得跑过去拿。”

“怎么去？”Castiel质问道。“我不能开枪射击它，它看起来——刀枪不入。”

Dean把黑石榴石放在桌上，环视房间。“好吧，那么我们中的一个——是你，大概——需要把它引开，让我有时间去拿鼠尾草。驱除咒语很短，我能背得出来。等我把所有材料集合在一起，你就把它引到厨房，我在厨房念咒语。别冒险回到这里。”

“这就是你的计划？”Castiel难以置信地问，心脏咚咚直跳。

“哈，欢迎来到猎人的世界！”Dean说，“你得边跑边打才行。”他翻找着堆在一起的箱子，拿到一根撬棍模样的东西。除此之外，他还抓起一个打开的长瓦楞纸盒，把里面的东西递给Castiel。

“这是一根棍子！”Castiel盯着这根三英尺[0.9米]长的木头，怀疑这东西只能给黑影挠痒痒。

“这可不是一般的棍子，它被六个教皇和一个女巫团祈福过。”Dean有板有眼地回答。“这是一件法器，你拿着它朝黑影抡就行了，就像打棒球。我用这根撬棍。”他顿了顿。“准备好大干一场了吗？”

Castiel目光沉稳地注视着他，大脑在飞快运转。“幻人能向前移动着追赶你，但不能从远处瞬移过去，对吗？那么我认为你应该先出去，直奔厨房。我在你后面掩护。”

“听起来像个不错的计划。”Dean干练地说。

Castiel握紧他的武器。他真的不知道这玩意儿具体能把黑影怎么样，但他得小心一些，免得这根长长的棍子绊倒。他调出身体里的格斗模式，挥舞了一下木棍，又掂了掂它的重量，做到心中有数。“我准备好了。”

Dean给了他最后一个久久的凝视，目光搜索着他的脸，然后走到门口。Castiel紧跟其后。Dean在门口犹豫了一下，举起撬棍朝黑影抽了过去。黑影对Dean手中的撬棍退后两步，Dean马上趁机冲向厨房。下一秒，Castiel也跑出图书馆，追着Dean奔跑的方向。Dean在前面跑，他跟黑影面对面地对峙。

黑影迅速靠近，Castiel挥舞着这根所谓的‘祈福过’的棍子，动作像是在挥舞一柄长剑。他砍中了黑影的身躯，黑影发出一声刺耳的尖叫，让Castiel汗毛倒立。但它确实恐惧地后退了。

Castiel在走廊上倒退着接近厨房，跟黑影保持几英尺的距离。每次它跳起来扑向他，他就用棍子将它砍回去，半秒之内再补一棍，对它产生了足够的震慑力。

不一会儿，Castiel已经来到走廊尽头，身边就是厨房敞开着的门。他能听见Dean已经摆好了祭坛，口中念念有词，听起来像是一些拉丁语的咒语。

当黑影听见了Dean的咒语，它的身子开始扭曲。但它又朝前颠簸着扑了几次，比之前更不顾一切，一下子突破了Castiel的防线。Castiel仰面跌倒了，抬脚去踹这个生物，希望能将它踢开，让他有机会从地上爬起来。

就在这时，Dean的咒语念完了。黑影再次凄厉地大声尖叫，身躯像龙卷风一样飞快旋转。从边缘掉下一些碎片，但落地就不见了。黑影在旋转的过程中颜色越来越浅，当最后一块碎片消失，它彻底变成了透明，尖叫声也没了。

“它死了吗？”Castiel问道，从地上站起来。

“死了。”Dean离开厨房，站在Castiel身边。“这回彻底死了。”

Castiel的视线回到Dean身上，又看了看手中木棍。

现在两人都意识到一件事——Castiel已经摘掉了镯子。换言之，他自由了。

站在这里，Castiel几乎能看见门厅放着Dean的黑斑羚车钥匙，能看见通往外面的前门。

“Cas，不。”Dean开口说道，语气无比绝望。刚才他们在面对那凶猛的幻人、九死一生时，他都没有这样绝望过。

“Dean，我不想伤害你。真的不想。”Castiel说的是真心话。“放我走吧——我不会告诉任何人你在哪儿。放我走！”

“我做不到。”Dean说，举起了手中撬棍。

现在只有一个办法能解决了，他们彼此都很清楚那是什么。要么Dean将他打倒，要么他将Dean制服。他心中隐隐有种预感，如果这次输了，他可能会彻底放弃逃跑，放弃离开Dean。

短短几秒内，Dean的脸变成了可怕的铁青色，这说明他已经做好了不惜一切代价击倒他最爱的人的觉悟，以及他的决心是多么的坚定。他知道，虽然眼下两人的武器没有那么大杀伤力，但仍能辅助攻击。即使Castiel是个习惯用枪的FBI，也有使用木棍型武器的经验。Dean会试着解除他的武器，这是他唯一的防守。

他们的打斗不像动作电影中的那么花哨和流畅，只是进攻彼此的要害。Dean在挨了Castiel的棍击后也面不改色，仿佛感觉不到刚缝过针的伤口在撕裂的疼痛。几次过招之后，Castiel明显感觉到了吃力。他决定破釜沉舟，拉近两人距离后速战速决。但Dean也想到了这一点。于是当他试图冲破Dean的防御时，仅落后一秒就被Dean用撬棍砸中了握着木棍的那只手的手背。仿佛骨头碎裂般的疼痛击中了他，但他没有停滞不前或退缩，反而果断丢下木棍，用没受伤的那只手反拧住Dean的撬棍，拼命将它从Dean手中夺走。

两人都向前迈进一大步，现在他们已经变成了近身搏斗，并不是刚才你来我往的过招。Castiel被撬棍砸中的手背在火辣辣地疼，但他知道Dean的伤势比他更重，也比他更疼。他用尽全身力气去转动撬棍，再坚持几秒他就能折断Dean的手腕。Dean审时度势后反手甩开了撬棍。撬棍咣当一声落到地上，滚出几步远。Castiel分心了一秒去估算距离，Dean趁这个机会反守为攻，偷袭了他。

在某种程度上，这场打斗已经演变成了力气的较量。两人放弃了技巧，只是不要命地挥拳，膝顶和飞腿。Castiel一拳重击了Dean的下巴。Dean吐了口鲜血，毫不退缩，反而攻势更猛。随着一次次的攻击，防御，回击，Dean占了上风。但他的目的不是把Castiel打晕，而是试着困住他，于是所有的攻击都是在打乱对方阵脚的前提下进行。Castiel努力不让头部挨拳头，但他一个疏忽被Dean近身了。Dean的指甲刺进他胸前被黑影划破的伤口，他差点儿痛晕过去。Dean趁这机会用小腿绊住他的腿，迅速将他压倒。

Dean以自身体重压向他，他失去平衡地摔倒在地，后脑勺狠狠撞击着坚硬的地板。他头晕目眩，只恍惚了几秒时间，Dean已经横跨着坐在他腰上。

纯粹的恐惧让Castiel开始疯狂挣扎，试着把Dean推开。但是绝望已经让他慌了，他忘记了反擒拿术的招式，只是毫无章法地凭着本能反抗。

“够了！”Dean大喊。“你已经输了！”

Castiel用指甲去抓挠他能够得着的Dean的胳膊，听见Dean低声咒骂。他又试着将Dean踢开，但Dean坐在他的腹部，他的腿根本够不着。他扭动着身子，想从Dean身下钻出来。但猎人用体重压制着他，而且体格比他强壮得多，他根本不可能成功。

几分钟之内，Dean逮住他的一只手腕，然后是另一只。他把Castiel的双手钉在地板上，牢牢压住，不让他乱动。

Castiel突然发出一声崩溃的哭泣。“不要这样对我。”他哀求道。

Dean攥着他手腕的手收紧了。“对不起，Cas。”他的歉意是真的，眼神中带着同情，但他的力气丝毫不减。

滚烫的泪水顺着Castiel的太阳穴滑落在地板上。他不肯放弃挣扎，手腕已经被Dean攥得钝痛了。“求求你，不要这样对我。”他再次哀求，嗓音在颤抖。

“你是打不过我的，别再反抗了。”Dean用命令的口吻说。“我不想弄伤你，Cas。停手！”

“你是打不过我的，别再反抗了。”Dean用命令的口吻说。“我不想弄伤你，Cas。停手！”

Castiel的挣扎逐渐变得无力。他眨动着睫毛，想挡回更多泪水。

Dean深深地呼吸了几口气，仍压在Castiel身上。但一旦Dean稍微松开了他的手腕，他立即用尽全力再次向上挺身，猛地将Dean掀翻，并踢飞了他。“该死！”Dean恼火的低吼声冲进他的耳朵，但他迅速翻身，趴在地上朝前门的方向爬去，只爬了几步就被一只手抓住了脚。他没有回头看，只是胡乱踢着，蹬着，踢掉那只手后继续向前爬。他太不顾一切了，甚至忘记了站起来跑。

然而在这一系列的剧烈动作之后，他刚才撞击到地板的后脑勺开始嗡嗡作响。眼前的世界再次变暗，像旋转的镜头那样倾斜了下去。

当他能看清东西时，发现Dean跪在他面前，一只手抓着他的手腕。

他瞥了一眼Dean的脸。Dean低头怒视着他，眼神愤怒而震惊。但Dean没有对他拳脚相加，反而抓住他的手腕，将他从厨房门口的地上拽了起来，拖着来到门厅。

Castiel知道自己摔倒时撞出了轻微脑震荡。现在他的平衡感极差，甚至站都站不稳，但无论如何，他不能放弃抵抗。他开始扭动手腕，试着睁开Dean的手，但Dean抓得更紧了，并捉住他自由的那只手，一起控住。于是现在局面变成了Dean一手抓住他的两只手腕，拖着他前进。

只走了二十来步，Castiel就双膝发软地跌倒了。Dean不得不靠拖着他的手腕来支撑他的体重，但他没有停下脚步，顽固到几近偏执地拖着他向前移动。他被Dean在地上大力拖着走，双脚刮擦着粗糙的地板，很快脚踝就磨破了，磨出了血。

在去图书馆的路上，Castiel放弃了逞强，任由泪水滚出眼眶。他失败了，再次失败了。这是他最后的逃跑机会，他永远都出不去了——这种失落的感觉令他窒息。他再也见不到他的哥哥，余生都要被关在这里。他迟早会喜欢上这种生活，因为Dean在操控着他的情感，并且一步步地稳稳当当地进入了他的心，不管他是否愿意。

他停止反抗Dean，整个身体使不出一点力气，几乎将Dean拖倒。Dean咒骂着转过身，粗暴地握紧他的胳膊。这时他终于看到了Dean的脸。他看到猎人的一侧脸颊上有一滴眼泪，但他下巴紧绷着，就像是在拼命压制住自己的怒火。

Dean说：“Cas，我求求你。”

Castiel移开视线，大量绝望从喉咙中升起。

Dean用手抓住他的胳膊，继续朝前走。整条走廊都是模糊的，令人晕眩，于是他闭上了眼睛。

不知过了多久，Dean将他从地上提起来，压到墙上。“睁开眼睛。”他命令道。

当Castiel照做时，他看到了Dean手中的镯子。他感到恶心，想吐，挣扎着摔在地上，再次试着爬走，仿佛他还没意识到Dean根本不会让他爬到前门。

“Cas—— ** **Cas！**** ”

接下来他收到的不是一拳或者一把被拽回去，而是被拥进一个温暖的怀抱。这个拥抱像是一张大网，密密地将他罩住。Dean甚至用双腿缠绕住他的腿。他再次闭上眼睛，这个拥抱带着坚持和决绝的意味，如同他们之前任何一次共享一张床时的拥抱。Dean的火热气息拂过他的脖子。“难道你想要我用脚铐把你铐住吗？那样对你来说更容易接受？”

在血腥，疼痛和眩晕中，Castiel的眼泪止不住地往下掉。面前的砖墙在泪光中变得模糊不清，他头痛得厉害，甚至没办法思考出一个回答。

Dean的嗓音低沉深情，一如从前。“我爱你，Cas。我爱你永不服输的意志，我爱你的强大和聪明。但我需要你留下。求求你，戴上吧。”

Castiel睁开眼睛，伸出一只颤抖的手，接过开口处已经打开的镯子。他能感觉到Dean紧张得屏住了呼吸。他对着灯光举起镯子，上面刻着的咒语上掠过一道金光。

他不得不戴上镯子。不管是因为他真的屈服了还是为了让Dean信任他，他都必须戴上。直到镯子擦过脚踝上磨破皮的地方，他仍不确定到底是哪个理由在驱使着他这样做。轻轻的咔哒一声后，搭扣消失了。

“哦Cas，”Dean在他耳边温柔地安慰道，搂着他轻轻摇晃。“谢谢你。”

过了很久，Dean仍在来回摇晃，仿佛Castiel是一个吓坏了的孩子，需要耐心安抚。当Dean终于问了句“你能站起来吗？”的时候，他没动。最终Dean将他横抱在胸前，慢慢从地上站了起来。

整个世界在眼前晃动。Castiel闭上双眼，专注于感受Dean的呼吸。他仍然感到头晕，疼痛在敲击着他的头盖骨，脑后有一根筋在一跳一跳地钻疼。Dean把他抱到床上，一只胳膊托着他的背，让他靠着枕头坐起来，然后离开了。

眼前的房间变成了汹涌澎湃的黑色波浪，忽高忽低，时远时近。他又晕了过去。

“——该死，该死该死该死。”Dean返回房间后慌张地说。“Cas，你能睁开眼睛吗？”

Castiel模模糊糊地看着他。“怎么了，Dean？”

Dean松了口气，充满爱意地抚摸着他的脸。“你能听见我的话吗？恐怕你现在有些轻度脑震荡。你能看清我吗？今天是星期几？”

“星期二。”Castiel回答，仍有些迷糊。在他眨了几次眼之后，Dean的轮廓变得清晰了。“我能看清你。”

Dean点点头。“吃下这个。”他说，递给Castiel一杯水和一片药。“这是泰勒诺[止痛药]。我要去给你拿个冰袋，你休息就是。我会照顾好你，我保证。你会好起来。”

Castiel选择相信他。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

脑震荡的恢复花去了一些时间。Castiel把大部分时间用来睡觉，犯困，或者疑惑，因此他和Dean没有讨论他逃跑未遂的事。

相反，Dean花了全部精力去照看他。他给他带来容易消化的食物，或多或少地坚持扶他去洗手间。在最初的几天里，Dean晚上会睡在床边的地板上。但是然后，他回到了他们的大床。

尽管Castiel不认为自己得了脑内出血或其他需要精心呵护的病症，但他太累了，身心俱疲，于是从没对Dean提起，脑袋里也没有想太多事。

当Dean处于某种守护者的模式时，Castiel逐渐沉溺进了他所知道的抑郁中。他变得精神萎靡不振，食不知味，自从他被囚禁的第一天开始一直坚持到现在的每日锻炼也从日程中消失了。但尽管缺乏活动，他还是一天比一天快速消瘦了下去——快到让Dean不知从哪儿找到一台古老的称给他每天称体重。似乎他的大部分情绪都不见了，每天行尸走肉般地活着。

在Castiel恢复脑震荡的第十一天，同时也是他连续吃不下燕麦粥的第二个早晨，Dean默默给他穿上衣服和鞋袜，牵着他从后门出去，来到阳光普照的室外。

草地上铺着一张毯子，几只枕头堆在上面。

Dean把他放躺在毯子上，给他的脑袋底下塞了一只枕头，然后坐在他身边，拿出一本书。起初，阳光太过明亮，十分晃眼。但随着时间一分钟一分钟过去，Castiel发现自己放松了下来。虽然没驱走多少麻木，但不知为什么，他心底有一小部分在渐渐融化。他看着四周懒洋洋飞舞的小蝴蝶，看着一条瘦瘦的蜥蜴钻出草丛，嗖嗖地穿过他的视野，再次消失了。他的耳边时不时能听见小鸟的叫声。过了几个小时，他什么都没做，只是躺着看一团团的云朵从天空飘过。期间Dean调整了几次坐姿，对自己双腿做了个苦相，像是腿有点坐麻了。

就这样，Castiel迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

Dean和他聊天。聊得很多。

Castiel有时很喜欢听Dean讲话，即使他从不参与交谈。但有时，聊天会激怒他。烦恼像阳光一样扩散，然而他没有足够的精力去告诉Dean停止交谈。但是有一件事，是Dean从来不会做，那就是离开。他像胶水一样黏着Castiel，甚至很少离开Castiel的活动范围，去查看他的手机。

“Jess去世之后，Sam的情绪真的非常低落。他认为Jess的死是他的错。我没法告诉你他有多少个小时在我开车时只是消沉地坐在我旁边，一言不发。但是，我为他难过。失去那样一个深爱着的人，想必非常痛苦。”“离开地狱之后，我想做的只有——消失。不是死去，不是去天堂或地狱，而是彻底从这个世界上消失。”“你知道想找到一块67年黑斑羚的前护板有多难吗？幸亏我认识Bobby。”

后来，Dean那永远也得不到回应的聊天的话题变得更加天马行空。他总是抱着小小的希望，也许Castiel哪天会对他的话产生共鸣，或给他一个答复。

“有那么一家餐厅，虽然评价只是C级，但是老兄，我告诉你，他们的派简直棒极了。老天啊，那些派。我试过贿赂那个女招待，让她告诉我他们是从哪儿进的货。但她说这是餐厅的招牌，她不想失去工作。”“哈，伙计。我告诉你，这个牌子的内衣穿着可舒服了。”“我十五岁那年第一次在赌场跟一个家伙下注。呃，正式的第一次。我爸爸也在，只是为了盯着我。你知道吗？我假装喝醉了。虽然说实话，我那时候酒量不行，一瓶啤酒就能灌倒我。对方是个有钱的大学生，他押了一千，都被我赢到手了。哈哈哈，太爽了，虽然之后爸爸拉走了我。”

Castiel能说Dean曾经上过网，并以“抑郁症”为搜索关键词，因为他开始做一些奇怪的尝试性质的小事。比如，Dean在日出和日落的时候泡茶，然后让他喝掉。他买了成年人也可以玩的填色本（Castiel之前从来不知道世界上还有这种东西），每一页都有一个复杂漂亮的线描图案，他可以用五颜六色的颜料涂满空格。当他完成一幅图案的时候，会得到某种古怪的满足感，同时也会让他感觉自己是个五岁的小孩。Dean会带他散步。当他足够顺从的时候，还会慢跑。这些活动稍微增加了他的胃口。Dean还会放一些音乐，是那些Castiel非常肯定Dean从前宁可把自己扔进火里也不想听的古典乐曲。

到了晚上，Dean会脱下Castiel的衣服，只剩下内裤，然后给他按摩。Dean让他趴在床上，从下背部开始运用各种按摩手法，逐渐向上移动。他用两只拇指按住Castiel的脖子，缓缓推进后颈的发际线，在碰到撞伤的位置之前停下。然后他会揉捏着Castiel胳膊和手，坐在他旁边，按摩完之后再换坐到另一边。当然，Castiel的双腿也会得到同样的照顾。

Dean总是对Castiel正在康复的伤处小心翼翼。脚和脚踝处的伤大部分已经痊愈了，因为那里真的只是很浅的皮外伤。起初他的后背有一大块淤青，现在也基本看不见了。

Dean把他翻过来，开始按摩他的身体正面，手指带着轻柔的压力。他避开了Castiel的胸口，那里还没有痊愈——黑影给他留下了伤疤。当Dean在做这些事的时候，Castiel会盯着他，但是Dean的表情只有平静和专心，没有任何歹念。当他像往常一样手指下降，来到Castiel胯部时，Castiel没有像其他晚上那样松散地躺着，而是分开双腿，架起左腿膝盖。

Dean停下按摩，迎上了Castiel的视线。“Cas？”

Castiel用一只胳膊撑起自己，另一只手抓住Dean的手，将他拉到自己身体上方。Dean顺从地靠过来，双膝跪在Castiel的腿之间，双手也撑在他两侧。这让Castiel的手空了下来，将Dean拖进一个亲吻中。

起初，这只是一个轻吻。但是很快，他用舌头撬开Dean的双唇，这个吻变得越发激烈和火热。他抬起一条腿缠绕住Dean的腿，将他整个身体拽到自己身上，纠缠不清。Dean半硬的性器隔着睡裤顶着Castiel的下腹，他开始情不自禁地摆动，摩擦。

但是然后，Dean僵住了。

Dean坐了起来，从Castiel身上离开了，用手腕擦去唇角残留的湿吻痕迹。“Cas，我不认为你真的很想做。不是现在。”

“为什么这样说？”Castiel茫然地问道，眼神空洞。他不明白Dean在说什么，但他不是完全确定自己在乎什么明白不明白。

“你都——你甚至都没硬，Cas。”Dean揉着颈后。“我认为我们需要先谈一谈。”

“谈？”Castiel重复着Dean的话，一些奇异的情绪盖过他的麻木。“谈什么？我在任何事情上有选择的余地吗？我能选择我住在哪儿，去哪儿吗？我能决定我吃什么吗？所以，我是否能选择做爱或不做，真的那么重要吗？反正你会把我关在这里，直到我答应跟你做，不是吗？”

Dean盯着他，重重地喘着气，然后说：“就算你永远不答应，我也会接受。”

Castiel忽地从床上爬了起来，体内涌出一股纯粹的狂怒，给了他力量和激励，填满了他空虚的身体，带来他需要的一切。他突然开始攻击Dean。这不是他的计划，他只是朝Dean的方向胡乱挥出拳头，不断进攻。Dean向后倒去，而不是试图还手，挡住Castiel的进攻。Castiel在愤怒地咆哮，“我恨你！我恨你！”

Dean一直躲闪着，直到后背贴上墙壁。Castiel步步紧逼，抓挠他，踢他。他明明足够训练有素，却选择了最情绪化的攻击方式。当Dean认为他已经闹够了的时候，Castiel也无法让自己安静下来。于是他抱住了他。

这是一个笨拙的拥抱。Dean抓住Castiel的胳膊放在身侧。即使Castiel在疯狂地挣扎，他仍抱着他。语无伦次的愤怒叫嚷冲口而出，但是当Castiel发现自己无法用肢体语言来表达时，他崩溃了。Dean在他的冲击下很难站稳，但是尽量保持平衡，承担起两人的体重。

“你很好。你没事了。”Dean在他耳边轻声安抚。

‘我没事了吗？’Castiel不这样认为。他甚至不确定是什么迫使着他像这样攻击Dean，还说了那番话。在他的话里，有一个小小的事实。他知道Dean不会强迫他。Dean也许会渴望，但只要他说一个不字，Dean就会停下。他永远不会把他绑在床上，强暴他。这个问题不在于Dean是否会听，而是他是否会说。

但是也许，他的崩溃甚至不是完全关于这个。

他输掉了战斗。现在他想停战。他很累——非常非常累。他想让Dean照顾他。

最后，所有的愤怒统统不见了。

沮丧仍在，他的意识背后有微弱的嗡嗡声，但不再是灰色的厚重云层。情感的零星碎片在散漫地震动着。他想，他再也不会逃跑了。那是他不打算再去尝试的事情。他会活下去，接受命运，即使这意味着放弃对生活的全部控制。他将他的决定告诉Dean，即使他只能无力地低语。“我放弃了。”

“你仍然是你，Cas。和我在一起，你会得到快乐。”Dean真心实意地说，但这些话语从Castiel的心头飘过，并没有留下。

在过去的两百九十三天里，Castiel为失去的自由经历了五种悲痛阶段。

他终于妥协了。


	7. Chapter 7

实际上，从这之后，他的生活并没有什么改变。至少从表面上来看，和从前无异。

他在早上醒来。这是他妥协之后的第五天，沮丧和疲惫丝毫未减。Dean已经醒了几个钟头了。他洗了澡，头发已经干了，穿着一条牛仔裤，Castiel认出这是他离开地堡时才会穿的衣服之一。Dean对他笑了笑。他裹着毯子，朦朦胧胧地看着Dean。“太阳照屁股啦！”Dean高兴地说，撩开毛毯，朝他伸出一只手。冷空气钻进被窝，让Castiel哆嗦了一下，即使现在是七月中旬，并且地堡（处于地下）里很暖和。

Castiel握住那只手，让Dean将他从床上拉起来。

“我得离开一两天，去猎魔。”Dean说，牵起Castiel的手，两人沿着走廊朝厨房走去。路上，他亲昵地摩擦着Castiel的拇指。“我今天要去城里买些生活用品。像是储备的食物，洗发水之类的东西。你想要什么吗？”

Castiel摇了摇头。

“早晨是法式薄饼。我还给你做了一个三明治当午餐，在你的冰箱里。”当Dean发现Castiel什么反应都没有时，顿了顿。“我只需要你说一个词。”

“谢谢你。”

Dean慢慢点了点头，仍保持着他愉快的表情。他让Castiel坐在厨房的桌前，食物已经摆好了。Dean走得很远，确保Castiel拿起刀叉。“好吧，一会儿见。”说着，他迈出Castiel的活动界线，一分钟之内身影就消失了。

Castiel放下叉子，飞快地穿过地堡，来到秘密后门，那是他通往外面的出口。太阳已经升得很高了，温暖着空气和大地。这让Castiel本能地放松下来。有时他感觉像是，他得不到足够的热量。他盘腿坐在他的石头上，那里还不太烫，不会透过薄薄的睡裤热到他。他把双手分别搁在两个膝盖上，保持着冥想的姿势。

Michael教过他如何打坐。几年之前，当他是一个青少年时，他打算去念公立学校，被母亲发现了，并激怒了她，家庭气氛十分紧张。这天Michael在足球队训练结束之后带他来到后院，让他坐在阳光下。他照做了。当时他并不知道Michael已经决定去参军，并学习格斗。Michael从一位老师那里学会了冥想，转而又教给他。

他仍能清晰记得那天，Balthazar回家时不算太晚，绕着正在打坐的他唱起愚蠢的小曲儿，直到他沉不住气地爆发出一阵大笑。Michael也试着教Balthazar打坐，但是他太活泼了，没办法安定下来，甚至认为试图抵达这种放空意识的状态实在无趣得很。

“你怎么忍受得了一直在这儿坐着，Cassie？”Balthazar问道。“像这样坐一个小时，你不会疯掉吗？”

Castiel认为这是一个严肃的问题，张口答道：“我猜有时候这种感觉像是，我想从自己的意识里逃出去。从我自己的想法里逃出去。当我无法控制它们的时候。”

“想法是为了分享。”Balthazar说，“而不是压抑。不要压抑，Cassie。父亲母亲才会那样做。”

Michael偷偷地给Castiel一个微笑，稍微点了点头，仿佛在说， _ _没关系，他们不懂。__

这是Castiel第一次明白，比起父母，他更像哥哥Michael。这也是他第一次想到，他并不想安安稳稳地待在家里，即使走出家门、来到外面的世界会害他送命。就像Michael那样。在Castiel接到警校入学通知书的那天，他知道自己会在某一天被夺去性命。

Castiel想了很多事情，但他永远不会接受他的生命在这里终结。

现在已经不是二十多年前那个下午了，Castiel的问题不是他的想法太多，而是太少。意识的河流已经干涸，无法推动着他向前。

Dean在这里，当然。Dean就像一声低语，在他的意识后面，带动一系列的分析和计算，他无法停下。但他的其他部分太过疲惫和沮丧，听不进去。

“Cas？”Dean叫了他一声。

Castiel转过头，看到Dean正站在地堡后门的门口。

“你没吃早餐，”Dean说，大步朝他走来。“你不饿吗？”

“我从来没有详细告诉过你关于我哥哥Michael的事，对吗？”

“是的，你没有。”过了一会儿，Dean回答。“不过，我愿意听你说你想对我说的每件事。”他给了Castiel一个自嘲的眼神。“我打赌他是个很棒的哥哥，不像我认识的那个Michael。”

Castiel模糊地笑了。“以后提醒我讲给你听。”

Dean单膝跪在Castiel身边的草地上，一只手轻轻搭上他的膝盖。“Cas，你还好吗？”

Castiel没有回答，而是转过脸去，双手放在自己腿上，闭上了眼睛。

旁边青草响起的沙沙声代表着Dean起身离开了。不过半个小时之后，他又返回Castiel身边，手里端着一盘切成小块的新鲜水果和奶酪。看在Dean煞费苦心的份上，Castiel吃了水果。但是吃到一半之后，怎么也没办法再多吃一口。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

Castiel感到孤独。

当然，这不是他第一次单独待在地堡。在Dean最初监禁他的那段时间，他就离开过几个星期，外去猎魔。尤其是在头几个月里。那时Castiel总是趁Dean不在时测试自己的活动范围，小心搜索他能通过的区域，试图找出Dean疏忽遗漏的部分，收集起任何他在之后逃跑时能用到的东西。等到他被关在这里长达十个月的时候，Dean仍谨小慎微。如今虽然Castiel告诉Dean他放弃了，Dean并没有因此放松警惕，而是仍采取跟从前一样的防御措施，包括紧锁房门。

今天Castiel又把地堡检查了一遍。只是出于习惯，他知道。

现在，Castiel坐在床上。蓝色的毛毯很柔软，纯羊毛的质地带着抚慰人心的效果。他用指尖摩挲着毛毯的绒绒，看着上面海豚跃过一个个波浪的图案。当Dean第一次把这条毛毯给他的时候，他记得自己笑了。

地堡内的光线是恒久不变的。没有移动的阴影。

Castiel蜷曲双腿抱住，下巴搁在膝盖上，聆听着寂静之声。那只ipad安静地躺在房间角落，没有播放音乐。

他是如此的孤独。

他放弃了逃跑，并且这里只有他一个人，他该做什么才好。以前在Dean外出的时候，他可以用搜查地堡打发时间。对自由的渴望给了他目标和力量。

其实他可以制造点声音，比如看些电视节目和电影。但他只是简单地坐着。没打开的显示器挂在远远的墙上。隔壁房间里有一台安装了几个游戏的电脑。小房间里有Dean在他生日时送给他的X-box。

Castiel从床上起来，走到洗手间。墙上的镜子不见了。他上次砸碎了镜子，Dean清理掉全部碎片。地板被仔细打扫过。Dean让他用一只电动剃须刀来刮胡子。他拿起剃须刀，然后又放下。他离开了。

在房间的另一个角落，是Dean给他的小木盒，里面有盐，铁，和一把祝福过的刀。

一把刀。

他跪在地上，打开木盒，拿出盐、圣水、圣油和几个小防护魔法袋。那把刀甚至有一个刀鞘，虽然他能说刀鞘并不是配套的，而是一个通用的刀鞘，也许插一把弯刀更合适。刀柄老旧褪色，刀刃并不锋利。如果足够使劲儿，也能切些东西，但是仅此而已。Dean把Castiel看成一个能精心照料武器的人，所以选择刀的时候必须慎重。

Castiel将那把刀从刀鞘中抽出。

突然之间，他意识到他打算用这把刀做什么。伤害自己。他不想死，但他想感受疼痛。

Balthazar会为他的投降感到耻辱。他仍认为自己的弟弟在战斗，但Castiel却已经选择了放弃逃跑。

不。停下。他不会这样做。Castiel把刀插回刀鞘，放在床上。“你在失去理智。”他对着墙喃喃说道。

他走到冰箱前，拉开冰箱的门，盯着堆得满满当当的内部。Dean并没有列出食用日期，但是Castiel自觉计算出了每顿饭的食量——早晨，午餐，零食，晚餐。除了冰箱里的饭菜，在另一个房间里还有一只囤满密封食物的大橱柜，足够他吃几个礼拜。

他用指尖抚摸着Dean写在装食物的塑料容器上的字迹，然后默默关上冰箱门。

思索片刻之后，他决定完成日常锻炼。最近一段时间，提起体能训练的积极性或坚持武术方面的健身训练，艰难得不可思议。但他通常会在运动之后感觉更好些，体内自然迸发的安多芬[带来止痛效果和欣快感]能让他稳定下来。Dean凭直觉知道了这件事，或者也许是凭经验得知，因此他会叫上他一起散步和慢跑。Dean并不是用强迫的方式，但他绝对会等他出来，烦着他，直到他答应。

一百个仰卧起坐。五十个俯卧撑。健美体操。几个瑜伽姿势。这些都是他的热身部分。之后他便切换到练习拳击和跆拳道，以及各种散打组合的模式中。

接着他来到户外，开始跑步。他必须跑一个大圈——但他能活动的范围并不大——于是中途要改变方向，还要确定他能让全部的肌肉充分得到运动。这次他跑了三十个回合，感到口渴，还有轻微头晕。身体在要求食物。他返回地堡，拿起一瓶水。水不冷，这意味着他能大口喝下去。

冰箱就在这箱瓶装水的两步之外。

Castiel打开冰箱，不知为何有些不情愿。他拿出一盒贴着午餐标签的食物。里面是一个内容非常丰盛的汉堡，涂着少量酱汁。Dean知道他喜欢每顿饭吃些蔬菜，所以盒子的第二层是去皮切好的胡萝卜和一小包沙拉酱。Castiel撕开酱包，先吃掉胡萝卜，然后又吃了半个汉堡，就放下了。

他转过身，看到那把刀仍在床上。他应该。他真的应该把这东西拿开。

他拿起刀，但是没有拿走，反而坐在了床上。

Hael十五岁的时候，在一天半夜叫醒他，一只手上满是鲜血。他那开朗活泼的小妹妹，此时正在哭泣，因为她在自残（她通常会在大腿上下手，这样能藏起伤口），并且割得很深。Castiel花了一个晚上的时间给她包扎伤口，然后抱着她，为她的生活感觉到深深的恐慌和担忧。两天之后，他说服她去找他们的父母，接受药物治疗。在看过医生和服药之后，她的情况好多了，这些年一直跟Castiel保持联系，甚至在Michael去世和Castiel决定成为一名警察之后。虽然她没法看他的回信。她找到一份轻松的兼职，留在家里。Castiel从她的信中得知，她现在的生活快乐平静。他很确定她甚至不知道他被监禁了起来。

他想起妹妹试图向他解释时说的话：“如果我的身体感到疼，心就不会痛了。至少暂时不会。”

Castiel从来没有怀疑过她，但也无法理解自残的吸引力。他从未有过伤害自己的冲动。但是现在，疼痛是他的陪伴，徘徊在看不见的地方，有时他希望他仍能公开这一点。他心中或多或少地认为，也许他应该割开自己的手腕和胳膊，只是为了向Dean展示，失去自由、与世隔绝令他多么痛苦。如果他用流血来强调这件事，也许Dean会感触更大。

他检查着刀刃，测试其锋利程度。

他不相信自己是个懦弱的人。他并 _ _不懦弱__ ，也不认为Hael懦弱。但是在他看来，他能把自残称之为‘没有勇气面对现实’，甚至是‘可悲’。

手中的刀突然变得沉重起来；他一下子将刀扔向墙壁，感觉到挫败的泪水即将掉落。“控制，”他告诉自己，在意识到自己的声音有多颤抖时震惊不已。“你需要控制自己。”

他离开房间，没有再看那把刀一眼。他做了一切可以让自己忙碌起来的事情。先是整理了医疗室（Dean已经彻底清理过这里了，但是设备摆放得杂乱无序），这花去了他四个小时的时间。然后他试着读一本书，但是在他发现自己看了十页却还不知道主角的名字之后，他停下了。接下来是X-box。玩游戏稍微让他精神振奋了一些，因为他既要杀怪又要为主角做出决定。到观看剧情动画的时候，他一瞬间觉得精疲力尽。

他很累，感觉像是一整天都在战斗。从椅子上站起来比这件事本身更加艰难。他摇摇晃晃地返回房间，倒在床上，几分钟之内就睡着了。

不知睡了多久，他昏昏沉沉地醒来，第一眼就看到了地板上的那把刀。

他对自残行为并非一无所知。他了解自残的人们，以及他们为什么要这样做。对某些人来说，他们自残是因为感到空虚，或者缺乏快感，就连一个情绪的火花（甚至是负面情绪）都没有。现在他忍受着空虚和沮丧，精神朝其他方向发展。对他来说，自我伤害会在情绪上导致分裂。他从逻辑上知道，这并不是一种健康的处理办法。

他一辈子都不会忘记Hael在他的怀中哭泣的样子。鲜血浸湿了他的床单，他不得不扔掉。

如果是在另一个处境下，他可能会寻求行为认知方面的治疗。他会找人教他正念，用更好的方法处理情绪。但是他做不到这些——他只有Dean，他自己，还有几千平方英尺的活动空间，如果连地堡外面也算上的话。他无法摆脱痛苦情绪的来源或者寻求有效的帮助。他不认为他自己有能力做这件事，但他能做的只有依赖自己，试着克服。

除了Dean。那个折磨他的人。是他的保护。

离开床这件事一点也不难，但在朝那把刀走去时，他感觉像是被两股力量同时推着向前和拉着后退。他平静地把刀拿在手里，仿佛这是他注定的命运。

第一刀，落在他的手腕内侧。他不知道为什么；只是感觉，显然这里是下刀的起点。当他看着粘稠的鲜血从切口处翻涌着流出来时，他意识到Dean必然会询问他这是怎么回事。可他没有一个合理的理由能解释这个伤口。他不能假装做饭时不小心切到手，或者剃须时没拿住剃刀。

恐慌淹没了疼痛。Dean会从他手中夺走这把刀——还会限制他能做什么，不能做什么。但是也许，Dean应该那样做？

他低头审视自己，寻找着。Dean在大部分时间里都会看着他，但很少看到他不穿底裤，并且实际上，Dean每次都会事先征求他的允许。大腿根部是隐秘的，于是他把第二刀落在那里。同样，第三刀，第四刀。随着每一次重复动作，每一刀划开肌肤，他的意识都像风中之烛那样熄灭。刀口传来一跳一跳的疼痛，淹没了剩余的理智。

割完之后，他穿好底裤和长裤。新鲜的血迹透过布料渗了出来。他握着刀，走过长长的通道。出了地堡，他来到他的活动范围的最远界线，将刀举过头顶，用尽全部力量和勇气，把它扔到了野外。然后他跪倒在地，看着雾霭逐渐散去，初升的太阳缓缓越上天空。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

六个小时之后，Dean发现了他。

“哦，天哪！”

Castiel抬起头，看到Dean站在太阳底下；现在已经是正午了。

“我试过了。”Castiel说。这句话如同他心灵的镜子，反射出慌张和绝望。他知道自己有多害怕，恐惧和疼痛。“我忍住了。我试过不要这样做。我做了其他的每件事。可是今天早晨，我失败了，Dean。我做不到。”他艰难地呼吸着，迫使自己直视Dean的绿眼睛。然后，他做了一件他之前从未做过的事。

他说：“Dean，我需要帮助。”

Dean朝他走来，跪在他面前。心疼、关切和惊骇清晰地写在他的脸上。“我当然会帮你，Cas。无论你需要什么，我都会给你。”他把Castiel拉进自己怀中，不顾他手腕和大腿上的血迹，直到他用自己的身子完全包围住他。仿佛只要抱得足够用力，他的血就能止住。

Dean的拥抱那么紧，紧到几乎疼痛，仿佛他想将自己烙印进Castiel的肌肤深处。但Castiel沉溺在其中。他的呼吸埋进Dean的肩膀，低声说：“我不能独处。不要把我一个人留在这里，Dean。”

“我在这里。我在这里。我不走，以后我再也不会离开你了，好不好？你会没事的。”Dean向他保证。“我爱你，我会永远照顾你。”

‘这就是我需要的。’Castiel想。他需要Dean照顾他。

几分钟之后，Dean将他轻轻扶起来，脸上带着某种平静。Castiel知道这个表情意味着什么，从他之前每次企图逃跑时Dean的反应得知——Dean是在努力压抑住强烈的情绪波动。

Dean的衣衫上有少许血迹，是从他身上沾到的。但随着Dean领他走过通道，来到走廊，进入浴室的举动，他认为Dean似乎并不介意。

Dean脱去Castiel的全部衣服，让他坐在马桶盖上。他拿起一条毛巾，打湿后擦去了他身上的所有血迹。Dean小心翼翼地避开每条刀口——那种小心是你只能从自己受伤的经验中学会——没有弄破每一处已经结痂的地方，谨慎查看伤口到底有多严重。

“没事，都不深。”Dean说，对Castiel浅浅地笑了笑。“看起来也没有感染。我想把伤口清洗干净后消毒上药，可以吗？我会给几处长的口子打上一些松散的绷带，所以你要小心，不要弄开。”

“好。”Castiel的嗓音很微弱。

Dean花了不少时间处理伤口。他的动作很慢，仿佛稍微快一点就会吓坏对方。一旦Castiel的伤口都打好绷带，Dean拿出一条宽松的新睡裤帮他穿上，然后牵起他的手，领他来到厨房。

他给Castiel端出果汁和燕麦片，连同自己的那份。他总是先喂Castiel一口，然后自己再吃一口。等两人吃得差不多了，Dean再次牵起他的手，带他来到小房间，让他坐在沙发上。

Dean随便放了一些迪士尼的电影，坐在Castiel身边，轻轻把他的头枕在自己腿上。

他抚摸着Castiel的头发，每隔一会儿就用手指穿过他额前蓬乱的鬈发，或者指尖沿着他的下颌轮廓移到脸颊，指腹划着圈地按摩太阳穴。

Castiel在放松中感到一丝悲戚，不知不觉开始掉泪。

Dean只是继续以舒缓的节奏给他按摩。“没关系，随它去吧。”他喃喃地说。

痛苦似乎达到了一个最高点，之后便慢慢沉淀了。Castiel的意识被遗弃在疲惫不堪的空白中，不费任何力气地睡着了。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

当他醒来时，发现自己躺在大床上。灯已经关了，房间很暗，床单散发着淡淡的洗衣粉香气，说明Dean已经换掉了那条染血的床单。

Castiel仍穿着睡裤（里面没有底裤，只有绷带），但他想不起他是怎么从沙发来到这里的，是走过来，还是被Dean抱过来的？现在Dean面朝他蜷缩在旁边，一条腿压着他没受伤的那条腿，一只手搭在他几乎赤裸的腰间，另一只手越过他的背后，从肩膀伸进头发里。

“Dean？”Castiel轻轻叫了一声。

“嗯？”Dean哼道，醒了过来。他的脸上混合着阴影，表情难以辨认。“嗨，Cas。你感觉怎么样？”

Castiel没有回答，反而朝Dean凑得更近了些。因为他不是非常确定自己能说出些什么。

“那么，我把这当成你在回答‘感觉不太好’。”Dean说，忍住语句中的焦虑。“你觉得你能听进去我说的话吗？”

Castiel点了点头。

“我明白你很沮丧。老实说，有时候我觉得我的半辈子都活在沮丧中。”Dean说。

追捕怪物，试着取悦一位不可能对他满意的父亲，独自抚养一个年幼的弟弟，对方却在得到第一个机会之后从家里逃跑了？Castiel能明白Dean为什么要那样说，即使他在很久之前曾猜测Dean的不正常心理是由于童年被长期虐待和精神折磨所致。好吧，某些种类的虐待也许仍是真的；尽管Dean从来没有直说，但Castiel能从他的话里听出来。

“并且，有时候……有时候你得在小事上面得到快乐。一些愚蠢的东西，像是在墙上发现一个洞，西南方的餐厅有最好的派，或者从水妖手中救回一个孩子。Cas，你知道你已经救了很多人的命了，对吗？你从报纸上发现了超过一打的案件，大部分都被我解决了。也许你现在不再为FBI工作，但你仍在做好事。”

Castiel眨了眨眼，手握成拳头抵在Dean胸前。他向前倒去，直到脸贴在Dean身上。Dean离开地堡是为了救人，但把他单独留下，他真的很痛苦。“我……我从来没这样想过。”

Dean的语气里带着笑意，说：“那么，现在你知道了。至于从生活的小事里得到快乐，我知道这很难，他吗的特别难。只是告诉我，你想要我做什么。我正在想办法让你跟你的哥哥见面。”他顿了顿，不自在地调整姿势。Castiel稍微震惊了一点。“如果我不认为你能快乐，我就不会把你关在这里。我想，你只是必须放开自己，Cas。让我帮你。”

“我不想要你做什么。我只是不能独处。”Castiel重复道，他知道这是真的。他也许已经扔了那把刀，但他还有一百种自残或自杀的方法。

“我知道，我知道。我再也不会让你一个人待着了，我保证。我会陪伴你。”

“Dean。”

“嗯？”

“我能不能……能不能……”Castiel知道这是一个古怪的请求。“我们睡觉的时候能不能脱掉衣服？”

Dean将两人拉开了一段距离，能让他看着Castiel的眼睛。但他什么都没说，什么都没问。他小心翼翼地解开自己衬衫的衣扣，脱去长裤，底裤，然后帮Castiel做同样的事。脱去全部衣服之后，他们再次依偎在一起，赤裸裸地躺回床上。Dean柔软的性器挨着Castiel的大腿，一只手揽着他的后腰。Castiel同样也没有硬。两人面对面地躺着，搂着对方。

所有的肌肤触碰，都跟性无关。Castiel能感觉到身体接触带来的体温融化进体内。他需要这个。他不知道为什么，但他真的需要。

也许是为了找回做人的感受，去感觉‘想要’和‘在意’。

他没有再次深睡，但是打了个盹儿。每隔一会，他就感觉到Dean在轻轻抚摸他的脸，或者他的下唇。只是一些类似的小动作。最后Dean亲吻了他的额头，喃喃地说，“我会照顾你。”

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

第二天早上，尽管Dean已经先醒了，但他没有像平常那样，离开去准备早餐。相反，他蜷缩在Castiel身边，等着他自己醒来。当Castiel说他需要使用洗手间时，Dean等在门口。在那之后，他帮Castiel穿好运动长裤（小心地避开了那些包扎好的刀口），因为他觉得，虽然Castiel可能会喜欢去裸睡，但不会喜欢裸着身子在地堡走来走去，不管有没有他在身边。穿好衣服之后，Dean跟着他来到厨房，寸步不离。

Castiel坐在平常坐的椅子上，向下弯腰，感觉自己像个小孩。“早餐可不可以吃煎蛋和吐司？”他问。

Dean对他微笑。“当然可以。”

Castiel一边看着Dean准备食物一边思考。Dean离他那么近，这应该会令他恼怒，但事实相反。他不确定该怎么想，他从最初不情愿地接受Dean照顾他，变成了他需要Dean围着他转。‘需要’，这不是Castiel通常会用在自己身上的词。

Dean哼着歌磕开最后一个鸡蛋，打开炉灶。他把四片吐司塞进吐司机里去烤，然后转身去拿冰箱里的黄油。

Dean想要这样。Dean也许想要他强大起来，但Dean更想要他需要自己，就像他需要Castiel那样。这是Dean的 _ _梦想__ 。噢，并不是渴望Castiel参与他的猎魔事业。Dean不想要那个。

六个月之前，Castiel会很容易认为，Dean滴水不漏地计划了一切。像是，给他一些心理压力，他总有一天会妥协。但是现在？他了解Dean是怎么想的。Dean从某种程度上意识到自己做了什么，但他不愿意去接受。他会对绑架Castiel心生愧疚，但不怎么想去承认长期囚禁带来的影响。这有几分道理，在Dean心里——他给了Castiel能给的一切，除了自由。他给他每一个安慰，甚至间歇地跟Balthazar联系。先是写信，然后是那通短暂的通话。

但这种归宿的心情，是Dean从一开始就无比渴望的。他想要Castiel留在这里，他想要Castiel爱他。与此同时，Castiel忍不住去想，这是让他活下去的唯一途径。让自己想要活下去，想要快乐。

继续记恨着Dean绑架了他，并不能给他带来什么实质性的帮助。尽管这个想法仍然被他压在心底，只要一见到Dean就会隐隐浮现。

“Dean，你有没有想过自然快乐和人为快乐？”

Dean皱眉，取出烤好的吐司。“这是什么话？从药物中得到快乐吗？”

Castiel摇摇头。“不。自然快乐是我们从得到想要的东西上感受到的。人为快乐是虽然我们得不到想要的东西，但仍然感到快乐。或者当我们别无选择时，得到一些别的快乐。”

Dean盯着他，手里拿着一块黄油。“我还是不懂，再给我解释一遍。”

“你很高兴能成为一个猎人，对吗？”

“是啊。”Dean疑惑地承认。

“但成为猎人并不是你自己做出的选择。”

“我爱猎魔。”Dean防御性地反驳道。“我帮助别人，杀掉怪物。跟恶魔，天使，其他乱七八糟的物种作对，这可不怎么轻松。”他做了个苦相。“但我享受我的工作。”

Castiel无力地笑了笑。“这正是我想表达的意思，Dean。你并不是主动去选择做一个猎人，但你还是能从中得到快乐。”

“你是说，喜欢猎魔是人为的快乐？这感觉可不像人为，老兄。”

Castiel怀疑对Dean来说那是否是人为快乐。Dean似乎是半刻意地拒绝了改变命运的机会和为数不多的选择，并且还为此感到高兴。“不。人为快乐的概念是，我们选择是否允许自己得到快乐，Dean。”他顿了顿。“有人做过实验。在一个班上的毕业设计——是两张照片。一半的人被告知，他们只能保留其中的一张。而另一半则被告知，他们能先选择一张照片。实验结果表明，那些没有机会去选择的人，比有选择权的人更容易感到满足和快乐。”

“没有机会去选择。”Dean重述道。

Castiel直视他的双眼。“是的。”

“意思是，你没有选择。”Dean说。这不是一句疑问。

“是的。”Castiel安静地承认。

Dean关闭炉灶，放下黄油，朝Castiel走来。他没有跪下，实际上，他是盘腿坐在Castiel椅子旁边的地板上，这样他能抬头看着对方。“你对‘人为快乐’是怎么想的，Cas？”

“研究员说，人们一生中感受到的最多的快乐，是人为快乐。”Castiel说。“你对你的工作感到满足。你对你的薪酬无异议。你发现你的恋人并非完全符合你的想象，但你仍然爱他。也有人说，私人快乐或个人快乐是一个更好的描述。”

“总结得不错。但你还是没有告诉我，你是怎么想的。”Dean温柔地说。

Castiel想要开口，然后又停下了。快乐意味着妥协吗？他能投降吗？彻底放弃从Dean身边逃跑，以接受目前的生活为前提，尽量要求得到足够的平等和尊重？“我不知道。”

Dean把手放在Castiel的膝盖上，划着圈地轻轻按摩，然后俯身吻了吻他的腿。“好吧。谢谢你，Cas。你给了我很多需要思考的事情。”他微笑。“是那种好的思考。别担心，好吗？”

Castiel默默点了点头。

早餐之后，Dean对‘如何消磨一整天时间’提出了三个建议。当Castiel无法去选出一个——他的意识僵住了，连带着产生了大量的情绪反应——的时候，Dean匆忙为他作出选择。于是午餐时他们来到地堡外面，坐在一条毛毯上吃三明治和草莓。Dean围绕着Castiel刚读完的那本书问了大约二十个问题，即使这本书讲的是水精灵的历史，通常这类题材会让Dean感到无趣和愚蠢。但他还是努力提起了相当大的兴趣。

下午的时间被《大富翁》消耗掉了。最后Castiel赢了游戏。

到了晚上，Castiel再次感到浑身无力。Dean试图拉他一起散步，但他拒绝任何运动。Dean铺床的时候，他在刷牙。当他走出浴室，Dean若有所思地看着他。

他脱掉衬衫，松开睡裤，没有碰到左边的绷带。早上他没穿底裤，所以现在是全裸的。

Dean盯着他，然后迅速眨了眨眼睛，望向别处。“我是不是也应该……？你知道的。”他问。

Castiel点点头。

衬衫，长裤，底裤。Dean的一件件衣服落到地板上。他掀起床上的毛毯，躺在自己那侧。现在他终于真正看着Castiel，询问地扬起一侧眉毛。Castiel用加入他来回应，钻进毛毯下，双脚在床单上滑动。他把一只手搭在Dean腰上，轻轻朝自己方向拖拽。Dean轻松地靠近过来，经过稍微的调整和整顿之后，他们像恋人一样亲密地躺着。

这甚至有可能吗？去成为Dean的恋人？他们拥有过的性接触是……令人愉快，同时也带来痛苦。如果选择留在这里，和Dean在一起，他就能拥有人为快乐吗？

Dea身上的疤痕相当少。有次Castiel问起过，Dean告诉他，Anna治好了他身上的伤疤；她似乎没意识到，有时候人们喜欢留着伤疤，或者伤疤代表着某段重要的经历。当然，这并非Dean的原话，但Castiel能够越来越熟练地理解Dean想说什么，正如他没说什么。

Dean体格很健壮，是那种自然的硬朗，而不是在健身房锻炼出来的效果。浑身的肌肉结实匀称，是他从大量运动，战斗和跑步中得到的。甚至还有体力劳动。

Castiel运行手指顺着Dean的肩膀向下移动，来到后背。Dean在他的触碰下稍微抖了抖，但没有睁开眼睛。Dean后背的肌肤光滑温热，只有肋骨附近有一道小伤疤。Castiel用另一只手抚摸Dean的胸口，手心从胸膛掠过，又下至腹部。最后手指滑向Dean的臀部，按抚着上面紧绷弹性的肌肉。

Dean在这一系列的抚摸下开始颤抖，贴着Castiel腹部的性器开始变硬。“Cas。”Dean说着睁开了眼睛。

Castiel什么也没说，只是吻了上去。Dean的胡茬有点粗糙；他几天没有剃须了。以Castiel的经验来看，这感觉是独一无二的。所以他触碰到的是这个身体的硬度。感觉不自在，陌生，诡异地反射出他自己的身体，而不是其他完全不同的事情。

Dean过了一会儿才想起回吻。但是然后，他用他的方式吮舔着Castiel的嘴唇，手移上他的脖颈——没有推动或扼住，只是安放在那儿。

一阵恐慌贯穿了Castiel，但不是因为Dean。他知道下一步要做什么，陌生的深处是恐惧，以及破釜沉舟的决心。

他探下一只手，握住了Dean的勃起。

Dean大声呻吟起来，喘息声传进Castiel嘴里。Castiel的手没有动起来，暂时还没有。这是他第一次以性的方式触碰Dean，而不是做一个被动的参与者。Dean快要全硬了，绷紧的表皮像天鹅绒一样柔软滑顺，虽然下方的海绵体在快速充血，竖立起来。他能感觉手指背面擦碰到旁边囊袋的褶皱。这很奇怪，伴随着不可思议的是他真的在触摸另一个男人的私处的事实。他应该更加投入地去催动情欲吗？可他不知道如何去做。有那么一会儿，他的意识离开了身体，像幽灵一样飘在天花板，俯视着自己在做的事。而下一刻，他猛地跌回地面，才再次有了身体的掌控权。仿佛这是一个暗示，他的下半身也渐渐苏醒了。

他用拇指指腹轻轻挤压着挺立的顶端，发现了润润的液体。他捻揉着那细小的开口，因为他在和女孩做爱时向来很喜欢对方这样做。果然，这个刺激让Dean突然向前挺身，口齿不清地哭喊了出来，“噢Cas。噢，天哪！”

Castiel没想到Dean的下一个动作就是蜷起手指握住了他的挺立，仿佛是在镜像他。只是Dean的手掌更结实，力度更稳健。那只握起的拳头上下摩擦，找到Castie渗出的前液，以此撸动得更加顺滑和流畅。Castiel呻吟着弓起身子。

看来Dean比他更有经验，于是他模仿着Dean的样子，收紧手指开始套弄。这跟自慰完全不同，角度是相反的，因为他在Dean身上施力的方向是远离，而不是靠近。现在他无法回避他要给Dean一次高潮的事实了。Dean会射出来，因为他，而他也会做同样的事。

过了一会儿，Dean开始自己在Castiel的拳头里动了起来，发出急促紧张的喘息。他突然咬住Castiel的肩膀，足够用力到让他感觉到疼，接着释放在他的手里和腹部。然后他在Castiel的手中又抽搐了几次，持续射出少量，之后逐渐疲软下来。

“我爱你。”Dean悄悄说，尽管嗓音仍然喑哑。

当Dean轻轻推开他的手，跪到床上时，他稍微惊吓到了。Dean让他平躺下来，在他的双腿之间移动，撑开他的腿，这样Castiel能感觉到Dean的膝盖顶着他大腿内侧。Dean仍有些气喘，脸颊潮红，露出一个快乐的微笑。

Castiel用同样的微笑作为回应。

Dean朝Castiel被弄湿的腹部弯下腰。令Castiel惊讶的是，他将那些体液揉进Castiel的肌肤，像是在标记他。“你现在看起来性感得难以置信，”Dean告诉他，舔着下唇。“硬得令人意乱情迷，还被我射在身上。如果你允许的话，我真想把你现在的样子拍下来。”

他向下倾身，含住Castiel的勃起，几乎立即就深深地吞进喉咙。当Castiel本能地向上挺身时，Dean的一只胳膊压在他的腿上，让他躺好。猎人口中十分紧热，Castiel能感觉到自己已经顶进了他的喉咙里。他从Dean的唇间滑进滑出，浑身因快感而颤栗。听见Dean的吮吸和哼声，他身不由己地在Dean的呻吟中加入了自己的声音。他大口呼吸着，下腹肌肉紧绷，像是准备去炸开一次激烈的礼花。他双手放在Dean头上，“我想要你。”

接着他释放在Dean口中。Dean发出享受的呻吟，颤抖着合拢睫毛。

他能感觉到Dean的喉咙在运动，将精液全部吞下。从高潮中得到的愉悦的小火花跟着下降了，通过Dean轻轻吮吸着他的阴茎顶部。他躺在那里，重重呼吸。Dean的嘴唇最终离开了。他从Castiel的腿间向上爬过来，给了他一个吻。他从Dean嘴边还能尝到一点咸味，那味道来自他自己。

Dean将他抱进怀里，把两人的双腿亲密缠绕，努力让他们的皮肤尽可能更多地贴在一起。

Castiel在漂浮。和Dean做爱——和一个同性做爱带来的焦虑早已不见了。同样不见的还有恐慌。Dean贴着他，身体温热。他没有感觉到任何悲痛，而是……感到一些幸福。

他任由Dean抱着他，亲密如同恋人。他想，现在这个时候，他们的确是‘恋人’。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

第二天清晨，Dean轻轻拍了拍Castiel的肩。“我能离开一会儿，去做早餐吗？”他低声问道。

Castiel点点头，但没有睁开眼睛。当床垫因为Dean起床的动作而倾斜时，他只是在被窝里蜷缩得更深了。他体验到那种睡到自然醒的满足，就是想睡到什么时候就睡到什么时候的放纵，像是他的身体为了最大极限的舒适而完美放置着。被子那么柔软，暖和，将他从头到脚地包裹着，他彻底放松下来了。是的，他绝对还不想起床。他仿佛一辈子没感受过这种轻松和惬意了。这么久以来，他一直在和Dean战斗。

当几只温柔的手指穿过他的头发，一下下梳理着的时候，他知道Dean回来了。“嗨，Cas，已经九点多了。我觉得你准备起床了？”

Castiel这才睁开双眼，掀起被子，朝Dean眨了眨眼睛。

Dean盯着他赤裸的身子，眼神流露出对他毫不掩饰的欲望。接着他脸红了，转了转身，但没挪开视线。像是他知道自己不该看，但他管不住自己的眼睛。“关于昨晚的事，你感觉怎么样？”

Castiel花了一会儿时间去思考。昨晚他感觉出奇的好。是的，有点奇怪，毕竟Dean是男人，而不是女性。但是他之前预计的急性焦虑症没有发作。羞耻？也许有一点。他已经放弃了逃跑，或者至少不再把逃跑放在意识的最前线。曾经一想到他要在将来的某天回归FBI，跟那些人解释他和Dean的关系，他就感到恐慌——但现在已经没有这个麻烦了。事实是，他确实对Dean有感觉。他爽到了。Dean也爽到了。很好。皆大欢喜。

“我感觉不错。”Castiel终于答道。

Dean的脸上慢慢扬起一个灿烂的笑容。“那么，你想不想来个安可[返场]再起床？”

Castiel倾斜起头。“为什么？你不会是把早餐烧糊了吧。”

“谁他吗还惦记早餐？”Dean伸手褪下短裤，给Castiel展示他有多急不可耐。Castiel花了一些时间才得到一个好视角。因为之前他们都是关着灯进行，或者Dean没有给他一个完整的观察角度。现在Dean将自己大方地展示在他面前，翘起的部分粗重结实，弧度圆滑，尺寸跟Castiel的大概差不多。只是颜色更深，头部是令人血脉偾张的紫红色。Castiel忍不住盯着那里，看了又看。

“显然，你是不在乎的。”Castiel口干舌燥地说。Dean敏捷地扑到他身上，一条腿挤进他的双腿之间，蹭着他仍然柔软的胯下。又用空着的手握住了他的关键部位，开始挑逗。Castiel只觉下面一热，便再次迅速勃起在Dean熟练的动作中。记得Dean第一次这样做时，他心里太过痛苦，无法真正享受。但是Dean的技术好极了，就像他已经知道了所有的快感地带，还知道如何去理论与实践相结合。

Castiel花了一秒钟时间去拉平战线。他也握住Dean完全勃起的家伙，开始用拇指拨弄着前端。

不过Dean撑起身子，脱离了Castiel握起的手指。他弯下腰，嘴唇凑近Castiel的胸口，牙齿轻轻碾压着乳珠，稍微用了点力。Castiel情不自禁地抽搐起来，在床上扭动着腰，因为在此之前，从来没有人对他这样做过。他的双手无意识地搂住Dean的肩膀。“你要做什——”

“我要让你享受。准备好跟我来次冒险了吗？”Dean问道。

“我觉得我们一直挺冒险的。”Castiel诚实地回答。

Dean被他的坦诚逗笑了，嘴唇贴着他的腹部继续向下移动，直到含住了他的关键部位。起先Dean只是用舌从上到下地通体滋润一遍，然后才慢慢咽下，开始真正用力地吮吸。Castiel尽最大努力没有猛地冲进去，尽管那熟悉而刺激的紧致、热度以及Dean唇舌的拖拽感是那么的充满蛊惑力。Castiel已经近两年没有和女性做过了，现在唯一的床伴只有Dean，并且做的方式仅限于两种。这跟他从前在公寓里自慰完全不同，不会这样大限度地唤醒他最深处的欲望。他甚至很少借助色情电影的帮助，纯粹是快速地解决掉生理需求罢了。

但是现在，Dean在这里，跪在他的双腿之间，认真专注地吞吐着，仿佛这是他品尝过的最美味的东西。

当Dean离开时，Castiel发出一声抱怨的呻吟。但Dean抬头注视着他的双眼，并没有在意他的焦躁，反而将两只手指缓缓放进自己口中，润湿起来。然后他再次下倾，继续刚才未完成的口活儿，只是用手将Castiel的双腿分得更开了。

Castiel马上被Dean的唇舌夺走了注意力，没发觉Dean一点点抬高他的大腿。一两分钟之后，他发现自己的腿已经立了起来，双脚仍平贴在床单上。Dean的头在他膝盖之间有规律地晃动，一只手指顺着他的股缝向后，来到更深处。湿漉漉的指尖潮湿滑顺，绕着他的洞口转圈。

Castiel震动了一下，差点把Dean顶开。他有点紧张，小腿在颤抖。“你要做什么？”

Dean抬头望着他，榛绿色的眼睛被情欲渲染得发暗。他松开双唇，吻了吻Castiel仍硬得发痛的竖立。“只是一只手指，”他承诺道，再次把手指放进口中，用舌头卷起，根本不介意它刚才碰过哪儿。“那样很爽。我会让你大吃一惊，Cas，只要你允许我继续做下去。”说着他吞回Castiel的勃起，舔着顶端的缝隙，然后毫不犹豫地深喉咽下。

Dean当然想要这个。这是两个男人之间再正常不过的性爱方式。但是作为一个多年来始终坚信自己是异性恋的人来说，Castiel从来没想过自己会做这个。当他和女朋友在一起时，他愿意尝试不同花样和姿势。但是让他试着想象Dean亮出那相当粗长的凶器，捅进他身体里，那是——是——他不确定。一只手指相对要细得多，不会太疼，但这件事的前景令他担忧。“我不知道。”他对正等待着他回答的Dean说道。

Dean抬起头，“那么，让我来决定。”

Castiel吞咽了一下。“那好吧。”

于是那只手指又徘徊到他的入口处，按摩着缩紧的肌肉，一点点试探。这是某种不完全是撩拨的怪异感觉，让他无法把注意力集中在Dean的口活儿上。之后Dean的手指略微施力，Castiel发现自己的身体代替大脑做出了决定，放那只手指进去。被进入的感觉轰然增大，他惊奇地叫了出来。但是他很清楚，刚探进来的只是Dean的一小节指尖。与此同时，Dean还在前面唇舌并用地忙碌着，只是向上抬起视线，将他的全部反应都看进眼里。

Castiel不知所措地躺在那里，气喘吁吁，一部分的他不顾一切地想要高潮，另一部分则是不顾一切想要结束。他的后穴紧紧箍着Dean的手指，但那指尖仍在锲而不舍地转动，逐渐探得更深，更远，直到他感觉Dean的手心贴上了他的臀部。

他正要勒令Dean停下，那指腹突然压到他体内的某个点上，一阵从未有过的强烈快感瞬间爆发出来，奇妙得难以用语言形容。他的大脑被击得一片空白，几秒钟之后才意识到自己刚才高潮了。Dean满意地抽回手指，轻轻嘬着刚释放完的性器，像是想吸出更多。他望向Castiel的眼神中混杂着饥渴和宠爱，对他微笑着说：“你做的很好。我爱你，我那么爱你。”

“我……”Castiel没法说完，体内残余的小火花仍在抨击他的身体。

Dean向前挪动，胳膊托起Castiel的大腿，将他打开来，直到勃起的头儿正好蹭着洞口附近。他重重地喘着气，在Castiel的大腿内侧反复摩擦，没擦几下便有晶莹的前液顺着茎身滴下来。Castiel感觉体内像是再度燃起烈焰，即使他暂时还硬不起来。“我要射了，”Dean用气音说。“我想射在你身上。”

分开双腿满足Dean的感觉有一点奇怪。但是Dean看着他，那双绿眼睛里闪烁着希望和喜悦的光，任谁都不忍心拒绝。Castiel发现自己真的放松了，不再抗拒。来吧，让一切发生。

他用双腿围上Dean的腰，小心翼翼地没牵扯到尚未愈合的刀口。这个新姿势让他觉得像是他为Dean打开了自己，毫无遮掩地展示在他面前。Dean渴望地呻吟着，对这个画面，对Castiel的动作。他一只手握住勃起，抬起来抵在洞口——没有施加足够的压力进去，只是停在外面，手指急促地套弄着。

很快，Dean的头向后仰起，浑身肌肉绷紧，猛烈地释放出来。稠热的液体溅在Castiel的私处，从前到后。Dean持续迸溅了几次余波，都尽数撒在他身上，就像上次那样，充满仪式感地标记了他。

完事之后，Dean几乎瘫倒在Castiel身上，只能勉强撑起自己。他在那里呆了一呆，潮红的脸上渐渐浮出满足和幸福。他对Castiel慵懒地笑了笑，看起来很快乐。“噢，Cas。”他叹道，一个吻接一个吻地落在Castiel的腹部，双唇逐渐下降，亲吻着疲惫的家伙。然后他向前挪动过来，柔软的性器在Castiel沾着精液的肌肤上滑行。他的动作小心，缓慢，直到整个人覆盖在Castiel身体上面。他们就这样没有一丝缝隙地贴合着彼此，肩膀压着肩膀，脚踝缠着脚踝，亲密无间。

Castiel抛出双臂环住Dean的肩膀，稍微分开大腿，这样Dean能安稳地躺在他双腿之间。

“唔...”Dean在Castiel脖颈边闷哼道，一只手伸进他深棕色的头发里，顺着后脑勺梳理。“感觉还好吗？”

Castiel所有的紧张都离开了，只给他留下松懈，放松，意识是一片愉快的空白。他调整着Dean整个身体压在他身上的重量，不得不更深更有力地呼吸了几口气。但Dean的存在让他感到平静，不再是惊恐。像是Dean实际上托起了他，而不是将他压下去。

在性爱之后，Castiel几乎总能得到快感。大多数是在他允许自己足够放纵、去适当享受这件事的时候。这么久以来，他向来只和女性发生关系。他有过一夜情，彼此都得到了快乐，但不像是跟一位他信任的伴侣那样令他满意。和Dean做爱，最初他仍有几分对抗心态，拒绝信任Dean，或服从他的控制。但是当他真正做了的时候——他感到满足，纯粹的极乐。他的大脑停机了大约十分钟，身体跟意识一起松懈下来。

Dean想和他做爱。也许Dean每天都想和他做。

“是的，”Castiel终于回答。“感觉很好。”

Dean叹了口气，接着吸入Castiel呼出的气流。“我以为跟你滚床会很爽，Cas，因为你性感得不可思议。你的身体吸引着我，当然还有你的内心。但我没想到会这么棒，真想永远跟你缠在一起。”

Castiel不知道该说什么好。

“Cas——如果你想停止，或者放慢速度，告诉我就好。不要对我隐瞒任何事，好吗？”

“好。”Castiel低声说。

Dean从他身上离开了，在去浴室之前再次摸了摸他的身体。他回来时带着一条温暖的湿毛巾，抬起Castiel的腿清理残留的污迹，轻轻擦干臀部及私处。最后他把自己擦干净，将毛巾丢进存脏衣服的篮子里。他坐在Castiel身边，拉起他的一只手，放在自己双手掌心里摩挲着。他聚精会神地端详着Castiel，显然是在寻找什么东西。“你还好吗？”

“我很好。”Castiel告诉他。

Dean答应着。“早餐？”

“不是被你烧糊了吗？”

“没有吧，我记得我把火关掉了。”Dean被他认真的神情逗笑了。“和我一起去吃早晨吧？”

Castiel点点头，起床穿上睡裤，随Dean走过长廊。Dean没穿裤子，浑身仍一丝不挂，只管大步迈向厨房，软乎乎的家伙随着他的步子在他胯下蹦蹦跳跳。当他看到Castiel在盯着那里时，给了他一个傻笑。但Castiel并不为之所动，继续盯。

“这样不好玩。”Dean说。

“不好玩吗？”

Dean顿了顿。“嘿，我喜欢你这样。你做什么我都喜欢。”他邪恶地补充道，抓起两只盘子走到架在炉灶上的平底锅前。锅里是炒好的鸡蛋，他把鸡蛋盛出来后返回餐桌。Castiel已经坐好了。Dean把一盘炒蛋放在他面前，还有一把叉子。

Castiel吃了起来。吃到一半的时候，他喝光所有的水，然后低头凝视着盘子，半天没有动叉。“Dean，在我们下次做爱之前，我——我想要一些思考的时间。我不是接受不了，只是想要些时间。”

“当然可以，”Dean立即同意了。他看起来很担心，问道：“你想谈谈吗？”

Castiel摇摇头，盯着餐桌。昨晚和早晨的亢奋在逐渐减退。他不是后悔，但他也知道，或许是他的脆弱和抑郁情绪让他想要做爱。他试着把这情绪压得更深，但仿佛有一大群蜜蜂冲进他的大脑，用嗡嗡声让他剩下的意识屈服了。他无法思考。抑郁令他意识模糊，余波在持续影响着他。

随着亢奋情绪的减弱，‘Dean会离开地堡，他会再次崩溃’的恐慌感远远地来了。

“Dean，我这个样子，你要怎么出去猎魔？”Castiel问道，终于抬起头来。

Dean把盘子推开，舔了舔嘴唇。“我认识一些猎人，我能让他们来照顾你，或者我找人看着你。但我宁可不要这样。万不得已的时候，我会放弃猎魔，和你过正常人的生活。但是Cas，我不想让你担心这个。你现在要考虑的就是让自己好起来。”

“你怎么知道我能好起来？”

Dean皱眉，但不是心烦意乱的那种，看起来更像是在深思熟虑。“老实说，Cas，我以前见过Sam抑郁的样子，我不知道他是怎么走出来的。对我来说，摆平抑郁是件轻松的小事。但是比那更多的？我就不知道了，伙计。我不在你的大脑里，虽然我真的很想在。告诉我，你需要什么？”

“我不知道。”Castiel安静地说。

Dean只是点点头。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

Castiel的抑郁期来了又走。Dean没有再次试图跟他亲热，但他也相对少了很多害羞。也许大部分原因是Castiel坚持他们裸睡——身体贴合在一起，带来安慰的效果。他以一个更亲密的方式，了解到Dean身体的质地，味道和气味。Dean的肌肤是出人意料的光滑，只有腿上冒出些短短的腿毛。他的乳头很容易硬。他的掌心带着粗糙的纹路。有时Castiel会发现Dean在轻轻抚摸他大腿上的刀伤疤痕，当Dean以为他睡着的时候。

虽然Dean似乎在采取措施去避免下半身的觉醒，但有时他在早晨醒来时会硬。勃起的顶部挤压着Castiel的后背或腹部，留下一行浅浅的水印。这些，也属于Dean的一部分。

每过几个夜晚，他们最后会面对面地睡着。Castiel就是从这里了解到了Dean的味道。他把头靠在Dean赤裸的胸膛，只是——舔了舔。一小口。即使Dean还没睡着，他也永远不会说些什么。

自从他们第一天分享同一张床的时候，Castiel就知道Dean在洗完澡之后闻起来的味道。现在，他知道了Dean在做爱之后闻起来什么样，Dean再次在浴室自慰之后闻起来什么样，Dean外出跑步之后闻起来什么样。有时，Dean身上有调味料的味道。甚至为数不多的几次，他闻起来像是烟和火药。Castiel从来没有跟同行约会过，所以这也是新鲜的体验——这让他意识到，为什么他过去的一个女朋友会在他练枪回来之后稍微紧张不安。他将火药和危险、威胁联系在一起，尽管大部分时间他会在靶场使用枪械。但和Dean在一起，这大概是相反的。火药意味着安全。

Dean再也没有离开他超过三十码[27.4米]的距离。他的恐慌开始消退。

就这样，相安无事的两个星期过去了。

“你感觉怎么样？”Dean问道，就像他每天早晨做的那样。

“我认为，我的恐慌感和自残行为是在独处时缺乏有意义的活动所带来的直接影响，同时也是一种失败感，因为我放弃了逃跑。我作出选择，把我的生命交到你的手中，这与我是被迫失去选择权的事实作出对比。那些冲突的情感控制着我变得极端低落，这是一种心理上的坍塌。”

Dean眨动着眼睛。

Castiel吃着早餐。Dean张开了嘴又闭上，显然在试着找些话来作为回应。但他失败了。

几个小时之后，又到了午餐时间，Dean恢复如常。“那么，你是怎么……你知道，怎么以一种健康的方式去对付那种极端低落？”

“我曾经把斗争当做恢复，寻找逃跑的机会。”Castiel顿了顿。“那不是一个真正的选择。我能力不够。那是你的错。”

Dean呼出一口气，撅起嘴唇，眼神很内疚。“是啊，我的错。”

“但我已经决定不再继续深想这件事。纠结只会适得其反。”

“那么，第二个选择是什么？”

“接受我生命中的变化，从那些我在这里真正喜欢的事情上获得快乐。比如，和你在一起。去外面散步。寻找可疑的案件。”他皱眉。“这个清单很短。”

Dean停下咀嚼食物。“我有一个好主意。”他慢慢说。“但那需要我离开半天——只是半天，我发誓。最多六个小时。”

六个小时，相当于Dean补充一次物资的时间。地堡肯定位于某个非常偏僻的地方，这解释了Dean为什么一次要买几个星期的食物，并且使用一台工业用的大型冰箱或冰柜。每趟购物都要花去很长时间。但最近Castiel没有离开过Dean超过一个小时，并且深信Dean在叫一声就出现的距离之内。“我不知道。我不知道我会怎么样。”

Dean伸手越过餐桌，握住Castiel的双手。“我早晚得去买新鲜食物。不知道为什么，我不认为你想天天吃罐头和军用份饭。我应不应该——我不知道，把你锁起来，这样你就不会伤害自己？”

“把我锁在我们房间里吗？”Castiel不知道他会对此产生怎样的感觉。

“我能把娱乐室的东西搬到那里，你什么都不缺。”Dean说。“你想考虑一下吗？不管怎么说，我不是马上就走。”

Castiel点点头。“我能知道那是什么主意吗？”

“想不想让我给你一个惊喜？”Dean问。

Castiel移开视线，轻声说了句，“我信任你。”

令他意外的是，Dean从座位上站了起来，抓着他的的胳膊，让他也起立。他用双手手心捧着Castiel的脸，嗓音温柔认真，“谢谢你，Cas。谢谢你。”他眼圈发红，几乎掉下眼泪，微笑也有点摇摇欲坠。然后，他拥抱了他。

Castiel回抱着Dean，把头枕在他的肩上。Dean抱了他几分钟，放开手，返回餐桌。

“继续吃饭吧。”Dean说。

Castiel照做了。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

“石头剪刀布？”Castiel建议道，举起两个游戏盒子，分别是《Sorry》和《大富翁》。他们都待在娱乐室，坐在一块清理干净的地板上，打算玩棋盘游戏。这是Dean的提议，因为外面正在下雨。棋盘游戏似乎很适合这种情况；Castiel能记得小时候他跟哥哥和妹妹做同样的事，因为母亲总是担心让他们跑进雨里会患上重感冒。

“听起来很公平。”

当然，Dean出了剪刀。Castiel再清楚不过。不过他很小心，不要每把都赢，因为Dean似乎自己都不知道自己只会出剪刀，Castiel不想让他发现这个秘密。

在Castiel以石头赢了之后，他突然说，“我想去外面。”

“雨还没停你就想去？”

Castiel点点头。

Dean动身准备起来，坚持在出去的半路上抓起几条干毛巾，折叠在衣服里面。从技术上说，地堡外的景色和平常无异。同样的草坪，群山起伏，点缀着几株灌木。但是雨水将画面洗刷得更加纯粹，色彩更加丰富——明绿的青草变成了宝石绿，地表的几处棕色斑点变成了浓郁的金色。这场雨已经下了几个小时，所以没有草皮覆盖的地面显得相当泥泞。

雨水以某种稳定的速度下着，绝对没小到能称为绵绵细雨，但也不大，纷纷扬扬地落在Castiel的衣服上。他抬头看着灰蒙蒙的天空。云层的颜色中等，不是深灰色，比那要更浅一些，显示着这是一场暴风雨。

闪电从天边闪过，太远了，只能听见少许隆隆的雷声。

突然之间，Castiel心里的某个地方放松了。他感觉到了一点自由，即使现状并没有发生任何改变。这就像是他在自己的意识里退了一步，接受了一些事。他不是完全确定那是什么，但这让他的心情更加开朗。

他转身看着Dean。Dean站在那里，耸起肩膀，仿佛这样脖子就不会被雨淋湿。当他看到Castiel在看他时，他微微笑了，但脸上仍带着一点儿便秘的表情。

Castiel脱掉了自己的夹克外套和衬衫。

Dean眨眨眼睛。“你在做什么？”他从门口叫道。

接下来，Castiel在Dean的注视之下脱掉鞋袜，牛仔裤，底裤，直到一丝不挂。他的脚踏进泥水中，雨滴冲刷着他的身子。一阵微风吹过裆部，非常古怪，但也是某种程度上的解脱。雨越下越大了，他能感觉到皮肤上溅起水花。

“我在履行承诺。”他告诉Dean。

“什么承诺？”Dean看着他问道。

Castiel开始朝他的活动范围边界走去。“在我十八岁那年，Balthazar二十岁，他带我参加过一次大学派对，场地在山里，最后我以玩真心话大冒险告终。我知道Balthazar绝对会让我说些我不想承认的话，于是选择了大冒险。”

Dean对他微笑。“他问你敢不敢在大雨中裸奔？”

“当时正在下雨，”Castiel回答，自己也微微一笑。“他问我敢不敢脱掉衣服在旷野里跑一圈。当然，我拒绝了。直到现在，他还要在每次感恩节的时候提起这件事。”他抬头望着Dean。“加入我吗？”

Dean一下子就笑了。“跟我性感得要命的男——灵魂伴侣在泥巴里摔跤？”

Castiel知道Dean想说‘男朋友’，但他什么都没说。“是的，完全正确。”

快速脱衣服似乎成了Dean最近习得的技能。不出三秒钟，他已经赤条条地冲进雨中，朝Castiel奔去。当他过来之后，弯腰从地上抓起了一团泥巴。Castiel警觉地迅速退后，但不小心被边界绊倒了。这是第一次他被镯子拽倒之后还觉得有趣。实际上，他忍不住放声大笑。

Dean跪在他面前，坦白道：“让你的身体被泥水覆盖真是太浪费了。”

Castiel觉得趁现在Dean放松警惕的时候抓一把泥糊他脸上会很有意思。当然，那是一种游戏的形式，就像孩子们打雪仗。但他想了想，还是做不到足够放松去真正这样做——毫无心理负担地追逐玩闹。于是相反，他朝Dean伸去一只手。Dean握住他的手，把他从地上拉了起来，之后Castiel开始漫无目的地散步。

他们在大雨里逛了大约一个小时，时而交谈，时而沉默。Dean跳进水坑里，踩出许多水花。Castiel终于被带动了起来，加入踩水行列。最后他们回到地堡，用毛巾擦干身子，尽可能地抹去泥巴。他们把衣服和毛巾放在一起，Dean保证道：“晚些时候我会把衣服洗了。真希望我能把那些泥巴从牛仔裤上弄掉。”他看着Castiel。“但是相信我，就算不能也值了。”

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

那天夜里，Castiel醒来，发现Dean完全硬起的部位正在他的后腰附近滑动。这件事不是第一次发生，过了大约一分钟，Dean低吟着醒来。他离开大床，走向浴室。Castiel只听见开灯的啪嗒一声，然后浴室的门被关上了。Castiel发现自己也站起来，靠近那扇门，把耳朵贴在门上倾听。

片刻之后，门内传来Dean自慰的湿声。Castiel知道现在浴室里有一瓶润滑剂，在那只小橱柜的角落，仿佛Dean想试图把它藏起来，不让他看到。

在他一生中的大部分时间里，Castiel都以为自己只对女性感兴趣。他没有遇到过真正感兴趣的男人。即使是现在，幻想跟另一个男人做爱也不会挑起他的欲望。然而和Dean在一起，性爱能带来难以置信的快感和愉悦。虽然他们并没有尝试更多体位，目前已做过的，跟他所熟悉的同女伴上床的形式有相似之处——可接受的口活儿，或纯粹用手解决。

虽然他上次确实让Dean在他身上高潮了，正射在他的洞口外面。但Dean真正想对他做什么，已经不言而喻。

并且他高潮的时候Dean的一只手指在他体内。他也没有忘记这件事。

想到这些，他的下面开始灼热。他惊讶地在黑暗中低下头，盯着自己性器的位置。四周只有从外面走廊照进来的光，勉强让他辨认出那里的轮廓，它正逐渐胀大，升起，立在小腹前。他用手压住浴室的门，仍能听见门内那些手心借助润滑剂摩擦的滋滋声，然后是一声轻轻的，“噢，Cas。”

Castiel推开了门。

Dean僵住了。他正倚靠着瓷砖墙壁，手指绕着光亮饱满的勃起。浴室内光线亮得刺眼，但Castiel还是睁大双眼，直直地朝前走去。

“Cas。”Dean叫了一声，看起来很犹豫。

Castiel用一只手握住Dean的家伙，挤掉Dean自己的手。他的手掌向下滑动着，然后用食指蘸了蘸从顶端成串儿滴下的透明液体。他将指尖送进自己嘴里，细细品味。那液体尝起来是咸的，但不同与海水的咸——比那更有层次，也更强烈。

Dean看着，呻吟着，光脚在地板上稍微向下滑了一点。

Castiel在心里问自己，他要做这个吗？他应该做吗？男人之间把“吸我老二”当作肮脏的辱骂。这暗示了一个男性能干出的最下贱的事情就是屈服于给另一个男人口交。他知道这是一派胡言，他一直这样认为。但与此同时，他之前从未对另一个男人的生殖器官感兴趣。可是现在，他的想法变了——他在这里，和Dean一起。Dean，这个深信他是他爱人的男人。Castiel不知道他能不能从这件Dean为他做过的事情中得到快乐。

迎着Dean那双震惊的、瞳孔几乎完全放大的绿眼睛，Castiel缓缓跪下了。他用一只手抓住挺立的底部，用来固定，然后慢慢用双唇裹住潮湿圆润的顶端。那咸味来得更加浓郁，但也混合着Dean的体味，催生出某种奇妙的吸引力。Castiel知道该怎么对付，最终开始吮吸，将茎身的大部分含进口中。Dean的身子像被电流击中一样打了个颤，更多前液洒在Castiel的舌上。

“我能、我能射在里面吗？”Dean喘息着问道，双颊潮红，表情迷乱。“再有一分钟，我就控制不住了。”

Castiel继续着他的动作。过了一会儿，他点了点头。

“噢……”Dean说着，呼出一口气。

Dean说的没错——Castiel只是又吞吐了一分钟左右。他的下巴开始酸痛，Dean轻轻推动着，摩擦到Castiel的齿后。接着他抽搐着射了出去，满满地灌进Castiel口中。

这味道尝起来跟前液不同，它更刺激味蕾，量也更多。两次，三次的喷溅之后，Castiel撤回了。他坚持了一会儿，直到再也无法忍受，弯腰伏在瓷砖地板上开始呕吐。他抬头看着Dean，试图忍住呕吐的冲动——不是因为他为Dean口的事实，而是不适应这残余的味道。“对不起。”

Dean仍在气喘吁吁。“别道歉。”他跪下了，把头埋在Castiel的双膝之间，为他做同样的事，也许是在他自己才刚释放完的三十秒之后。他的动作那么不顾一切，仿佛在执行一次使命，尽管里面还带着尴尬的成分。他移动唇舌舔弄着那敏感的地方，然后及时返回，整根没入。没多久Castiel就接近了——刚才他在给Dean做的期间始终硬着，他发现他能这样说——很快，他射进Dean的喉咙里。

Dean吞咽着，看起来很满足。他并没有立刻松口，而是待了比一会儿更久的时间。然后他直起身子，亲吻了他，深刻长久地吻着他。

“我必须问一句，你为什么要这样做？”Dean说着，舔了舔嘴唇。“这代表什么？我并不是在反对，因为你做的绝对太棒了。”

“Dean，我们是恋人吗？”

Dean端详着他的脸。“在我心里，我们是恋人。你是唯一一个我想留在我床上的人，Cas。在我的余生中，我只想要你。”

Castiel轻轻点头，放松了。“这就是为什么。”

Dean默默扶他站起来，在他抱怨膝盖酸痛时忍不住笑了一下。Dean让他躺在床上，不断亲吻着他膝上压出的红印，他的大腿，还有他得到满足的性器。然后他爬上床来，跟他躺在一起，给两人盖好被子。

Castiel蜷缩在Dean身侧，就像他每天晚上做的那样。但是现在，这个姿势似乎被赋予了更多意义。

今晚一夜无梦。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

第二天晚上，被自己硬醒的人是Castiel。

他躺在黑暗中，耳边听见Dean轻轻的鼾声。他侧过身，滑动着一只手裹住自己，慢慢抚摸起来。自从Dean把他监禁起来之后，这种并非由外力引起的勃起几乎从未发生过。不是说他在平常生活中像个容易发情的青少年，但该有的欲望总归还是有的。然而在这里，从一开始他就承受着巨大的压力。先是对强暴或拷打的恐惧带来的压力。后来当他发现Dean不是能做出那种残暴之事的人之后，他的压力就来自对逃跑的渴望。然而当Dean一次次将他制服，失败的创伤和结果打击了他。长久生活在压力之下，他分辨不了哪个感觉是真实的。他丧失了相信自己感知的能力。

他为什么会有性欲呢？Castiel能想到的唯一的回答就是，难道是他跟Dean太亲密了？他几乎每个晚上都依偎在Dean的怀里。从某种程度上，单是拥抱和亲吻无法满足他。当然，渴望从别人那里得到安抚是正常的心理反应，即使对方是他的俘虏者。可是然后呢？是什么让他欣然接受了性？这不是为了取悦Dean，或者不仅仅是为了取悦Dean。这是在取悦自己。他知道Dean会用最大的努力让他得到快感。

他也知道，他现在呈现出来的是极度的脆弱。

这是投降的一部分吗？放弃将逃跑作为永恒的目标？是欲望将它们搁置在一旁了吗？

他对Dean说过自然快乐和人为快乐。其实他已经想通了，对他来说目前最好的出路——维持情绪，对某些事情感兴趣，停止抑郁——就是选择和Dean快乐地在一起。收下所有能得到的快乐，让它枝繁叶茂，而不是为此感到羞愧。

性是这个计划的一部分。他知道，他对这些亲热有着强烈的羞耻感。但他还是……为什么？是什么让他变成了现在的样子？

什么也没有。

无论他如何用一次次的逃跑和战斗伤了Dean的心，Dean自始至终都待他温柔而深情。他不知道他是否爱上了Dean，但每当他看到Dean，心中涌出的好感和保护是那么的强烈。他了解Dean的全部弱点，知晓他所有痛处——没完没了的敌人，年复一年的战斗，只凭靠着一个难以置信的求生欲望。他对Dean充满同情。也许有可能是爱。从斯德哥尔摩的角度来看，Dean像一堵墙，隔绝了他生命中的其他所有的一切。所以当然，他对Dean产生了依赖。他曾经见过那些被长期监禁的受害人，展示出了对他们的俘虏者的依赖和保护。当然，Dean并不是变态杀手。除了绑架他之外，Dean是一个拯救了这个国家——不，拯救了全世界的英雄，如果世人了解到真相的话。Dean爱他，自私且奋不顾身地爱着他。

问题是：从逻辑上讲，他知道没人会认为他对Dean的感情是真正的爱。但这又有什么关系？如果他选择和Dean在一起……如果他清醒地知道自己患了斯德哥尔摩综合征，却仍然选择和Dean在一起……那么，这份感情真的已经足够真实了。

一个月前，当他被Dean按在走廊上，以为自己永远也逃不出去的时候，他并没有错。因为最终，他不想逃跑了。

他的额头冒出了一层细密的汗水，蜷起脚趾，手指比刚才动得更快了些。Dean从梦中感觉到床垫的微微震动，迷迷糊糊地醒了过来。他从后面抱住Castiel的腰，用略微粗糙的手心接管了他的手指，解决他的急切。一分钟之后，Castiel弄湿了床单，而Dean跟着溅在他的后腰上。

第二天早上，Dean大笑，转而变成苦恼的呻吟，当两人醒来时发现自己跟对方黏在一起。如果不是那么脏兮兮的，那画面会很有诗意。

 


	8. Chapter 8

“我同意了。”Castiel在吃早餐时说。这次还是华夫饼，Dean的拿手早点。

Dean看起来很小心，手中刀叉悬在未碰到的食物上方，问道，“同意什么？”

“同意你花一天时间出去，补充物资。”Castiel的目光落在餐桌上，顺着盘子的边沿打转。“我觉得，你应该把我锁在我们的房间里。这能迫使我保持冷静。”

“好。”Dean平静地说。他放下叉子，走到Castiel身边，一只手搭在他的肩上。“嗨。别担心，听到了吗？需要一点帮助并没有错。”

有那么一会儿，Castiel在心里想，‘如果有一点帮助，我就能从你身边逃走了。’那仍是真相。一个完美的正确想法。然而，这对他没有好处。继续在这条思路上走下去，当他再次失败时只会令他更加挫败。这是他的不幸。他转而回到Dean的话上。是的。他确实需要帮助，不管什么原因。“在那之前，我想在外面多待些时间。”

“那我来准备野餐。”Dean承诺道。

Castiel微微倾斜着头。“考虑到目击者对你的描述，我以前从来没想过你会是这样的人。”

“怎么？”

Castiel耸了耸肩。“你总是把自己表现得十分有男子气概。语言粗俗，私生活混乱。别人很难把你跟通常意义上的细腻感性联系到一起。像是，你会准备野餐这种事。”

Dean皱眉，最后说：“我一直是这样的人。只是我以前总觉得自己随时会死翘翘，也根本没机会去谈真正的恋爱。跟一个又一个姑娘一夜情，至少这种生活简单无压力。所以我就那样做了。”

Castiel微笑，有点不确定这是不是真的，但他什么都没说。“说得通。”

“我跟你讲过Cassie的事吗？”Dean问。

Castiel望着他。“Cassie？听起来像我的昵称。”

“不，她是我交往过的一个姑娘。那是很多年以前，Sam还在念大学的时候。”Dean不自在地挪了挪，用叉子戳着华夫饼。“很讽刺，我知道。但她是第一个我真正爱过的人。当我告诉她我的猎人身份之后……她被我吓坏了，让我离开。”他无奈地说。“就是这样。”

假如Dean找不到一个心甘情愿和他在一起，且接受他生活方式的爱人，那么Cassie的做法确实有可能。“我很遗憾，Dean。”

Dean抬起头来，笑了。“没关系。我有了你。”

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

接下来的这些，是Castiel的生活快照。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

Castiel缩在Dean身边，面对着电视屏幕。跟Dean一起看电影很有乐趣，因为Dean非常享受这个过程。经典老电影就像是Dean童年的救生索。然而对Castiel来说，电影只是代表着那些他不曾经历过的生活，看电影意味着他要把时间花在跟家人相处上面，而不是出去走动，结交朋友。

在某些方面，他们截然不同。但Dean总能让Castiel在一部电影中至少笑出来一次——吐槽电影里的角色，或者扮出相应的鬼脸。Castiel喜欢这样的他。

Castiel想，如果他是在一家咖啡厅遇见的Dean，而Dean只是个普普通通的男人，那么他们一定会成为亲密无间的好朋友。也许在某一天，Dean会主动吻他。而他会脸红，会语无伦次地坚持自己并不是gay。但之后Dean还是会说服他——也许说些像是“我们相处得那么开心，为什么不能在一起试试呢？”之类的话。然后，Dean会不求回报地对他好，带给他快乐时光。他会很难动摇自己，但或早或晚，他会耸耸肩，管他什么同性恋还是异性恋，只是接受Dean。再然后，Dean会花掉全部时间，想尽一切办法让他幸福。他们关系进展得不快不慢，会在每一次要求前暂停，又在每一次想要回报时加速。

“Cas，你在盯着我发呆。”Dean终于发现了。“我脸上有什么东西吗？”

“如果我不是FBI探员，”Castiel问，“你觉得我们会怎么在一起？”

Dean顿了顿。“我不知道。呃嗯，我大概会在咖啡厅排队时遇到你。也许我会取笑你要加三勺奶油。”他笑着说。“然后啊，我会带你出去吃大餐。一开始对你像哥们儿那样，因为你是直男，不是吗？先成好朋友，再慢慢追你。耶。”

Castiel微笑起来。不知为何，他很高兴听到一个跟他设想得稍微不同的版本。

“或者，”Dean说，在空中竖起食指。“我救了你的命。当你是一个猎人的时候，这种事儿很常见，总归是个好开始。”

Castiel大笑。“我一定会给你开门。”

Dean笑了。“我爱你，Cas。”他托起Castiel的一只手，吻了又吻。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

“你在做什——Dean！住手！”

Dean继续毫不留情地挠他的痒。“不是吧，Cas。我们都在一起这么久了，我还不知道你脚底这么怕痒——”

“这是一个我不打算公开的秘密！”Castiel大笑着扭来扭去。

Dean抓住他的一只脚踝牢牢握住，对他眯起眼睛。“我打赌Balthazar就知道。”

Castiel踢着Dean的手，设法从沙发滚到地上，笑得喘不上气。最后他轻叹一声，但仍在微笑。“Balthazar知道所有能有损Castiel Novak颜面的事。在这方面，他很有天赋。”

“真希望我能见见你的家人。”Dean说。

快活的气氛骤然断裂了。Castiel思考着这是为什么，然后说道，“对不起，我无法见你的家人。”他是真心的。他想他会喜欢Sam Winchester。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

Castiel对Dean的家伙皱眉。这真是——挺大的。他感觉自己的嘴远远不够容纳得下，尽管Dean向他担保这是有可能做到的，只需多加练习。但当这巨物立在Castiel面前，完全勃起，从顶端滴下前液，这对Castiel来说还是很难描绘。于是他试着从顶部开始，唇舌沿着茎身下滑。Dean呻吟着，大腿微微颤抖。即使是最小的举动，只要是他做的，都能令Dean兴奋得难以置信。在某种程度上，能对Dean有如此大的影响，这让Castiel有些满足。

他闭着眼睛将嘴张得更大些。咸味从舌尖扩散开来，他开始上下移动。

之后对换场地。Dean试着将一只手指按进Castiel体内，但Castiel勒令他停下。于是Dean也回给他一次精妙的口活儿，直到他弄得Dean满脸都是。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

“把我的哥哥绑架过来，你在说笑吗？不。不行，绝对不行。”

“暂时绑架而已！”Dean抗议道，握住Castiel的手。他们正站在通往地堡后院的入口，欣赏着外面雨景。这是Dean这几个月以来第一次提起让Castiel跟Balthazar联系。“只是让他过来待一会儿，然后我就会放他走。”

“我甚至不确定该不该相信你能放走他。”Castiel回答，揉了揉眼睛。

Dean看起来像是被侮辱了。“我留他干嘛啊！他又不是我的灵魂伴侣，你才是。”他沮丧地松开了手。“好吧，你有什么别的建议吗？”

“那个给你一次性手机的朋友呢？”Castiel问。

Dean摇摇头。“她说她不能用同一个方法成功骗过警方两次，并且她也不能保证另一个办法不会被追踪到。”他望着Castiel。“我知道我们没办法收到你哥哥的回信，但我能帮你给他寄更多的信过去。”

在某种程度上，Castiel并不情愿这样做。因为他仍对自己的投降感到耻辱，无法确定跟兄长再次联络会让Balthazar感觉更好还是更糟。“我会考虑一下。”

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

Dean从后面搂着他，就像平常那样。他们已经在床上消磨了大约十五分钟，Dean没有睡，手指始终抚摸着Castiel的头发，于是Castiel也醒着。刚才在Dean打电话的时候，他完成了平常两倍的锻炼。Dean在电话里跟别的猎人商量猎魔的事。他说他目前正在休假，准备把案子交付给别人。

“出了什么事？”Castiel困倦地问。

Dean的手指仍没有消停。“什么都没有。”

“Dean，你不肯睡觉。告诉我你到底怎么了。”

“我只是在思考。假如你顺利逃跑了，我现在会是什么样。”Dean的呼吸贴着Castiel的后颈。“我知道你对逃跑失败感觉很痛苦，但我很高兴你失败了。”

Castiel在黑暗中无精打采地眨了眨眼睛，问道，“我以为你会生气。我试着逃跑了那么久，以及攻击过你那么多次。”

“不会的。”Dean立即回答，在Castiel身后放松下来。“我永远不会生你的气。不会因为这件事生气。”

Castiel哼了一声。“你是在告诉我，你很高兴看到我一次次试图逃跑吗？”

Dean叹息着。“我的意思是，不，我不高兴。但是同时——我不知道是谁让你成为了我的灵魂伴侣，Cas，但你对我来说真的很完美，包括你的战斗精神和攻击技能。”他吻着Castiel的后背。“我希望你保持战斗，Cas。只是目标不要是我。”

Castiel不确定为什么，但他从那些话中感到了安慰。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

这是Dean离开地堡之前的最后一个下午。明天他要出去补充物资，还有把为Castiel准备的惊喜带回来。

现在正值夏末，Castiel能自由走动的户外区域呈现出一幅荒草丛生、野花烂漫的景象。这令Castiel想到，也许他能在这片空地上做更多的事。据他的了解，把水弄到后院并不容易，但他能跟Dean谈谈。或许他能至少把一部分区域打理成一个小花园。他有一块可以坐下冥想的石头，然而他想创造出一片更大的空间，真正属于他。

Dean喜欢这个主意。“我来想办法弄条水管过来。你只需把要用的东西告诉我就行了。”

Castiel点点头，坐在Dean带来的毯子上。Dean打开野餐篮，取出里面的东西。这是一只陈旧古老的篮子，肯定在地堡里搁了好些年头。Castiel看着包装好的三明治和布朗尼蛋糕，感慨道，“从小到大，我妹妹Hael就是个野餐专家。她总会带两条大毯子，先铺一层薄的，再铺一层厚的。所以即使草坪坑坑洼洼的，我们也能坐得很舒服。她总是准备齐全，什么都带着——勺子，叉子，餐刀。还有一个袋子专门放用完的脏盘子。篮子里食物收纳得不留一点空隙，像是在叠俄罗斯方块。”

Dean忍不住放声大笑。“抱歉，我在野餐方面不够在行。我就是把东西胡乱塞进去。就连Sammy的背包也向来比我的整齐。”他拿出两瓶啤酒。递给Castiel一瓶。

“你明天就走？”Castiel问。

“是啊，我会在一大早动身。当然，在你睡醒之后才走。我打算今晚就把所有东西都搬到我们卧室，然后在你洗澡的时候给门装上门锁。”他们是最近才惊讶地意识到，房间里从来没有锁。推测起来，大概是因为最初Castiel是被铁链拴着脚踝，之后又戴上了那只镯子，即便有门锁也形同虚设。

这天晚上Castiel睡得很沉。第二天早上，他看着Dean离开。随着咔擦一声，房门被锁上了。

他等待着恐慌发作。虽然它确实来了，但没有像他担心的那样严重。比起恐慌，更像是焦虑。战斗或逃跑的本能令他呼吸加速，心跳加快，就像他的身体在试着提醒他，他应该恐慌。在几分钟非常缓慢的吐气和吸气之后，他取出一本书，读了起来。

Dean把钟表留在房间里了，但Castiel尽最大努力不要盯着它度过一天。到了第三个钟头，他完成了日常锻炼。当他再次感到坐立不安时，就用一本古埃及的魔法历史书来平静自己。

五个小时之后，Dean扯着嗓子的大喊从走廊远处传来。“Cas？你没出什么事吧？”门锁被打开了，Dean走进房间。

Castiel从床上坐直身子。“我很好。”

Dean对他咧嘴一笑。“想看看你的惊喜吗？”

Castiel点头，Dean将门完全拉开，转身朝走廊走去。Castiel跟在他身后，听见一些古怪的动静从厨房传来，迷惑地放慢脚步。Dean也慢了一些，拉起他一只手腕，催他快点。

“你会喜欢的。”Dean保证道，将Castiel推上楼梯。

厨房里的惊喜，竟然是一条狗。

她——也有可能是他——蹲坐在地上，被一条布项圈拴在桌腿。这条狗显然还没有成年，只是一条幼犬，但有着跟身体不相称的大大的爪子。白色的毛毛簇拥着她的脸和四肢，还有尾巴；身体的其他部分则是深色。浑身毛毛厚实浓密，让她看起来就像一只大型的毛绒玩具。

当Castiel靠近她时，她发出一声好奇的“汪呜”，尾巴在地板上扫来扫去。

这是这一年中，Castiel第一次真正意义上接触到除Dean之外的生物。他平时最多能看到野生鸟类和松鼠，以及偶尔有蜥蜴在他的石头座位周围快速窜过。

Dean在他耳边低语，“她是秋田犬和阿拉斯加雪橇犬的混血。非常聪明，对主人忠心耿耿。”

Castiel迟疑地把一只手放在狗的小脑袋上。她拱进这只手里，又舔舔他的手心。Castiel笑了，感到惊喜，再次拍拍她，手指穿过厚厚的毛，抓了抓她的耳朵。当他这样做的时候，小狗的眼神变得温柔起来，不再瞪得那么大，像是放松了。她从地板上站起，用毛绒绒的身子蹭了蹭他的腿，让他有点尴尬。“我从来没有养过小狗。”他告诉Dean。

“我也没养过。”Dean坦诚地说。“Sam想养，但是父亲打死都不会同意。”他耸耸肩。“不过，你现在有一条小狗了。”

Castiel蹲下来，小狗舔了舔他的脸。也许在一年之前，他会觉得这样很别扭，连手都不知道该放在哪里。但是现在，他看着那双温润、通人性的大眼睛，有种想掉眼泪的冲动。他看到她对他的存在作出反应。这完全不像是看一场电影或电视节目，这是有一个生命在真正回应你的存在。Castiel在过去的日子里没有Dean之外的别人可以交谈，可以回应他的存在，即使只是叫两声，或者舔舔他。

他揉揉眼睛，淡淡地笑了。

“Cas，你还好吗？”Dean问道，听起来很关心。

Castiel点点头，抚摸着小狗的耳朵。“我给她起名叫Aditi。”

“啊？”

“这是梵文。”Castiel说着，但是停下动作，抬头看着Dean。“谢谢你，Dean。”

Dean耸耸肩，也许有点难为情。“好吧，她接受过在报纸上拉尿的训练。不过得你来处理。Dean Winchester决不清理便便。”

Castiel笑了，这次是哈哈大笑。“有时候你真是个孩子，Dean。”

Dean咧嘴一笑。“我知道。”

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

Aditi，这条八个月大的小狗，果然会在报纸上方便。但她毫不夸张地在地堡迷路了，这导致Castiel满手洗涤液地清理地板。（“噢，老天，我才不要碰那玩意儿。”Dean这样说。）但Castiel真的不觉得狗狗的排泄物很恶心。他的家庭里没有小孩，但他这些年来和孩子相处得很好，甚至包括一些小婴儿。他可以换个尿布，做得跟孩子的爸妈一样好。

“在你学会去外面之前，你得在报纸上方便。”Castiel对Aditi谆谆教导，小狗用一双深情的圆眼睛望着他。他拿出更多报纸。都是过期的，他已经确认过了上面没有可疑的案子。“我不想让你跑到我够不着你的地方。”

Aditi舔了舔他的手。如果是在一年之前，一条狗把黏答答的口水弄到他身上会让他感觉有些反胃。现在他觉得很自在，虽然他也觉得自己怪怪的。

“我知道，你要慢慢来，直到我能信任你。”Castiel说着，然后停下了。他突然想到Dean或多或少也像训练狗一样训练他，这个想法刺痛了他的心。因为他只能待在Dean允许的地方。当他表现得温顺听话时，他的项圈就能松开一点。

Castiel慢慢咽下苦涩，把那些令他难过的想法抖掉，再次摸了摸Aditi的脑袋。“很快你就能去外面散步了，我保证。”

“我始终不理解跟一条狗说话有什么乐趣。”Dean说。当他停在门口时，稍微听见了一点Castiel的话。Castiel选了一个空房间放置Aditi的垃圾。Dean把大部分地方锁了起来，陪Castiel训练小狗听从他的指令，跑过来，跟随。但除此之外，Dean尽量不靠近训狗的过程。“她又听不懂人话。”

Castiel耸耸肩。“她能感受到人的情绪。”

Dean靠在门框上，朝里面探头探脑。“是啊，我想你说得没错。”他顿了顿，“你喜欢她吗？”

Castiel铺开干净的报纸，处理掉脏的那些。Aditi已经学会了在看到一个简单的手势之后跟着他走路，于是立即摇着尾巴跑到他的身边。“我爱她。”

“那么我也爱她。”Dean说，轻轻地亲吻着Castiel，给了他一个宠爱的眼神。“我真喜欢你像这样微笑，”他说着，靠得更近了，直到Castiel能感觉到他的体温。他用指尖碰了碰Castiel的眼角，然后拇指指腹沿着他的下唇轮廓滑行。“你有一点笑纹。”

Castiel目不转睛地看着他，就这么自然地把心里话说了出来。“Dean，你为什么不放我回家？”

Dean的笑容变得黯淡了。“我不能失去你。你知道的。”

“如果我们在我回家之后还能保持私下见面呢？FBI的人不会发现。”他并不意味着性，尽管他们现在会定期做爱。

Dean盯着他，但他能看出Dean想躲开他的直视。他并没有躲，反而牢牢地盯着Castiel。“你是认真的吗？从心底这样想？”

Castiel移开了视线。

“我知道你并不爱我，Cas。你关心我，我永远感激你。但是你没有像我爱你这样爱我。”

Castiel不知道他能不能像Dean爱他一样地爱Dean。他甚至不确定Dean这样奋不顾身地爱上一个人是好事还是坏事。

“你会逃跑。”Dean低声说。“你还是会逃跑。我能从你的眼睛里看到。”

“我不想伤害你。”Castiel说，终于抬起头来。

Dean点点头，深呼吸一口气。“我知道。”

“Dean，你把我关在这里，我大概无法爱上你。当你一直在违背我的意愿时，我做不到爱你。”

Dean说，“我从来没有强迫你跟我做——”

“我指的不是这个。我的意思是，当你把我监禁起来的时候，我怎么能爱上你？真真正正地爱上你？”Castiel凝视着Dean的双眼，那里有漂亮的苔藓绿，模糊的金线，因即将滚出眼眶的泪水而闪闪发光。“Dean，如果我永远不能回应你的爱怎么办？因为我在某些时候仍然惧怕你。”

Dean的嘴张开又闭上，最后终于问道，“你怕我？”

“为了把我留下，你会毫不犹豫地伤害我，不是吗？你打伤过我，因为我试图逃跑。Dean，绑架别人做你的配偶是思想不健康的表现。我怎么知道你不会以某些方式对我施加暴力？以一些我甚至无法预测的方式？”

“我不是疯子。”Dean反驳道。“不是那种随时会施暴的神经病。我不是。我他吗经历了天启和地狱，还能相对理智地走出来。我不是——我不会那样对你的，Cas。”

“那么除了这个，我怎么知道——”

Dean双手捧起Castiel的脸，半是恳求半是用力。“对不起，Cas。我真的很抱歉。但这是唯一的办法。你是一名FBI探员，你受到法律的约束，必须抓捕我，即使那些案子里我并不是在杀人，而是在猎魔。但我无法向世人证明。所以如果你是在一家咖啡馆无意中遇见我，你就要逮捕我。我不会怪你这样做，就是这么一回事。”

“但我现在知道了一切真相，Dean。我不会向警方出卖你。”

Dean无声地摇摇头，垂下双手。

Castiel闭上眼睛。“如果我不能爱上你呢，Dean？你会怎么做？永远把我栓在这里吗？”

“我不相信你不能爱上我，Cas。你是我的灵魂伴侣。”Dean安静地说。“但是就算——就算你不爱我，我还是不能失去你。一点点也不能。无论你愿意给我多少爱，我都会感恩地收下。”

Aditi在他们脚边发出呜呜声。

Castiel不知道为什么，虽然什么事都没有改变，但他感觉自己输了。他揉着眼睛，摸摸头发挡住脸，基本上是用刘海让他不必看着Dean。而Dean仍站在离他只有两英尺远的地方。

“好吧。”Dean说着，后退了。“我给Aditi喂点吃的怎么样？车里还有差不多六个购物袋。”

Castiel点点头，拍拍Aditi的小脑袋，听着Dean的脚步声渐渐远去。

这天夜里，Aditi睡在他们床边的地上。她一开始绕着房间走来走去，东嗅嗅，西嗅嗅，但在Castiel起来四次、唤她回她的小窝之后，她终于安分下来了。这是Castiel第一次在睡觉时听见除Dean之外的呼吸声，期间Aditi抽了几次鼻子，也许是梦见了追兔子或别的什么。

Dean时不时地将Castiel拉近，仿佛即使是在睡觉他也想紧紧地抓住他不放。他似乎对这种方式很满意，尽管Castiel在努力接受和适应。之前他对Dean说的那些话都是真的。他怀疑自己能不能在这种情况下爱上Dean，真正爱上。他需要Dean，非常需要，这是真的——性爱很好地证明了这一点，证明了他需要接近另一个人类，证明他需要舒适。在某种程度上，还需要与之而来的关心。

‘需要’这种情绪经常会扮演成‘爱’。比如，一对恋人会无法忍受分离，他们需要彼此。然而，没有互动的需要被认为是不健康的，甚至是错误的。Dean在这方面失败了，至少就意义而言。虽然他现在需要Dean，但在被绑架之前，他并不需要他。如果现在Dean愿意放他走，他就不再需要Dean了。他会像从前那样，自己好好过下去。不管怎么说，Castiel是这样认为的。

所以，‘需要’是‘爱’的一部分。但Castiel不确定，它是如何成为‘爱’的一部分，以及到底是哪一部分。

爱，同样也是对另一个人的深切需求。妻子或丈夫给配偶带来的情感和关怀——那是爱。Castiel爱Dean的很多地方。他关心Dean，希望Dean快乐，但这跟他对自由的渴望冲突了。所以这既是需求也是关心的情绪，便是他对Dean的情感。

但如果他是出于没有其他选择才产生了这种情感……如果你有权选择一个人去爱呢？这些道理是不是要另当别论？

这让他的头很痛。

“你心事太重了。”Dean的嘴唇贴着他颈后，喃喃地说。

“是你想得太少。”

“唔。”Dean哼道，一只手悄悄滑进Castiel前面，握住他的性器。他抚摸着，直到Castiel变硬。他让他翻身躺下，这样他能更好地操作，直到Castiel射出来。Castiel咬着自己的手，忍住快感来袭时的叫喊，虽然Dean唯一能听见他声音的人。之后Castiel用自己的手指围住Dean的勃起，然后换成嘴，在Dean快要来时用手完成剩下的，直至Dean弄湿了他的掌心。当他们清理干净时，把床单弄乱了。于是重新铺好床，躺下休息。

Castiel的心事消散了一点，身体达到一种深度的放松、满足和温暖。他仍没有给所有问题找出一个答案，但是就现在来说，没关系了。他能在Dean的怀里入睡，从这里找到安慰。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

Aditi是个完美的伴侣。她很容易训练，也非常听话，用一条小狗的一切去爱Castiel。她喜欢陪他午睡，把毛茸茸的小脑袋搁在他的腿上。虽然Dean坚决划清界限，不准她跳到床上。幸运的是，这没有拦得住她多少，她不听Dean的话。大约一个星期之后，Castiel训练她不要走得太远，或离开他能活动的区域——例如，她不会独自进图书馆，或者任何Dean不对Castiel开放的房间。她也能对自己名字和口哨做出反应。

另外，她让Castiel得到更多的安慰，更少的可悲。

Castiel感觉自己的情绪开始平稳，不再波动得那么厉害。他的抑郁少多了，尽管仍没有完全消失。至少Aditi给了他一些其他的事去关注，比如训练她，照顾她。

“我打算带她去外面。”一天早上，Castiel告诉Dean。“让她跟我一起沿着我的活动边界走一走。”

他弹了弹舌头，Aditi马上窜到他的身边。Dean也跟着，故意落后了一段距离。

当Castiel打开后门时，Aditi十分激动，一下子冲到太阳底下。Castiel面带笑容地看着她在草地上撒欢儿。显然，她这么高兴没别的原因，只是因为终于能在外面玩耍了。几分钟之后——她跑回主人身边，叼起他的袖口，拉着他从门口出来。Castiel被她拽着走了几步，从她嘴里抽出袖子，命令她再次待在自己身边。他领着Aditi在他的活动范围内走了一圈，发现同爱犬一起散步时内心宁静如水。

现在是九月份了，天气有些凉，但Aditi玩得很尽兴，滚了满身的草。甚至当Castiel拍拍她的时候，她还不愿意走。Castiel提醒自己，等会儿去问Dean要一把刷子，给Aditi刷毛。

他们在阳光下玩了几个小时。当他跟着Dean回屋时，甚至晒黑了一点。这天晚上，Dean亲吻着他领口的肤色分界线。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

第三百三十九天，Dean把薄煎饼端到Castiel面前，问道，“想不想跟我练习对打？”

Castiel盯着他。“你是认真的吗？”

“是啊，为什么不认真？”

“Dean，你已经两次成功阻止了我的逃跑，因为你总能徒手打赢我。”

“好吧，是啊。”Dean说着，挠了挠头。“但是现在，我用不着拼了命去打赢你。”

Castiel久久地打量着他，发觉Dean似乎很诚恳。“那好吧。”

Dean笑容满面。“我去清一个场地出来。”

Castiel吃完早餐，带着忠心耿耿、跟他寸步不离的Aditi去找Dean。原来Dean最终选择了其中一间医务室作为场地。其实打靶场是最合适的地方，但要是去那里的话，还得扩大Castiel的活动范围。反正医务室有好几间，他们两个人用不过来。

Dean把第三间医务室的桌子、检查床和陈列柜都搬走了，清空房间。Castiel让Aditi坐在门外，命令道，“坐下。待着。”他想训练她不要贸然恐慌或攻击别人，尤其是当他们对打的时候，以及如果他们在这之后还有机会对打的话。安置好Aditi之后，Castiel走进房间。

Dean抬起头来，对Castiel微笑。“你准备好了吗？我想我们最好光着脚比较方便，因为我们没有合适的垫子。”

Castiel点点头，脱掉鞋子。“有道理。”

Dean走到场地中央，说，“来吧，你来开局。我很确定你早就想一拳打在我脸上了。”

“我们为什么要练习对打呢，Dean？”Castiel问道，调整了几个姿势，感觉很紧张。

“我自有目的。”Dean保证道，朝前挥了挥拳头。“来吧，慢慢开始。”

最初，Castiel打得心不在焉。他从逻辑上知道Dean只是在陪他练习，不会真正打他，更不会打到他认输为止。但他之前跟Dean过招的每一个经验都是流血受伤，每一次尝试都是失败收场。

Dean似乎意识到了这一点，但他什么都没说，也没有任何干涉，而是让Castiel全权控制节奏。

开始只是简单的攻击，简单的防守。然而一旦Castiel在节奏中放松了——这就像是他过去在警校的训练——他加快了出拳速度。Castiel渐渐明白了为什么Dean能打赢他。除了Dean的体型较他高大之外，反应也更快。Castiel困惑了几分钟，直到他意识到Dean也许过去习惯跟Sam练习对打——那是一个块头更大、更有力的练习对象。当Dean的目标变成了一个比自己稍微矮一点、灵活敏捷的他时，就在反应速度上适当调整了自己。Dean会迅速后跳，平衡身体。当然，长期与怪物战斗的经历也是很好的实战练习。

Dean有几次停下来，点评Castiel的战斗风格。这很有益处——跟Dean相比，Castiel的弱点是Dean的优势——Dean确实说到了重点，他指出了Castiel在平衡方面的不足。他会主要进攻Castiel的腿，一旦他让Castiel失去平衡，他就赢了。

作为一名FBI探员，Castiel被训练成‘活捉为首，杀掉第二’。然而Dean接受的训练则完全相反。Castiel从Dean这里学到了很多无赖招式，也更加了解到Dean在战斗中的立场和攻击思路。大约四十五分钟之后，Castiel已经摸清了Dean的部分套路，渐渐地能跟他打个平手，然后是打赢他，再然后有三分之二的回合都能胜利。

Dean每次被放倒都会爽朗地大笑。“没错，我就知道你是个不好惹的暴力分子，”他说。“你只是得稍微改一改FBI的习惯，我想。”

之后，Dean建议两人转移到硬地板上。他让Castiel抓住他，展示他如何脱身。Dean的逃脱技巧是真正的随机混合，毫无章法。有些来自标准的军事训练，有些更像是自个儿摸索出来的窍门。接着他们调换场地，Castiel扮演被抓住的一方。这感觉有些怪怪的，最近他们靠近只是为了做爱。而现在Dean在这里，用曾经制服过他的招式控住他，再教他如何挣脱。

当Dean用锁喉压制他时，那正是他在公寓里第一次被Dean抓住的招式。他僵了一秒，然后拍拍Dean的手，让他松开。

Dean立刻放开了他。“你还好吗？”

“还好，只是给我一分钟。”Castiel说着，后退几步，离开Dean一段安全的距离，这才迎上Dean担忧的目光。“你记得你上次是什么时候对我用锁喉的吗？”

“什么——哦。”Dean说，看起来非常内疚。“该死，Cas，对不起。我没注意。”

Castiel做了个深呼吸。“向我展示你会怎样逃脱锁喉。”

“你确定吗？”

Castiel点点头。“我确定。”

Dean身体力行地教Castiel如何逃脱锁喉，直到Castiel能在一秒钟之内脱身。在一次次重复、一次次成功的过程中，他心中残余的恐惧渐渐淡化了。

又过了将近两个小时，Dean说，“好吧，我想我们今天练得够多了。我身上都开始疼了。”他向后活动着肩膀，朝Castiel伸过一只手，Castiel握住了。

Dean做了汉堡。他们在地堡外面吃晚餐，Dean还偷偷喂了Aditi一点肉和番茄。坐在Dean身边，Castiel意识到一些潜在的恐慌已经消退。是的，他仍是Dean的囚犯，但当他待在Dean左右时，持续感觉到的不安感已经少了很多。跟Dean练习对打是友好的教学，推翻了他对自己是被迫投降这一事实的不好回忆。总之，那些回忆的影响仍没有完全消失，但Castiel能够释然了，不再多想。现在，他能够吃着美味的汉堡，心情放松地微笑。当Dean开了一个关于肉的味道的糟糕玩笑时，他被逗得哈哈大笑。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

“不，不是。你得把手放在那里。”Dean指导道。

“为什么？”Castiel不解地问，盯着混凝土地板。他知道Dean安排他做的那个动作会降低防御。

Dean叹了口气，说，“拜托了，配合一下？”

于是Castiel照做了。谁知Dean轻轻地将他仰面放倒在地，用一种绝不意味着攻击或压制的方式缠住他的双腿，上半身倾在他的身上。两人的脸几乎碰到了一起，一切就像是电影的特写慢镜头。在这一刻，Castiel的大脑中在积极思考着如何拆招，但Dean却闭上双眼，吻了他。

与平时不同的是，Dean并没有立即将这个吻带往性爱的方向。相反，他停留在Castiel的身体上方，只是花时间花心思地给他一个美妙的吻，用舌尖的碰撞纠缠带来甜蜜的爱意。他试探性地轻咬着Castiel的下唇，变换着不同角度去亲他，之后双唇恋恋不舍地下移至他的脖颈，吮吸出一个相当有存在感的吻痕。Castiel的腹股沟热得难受，他呻吟着，双手穿过Dean的短发，不知不觉硬了起来。他无意识地蹭了蹭Dean，试图寻求安抚。

Dean在他耳边悄悄说，“我怎么感觉我们像在拍色/情片似的。”

Castiel大笑。

“性感的对打训练，变成了性感的……性爱。”Dean撤回了，皱眉。“好吧，这条广告语真蹩脚。”

Castiel笑得更厉害了。

Dean用摆动胯部作为回应。快感逐渐累积，Castiel止住笑声，专注于身体接收到的感觉。Dean很快离开了他，抓住他的宽松运动裤和内裤向下拽，直到Castiel抬高自己，让Dean能将他的长裤脱下来。Dean对他笑了笑，低头用双唇裹住他的性器，吮吸起来。他用空着的那只手握住根部滑动，直到他的嘴唇能碰到手，然后重复这个动作，上下摆动着头。一旦Castiel完全硬起，Dean暂时退出，含住自己两只手指，让它们足够湿润，抬起一双恳求的绿眼睛看着Castiel。

“我可以吗？”Dean问。

Castiel犹豫片刻，终于点了点头。

Dean低下头继续口活儿，但同时用手分开Castiel双腿，摸索着靠近那圈收紧的肌肉。起初他在外面旋转地按摩，这Castiel感觉有点怪异。之后Dean将一只指尖推了进去。这对Castiel来说仍然很胀，但在Dean小心翼翼地拓展了一分钟之后，能够填进去第二只手指了。他寻到Castiel的前列腺，用跟唇舌移动的相同节奏去碰撞着它。

Castiel仰面躺着，不由自主地抬起双腿，一只脚搭在Dean肩膀。从这个姿势，他只能接受，没有办法跟Dean产生互动。他的手够不到Dean，但他也想让Dean得到满足。他想给Dean同样的快乐。

Dean一边照顾他一边发出享受的哼声，就像每次Castiel展示出他有多渴望他时Dean都会做的这样。那灵巧的手指在Castiel身体里不断进出着，似乎如果Dean有机会干他的话，他就会这样做。他为Castiel带来填充感，炙热地燃烧着敏感的神经，使之逐渐变得富有乐趣，即使Dean并没有亲自上阵。但他觉得Dean是在教他如何喜欢这种感觉，训练他爱上这种妙不可言、且其他任何事都无可替代的快感。

“Dean，我——我快要——”

Dean停下动作，抓住Castiel的手让他握住自己。之后Dean转为跪姿，并没有完全脱掉长裤，只是向下褪了一点，饱满红润的性器从他的内裤底下探出头来。他整根抓住，按在Castiel暴露出来的穴口前。“我们能保持这样吗？”他问道，用滴着前液的顶头在入口处磨蹭。

Castiel点点头，急迫地用手撸动自己，快要招架不住了。

“啊，好想干你，”Dean气喘吁吁地说着，在Castiel的股缝之间抽插起来，但始终没有突破进入。“我已经梦想了几个月了，Cas……你为我敞开自己，让我把你——”

Castiel一下子射了，溅在自己腹部。他不知道是Dean那些下流露骨的话让他兴奋突涨，还是单纯的手指带来的物理刺激。但在那之后，他的意识就彻底停止了工作。

“该死，”Dean饥渴难耐地咒骂着，“我等不及想真正干你了。”他射在Castiel的腿上，紧紧咬住嘴唇。

Castiel恐慌地躺在那里，终于回过神来。他允许Dean对他做的事，从逻辑上来说并不是真正的委身屈服，也不是成千上万男性伴侣间的做爱方式。但是对他来说，似乎他已经对Dean以身相许了。他不知道他是如何一退再退，所有固执坚守的原则和底线一丝丝地演变成了赤裸裸的迎合。无论如何，Dean总会夺走他想要的、曾经只属于Castiel自己的东西，只是时间的早晚问题。

Dean用衬衫将两人擦干净——先是Castiel，然后才是自己。他看起来那么满足，快乐。

Castiel坐了起来，地板冰凉了他裸露的臀部肌肤。“你想上我么？”他平静地问。

Dean僵了一僵，然后点头。“是啊，我当然想。”

Castiel考虑着一个很重要的问题。“你喜欢被别人上吗？”他问道。“你曾经，呃，做过bottom吗？”

“过去做过。”Dean慢慢回答，向Castiel伸出一只手，把他从地上拉起来。“我不是很喜欢被压，但我确实做过。”他对Castiel微笑。当Castiel站好之后，他凑近了一些，表情十分好奇，“问这个做什么？莫非你想上我？”

Castiel移开视线，耸了耸肩。

“我愿意被你上，”Dean说，舔着自己的唇。“如果你也愿意被我上的话。我会让你感觉很好，我保证。”

“我会考虑。”Castiel回答，有点不自在。

Dean点点头，戏谑的笑容渐渐褪去了。“当然。不管你要什么，我都会满足你。”

Castiel打了个寒颤。“我冷。”

Dean跟平常一样，马上行动了起来，为Castiel找来一条毛毯。他一边用毛毯把Castiel裹住，一边跟他唠唠叨叨，领他返回他们的房间，找一部电影看。在很多时候，当他发现Castiel不自在，或是迟疑不决时，他都会自动转换成护理模式。他心细如尘，体贴入微，能找出任何东西和他能做的任何事，帮助Castiel渡过难关。就像是，Dean想成为他披坚执锐的守护骑士。

Castiel爱着他的这一点。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

Castiel醒来时，Dean正在挠他的脚心。“你在做什么？”Castiel困倦地问道。当Dean碰到他一个最怕痒的地方时，他跳了一下。“好痒，快住手。”

“但是你大笑的时候最可爱了。”Dean微笑着说。他顶着一头乱毛，证明他也才刚刚睡醒。Castiel白了他一眼，接着释放出一个难为情的声音，因为Dean在用拇指指腹揉进他的脚心。“还有你呻吟的时候。”

Castiel任由他继续闹了几分钟，渐渐清醒了。当他终于坐起来之后，Dean也起床了，打算去准备早餐。

“Dean。”

“嗯？”Dean转过身。

“在你的理想剧本中，未来是什么样子的？”

“你的意思是，在我最大胆的梦里，我想要什么？”

Castiel点头。

Dean顿了顿，手指轻叩着门框。“老实说，我想要你和我一起猎魔。公路旅行。狂欢节去加利福尼亚最棒的沙滩度假，在星空下做爱。带你去一个又小又偏僻的小镇，吃全美第三好吃的派。”他没有看着Castiel，脸上带着一个怀念的微笑。但当他最终注视着Castiel的双眼时，那笑容淡去了。“所以说，是啊。就是这样。”

很明显，他认为这个梦想不会有实现的那天。Castiel能明明白白地看穿Dean的心思，不知怎么，他为Dean心疼。“如果……”

Dean等待着下文。

“如果你想和我一起猎魔，你就得训练我，就像一个带新人入门的老猎人那样。”Castiel终于说。

Dean慢慢扬起一个笑容。那是明亮，灿烂的笑容。“我可以当教官！”他高兴得连蹦带跳，朝床上飞扑过去，亲了亲Castiel。“我绝对可以训练你。天哪，Cas！我都不知道说什么好了！”

Castiel也亲了亲他。“那你慢慢想。”

“万岁！”Dean欢呼着冲出房间。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

接下来的两天，Dean欣喜若狂。他兴奋得过了头，引来Castiel的取笑，但最终以被Dean咯吱得大笑收场。他投降了，他关心Dean，希望Dean快乐。他也希望自己快乐，即使这不是他的选择。但Dean完全专注于取悦他，似乎早就忘了这部分——他会在清晨把为Castiel准备的早餐端到床上，给他更大的活动范围。他总会试着预测Castiel的每个需求，提前做好准备，甚至达到了主动给Aditi找来狗玩具的地步。

Castiel这才想到，Dean一直以来都在无底线地讨好他。

Dean也第一次谈起将来。“我得正式把Baby介绍给你。教你如何听她的咕噜声——我的意思是，如果你开车的话，你得知道哪种声音代表哪里故障了。”并且，“你知道加利福尼亚那家发明烤肉披萨的披萨店吗？他家的披萨绝对好吃得要命，你得尝尝看。”甚至是，“我等不及带你去海滩了！我记得有一个小沙滩，与陆地相连的地方都是农田，周围一个人都没有。我和Sam在那待了一晚上，连个鬼影都没瞧见。”

但是第三天，Castiel在走进厨房时看到了气氛的变化。“Dean，你怎么了？”

Dean把手机放在柜台上——手机仍在Castiel能够得着的范围之外，Dean还没那么粗心——沉着脸，皱眉。“我想——我想我需要去解决一个案子。我有个朋友在那边，一个人搞不定。这个案子太危险，他害怕他得买下这个农场，如果单枪匹马的话。”

习惯性跟在Castiel脚边的Aditi走到Dean这里，用鼻头顶了顶他的手。Castiel吞咽了一下，然后点点头。“你应该去。”

“Cas，我答应过你，不再把你一个人留在地堡。”Dean倚靠着柜台，揉了揉下唇。

“我知道。但你是猎人，Dean。这一点永远也不会变。并且，我现在有Aditi了。”Castiel向他保证道。“我想我会没事的。”

Dean朝他走过来，轻轻亲吻着他，指尖抚摸Castiel留了几天的胡茬。“你确定？我得离开两天，最多三天。那地方不太远。”

Castiel微微笑了笑。“是的，我确定。”

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

在Castiel向自己承认他在担心之前，Dean已经离开四天了。“Dean只是被耽误了。案子大概遇到了一点麻烦，他得多待几天。”他告诉Aditi。他在地堡外面踱步，看着太阳一点点穿过天空，直到落山，Dean也未能出现。

Aditi呜呜地叫着，倾斜着头，像平常一样持怀疑态度。

“没事的，”他安抚Aditi。“不会有事的。”

到了第五天，Castiel起床，吃早餐，带Aditi跑步。他搜索了下一批报纸，发现一个可疑的案件，在东海岸的纽约。他列出一串怪物嫌疑犯。工作能驱散他的焦虑，因为这强烈提醒着他，他正在做一些有用的事情。在那之后，他又跟Aditi出去跑步，然后吃晚餐。他告诉自己，Dean会回来，或者Dean有什么应急措施。不管是哪种，他会好好的。不会渴死或饿死。

第六天，他向Aditi承认了。“有什么事情不对。万一——万一——”

第七天，他说完了这句话。“万一Dean死了怎么办？”

Dean不能死。他不能死。Castiel试着用理智压下这个想法，但它似乎正在摆脱他的掌控。如果Dean死了，会有人来这里，把他释放出去。他知道这一点。他会离开地堡，见到Balthazar，返回FBI。他能再次成为一名FBI警探。他深信不疑，他的BAU小组成员和Balthazar仍然在寻找他的下落。他们会张开双臂，迎接他的回归。虽然Dean让他的重心都环绕着他，但他的生活将在Dean死后继续前进。

但是，他不想让Dean死去。一想到这个，他的胸口就会疼痛，喉咙收紧，脉搏加速。自从上一次逃跑失败之后，Castiel有几次梦想着地堡外的生活。但不管怎样，Dean总会出现在他的新生活中。也许会在游遍全国猎魔的途中过来拜访他。甚至是试图找到他，把他再次带回地堡。

但是，他从来没想过Dean会死。

“我不能失去他，”Castiel对Aditi说。“Dean不该这样死去。”他甚至不知道‘这样死去’指的是什么，但与此同时，他毫不怀疑Dean的死是绝对不公平的。

他坐在外面，看着日落，深呼吸。

他的心情像是失去了一生的挚爱，这令他恐慌不已。“我不爱Dean，”他告诉Aditi。小狗坐在他身边，厚厚的毛发在风中沙沙作响。“我不认为我爱她，”他迟疑地补充。“你觉得呢？”

Aditi看着他，仿佛在说，为什么要问我呢？

“当然，你只是一只小狗。这对你很简单。”Castiel挤压着眼皮。“我正在失去理智。”

第八天（也是他在地堡的第三百五十九天），Castiel对自己承认了他对Dean的感情已经不仅仅是简单的关心。他爱Dean吗？这就是为什么他已经感觉到了失落，并且他甚至不知道Dean只是被什么事耽误了回家的日期还是真的死了？不，他不能把这称之为‘爱’，这不是那种能持续一个世纪的深刻情感，但绝对超过了他对任何一个朋友的感情。在某种意义上，就算他的猜想变成了现实——他要返回从前的生活，但他失去了Dean，生命似乎不再完整了。

他搂住Aditi的脖子，泪水流进了她浓密的绒毛里。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

第九天，他正从远处教Aditi去开冰箱。就在这时，他听见了前门打开的声音。他弹了弹舌头，让Aditi回到身边，然后叫了一声，“Dean？”

Dean从楼梯上下来了。他看起来精疲力尽，嘴唇肿了起来，一只眼睛上有个壮观的瘀伤。

“Dean，发生了什么事？”Castiel问道。

Dean来到他身边，一声不吭地拥抱住他。他抱得那么用力，仿佛如果不抱紧的话，Castiel会消失。他不肯放松，直到Castiel伸开双臂搂住了他，让他从他身上得到安慰。

“嗨。”Dean终于说，松开了一点，能够看着Castiel的脸。

“Dean。”Castiel抚摸着Dean的脸，手绕开了瘀伤处。他没去打听那是怎么来的。

“没事了，这是我应得的，”Dean说。“Cas，我被FBI逮捕了。”


	9. Chapter 9

FBI特工Derek Morgan敲了敲Castiel Novak的门，手里握着一杯咖啡。但他得到的既不是沉默，也不是听见Castiel回答“进来！”，如同每次Castiel的旧车又启动不了时他过来接他一样。相反，门轻轻地开了。

Morgan的每一个本能都在拉响警报。他把咖啡放在走廊上，掏出武器。“Castiel？”他唤了一声，将门完全推开。Castiel的公寓一直很空，只有少量实用的家具和生活必需品。门口的小桌子上摆着一只柳条的小篮子，Morgan知道这是Castiel的哥哥送给他的，用来放钥匙。越过小桌子是起居室，连接着开放式的厨房。

只见起居室里一张桌子和落地灯翻倒在地，旁边是沙发。冰箱门是开着的。

“FBI！”Morgan大叫警告道，迅速搜索了起居室、厨房、卧室和其他房间，并查看了所有柜子，但家里一个人都没有。他返回厨房，从地板上发现了几片小小的玻璃碎片，周围有些半干的不明液体。没有血迹，也没有其他挣扎过的痕迹。冰箱内的食物早已没了凉气，基本和室温一个温度。他拿出手机，拨出号码。“Hotch，我们需要一个法医小组来Castiel的公寓。他似乎被某个不明人物带走了。”

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

整个团队都在会议室中集合了，一个不缺，只是因为他们连个可供追踪和搜索的方向都没有。

Morgan像他平时抑制怒火时那样把手指关节掰得咔咔响，也许是在自己后悔没有如计划的那样在周末拜访Castiel，约他喝一杯。他和Castiel都是从警部调上来的，所以他们有大量的共同经历。Hotchner看着他，但即使Morgan是团队里最急躁热心的一员，他也应该集中注意力，而不是坐在那里跟自己发火。

JJ和Reid的担忧一目了然，但他们保留了职业风范。JJ是因为她多年来不得不沉着面对受害者的家属。通信联络是她唯一的工作，不是分析。Spencer Reid（大家仍称呼他为Reid博士，因为他加入BAU小组的时候只有二十六岁）在埋头沉思，把他那难以置信的强大脑力投入到工作中。

Rossi在出神地想着什么，也许是在大脑中仔细检查可能的线索——尽管他离开了FBI几年，写起了关于连环杀手的畅销小说，但他还没有失去他的优势。

Hotchner的心情并不轻松——完全不轻松——但这给了他一些担保。大家会解决这个案子，就像之前成功解决过的案子一样。于是他尽力散发出自信，正如他团队中的任何一个成员陷入危险时他会做的那样。Castiel失踪至少三天了；他们已经远远落后于劫匪身后。任何绑架案都不会让他们轻视，更不用说这次的受害者是他们的一位朋友。 

Hotchner率先开口了。“FBI的绑架案部门已经得到了通知，并且谈判小组已经到达Balthazar的家里，等待勒索电话。他们暂时假设这次绑架一名联邦探员的动机极有可能为了某个信息，也有可能是赎金。谈判小组会处理跟绑匪的任何沟通。我希望我们能专注于查出Castiel所掌握的绑匪想得到的任何信息。除此之外，这次的案件有可能是针对Castiel的一次带有报复性质的作案，也有可能是色/情性质的绑架。”

“你真以为绑架一名正在执行任务的FBI探员是为了给自己找个男朋友？”Morgan问。“另外，你在讨论的可是一个成年男人，而那类案件的受害者基本上都是女性。”

“是百分之九十四的受害者为女性。”Reid安静地说，从他近乎完美的记忆库中拖出这个数据。

Morgan继续说，“并且，探员不是一个容易得手的目标，像这样的绑匪很少会选择一些有反击能力的对象。”

“但我们不能忽略这种可能性。”Rossi说。“绑架一名强壮有力的男性，极有可能是令绑匪兴奋的一部分原因。”

Morgan转动着手里的钢笔。“如果这真是一起带有色/情性质的绑架，那么绑匪很可能跟踪过Castiel。我们应该跟邻居谈谈，查看过去几周内的监控录像，看看是否有什么陌生人在这个地区出没。”

“检查录像的工作就交给我吧。”Penelope Garcia说，听起来她为终于能做些实事感到感激。她是BAU小组的技术担当，喜欢打扮得五颜六色，但她总是生气勃勃，对电脑和数据有种难以置信的掌控力。“其实我已经扫描了五英里半径之内的每一台监控摄像头，没有发现Castiel的踪影，也没发现，你知道，任何搬运着一具……身体的人。”她的嘴唇苍白，明亮的粉色口红也掩盖不住。但是她振作了起来，“我查看了上周这一片地区的所有过往车辆，对比他们的偷窃或犯罪记录，但是什么都没发现。”

“我负责跟邻居谈谈。”JJ说，抬手把一缕金发别到耳后。

Reid稍微举起了手。“那么我去调查Castiel处理过的案子，看看他是否掌握了什么重要信息，值得某人将他绑架；或是任何案子里涉及到的有动机抓走他的人。”

Rossi点点头。“我会协助JJ跟Castiel的家人谈一谈，调查他的家庭成员或是前任是否有嫌疑。”

“我去查一查最近释放的假释犯，还有帮Reid浏览Castiel的案子。其他人有需要帮手的就来找我。”Morgan总结地说。

HotcHner问，“犯罪现场发现了什么吗？”

Garcia抬起头来，翻找着文件。“好吧，初步的取证结果已经送来了。公寓内没有除Castiel之外的DNA痕迹，没有指纹。地板上的不明液体是异丙酚[快速强效的全身麻醉剂]，极有可能来自一支摔碎的注射器。”

“绑匪使用麻醉了吗？”Reid问。

“或是，本来打算使用。”Morgan说。他皱起眉头，指着犯罪现场的照片。“看起来像是Castiel在反抗的过程中摔碎了注射器。绑匪也许没有带多余的麻醉，不得不改变计划，从身体上制服Castiel。当Castiel回家时，他大概藏在公寓里，趁Castiel从冰箱中拿食物的时候攻击了他。绑匪也许来不及清理地上的异丙酚，因为他担心斗殴的声音被邻居听见，于是匆匆离开了。”

“从这个描述上来看，很难确定作案动机。”Rossi说。“我们需要把范围缩小，分析绑匪。”

Garcia补充道，“我会调查异丙酚的失窃报告，也许我们能从这个方向抓到那个混蛋。”

Hotchner一个接一个地看着大家。“虽然我们还在调查嫌疑犯，但是要记住绑匪的大致描述。他最有可能在二十五至四十岁之间，白人，行事低调。或许接受过军事训练，如果他能够从身体上制服一名训练有素的联邦探员的话。并且，这可能不是他第一次实施绑架。”

所有人都看着他，准备开始着手工作。

“开工！”

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

在接下来的24小时里，一份完整的犯罪现场调查完成了。Castiel的公寓被CSI小组[犯罪现场鉴证科]展开了地毯式的搜索，没有发现指纹或DNA。绑匪必然戴着手套，准备充分。他甚至很可能刚刚洗完澡，反复揉搓过皮肤，避免留下皮屑或气味。周边地区扩大了搜索范围，但是没什么线索。Castiel的公寓大楼内没有监控器，街对面的一个摄像头什么都没拍到。Castiel的日常开销很正常，他显示出自己没有意识到被跟踪了，假设真的有跟踪的话。据邻居和其他探员反应，他似乎没有为任何人担心，也没有不同寻常的压力。并且，他没有收到过任何威胁的电子邮件或电话。

同样的，没有人打来勒索电话。但是JJ向Hotchner报告，Balthazar的情绪越来越不稳定。

Hotchner通知他们明天上午开会。“Reid？”他问。

“我已经看完了他十五年来接手的所有案子，”Reid说。“看得我眼珠子都要掉出来了。但是我能告诉你，在Castiel过去解决的案子里，唯一一个看起来像是能干出这种事的人，那家伙会直接杀了Castiel，而不是把他带走。我不能排除是其中一个家人来寻仇，但是我也没有证据来证明他们的参与。我已经问过了特遣部队，只是让他们留心犯人的家属，以防万一。”

“所以，你不认为这是一起针对Castiel的带有报复性质的绑架？”Hotchner问。

Reid点点头。“我的确不这样认为。”

Garcia接着Reid的话说了下去。“我在监控录像里找遍了所有地方，没发现任何古怪之处。我甚至入侵了私人网络，还是一无所获！我甚至不知道该找什么了。”

“我和JJ这边已经缩小了范围。”Rossi安抚她道。“排除了他的家人或前任。Castiel和家人关系疏远，但是很友好。他跟前任的情况也是如此。”

“我倒是发现了一件离奇的事，”JJ说，“就是今天早上，在我进来之前。Castiel邻居中的一位老妇人声称自己是灵媒，说她在案发当天有种不好的预感，就一直查看窗口。重点来了，她就住在Castiel公寓的右侧楼上，说她看到一辆黑色的肌肉车久久地停在公园里，看起来是三四十年前的车型。司机是一名男性，但是她没有看清。她只说她很确定这个人不是住在这附近。Garcia，你能查到这辆车吗？”

“看这里。”Garcia说着，把笔记本电脑转过来。“五十年代到七十年代的肌肉车，时间是上个星期，范围，五英里以内。我把所有监控录像设置了搜索功能，那么——我们瞧。”她迅速点击了一下鼠标，屏幕上弹出了一个模糊的画面。“上星期，这辆车总共在这里出现过七次。”

这是一辆67年的雪佛兰黑斑羚。

“是这辆车吗？”Garcia问。

Morgan坐起身来。“等等，Dean Winchester开的是不是一辆黑斑羚？”

Hotchner安静地说，“Castiel在失踪前曾确信Winchester还滞留在怀俄明州的暗处，监视我们。”

Garcia说出了大家想到的那件事，嗓音中充满恐惧。“所以说，Castiel被一个连环杀人狂魔带走了？”

“Garcia，我需要你找到这辆车。”Hotchner立即命令。“Winchester在全美各个州之间流窜作案，所以你的寻找范围是整个国家。车的牌照可能会定期更改，但车从来不变。这辆车被警方扣押过，但是Winchester为了开回这辆车，潜入了警方拘留所；所以现在他也不会放弃它。Morgan，Reid和JJ，你们调出Winchester的档案，把所有资料掰开揉碎地分析，找出有关他的大本营位置的线索。我们之前假定他没有固定住址，但如果他带走了Castiel，那么他会把他带到自己认为私人和安全的场所。即使只能找出大概范围，对我们来说也有帮助。Rossi，我想要你跟我一起，研究Dean的作案动机。”

大家分成两个一组或三个一组，各自忙碌起来。Hotchner看着他们离开，直到只剩下他和Rossi留在会议室。

Rossi小声问，“Hotch，你觉得他死了吗？”

“如果我这么觉得，我就不会给大家分配这些任务。”Hotchner断然否定。Castiel比团队的其他人加入得晚，但是他很聪明，知道自己需要做些什么，说服Winchester让他活下去。“Winchester是个目标明确的妄想症杀手，认为自己在帮助人们。他有没有可能把Castiel当成了他那些疯狂信仰的其中一项？”

“或许。虽然我无法想象具体会是什么。”

Winchester的档案摞起来有一英寸高。里面记载了大量信息，但跟现在的情况毫无关联。Winchester的犯罪类型多种多样，动机也千变万化，不符合任何一种连环杀手的作案模式。然而，他也不是完全的精神错乱。与大部分患有妄想症的杀手不同的是，Winchester在正常社交中高度灵活。所以在他的犯罪中，有多少是真正因为他相信某人被恶魔附身（或者某人是什么妖怪变的）？又有多少是他伺机杀害后再把责任推卸到恶魔身上？谁也不知道答案。“我也这么想。如果Dean是一个真正的精神病人，而不是为了逃脱罪名才伪装成精神错乱，那么，任何事都有可能。”

Rossi皱眉。“Winchester总是展示出大量的思维异常。巴尔的摩市的录音表现得再清楚不过了。他也许是有妄想症，但他也知道外界将他认定为妄想症。”

“没有必要只把他定义为某一种病。”

“我知道。”Rossi说。“这主要是一个直觉，我也有可能想错了。但是从他犯罪的多样性和他坚持他的妄想内容都是真的来看，我认为他确实由衷地相信着自己那套关于超自然生物的理论。”他拿起Winchester档案（只是过去两年里的拷贝）的五分之一，翻看着。“你觉得他会不会是将绑架Castiel作为终极目标？”

“Dean Winchester已经作案十年了，那时候Castiel还不在这里。”Hotchner说。“不，他抓走Castiel是有一个非常特殊的原因。他仍然会继续杀人，不会收手。”

“现在他要忙着隐藏踪迹，”Rossi说。“私下完成计划，不管那是什么计划。我不认为Castiel被绑架的原因跟他的FBI身份有直接关系——Winchester向来远离警方。这应该是一次报复性质的绑架，或是某个私人精神方面的原因。”

“如果是复仇，他为什么要挑Castiel下手？Castiel只加入小组一年。虽然我们这几年里被召集起来调查Winchester的案子好几次了，但Castiel只在夏延市参与了进来。”

“因为，他是最容易得手的目标？”Rossi猜测道。

“如果要从容易得手的方面来看，那么对于Winchester，最合适的目标应该是JJ，只是因为她是女性。”Hotchner反驳道。他顿了顿，又说，“然而，JJ已经结婚了，跟家人生活在一起。而Castiel独居，家人也不在附近。”虽然说出来很痛苦，但他还是说了下去，“所以我们过了三天才发现他失踪了，这给Winchester留出更多的时间去逃跑。”

“他弟弟呢？我们认为Sam死了，是因为他已经两年没出现过。即使在Winchester会需要他帮助的案子里，他也不曾露面。但是，也许我们想错了？”Rossi问。

这个想法引起了Hotchner的兴趣。“莫非Sam的死是导火索？Winchester之前从来没有绑架过警方人员。有没有可能是，Sam的去世导致了他精神崩溃，从而引发了一次报复性质的绑架？自从Dean把Sam从大学带走之后，这对兄弟就相依为命，形影不离，从来没分开过。”

“我想你说到点子上了。我们应该让Garcia去寻找Sam Winchester的尸体，作为次要目标。”Rossi建议道。“他的死亡时间和死因也许就是Winchester绑架Castiel的动机和原因。如果这是一起报复性质的绑架，我们就能有一个找到Castiel的时间限制。Winchester应该不会在短期之内杀掉他。”

Hotchner点点头。“快速找到他的大本营是关键。”

“那么，你对这有可能是色/情性质的绑架有什么看法？”

“Winchester的外在表现非常符合异性恋的特征。如果他绑架Castiel是因为这个，那么对他之前的举止会是一个巨大的扭转。”

“你的意思是，就像其他的每个犯罪？”Rossi冷淡地问。

Hotchner只是皱眉。“老实说，我不知道哪个最糟。”他看着远处。“如果这是一起色/情性质的绑架，那么Castiel的生命暂时不会受到威胁。但是一想到Winchester的暴虐性格和残忍手段……”

“我们会找到他的，Hotch。”Rossi说。他是为数不多能看出Hotchner的脆弱的人之一，也是跟Hotchner工作一样久的人之一。他非常清楚Hotchner在想什么，在怕什么——因为他也有同样的恐惧。他们办过太多太多这种类型的案子，没有办法还能天真地期望Castiel能被毫发无伤地救出来。也许，根本救不出来。

Hotchner长出一口气。“我认为，或许我们能从Winchester的过去经历分析他现在的行为。Winchester的童年居无定所，这意味着他对家庭有非常不稳定的概念。当他成年之后，他延续了这种模式。这大概就是为什么他能接受无家可归，但始终放不下那辆黑斑羚。”

“那是他父亲的车，他跟他的父亲感情很深。”Rossi赞同道。“如果要找出对Winchester来说意味着的真正的家的地方，除了他的交通工具之外，还有他父母在堪萨斯州劳伦斯市抚养他长大、直到发生了那场火灾的房屋……你觉得他会藏在劳伦斯市的某处吗？”

“或者，在劳伦斯市的周边地区。”Hotchner说，然后久久地思考着；他的下一句话将会决定这个案子的短期前进方向。并且就眼前来看，Castiel真的命悬一线。Winchester也许很快会杀了他。“我们把工作重心放在堪萨斯州。”

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

接下来，BAU小组展开了彻底调查。对象不光是Dean Winchester本人，还有在他一生中起到重要影响力的父亲和弟弟。警方在与当地居民——Winchester家的邻居和兄弟俩在学校的老师——交谈的过程中问到John Winchester周期性搬家的原因，试图找出Dean Winchester是否考虑去别处居住，除了劳伦斯市的家。虽然Hotchner认为自己的推论是正确的，但他不能死守着一个观点，必须派出几个人研究相反方向。毕竟，他们的线索太少了。

当地执法部门给出了Dean的档案和资料，并答应留心他的踪迹。媒体也通告了这个案子，但是Winchester的名字没有被公开。他们担心，如果Winchester意识到自己身份已被识破，他会更早杀掉Castiel。

BAU小组接触到的来自几所不同公立学校的老师，没有一个记得Dean，也没有一个邻居对Sam有印象。那些记得Sam的老师说，Sam非常聪明，但是家里常有麻烦。有迹象表明，Sam很想逃离他的家庭，去过‘安稳的生活’。这是一个非常重要的评价。但是关于他的家庭生活的所有说法都是，Sam从来没有把任何地方看作一个真正的家，或者是任何能常住下去的地方。Winchester一家人总是不断从一个地方搬到另一个地方，永远不会稳定下来。

关于Dean的说法就更五花八门了。有几位租过房子给他们一家人的房东认为，Dean才是这个家里真正的家长。每次都是他付房租，洗碗，洗衣服，为Sam努力挣钱，打架斗殴。显然，Dean认为他们的临时家庭还没有Sam重要。

最后，大队人马返回了劳伦斯市。

“但是Winchester的作案范围并不仅限于堪萨斯州。”Reid提出。他眼睛下面有两个深深的黑眼圈，面前摆着乱七八糟一堆文件，这还只是他带来会议厅的部分资料而已。每个人看起来都同样饱受折磨；距离Castiel失踪已经过去五天了，案子还是没有实质性的进展。Hotchner看着大家的士气正慢慢分崩析离。“显然他会跨过好几个州，去找一些假想怪物，然后干掉他们。”

“堪萨斯州处于他活动的中心位置；假如他会在不作案的时候去一个类似大本营的地方停留，我们能找到那里吗？”JJ回答。

Garcia是电话出席会议。她本人仍钉在电脑前、运行着她的搜索程序，没法亲自参加会议。“分析他的犯罪场景没办法给出任何可靠的结果。他到处跑，无处不在。”

“我们假设他习惯于东奔西跑。”Morgan说。“他会根据自己列出的某些标准，挑选出一个目标去动手。也许他寻找的是某些符合自己精神信仰的地区？他选择的一些城镇似乎流传着都市传说或鬼魂怪物，然后他再把那些传闻用他幻想出来的理论去一一匹配。”

“说这些有什么用，又帮不了我们定位他的位置！”Reid没好气地说，揉着眼睛。

“Reid——”Morgan开口了。

“我知道大家都很沮丧，”Hotchner打断了他。“但要保持专注。”

“给我一点线索，一点方向——拜托了，大家。我已经病急乱投医，开始寻找废弃房屋和房主为假名的房产了，但是这种房子有成千上万！我需要 ** **一些线索**** 。”Garcia哀嚎道。

“把市区内的房屋筛掉。”Reid建议道。

“这只是你的猜想。”Morgan阴郁地说。

“可他更像是那种会小心翼翼、不想让凶杀现场的周围还住着邻居的人。”Reid回答，被激怒了。

“噢，老天哪，我想我要生病了。”Garcia在电话那头说，然后是一个长时间的停顿。“就这样吧。运行搜索，缩小参数。”她平静地说。

所有人都停顿了。这不是普通的案子。受害者是Castiel，是那个每天早晨给大家带甜甜圈的同事，即使他本人并不是很喜欢吃大部分甜食；是那个以反恐特警身份临时调进BAU小组帮忙，并用他的果断、技巧和洞察力击溃对手的伙伴。正是因为他的犀利，才被邀请正式加入了BAU小组。那时的Hotchner认为，Castiel的到来是天意。一年之后，他果然成了组里破案的好手。

Hotchner不如Morgan、JJ、Reid、Rossi和Garci那么了解Castiel，因为Castiel很少跟他说起自己的家庭生活和家人。他只知道Balthazar在担心，知道Castiel的父母多年不跟他联系，但是他不知道具体原因。Castiel在很多方面仍没有安顿好，也有真正放松过。他性格偏内向，除工作之外不爱与人打交道。在某种程度上，只有Reid真正懂得Castiel。

现在，Castiel危在旦夕，大家拼了命地想要把他救回来。

“继续找。”Hotchner最后说。“我们不能放弃他。”

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

“已经过去整整两个星期了。”在一个星期三，Hotchner这样说。每个人都抬头望着他，一个个缺乏睡眠，表情绝望。“这不是终点，但上面在给我压力。他们建议我给Castiel的案子留几个人继续跟进，等待更多线索出现。其他人接手别的案子。”

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

六个星期之后，Hotchner于凌晨五点接到一通意外来电。

“警官吗？不管你是哪一位， ** **你他吗得马上来我这里！**** ”Balthazar Novak在电话那头激动地大叫。“我收到了一封Castiel寄来的信！这是——我不知道是不是他寄的，但寄信人写的是他的名字。笔迹不是他，可是信封上的确是‘Castiel Novak’！并且，看日期是他吗两个星期前寄出来的。我还没打开，不过，我的天啊！”

“别碰那封信。不管是谁寄来的，你都不要动它。信封上可能会有让我们找到Castiel位置的线索和证据。”Hotchner命令道。“你明白吗？”

“明白。”Balthazar重重地喘着气。“该死。我还以为他死了。”

Hotchner不能告诉他一件事，就连私底下也永远不能说出来：他也以为Castiel被杀死了。“那封信是寄到你家信箱里的？”

“是啊，我刚收到——我还没睡觉。邮差来得真早，就把信塞进我的信箱里了。”

“上面有没有可辨认的邮戳？”Hotchner问。

短暂的停顿。

“有。”

“我会联络德克萨斯州的FBI部门。他们会去你家把信带走，分析勘测。为了以防万一，我希望你能锁上你家的所有门窗，在挂断电话之后报警，告诉警方说你家里可能进了小偷，需要保护。然后你就待在房间内，直到FBI探员到达，向你出示他们的名字和警徽。”

Balthazar结结巴巴地说，“你觉得我有危险？”

“可能性不大。信封上有邮戳，说明寄信人或许不在你家附近。但这极有可能是Castiel亲笔信。在这种情况下，最好锁好房门。Balthazar，你做得很好。继续保持冷静。我们的人马上就到。”

Hotchner一挂断Balthazar的电话就呼叫了当地FBI，给他们一个口头简述和命令。接着他联系了Balthazar的所在地——德克萨斯州——以及周边城市的执法部门，让他们搜索Winchester和他那辆极具特色的67年黑斑羚。虽然希望很渺茫，但Hotchner无论如何都不能放弃。最后，他给BAU小组的其他成员打去电话。

早上七点，他已经来到办公室。犯罪现场的工作人员听说受害者是警部的FBI探员，很快行动了起来——他们已经彻底检查了那封信。邮戳来自新墨西哥州的阿尔伯克基市。信封上没有指纹，Castiel的名字是打印上去的。日期是最近的两个星期。里面信件确认是Castiel亲笔书写。

他还活着。

八点一刻，其他人都到了办公室，盯着信封和信的传真拷贝。Castiel的名字列在正面，旁边括号里是两周前的一个日期。这确实是一个古怪的细节，仿佛绑匪想让他们知道Castiel在那一天还活着。寄信人地址写的是田纳西州孟菲斯市南部51大街3764号，但这不是Castiel的笔迹。

“格雷斯兰园，”Reid说。“这是猫王曾经居住过的宅邸。而且是当时的地址，现在已经更改了。这符合Winchester受父亲影响喜爱六十年代摇滚的特性，以猫王故居作为他的伪造地址。”

“这就是信的正文。”Hotchner说，把信在电脑屏幕上打开。现在Garcia不在会议室，而是在她的办公室里，配合德克萨斯州的警力寻找Winchester。

Reid凑近屏幕看了几眼，说，“我打赌这绝对是Castiel自己写的，不是出于完全的胁迫。”

Morgan一脸‘你给我当心一点’的表情。“你怎么知道？”

“把句子里的大写字母拼在一起，就是Dean Winchester的名字和‘中西地区’。”Reid看着Hotchner。“他是在告诉我们谁抓了他以及他在哪儿。大概Winchester让他告诉家人，他是自愿离开的，过得很好。但是并没有限制他使用的词汇。”

“我们之前分析得没错，他很有可能被关押在堪萨斯州的某处。”Morgan说，强忍着喜悦和震撼说出了下一句话，“他没死！”

“这也——从根本上否定了我们对Winchester的分析。”Rossi说，抓住了一些完全不同的重点。“我们曾认为这是一起复仇性质的绑架。但是，让俘虏者给自己哥哥写一封信——这是与复仇完全不同的心理。更不用提他真的把信寄过来了！”

现在的局面就像是Dean Winchester又跟他们周旋了起来，正如他在他们试图逮捕他的其他每一个案子里那样。

“所以，Castiel是安全的吗？”Garcia打来电话，问道。

“现在还很难说，小姑娘。”Morgan说。“不过我们都觉得他还活着。”

JJ朝Morgan点了点头，又对Garcia说，“我认为，Winchester之所以寄出了这封信，只能是因为他在某种程度上十分在意Castiel对他的看法。一个纯粹的精神病罪犯可能会让俘虏者写信，以此换取一些好处，但并不会寄出。因为毫无疑问，受害者没有办法去验证他是否真的寄出信去。”

“噢天哪，”Garcia低声说。“那就好。”

“Garcia，你能着手调查邮戳的周边地区是否出现过Winchester的车吗？”Hotchner问。

“没问题。”

“如果有更多的线索，我们会通知你。”Hotchner告诉她，然后挂断了电话。

“接下来的讨论，Garcia还是听不到比较好。”Morgan赞同Hotchner的做法。他脸上的兴奋神情开始衰退，考虑到他们将要进行的犯罪分析。最重要的问题，犯罪动机。“进入细节真不是一个令人愉快的工作。”

是啊，虽然谋杀很可怕（特别是BAU小组调查的谋杀案是‘比可怕更可怕’），但Hotchner通过受害者的朋友和家人得知，性侵带来的伤害不亚于真正死一次。因为被强暴的痛苦是持续不断的，近似于终身折磨。

Garcia终归还是会知道他们的分析结果，当然，是为了帮助破案。但是最好还是不要在她面前讨论细节。毕竟她是分析师，不是专业警探。

“我们应该从这封信开始逐句检查，看看Castiel还告诉了我们什么。”Rossi说。

-

__亲爱的Balthazar，_ _

__一切都很好，只是我要去某个_ _ __地_ _ __方待一段时间。没出坏事，我也没有受伤。_ _ __嗯_ _ __，我知道这好像有点儿没头没脑，但我早就考虑要离开那里，休一个长长的假。现在我有个舒服_ _ __温_ _ __暖的住处——吃得很好，还得到了_ _ __彻_ _ __底的睡眠，正如你总说我该做的那样。我知道现在写这封信给你有一点迟，但是照看一下我的公寓，可以吗？不要毁了我的不拖欠房租的好习惯。别忘了从信箱里收起Hael的信，请你好好看管它们。即使发生了很多事之后，我_ _ __似_ _ __乎还是想读读那些信。也请好好保存我们父母寄来的任何东西。FBI大概会解雇我，因为我的突然离职，但是别担心——我很好，真的。_ _ __特_ _ __别好。_ _

__Michael总说我们应该花时间去真正地生活，我_ _ __终_ _ __于做到了他想要的。不用担心我，虽然你有时候很混蛋，还抢了我_ _ __喜_ _ __欢的第一个女朋友，但我会永远爱你。你就快快乐乐_ _ __地_ _ __留在德克萨斯吧，_ _ __去_ _ __过你想过的生活。_ _

__Castiel_ _

__-_ _

“我认为……我认为Castiel想告诉我们，他没事。”Reid缓慢地说。“如果Winchester给了他足够让他偷偷留下消息的空间，那么重复的叙述大概是不必要的。但他一直在强调这一点，甚至谈到了回家。对了，咱们知道信里提到的抢女友事件的真伪吗？”

“我能调查出来。”JJ说。在过去的八个星期里，她是负责跟Balthazar联络的人，或者在很大程度上是。Hotchner则是第二联络人。因为她在正式加入BAU小组之前，数年来都在处理受害者的家庭成员和媒体。Balthazar总是对她给出最好的配合。他在这里待过三个星期，Castiel的公寓一被解禁他就住了进去，渴望得到弟弟的新消息。

“Castiel也可能是在试着告诉我们，他打算逃跑。”Rossi说。“我们应该联系堪萨斯州的警部，他们也许能看到符合Castiel外貌条件的人。看看我们能不能联系到任何古怪的案子，也许那就是跟Winchester有关。”

Morgan指着信，看向JJ。“另外，我希望你能让Balthazar告诉我们，这封信的内容看起来像不像Castiel的语气。我知道Castiel为了隐藏信息不得不改变了句子。但是也许Balthazar还能告诉我们，信里是否有任何不对劲的地方。”

Hotchner点点头。“我会联络当地FBI，给Balthazar一份信的复印件，并保护他的人身安全。”

Rossi对着屏幕皱眉。“那么，这到底是一起色/情性质的绑架，还是妄想症引起的案件？”他问道，想定位他们的下一步方向：分析犯罪动机，帮助Garcia缩小搜索范围。

“或者，两者都是。”Hotchner答道。“但是我认为，我们应该先假设，即使Winchester有多次绑架受害者的案底，但他始终在依据他的信仰行事。”

在他们对案件的前后探讨中，保持不变的分析有：Winchester带走Castiel的动机可能是他弟弟的去世。他也许带Castiel躲在堪萨斯州的某处偏远地区。剩下的猜测，会随着Winchester的表面动机改变。复仇这一原因可能会被划掉。因为如果是这个原因，Castiel多半已经遇害了，更不可能寄回信件。假设这封信不是伪造——Hotchner不认为这是伪造——那么极有可能的是，Winchester打算长期圈养他。

众人从这封信的信封开始分析。

“刻意印上公证日期，表明他想要我们知道Castiel还活着。”Reid说。“也可能他是在嘲笑我们的失败，没找到他和Castiel。”

“他之前从来没做过嘲讽这类举动。”Morgan说。“这个分析不适用于Winchester。”

Rossi转向Hotchner。“第一天的时候，你就提出这可能是一起色/情性质的绑架。然而在我们看来，Winchester并没有同性恋倾向。但那有可能跟性取向无关。或许他挑Castiel作案是因为Castiel是个强力的对手，且不是毫无弱点。Winchester曾经的几起犯罪中出现过施暴或性虐的迹象，那么我们能否假设绑架Castiel代表着Winchester的犯罪行为在进化？或者，他的妄想给了他一个借口？他能平静地接受自己的欲望在更加黑暗，但他没有去击溃它们，因为他对超自然力量的信仰。”

大家反复提炼这个构思，这绝对符合他们已知的Winchester的心理。讨论到一半，他们被告知Balthazar已经读过信了，想要谈谈。于是JJ给他打了电话。

在一番喜极而泣之后，Balthazar承认，虽然信的措辞有些古怪，但看起来确实像Castiel的语气。另外，抢女友事件是真的，Castiel习惯在表达他有多爱Balthazatar的时候提起那个女孩。因为Castiel确实放手了，还赞同他们约会，并没有争风吃醋。在某些方面，Castiel和Balthazar会用这个小插曲证明他们的感情有多好。

换句话说，这是一句安慰，一句“我爱你”，用只有他们兄弟俩才明白的方式来表达。

这个情报倾斜了讨论。“所以这封信根本不是Winchester在嘲笑我们。如果他想要我们感到受伤和愤怒，这封信并不符合。或许，这是跟Balthazar有关。”Morgan说。“你认为Castiel能说服Winchester寄出这封信，给自己的哥哥一些安慰吗？”

“如果是这样，Winchester必须是非常关心Castiel。”JJ说，“你认为一个妄想症患者有同情别人的能力吗？”

Rossi抬起视线。“Castiel是Balthazar的弟弟。我们曾说过，Sam是绑架案的导火索……或许，Castiel现在根本不是以被绑架者的身份被囚禁。至少在Dean心中，他不认为自己是在囚禁Castiel。有没有可能，Castiel对Dean来说更像是一个同伴，一个Sam的代替品。”

“但是，为什么是Castiel？”JJ问。

一阵短暂的沉默。

“我不想说因为Winchester是个疯子，疯子做事没有理由。但是，如果鞋子合适的话[双关语。完整的句子是：如果鞋子合脚，那就穿上吧。意思是，如果觉得合适就接受]……”Rossi说，耸了耸肩。“Winchester的妄想理论是非常多种多样的，能作为任何事的理由。”

Hotchner再次看着那封信。“这么说，Winchester是一个寻求亲密关系的跟踪狂，寄出这封信是取悦意中人的手段。他渴望从成为Castiel的爱人。”

“Castiel必然还会尝试着送出第二个消息，”Morgan说。“他比我们任何人都更擅长用心理学的理论去操控人心。”

更久的沉默。

Rossi率先打破了安静。“这意味着，Winchester是……正如我们说的，他试图摧毁Castiel作为FBI的意志，或者诱导Castiel接受一些他的妄想信仰，让他相信他们是爱人，或他们之间有某种羁绊。他最开始是跟踪Castiel，但因为他在潜行追踪且杀死受害者方面经验丰富，那么他有足够的能力不被警方发现。一旦他的妄想症发展到一定程度，绑架Castiel就成了顺理成章的发展。”

“但是在Castiel公寓的绑架是经过周密计划过的，说明他知道Castiel会反抗。他的妄想支持他把一个会反抗的对象当作爱人吗？”Reid说。

“矛盾对Winchester来说从来不是问题。”Rossi提醒他。“他能轻易用一些超自然的理由去理解Castiel的反抗。Hotchner，我认为这完全符合我们当前对Winchester的认知。即使目前还不能把所有线索联系在一起，但这是我们能提出的最好的分析了。”

“如果咱们想得没错，”Reid开口了，“那么，这封信不会是我们从Winchester那里收到的来自Castiel的最后消息。其他信息可能会以任何形式继续传达到我们手上。”

“所以，我们需要为此做好准备。”Hotchner接着他的话说了下去。

众人分头行动。Reid帮助建立了一条线路全程追踪Balthazar的手机，这样他们既能拦截或窃听任何来电，还能跟踪到来电人的位置。（当然，他们先获得了Balthazar的许可。Hotchner知道这一环节是最轻松的。）Rossi安排对Balthazar的监督，以防Winchester试图亲自把任何东西送到Balthazar这边。而JJ、Morgan和Hotchner反复研究分析报告，想方设法帮Garcia缩小对Winchester位置的搜索范围。

最后，这变成了一次彻底的搜查记录。据过去的犯罪档案显示，Winchester在堪萨斯州出现的次数较多，大概他在那里有一处可以长期隐匿的大本营。位置足够偏僻，让他能把Castiel藏起来。并且他能去周边城镇购物，不被人发现。这个地方可能是他从某位远方亲戚中得来的房产，不过大家觉得Winchester不会犯这种错误——能从亲人这条线上被追踪到。或者，他用现金购买了一处房屋。

Garcia开始排查公用数据库中的无主废弃房屋。Hotchner有次无意中听到她在跟Morgan交谈。这是两个月以来的第一次，她听起来格外兴奋，充满希望。Hotchner也想同样乐观，但是一些缺失的细节让他放心不下。他们肯定忽略了什么重要的线索，只是他想不出那究竟是什么。

虽然Rossi能以Dean Winchester为话题写几本书出来，但他们打算给堪萨斯及周边地区警方送去的案件分析却并不长。

“2014年10月10日，Dean Winchester在弗吉尼亚州斯塔夫市绑架了Castiel Novak。绑架的起因是Winchester强烈渴望让Novak成为他的同伴，因为他失去了他的前同伴，Sam Winchester——被认为死于2012年。Winchester会自愿放走Novak的可能性几乎为零，因为他通过某种方式认定Novak是他的未婚夫或命中注定的爱人。一旦Winchester发现警方的任何踪迹，他会放弃一切去逃跑，除了他的车和Novak。所以在高速公路各个站点上发现疑似目标时，需要第一时间逮捕。”

“除了绑架Castiel Novak之外，Winchester还是一名连环杀手。从2005年至今，他涉嫌多起命案。犯罪时间也许能追溯到更早的2001年，他跟他的父亲（已故）一起作案。犯罪动机总是涉及一系列精神信仰——他相信受害者是被恶魔附身，或者他们是某些超自然生物，他不得不杀掉他们。Winchester的谋杀方式诡异莫测，因为他认为自己必须按照一些超自然生物的特性去决定不同的处理手段。有时他会宣称，他杀害的那些人才是当地某些命案的真凶，而他会把自己幻想成拯救人类的英雄。Winchester没有明确的作案周期，通常会在销声匿影一段时间后再次出动。”

“从表面上看，Winchester很有个人魅力，他会尝试利用自己的魅力迷惑别人，以此逃脱危险的处境。如果失败了，他会依靠武力继续逃跑。Winchester有很多犯罪史，包括谋杀、强暴、虐待。档案显示，他有过严重的袭警行为。如果成功将他逮捕，需要把他处于严格的监控之下，即使他的牢房里只有他一个人。因为Winchester曾证明过，他是个高明的越狱专家。”

“我们认为Winchester目前还滞留在堪萨斯州。他会开一辆1967年的雪弗莱黑斑羚。虽然车牌会更换，但是他不会放弃自己的爱车。虽然Winchester没有军事背景，但他的很多技能和行为符合或超出了普通市民水平的认知。他会随身携带多种武器，危险度极高。”

日子一天天地过去了，然后一星期一星期地过去了。

Garcia设置了一道程序，假如Balthazar接到一通无法被跟踪的电话，那么他们能立即收到通知。其他通话则被自动跟踪和储存。她也给了Hotchner随时进入通话的权限。如果她发现一通可疑来电，通话会极快地转到Hotchner这里。等到Winchester一时疏忽，或Castiel能通过某种方法打出求救电话，他们将第一时间知道。

Reid宣称他已经把Castiel寄来的信里里外外地查了好几遍，已经没有任何隐藏消息了。

众人的兴奋就和这封信一样，慢慢平息了。关于Winchester的侧面描写已经发给了所有警部。他们能动用的每一家媒体都发布了Castiel被绑架的消息，堪萨斯州的大街小巷贴的全是Winchester的照片。然而，就是没人见到他。有少数几次目击者报案，但很快就被证实那并非Winchester。他仿佛变成了幽灵，无影无踪。尽管小组所有成员都坚信Winchester就躲在堪萨斯州的某处，可他们找不到证据。他就这样，再一次地人间蒸发了。

案子渐渐地冷了。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

滴滴。

“头儿，我会在三秒钟之内把你的手机连接到Castiel的通话中。我监测到Balthazar在接一通电话时说了绑架暗号。”

飞机上的Hotchner几乎从座位上跳起来。他等待电话转进通话，举起一只手握成拳头，让周围其他组员安静下来听他说。“Castiel，我是Hotchner。我们正在追踪电话。现在我要给你报出一些地名，当我念出你的位置时，我想要你说出一个肯定的回答。”你一定要给我一个明确的回答。

但他万万没想到，Castiel的嗓音非常悲伤，充满挫败和沮丧。“我不能说。我知道我疯了，但我不能告诉你我在哪儿，因为你会逮捕Dean。”他顿了顿，Hotchner好像听见了一声微弱的抽泣。“我想回家，但你不能伤害Dean。他不是坏人，不是我们以为的那样。”

不是我们以为的那样？“他是特意绑架了你吗？”

Castiel的呼吸非常不稳。“是的，所以你不用担心队里的其他人会被盯上。我发誓我很好，Hotch。”

情绪紧张，痛苦，拒绝帮助定位Winchester的位置，同时给出了Winchester现在就在他身边的暗号。Hotchner知道Castiel在过去的六个月里一定饱受折磨，吃了很多苦。“Castiel。坚持住。我们来救你了。”

滴滴。

电话被挂断了。

Garcia的声音进入通话中。“抱歉，我一直在追踪、追踪、追踪、追踪——噢不，不！不行，来电地点在到处跳跃！”

现在整个团队的成员都紧张起来，盯着Hotchner等待他的消息。每个人的眼睛里都闪烁着大量期望。

“不行，你这个狡猾的小混蛋，我不准你离开我的视线！”Garcia冲她电脑上的定位点咆哮。“我要——完了，Hotch，我——抱歉，我甚至不知道说什么好。非常对不起，我没办法追踪到Castiel的位置。定位点最终跑到了印度，然后我就跟丢了。肯定有个厉害的黑客设置了这个程序，让我没办法追踪。”她听起来快哭了。

“没关系，Garcia，你已经尽力了。现在你看看能不能找出这通电话里的其他线索，并把录音发给我。”Hotchner说。

Garcia的声音听起来很虚弱，“我会的，头儿。”之后，通话结束了。

JJ坐回座位。“我们没有找到他。”

Hotchner摇摇头。“没找到，但是我们有事要做了。”

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

在飞机上的接下来一个小时里，Garcia给他们发来录音，然后研究跟踪电话的其他办法去了。录音本身非常短，但是大家在来回听了两次之后才开始陆续发表意见。

-

“Bal？”Castiel听起来像是他很难开口叫出自己哥哥的名字。

“天哪！Castiel？Cassie？见鬼，你在哪儿？”这是Balthazar的声音。

Castiel的呼吸在颤抖。“听见你的声音真好。”

“Cassie，你能讲话吗？”

“我能讲话。但我并不是一个人在这里。”

Balthazar立即反应了过来，尽管他似乎有些狂乱，但他还是问出了一个FBI教他的暗号，“你还好吗？”

Castiel回答说，“我很好。Balthazar，我很好。我没有受伤。”

“你在哪儿？你能告诉我你在哪儿吗？”

“不能，Balthazar——”

“是不是Dean Winchester抓走了你？”Balthazar问。“上帝啊，Cassie，FBI到处找你。我他吗吓坏了。Hotchner说是Winchester把你绑架了，他伤害你了吗？你的处境很危险吗？”

“是的，是Dean带走了我。但他关心我。他、他爱我。Bal，他让我给你打电话报平安。老实说，我被——我被照顾得很好。看在上帝的份儿上，我还有一张记忆海绵的床垫。他从来没有伤害过我。我不想让你担心。”

-

之后，Hotchner进入了通话。他的大脑中有一句话，始终在回响：“我不能说。我知道我疯了，但我不能告诉你我在哪儿，因为你会逮捕Dean。我想回家，但你不能伤害Dean。他不是坏人，不是我们以为的那样。”

“他没有用‘我正在被胁迫’的暗号。”Reid率先发言。

“但那并不意味着他不是被迫。”Morgan指出。“或者当他在被胁迫时，他可能无法告诉我们。”

Reid点点头。“不错，但是有没有可能Castiel说他被Winchester照顾得很好是真的？至少他能在这个方面说真话？他似乎非常专注于确保他的哥哥不要担心，以至于说出了他的生活细节。记忆床垫真的是细节，他应该是一想到就说出了口。”

“这也可能是因为他受制于Winchester。”Morgan假设道。“老实说，我知道我们在这里的人都很尊重Castiel，但是我们需要明白一件事——不管是什么原因，Castiel已经不再配合我们对付Winchester了。”

“在长期囚禁期间，比起未成年人，成年受害者不那么容易发展成斯德哥尔摩综合症，”Reid若有所思地说。“但也并不是绝无可能。他在交谈时非常小心地避开了‘我没事’这句话，即使这是一句最自然的措辞。这说明他的意识足够清醒，至少还记得‘我没事’是代表他有危险的暗号。”

“让我们逐一分析。”Hotchner说。“Castiel给他的哥哥打来电话。在Balthazar说出暗号时，Castiel直接回答了，没有尝试隐藏他的绑匪就在旁边的事实。”

“这能否意味着，他在某种程度上是信任Winchester的？”Morgan猜测。“并且，Winchester不会因为他说错了什么话就伤害他。”

Reid说，“或者，Winchester料到我们会跟Balthazar联合起来，于是他为此想好了计策。”

“Castiel反复坚持自己没有受到伤害，”Rossi说。“你们觉得他说的是真话吗？还是Winchester让他这样说的？”

“在这一点上，我们不能用正常模式的思维去分析。”Reid皱眉。“那些患上斯德哥尔摩综合症的受害者总会为他们的绑匪找借口开脱，声称自己理所应当被监禁。”

“他说的那句，‘老实说，我被照顾得很好。看在上帝的份儿上，我还有一张记忆海绵的床垫。他从来没有伤害过我。’你觉得这是真的吗？”Rossi问。

“我也不想让自己听起来很冷酷，但是，我不确定这种事跟我们的工作有任何关系。”Morgan的嗓音里没有愤怒，也没有情绪。他删除了私人情感，试着专注于工作。对Morgan来说，他总有这样的力量。“在这一点上，我们只能继续追查Winchester的下落，在他想出什么别的妄想症理由、杀掉Castiel之前，尽快抓住他。”

“帕蒂·赫斯特[1974年遭到绑架的富家女，在患上斯德哥尔摩综合症后加入了暴力组织]说过，她的囚禁和意志转变感觉像是在被洗脑，这让她失去了对自由的渴望。她花了两个星期的时间，才开始恢复正常。”Reid评价道。“如果Castiel身上也发生了同样的事，我们可能不得不逮捕他，或者强制他进行长期的心理治疗。”

“或许吧，”Hotchner说，“但是我赞同Morgan，Castiel是否患上斯德哥尔摩综合症并不重要，在我们目前的工作中不重要。”

这听起来似乎有些无情。从某种角度上看，这就是无情。但是Hotchner知道一个道理，从BAU小组过去亲身经历过的案子得知——像是那次，Reid曾被某不明嫌疑犯带走了两天，或者Prentiss[BAU小组成员]的旧交有所行动——‘无情’是破案的最好状态。他们是一个优秀的团队。只要工作的时候齐心协力，就一定能把Castiel救出来。

“你知道，”Reid开口了，“这给了我们一条线索，或者可能是线索。我认为，Winchester在试着赢得Castiel的信任。Winchester在过去的案子里已经证明了他是个相当有说服力的人，尤其在让他的兄弟离开大学、跟他一起踏上犯罪道路这一点上。我认为他在善待Castiel，给他一张舒适的床，因为他的本意并不是让Castiel屈从与他。”

“Winchester要的不是俘虏，”Hotchner重重地说，“他想要的是一个同伴。”

“Castiel绝对不会跟他同流合污。”Morgan声称，“他也许会动摇，但我不认为他能动摇到那种地步，去跟Winchester一起滥杀无辜。”

“我也这样认为，”Hotchner说，“但问题是，Winchester有没有可能受挫到一定程度，就会伤害或杀掉Castiel？还是会继续囚禁他？”

“在洗脑一个人六个月之后杀了他？我赌Winchester会选择继续囚禁。”Rossi说。“在这一点上，也许Castiel没有使用被胁迫暗号就是为了增加自己的生存机会。”

Hotchner向后倚靠，思考着。这些分析对Winchester的犯罪侧写有改变吗？几乎没有。只是告诉他们更多的Castiel的思想状况，以及知道了Castiel可能还在忍受俘虏，或逃跑失败。这些都是有用的信息。但是实际上，在找出Winchester的囚禁地点这方面——他们毫无进展。

“我们的侧写没有改变，”Hotchner最后说，“我们的任务也没有改变。”

Morgan赞同地点点头。当Hotchner看着他的每一位团队成员，看到他们都在点头。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

现在是午夜，BAU小组的大部分成员都在飞机上睡着了，从犹他州的一个案子返回大本营。Rossi在打呼噜，毫无疑问，他的前妻不止一次抱怨过他的鼾声。Morgan设法让自己看起来精神振奋，但是上了飞机，一旦座位的椅背向后靠去，他也睡得人事不省。

现在只有Reid，Hotchner和JJ醒着，Garcia几个小时前从办公室回家了。他们刚解决了一个棘手的案子——这是让Hotchner在晚上能睡着觉的为数不多的几件事之一。Castiel不在了。虽然没人能取代他，但是大家仍然在前进，继续拯救生命。这很重要。

JJ坐下来，翻阅Winchester最近的一系列犯罪档案，提出了一个想法：“如果下一次我们先发制人，结合犯罪侧写，找到Winchester可能会感兴趣的案子呢？他沉迷于超自然现象，不是吗？他很有可能是在网络上发现了一些诡异的案件，然后接手调查，杀掉一个他认为是‘非人类’的案件嫌疑人。”

Hotchner坐了起来，揉着眼睛。“等等，在过去的六个月里，Winchester的犯罪行迹出现在东海岸还是西海岸？”

Reid从大脑里调出他的完美记忆，慢慢摇着头。“既不在东海岸也不在西海岸。但是也没有确凿证据，或许他作案的时候没被人发现。”

“不，我认为他始终在堪萨斯州的周边地带活动。”Hotchner缓缓地说，“这明显缩小了搜索的大概范围。JJ，你能找出一些Winchester或许会感兴趣的案子吗？这样我们就能通知案发地的警方，Winchester极有可能现身。”

JJ点点头。“好。”

这场五分钟的谈话，成了崭新的突破口。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

两个月后，他们在帮一名地方检察官调查案件时接到了一通电话，被告知Dean Winchester在亚利桑那州被当地警方逮捕。

五天前，BAU小组联络了亚利桑那州的警部，提醒他们Winchester可能会出现。果然，他被人发现晕倒在一条鲜有车辆经过的路上。在送往医院的途中，一名警官认出了他，并对比了FBI发来的通缉令，确认身份。Winchester试图逃跑，但是失败了，只丢掉了他的手机。警方从他身上搜出大量武器，但那辆黑斑羚还在搜索中。当地警局遵循了BAU小组的所有防止Winchester逃跑的建议，很有信心能关押住他。

“只要我们能击垮Dean，”Morgan说，“就能把Castiel救出来。”

“一小时之内出发。”Hotchner下令。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

伴随着飞机升空的引擎嗡鸣声，他们想出了一个计划。

Dean Winchester绑架Castiel，是为了让Castiel代替他的弟弟成为搭档。他试图向受害者寻求亲密关系，类似跟踪狂的心理。这种心理极有可能跟他的妄想症紧密相连，令他将Castiel视为爱人和同伴。他甚至可能认为，根本就不存在绑架，Castiel的反抗只是一种未觉醒的表现。而当Castiel开始信任他之后，更加坚定了他对两人关系的幻想。所以，BAU小组必须首先打破Winchester的这个幻觉：Castiel是心甘情愿答应他的。

如果他们能打碎Winchester的信仰，否定他在这个世界上最重要的人——Castiel——对他的意义，他们就能打败Winchester，救出Castiel。

“让我去审他。”Morgan说。他仍感觉自己有责任，因为当时他们足足过了两天才发现Castiel的失踪，错过了最佳营救时机。这种自责没什么道理，他知道，但他就是忍不住这样想。

JJ点头，然后补充，“如果Morgan失败了，我想我应该试试。Winchester已经展示出了他对女性会态度相对温和，而且我和他的母亲在外貌上有一些相像。我能走同情路线，特别是在他走投无路的时候开导他。”

“我没意见。”Morgan说。

“我也一样。”Hotchner说。“Morgan，再去看一遍Winchester的档案，做好准备。JJ，你也是。Rossi，协调当地警局，确保Winchester插翅难飞。咱们再不能像之前那样，放任他在牢里凭空消失。Reid，我希望你能帮助Garcia，追踪Winchester的行动路线。”

两个小时之后，飞机降落。Morgan一直在研究Winchester的档案。他把自己带入Winchester的角度，深度思考。他需要的是一个妄想症患者的视角，一个完整的人格，而不是那个绑架了他同事的混蛋。这让他进入Winchester的世界观，估算出Winchester对他审讯的反应。他的整套方案都是基于Winchester的心理需求，抑制住自己的愤怒。他知道JJ也做了一些类似的事，并且会利用Winchester对女性的复杂态度。

此时此刻，Winchester被关在监狱，三名狱警二十四小时不间断地看守他。亚利桑那州的FBI还额外派遣了两名特工，帮忙监督。

Hotchner决定，在第一次正面交锋之前，他们中的任何人都不应该跟Winchester见面。所以，他们只在监控屏幕里盯着对手。Winchester已被带进审讯室，录像机准备就绪。

在被告知无权说话时，Winchester只是满不在乎地耸了耸肩，手铐脚铐一应俱全。当他展示出亲切镇定的微笑时，锁链看起来有点多余。但是Morgan心知肚明，就算给他身上捆再多的铁链都不为过。

Hotchner在审讯室门口停下脚步，注视着Morgan的眼睛。“他可能会试图激怒你。不要上当。”

“我知道自己的首要任务是什么。Dean Winchester从来不是我的目标。”Morgan说。

Hotchner点点头。“祝你好运。”

Morgan走进审讯室，把文件夹放在桌上，坐下之后才望向Winchester。而Winchester用挑起一侧眉毛作为回应，又朝下扫了一眼地板，那是脚铐链接地板的位置。当他重新抬起视线时，露出一个有些轻蔑的微笑。

这些反应跟Morgan预期中的差不多，他早就看过了Winchester在巴尔的摩市最后一次审讯的录像。他盯了Winchester整整一分钟，并不着急。Winchester什么都没做，除了几个小抽搐。他叹了口气，等待Morgan开始，翻了一个毫不客气的白眼。从这些肢体语言中，Morgan能看出Winchester仍感觉自己有掌控权，仿佛直到现在他还稳操胜券，所以并不慌张。

“Castiel怎么样了？”Morgan突然问。

Winchester惊讶了一下，没有马上回答，不动声色地睁了睁眼睛。“他很好，不劳费心。”

“他在2014年十月十日那天怎么样？”

Dean笑容中的得意渐渐消失。“好吧，问得真够具体。”

Morgan耸耸肩，在桌上摊开双手。“你能回答我的问题吗？”

“我看不出我为什么要回答。”Dean说，但是这次他刻意耸了耸肩，故作不在意。但他显然对这个日期极有印象，手指有些焦虑地敲打着桌面。

“那天他大喊着求救了吗？反抗你了吗？”

至此，Winchester的笑容已经完全消失了。Morgan料到Winchester不喜欢被提醒这件事，这跟他心中那个‘Castiel是爱着他的，正如他爱Castiel’的想法冲突。毕竟正是因为Castiel的反抗，他才不得不采取绑架的手段。“我——”

Morgan猜Winchester要说，我不知道你在说什么。

“我也不想这样做。”Winchester说完了。

这又是一个不同寻常的自我意识。Morgan警告自己要更加谨慎，继续对犯人施加心理压力。“那么，他试过多少次从你身边逃跑？你又是如何对付他的？你打伤了他，对吗？这就是你对他做的事，Dean？伤害你爱的人？”

“去你的！”这句咒骂似乎是不经过大脑就冲口而出。但Winchester很快镇定下来，翻了个白眼。“瞧，我知道你把我当成了变态杀人狂，但是我从来没有伤害过Cas。”

Morgan保持着不动气，尽管他已经在愤怒的边缘了。他想象自己面对的是一个固执的孩子，需要开导。“你不爱Castiel，Castiel也不爱你，Dean。我比你更了解他，他永远不会对你动感情。”

“你什么都不懂。”Winchester嘟囔着，但眼神中渐渐没了底气。他移开视线，仿佛他意识到自己在心虚。“他在乎我。我知道他在乎我。”他僵了僵，又补充，“我知道你觉得我是个十足的混蛋，但是你想错了。我不是——听着，我没有虐待Cas。他过得很 ** **好**** 。”

“你觉得你知道我在想什么，对吗？但我想的是，你出于某些妄想出来的理由，相信Castiel爱上了你，你也爱上了他——所以你跟踪他，潜进他的公寓，攻击了他，将他打晕，把他扔进你的后备箱，带他回了家。这样你就能得到他，强暴他；这样你就能在试图操控Castiel时认为一切都是为了爱。这就是我在想的事，Dean。因为你需要有人代替你的弟弟，陪在你身边。你也操控了你的弟弟吗？”

“滚你吗的，你他吗有毛病！”Dean狂暴地咆哮道，从椅子上一跃而起，但是被锁链生生拽了回去。

Morgan并没有住口。“这就是发生在他身上的事，对吧？Sam？你知道，我不得不怀疑他是不是直到去世才能彻底摆脱你。你弟弟并不爱你，他只是你的作案帮凶。Castiel同样不爱你，他只是你的受害者。我说的没错吧？”

“你他吗在胡说八道——”

“我胡说八道？那么告诉我，Dean，你把Castiel关在哪里了？我是否应该问问，他现在还在你那辆黑斑羚的后备箱里吗？”

Dean疯狂地摇头。“不！不，我没有——”

“这是你父亲教给你的方法吗？为了留住某个人，就把他从爱他的人们身边抢走？”Morgan顿了顿，压下自己嗓音中的愤怒。“之前你也这样对待过Sam，对吗？逼迫他离开大学，还杀害了他的女友Jess？”

“我爱Sam！你这个混蛋！”

“这次你逃不出去了，Dean。你憎恨FBI，所以你带走了Castiel。你将被关进监狱，迎接死刑。如果你不想死，就得告诉我我想知道的一切。让咱们开诚布公吧，Dean。即使你这次能逃出去，你又将面对什么呢？一个为了从你身边逃跑而攻击你的伴侣？一个你用拷打、性侵换来的所谓 ** **在乎**** 你的人？别再做梦了，你醒醒吧！”Morgan用他全部的嘲讽，重重地说出那个词，然后继续奚落道，“我们不是生活在你的幻想世界里，Dean。其实你自己也很清楚Castiel并不是真正爱你，只是你不愿承认，不是吗？”

Dean用力喘着粗气。

“我知道你在想什么，Dean。你根本不是什么拯救世界的英雄，你只是一个普通人，一点都不特别。你所信仰的一切，只是你大脑里的妄想。你和Castiel之间的每一个互动，你都将其理解成爱？别逗了，那最多就是一个浮想联翩的绑架犯在取悦他的俘虏罢了。你在这个世界上已经彻底没有亲人和朋友了，你是孤零零的一个人。 ** **彻彻底底**** 的一个人。”

Dean痛苦地摇着头。“别说了。”

“Castiel不爱你，Sam和你的父亲离开了你。我这里有资料，”Morgan拍了拍桌上厚厚一摞文件，“你跟他们分开了很多年。他们不爱你。他们不需要你，不是吗？不像你需要他们那样需要你。现在他们都过世了。坦白说，他们可能比在你身边更快乐。”

“我——”Dean说不下去了，抬手挤压着自己的眼皮。

“这就是你的一生，Dean。关于Dean Winchester的故事，就是他在试图留住那些不爱他的人。每当你不能接受别人离开你时，你就会杀了他们。见鬼，即使你身边有人陪伴，你也在杀人。你知道这让我想到了什么吗，Dean？这让我想到，不管你有多努力，你终究还是会失败，没法把任何人留在身边。Castiel只是最近的一个，不是吗？但是结果呢，不管你有多费尽心机去讨好他，你还是无法如愿。因为你身上没有任何一处值得被爱、被在乎的地方，不是吗？”

“你——”Winchester停下了，但他的眼底开始闪着水光。Morgan知道自己击中了要害，至少是一部分要害。“你根本不了解我……”Winchester说，但是嗓音听起来非常虚弱。

“我很了解你，Dean，你这么多年来一直对警方声称你想救人。但是你现在唯一能做的救人的事，就是告诉我Castiel在哪儿。你已经失去了全部，除了你这副身体。你注定什么都得不到。”

接下来，是一段久久的无言。Morgan任凭沉默拉长，随它去吧。他等待着Winchester在沉默中思考，从自我欺骗中幡然醒悟；等待着Winchester内心的防御大门被粉碎。他对这样一个犯下无数残忍谋杀案的凶手没有任何同情，即使Winchester走上犯罪道路是因为童年时承受了父亲的虐待和摧残。为了救回Castiel，Morgan需要他被打击到彻底崩溃瓦解。

不知过了多久，Winchester双手突然握紧，然后开口了。当他再次抬头注视着Morgan的双眼时，他刚才的脆弱已经消失，说话时甚至是慢条斯理的。“我知道我做了什么，我绑架了Castiel。我也知道他不爱我。第一天时不爱，直到今天仍然不爱。我用铁链锁过他，连一把可以剪开裤腿的剪刀都不给他，因为我知道他会用剪刀做什么。我知道我做了什么，‘随便你是谁’警官。我他吗用不着你告诉我我做了什么。”

Morgan看着他，顿时明白了。他刚才说的那番话，对Winchester的确产生了巨大的情绪影响，但却不是他想得到的那种影响——原来Winchester从来没有妄想过Castiel爱上了他。所以，他没有击中Winchester最致命的弱点——至少不是正中靶心。他失败了；BAU小组对Winchester的分析是错的。这仿佛给了他们一记响亮的耳光，但他能做的只有咬牙切齿。然而，Winchester继续说了下去。

“刚才你说得很对，但你还是说错了一个地方。”Winchester坚定地说，“我爱Cas，非常非常爱。我不需要他爱我，只要他在我身边就已经足够。和他在一起，我觉得很幸福，我愿意花掉我余生的每一天让他快乐。所以我会离开这里，回到他身边，拥抱他，爱他。你的狗屁故事改变不了任何事。所以。滚。”

Morgan现在有两条路可走：重新调整策略，或者撤退。他哪个都不想选。他想进攻，把Winchester揍得鼻青脸肿，直到他供出他把Castiel藏在哪了。但是他不能那样做。他很清楚他不能，即使这个办法说不定行得通，他严重怀疑这一点。“你休想离开这里，Dean。你转头看一看，这四面墙是你的新朋友。我可是亲自检查过的。”

后面传来一阵敲门声。

Winchester满不在乎地向后靠着椅背，“快去给你爸爸开门吧，他大概想批评你工作没做好？”

Hotchner推开门，面无表情地对Morgan打了个手势，示意他跟他出去。Morgan整理好桌上的文件夹，再次放在Winchester够不着的地方。不管Hotchner要带他去哪，让Winchester猜猜这里有什么文件又没坏处。Morgan挣扎着是否应该放些狠话，保持某种掌控，最后还是决定让文件夹打开着，留给接下来要上场的JJ。

Morgan起身走到门口，一言不发地离开了。

“Hotch——”他刚开口。

Hotchner摇摇头，拒绝听任何解释。“我们有了新发现，”Hotchner说。“巡警找到了Winchester的车。他们做了一些初步搜索，发现一部相机，里面有一名黑发男子的照片。”

“是Castiel？”

“他们十分钟内会把相机送到我们手上。”

Morgan点点头。“我给Garcia打电话，看她能不能从照片上发现有用的线索。”

十分钟后，相机设备和一台笔记本电脑已经准备就绪。小组成员都聚集在会议室，Winchester独自待在审讯室里。Morgan在看照片前尽他最大努力保持着客观冷静的职业心态，这是他在BAU小组近十年来养成的习惯。

首先，最早日期的照片冲击得他们说不出话。黑发男子正是Castiel。他躺在床上，不知是在睡觉还是晕了过去。他穿着他最后一次离开工作时的长裤和白色衬衫，西装外套和鞋子被脱去了。

一条沉重的金属锁链立即引起了众人的关注。锁链铐在Castiel的右脚脚踝，另一端没入床底。Castiel的脖颈上有一道阴影，但Morgan很快意识到那根本不是阴影——那是一截又粗又长的瘀伤，横在Castiel的喉咙上，应该是在几天内变成了瘀紫色。

这让Morgan受了刺激。他靠回自己椅子，深呼吸一口气。虽然他频繁见过不少更糟糕的伤口，但当它出现在一位亲密朋友的身上时，他还是无法心平气和地面对。

没有迹象表明这张照片是摆拍。画面上出现了光照，但是轻微模糊，像是匆忙中拍摄的。

第二张是Castiel坐在同一张床上，手里捧着一本似乎很古旧的书籍。镜头是从门口往房间里拍摄的，所以应该是偷拍。但是Morgan能看到那条铁链还在地板上。没有迹象表明Castiel知道自己在被拍摄。

相机内一共有六十八张照片，接下来有三分之一的照片都是类似的。

每张照片上都有Castiel。在日期跨过四十天之后，他脚上的铁链消失了，同时身上受了些轻伤。他缩在一把椅子上，旁边是一张厨房餐桌，再旁边是另一把椅子。他的脸上有伤口和淤青，像是他被打了几拳。但是五张照片之后，大家看到伤口渐渐痊愈了。其他没有任何新内容。

“铁链不见之后，是什么东西束缚住了他？”Reid问道。

Morgan是最先有所发现的人。“你们看他的脚踝，”他说，抓起笔记本电脑，放大当前显示的照片，然后退到一边，让每个人都能看到。“他的脚上戴着一只金属环。我打赌里面有类似GPS之类的装置，甚至可能还有电击休克的功能。”

“Winchester有很好的动手能力，”Reid表示赞同，“并且他不可能不给Castiel任何束缚装置，否则对他来说会太过危险。”

又过了几个月，Castiel似乎再次受伤了。这次他看上去精神很差，脸色苍白，黑眼圈很重。有几张照片是他绝望地抱住自己。这让他们认为，Castiel必然在他们看不到的地方受到了更严重的伤害。

“好吧，现在我们能证明Winchester在说谎了，”Morgan说，试着压下愤怒，思考如何用这些照片推翻Winchester的狡辩。“他一口咬定没有虐待过Castiel。”

“我会好好利用这些照片的。”JJ信心十足地说。

在被囚禁的第六个月，Castiel的生日到了，这也是他们第一次看到Castiel直直地望向镜头。他正坐在一张出现过很多次的餐桌后，困惑地注视着镜头，面前有一盘荒谬到极点的煎薄饼。Morgan当然知道这是哪一天。这是Winchester允许Castiel给Balthazar打电话的日子。当时他们还猜测过，这通电话可能被作为送给Castiel的生日礼物。但现在，这个猜测真正被证实了。因为下一张照片就是Castiel面前摆着一只生日蛋糕，上面插着四根蜡烛。

在Castiel知晓了相机的存在之后，Winchester便放弃了偷拍，似乎决心捕捉到Castiel微笑或大笑的每个瞬间。后面有接近两打的照片都记录了Castiel的笑容，除此之外再无其他。即使拍模糊了也没有被删除，只要上面有Castiel的笑。在看这些照片时，Morgan有一个古怪的感觉——虽然Castiel在工作时大多板着脸，但他知道Castiel大笑时是什么样子。Balthazar给了他们一本Castiel的相册，小组成员都记下了Castiel的所有表情。在这些照片中，Morgan发现没有任何线索表明Castiel的笑容是摆拍，或者伪装，他也没有使用任何被胁迫暗号。Morgan知道Castiel熟悉每个被强迫拍照时的暗号和手势。

这个发现很可怕，也很耐人寻味。

时间逐渐延伸到八个月左右。隔了一个月，他们再次从Castiel身上见到了瘀伤。虽然照片中的那些伤口几乎快痊愈了。Morgan能清楚地看出Castiel在迅速消瘦，Winchester只勉强拍到了Castiel的一点点微笑。

不过时隔不久，情况再次好转起来。Castiel似乎在恢复，无论是从身体上还是精神上。

最后一批照片的其中一张，日期仅在几个星期前，是Castiel在床上睡觉。照片中，他赤裸地躺着，但拍摄者将其拍得十分风雅——并没有传达出任何低俗的意味。Castiel在其他照片中大多裹着毛毯，只有这次能清楚地看到裸露的臀部。他看起来很健康，但Morgan感觉胸口堵得难受。这是一个再明显不过的迹象，Winchester已经强暴了Castiel，正如他们担心的那样——也正如他们分析的那样。

Garcia仍然在电话的另一端。“这里还有一个短录像，我还没看。坦白说，我不确定我想不想看。”

“没关系，好孩子，放出来吧。如果有你需要知道的线索，我们会告诉你。”

“那好，”Garicia说，振作了一些，“我放了。”

录像开始播放。

画面中的Castiel坐在一张沙发上，并拢着双腿，一只脚踝上戴着一枚闪闪发光的金属环，就是他们在很多照片上都见过的东西。一条大狗趴在Castiel的膝盖上，脑袋枕着他的腿。他一只手抚摸着狗，另一只手在翻动一本书的书页。那是一本十分古旧的书籍。他在皱眉，是大家熟悉的那种皱眉，说明他正在专心思考。

“嗨。”Winchester的嗓音传来。声音有些许失真和响亮，因为他距离相机的麦克风很近。

Castiel抬起视线，表情平淡且无聊；没有一丝恐惧。过了几秒，他恍然大悟。“你在录我？”他斜了Winchester一眼，认真注视着相机的镜头。“还嫌绑架我的证据不够多么？”他问道，显然是在怀疑。

“别乱说！是你专注的时候太可爱了，”Winchester不服气地反驳，“我想把你用手指敲那本历史书的样子保存下来。”

Castiel翻了个白眼，但他仍在微笑。“好了，不要录了。”

“但是我想录。”Winchester说着后退了一步，像是怕Castiel过来抢相机，镜头晃动了一秒。

Castiel靠近沙发的另一侧，伸手去够一只破破烂烂的毛绒布偶。那是一只斑马，显然被咬得不轻，上面布满了狗的牙印。

“啊！你别——”Winhcester大叫了一声。

Castiel抓起布偶，果断地瞄准Winchester丢了过去。接着，一片黑影扑向镜头。相机滚到了地上，背景中还伴随着狗从Winchester身上抢夺布偶的汪汪叫声，还有Castiel的大笑。笑声让Morgan想起他曾经和Garcia带Castiel去一家卡拉OK酒吧、把他灌醉的事。Castiel听起来是那么的——快乐。

Winchester终于拾起相机，一开口就是郁闷的嗓音，“唉，拜托，你真的有必要放狗对付我吗？”

录像结束了。

“好吧，”Rossi冒险打破了沉默。“真是出乎我的预料。”

“这完全不是我预期的心理操控。”Reid若有所思地补充，“我知道咱们的结论是Castiel在六个月前——也有可能更早——患上了斯德哥尔摩综合症，但即使在这种情况下，他们两个人的关系也跟典型的施虐受虐天差地别。他居然如字面意思地‘放狗对付’Winchester，并且Winchester完全接受。并且先前Castiel毫不遮掩地把录像称为‘绑架的证据’，Winchester也没有否认。”

JJ皱眉，“你能帮我再回放一遍吗？”

Hotchner按下了重播键。

录像放完第二遍之后，JJ说，“咱们对整个案件的分析都错了。Winchester不是寻求亲密关系的跟踪狂，Castiel在说Winchester不是我们以为的那样时也并非违心。Winchester确实发自内心地相信自己通过某些方式爱上了Castiel——我敢打赌，咱们看到Castiel受的所有伤，都是来自他试图逃跑。我的意思是，他在这十一个月里差不多逃跑了三次？事实上，Winchester是想彻底赢得Castiel的感情，想好好待他。这种心理——”

“跟咱们推理的完全不同。”Reid替她说完了这句话。“可是这些根本不符合Winchester的犯罪史。所以，Morgan的审问失败了。我不得不说，在审讯过程中，Winchester的心智自始至终都非常正常。当他绑架Castiel时，他很清楚自己在做什么。他也知道Castiel会抗拒。他想慢慢改变Castiel对他的看法，拉拢Castiel，这百分之百是一种有意识的努力行为。”

“通过武力。”Morgan提醒他。

“通过尽可能少的武力。”Reid纠正，“我能从照片中数出Castiel住的地方不少于六个房间，两条走廊，以及有三张照片还是在户外。这对一个俘虏来说，活动范围未免太大了。”

Morgan摇摇头，感觉太阳穴隐隐作痛。“这没道理。”

“可能就是没道理，但我们目前只掌握了这些信息。我们需要更多信息。”JJ说。

“你是我们得到更多信息的最好途径，”Hotchner说，朝她点点头。“Winchester在四岁时失去了母亲。通过父亲的灌输，他很尊敬Mary Winchester，对她感情很深。而他的父亲在神经不正常地追杀一个虚构的杀手。在某些方面，Winchester把母亲放在心中最至高无上的位置——然而他的一生中缺乏母爱，他可能会怀念与女性长辈的交流。”

JJ拍拍准备好的文件夹。“如果我能让他想起自己的母亲，他会愿意对我敞开心扉的。”

“我只会把情况搞砸，”Morgan苦笑承认，“这跟让我坐着干等一样折磨。现在Castiel大概正安全地待在Winchester的大本营——Winchester之前是从那里离开的。我们应该花时间让他冷静下来。”

“我同意。”Hotchner回答。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

回想当年，在JJ第一次见到Castiel时，他脸色很平静，开门见山地说，“你是个经验丰富的FBI，请告诉我我该做什么。”

这几乎是第一次，一个随机组进来帮忙的探员，越过她的外表和女性身份去注重她的履历。这令JJ心存感激。再加上，因为她工作的重点是沟通联络，而不是分析，总有些人怀疑她的能力。然而Castiel看待她的方式不仅是平等，还有敬佩。在Castiel刚加入团队时，为了和大家紧密配合、不拖后腿，他工作非常努力。JJ期盼了好几年，看着他缓慢成长，最终成为组里不可或缺的成员。

有时当JJ和丈夫孩子在一起时，她会忍不住想，现在Castiel在做什么。跟他的绑匪住在一起，他在过着怎样的生活。Castiel很坚强，她从未怀疑过这一点。但他还富有同情心——有时他无法把自己从一个案子里分离开来。因此，JJ时常害怕Castiel会重蹈Elle Greenaway[BAU小组成员]的覆辙。Elle在被嫌疑犯攻击之后变得暴躁易怒，还犯下一起谋杀（虽然他们不能证明那是有意为之），最后辞职了。即使是BAU小组的成员，在去过非常黑暗的地方之后，有时也会受到影响。

Winchester想把Castiel变成伴侣。比起这个，Morgan可能更担心Castiel的人身安全。但是在某些方面，JJ担心的是Castiel的情感。Winchester已经展现过了自己的魅力，他能让目击者，甚至是受害者，在某些情况下纷纷向他倒戈。

JJ端详着Mary Winchester的相片，有一搭没一搭地听着Hotchner跟Balthazar的通话，请求他坐飞机来亚利桑那州。Balthazar是他们的C计划。

Mary是一位金发蓝眼睛的女性，这些特征跟JJ相同，甚至她俩在五官上都有一些相近。JJ觉得她可以稍微卷一下长发，会更像Mary的发型。但那可能太过刻意，容易被发觉。Winchester并不愚蠢。接下来审讯的关键是让Winchester暴露弱点和偏好，而不是让他有所警惕。如果他真的发现了派JJ上场的目的，他会抗拒她的引导，或者故意刁难。JJ并不想看到他拒绝回答任何问题的局面，虽然刚才他也没说出什么有用的信息。

Hotchner挂断了电话。“JJ，你准备好了吗？”

“准备好了。”JJ说。

她一走进审讯室，Winchester立即坐直了身子，假笑着将双手放在桌子上，镣铐随着他的动作叮当作响。他的表情一半是愤怒，一半是轻佻。

JJ只是对他平静地微笑，坐到了对面。“你好，Dean。我是Jareau探员。”

“所以说，你们在换着人审我？你来接管，是不是因为另一个人搞砸了？”

“实际上，我来这里主要是想倾听，而不是审问。”JJ说。

Winchester哼了一声，翻着白眼。

“我们发现了你的车，Dean。还有你的相机。”

Winchester绷紧下巴，喘出两口粗气，说，“然后？”

“我很高兴Castiel的情况很好，”JJ轻声说，“在你后期拍的大部分照片里，他看起来非常健康——甚至还晒黑了。看到他在外面过得很好，我很欣慰。但我还是有一点担心，因为在前期的几张照片里，他似乎受伤了。你能告诉我发生了什么吗？”

Winchester移开视线，显然对这个问题感到不舒服。

JJ再次试探，“根据你刚才的话，我不认为你是有意伤害他的，对不对？Castiel是我的朋友，Dean，我只想知道他过得好不好。”

“他很好。”在沉思了一分钟之后，Winchester回答，“呃，Castiel试图逃跑。三次。这就是他受伤的原因。”

这就是他受伤的原因——这句话表明Winchester不想承担Castiel受伤的责任。JJ决定不去逼他承认，而是诱导他继续说下去。“那么，现在他住的地方有充足的食物吗？他是安全的吗？”

“那还用问。”Winchester说，听起来像是受到了侮辱。“他要什么有什么。”

“即使你离开了一阵子？”这是她能想出的最温和的说法了。

“是啊。总之他一切都好，你就别操心这个了。”

JJ点点头。“那么，他最近在做什么呢？”

这一次，Winchester很快就回答了。虽然看起来仍然戒心很强，但没那么咄咄逼人。像是Castiel是一个他很想跟别人聊起的话题，可是他无人可讲。大概真的是这样，因为，还用问吗，Winchester怎么可能让别人知道Castiel的存在。他确实有些熟人，但JJ觉得没人能被他信任到提起Castiel的事情。

“他现在好多了。之前他消沉了一段时间，但是在Aditi的帮助下，他好了起来。”Winchester耸了耸肩，“他看了很多书，什么类型的都看。一开始我从手边随便找了几本旧书给他，他都看完了。现在他迷上了近代惊悚小说。”

“Aditi？是那条狗吗？”

Winchester点点头。“她很爱他，他也爱她。”他摆出一个‘烦死了’的表情，“我不是个喜欢动物的人，但那条狗能让Castiel高兴。”

“我一直以为他会更喜欢小猫。”JJ小声说。

“哪能呢？猫是那种，怎么说呢——自私的家伙？除非它们决定喜欢你，否则绝对懒得理你。但是它们喜欢你的时候简直少得可怜。Cas呢？他在很多方面是个简单的人。如果你把他从身边推开一次，他可能就真的走了。因为他很体贴，不愿意给别人添麻烦。他不会喜欢猫的，他需要一只全心全力爱他的小狗。”

这是一句……告白。Winchester潜意识里将自己视为爱着Castiel的那个人，真实地爱，全心全意地爱。他说的哪里是什么狗，他说的分明是他自己。JJ决定踮起脚尖，更进一步，“当Castiel在BAU小组工作的时候，他大部分时间都是独来独往。我想，要是他花更多时间和我们在一起会很好。但他似乎更倾向于喜欢一个人独处，你觉得是这样么？”

Winchester点点头表示赞同。“没错，但他也确实需要陪伴。他跟我说过，他不想长时间独处。当然，他很想念Balthazar。”

JJ想知道Castiel告诉Winchester的话里有多少是真的，有多少是为了说服Winchester只在堪萨斯州附近活动，缩小警方的搜索范围。毕竟Winchester最近的犯罪地点都在家乡附近——大概是从绑架了Castiel三个月之后——甚至是更久。总而言之，正是因为他犯罪范围的缩小才让他们成功抓住了他。“所以说，他对你很好？”

“是啊，对我很好。Cas他——Cas真的很棒。”Winchester扬起唇角，露出一个骄傲的笑容。“从最开始，他还是那个超级警察的时候，你知道吗？我给他做东西吃，他会谢谢我，表扬我的厨艺。我的意思是，我厨艺确实好得不得了，但是我没想到他真的这样说了，考虑到他的处境，你懂的。他还说了一些你们探员在分析方面的事，说你们要把嫌疑犯当个普通人去对待。这样能帮助你们弄懂我这种人的心理吧，我猜？”

“我想，你应该有一个带走Castiel的理由。”过了一会儿，JJ说，“虽然很多人觉得有人会犯罪是没什么理由可讲，但是我觉得真相并不是这样。”

Winchester犹豫了，似乎不太相信她说的话。其实他的怀疑是正确的——这是一招常用的审讯技巧，为了给嫌疑犯植入共情心，说服他们主动供出一些事。“我不确定我的理由在你看来有没有道理，但是对我来说……”他耸了耸肩。

“说给我听听看？”JJ问。

Winchester垂下视线。“Castiel是我的灵魂伴侣。像是，上天注定的那种。我知道这听起来恶俗得要死，但这是真的。当人们死去之后，会和他的灵魂伴侣分享同一个天堂，只要他们在生前相遇。”

“只要他们在生前相遇？”JJ问，“所以你必须遇见Castiel，为了死后能在一起？”

“可能是吧。”Winchester说，“说来话长，我在几年前远远见过Castiel一次，那是他还在德克萨斯州。我看着他的生活，他似乎挺快乐。但是我——在怀俄明州那次，我再次见到他——我从不相信一见钟情这种事儿，但有时候就这么邪门。一见钟情确实是存在的。”Winchester笑了，笑容有些苦涩，“你一定觉得我疯了。”

“我一点都没觉得你疯，Dean。我可能没办法赞同你的理由，但是你并没有疯。”

这话似乎安抚到了他。“我确实很疯，好吧。‘疯狂’的‘疯’。”

“那么，Castiel是怎么看你的呢？”

Winchester微微一笑，像是他自己都被下一句话逗笑了。“我么？嗯，一个寻求亲密关系的跟踪狂兼抢婚者，但是他已经不把我当成神经病了。显然，我知道他不爱我，我在他心里只是个连环杀手。”

JJ单手撑起下巴，让自己看起来在认真倾听，若有所思。“你赞同他的看法吗？”

Winchester耸了耸肩。“老实说，我没怎么想过。你们那套心理学的玩意儿在我看来一点用都没有，就是给别人做的破事儿起个唬人的名称罢了。”

JJ思考着接下来该问什么。Winchester已经放开了很多，这是好现象。最终她还是得把话题引向说服他放走Castiel上面，只是现在还不到时候。“你为什么叫他Cas？”

“我不知道，就觉得Cas很合适。再说了，这样顺口。”

“你知道他的父母为什么给他取了这个名字吗？”

“我只知道他们兄妹几个都是天使的名字。我的意思是，他哥哥叫Balthazar？现在谁会起这种拗口的名字？听起来真的很蠢。”说到这里，Winchester举起了一只手，“我不是在说他很蠢！因为Cas很爱他，他当然很棒。只是他的名字……幸好有Michael这个哥哥，否则你起这种名字会被打。”

JJ顿了顿。“我听说Castiel在出生时没有哭，所以他的母亲给他起了这个名字。Castiel是代表孤独的天使。”

Winchester眨了眨眼睛，然后咧嘴一笑，腼腆地耸耸肩，“听起来很适合Cas。”

JJ意识到自己猜对了：Winchester确实想跟人谈论Castiel。他对Castiel ** **着迷**** ，并且他再也不可能有别的机会去跟了解Castiel的人交谈了。这就是为什么他没有在被捕后为自己申请律师，也没有使用宪法第五修正案中的拒绝说话的权利——BAU小组是最了解Castiel的人，Winchester渴望跟他们交谈，正如他渴望知晓有关Castiel的一切。

于是，审讯变成了两人随意地谈起Castiel。Winchester跟JJ慷慨分享了他知道的信息——Castiel喜欢吃什么样的早餐，或他对历史题材的电影是多么的严谨和挑剔。Winchester聊起他和Castiel一起看过的所有电影，聊起在看电影时Castiel是如何允许他抱着他。还有，一次Castiel在看《睡美人》的时候睡着了，他以此取笑了他一个星期。

虽然这些谈话的内容极有可能是Winchester在单方面地自欺欺人，但听起来却像是Castiel允许Winchester跟他有大量的亲密接触，包括身体上（触碰，睡在同一张床上，拥抱）和精神上（谈论彼此的过去）。Winchester提出了大量细节，比如，Castiel喜欢肉桂香味的牙膏，但是不喜欢在吃苹果派的时候加肉桂。最喜欢的平价巧克力牌子是瑞斯巧克力。还有更多的私人信息——关于Castiel的家事。Winchester知道Castiel的父母不再跟他直接联系，只给他寄信，但从来不看他的任何回信。

从这之后，Winchester安静了下来，慢慢谈起Castiel是一个想要让自己对这个世界有用的人。在说这些话的时候，他的语气里带着大量沉重且隐秘的情感——这不是Winchester平常的一面。JJ发现，在他那个充斥着恶魔和怪物的世界里，他牺牲了一切去对抗邪恶。为了战斗，Winchester舍弃了他的兄弟，还有他的安全和自由。他对Castiel的理想能够产生共鸣，JJ认为这是她之后可以利用的武器。

最终，Winchester谈起Castiel在最开始的时候是如何跟他斗智斗勇，还在第一次逃跑时把他打晕。当他承认Castiel在第三次逃跑失败后在他的怀里流下了泪水，他的眼神中充满了痛苦和抱愧。

JJ听得喉咙发紧，但她尽最大努力维持着专业精神。

现在的Winchester精神很颓废，也显示出了一些疲倦。

JJ决定是时候出击了。“你把他从他的家人和朋友身边带走，不觉得内疚吗？”

Winchester张了张口，然后停下了。“我很内疚。”他终于说，低头盯着自己的手，“实际上，我经常感到内疚。当他因为没法逃跑而在我怀里哭泣时，还有当我回到家发现他在自残、浑身是血时。他到现在身上还有伤疤，因为刀子割得太深了。你知道吗？那是他第一次向我求救。”Winchester抬起视线，眼神很迷惘。“我是个混蛋，我知道。”

“那么，你为什么不改变呢？”

Winchester耸了耸肩。“我答应过Sam，在他去世之后不会自杀，所以才有了后面的事。但是——但是现在，我有了Cas，我不能让他离开我。就是不能。我太爱他了。”

“你为什么这样爱他呢，Dean？”

Winchester盯着她，“我可以列出他的每一条优点，但我感觉你想问的不是这个。你想知道的我答不出，我不懂哲学，这就像是问我‘爱是什么’一样，谁他吗说得清？我只知道，我愿意为他做任何事。”

“甚至愿意放他走？”

Winchester翻了个白眼，但是有些不安。“你当然问不出别的了。”

“你能怪我吗，Dean？我关心Castiel，我希望他获得自由。”

“我能让他快乐。”Winchester强调，仿佛一个人活着只要有了快乐就不需要自由。“不，听我说，我向你发誓，我真的能让他快乐。我现在已经有很多种让他快乐的办法了。”

JJ思考，或许这就是她需要打破的最根源的错觉——Winchester认为现在这种生活对Castiel来说很好：只是被囚禁而已，又没有受苦，还能享受别人无微不至的照顾和爱护。但JJ不认为Winchester真的能照顾好他——当然不是指心理方面，虽然Winchester能提供陪伴和许多情感需求——当Winchester只从自己的角度去思考时，他就不能照顾好对方。不管他有多爱Castiel，都不够满足Castiel的需求。“但如果他想要的不是这些，Dean，这些怎么能算是真正的快乐？”

“好吧，你果然是Cas的同行，”Winchester说，“他跟你说过一样的话。”他顿了顿。“你知道人造快乐吗？”

“人为快乐？”JJ自动纠正了用词，“我知道。”

Winchester指着她，手铐让他的姿势很笨拙。“对不对？这种快乐足够真实吗？如果你选择了人为快乐，你感觉得到，那就是真的。”

“但是给人选择难道不是比让他别无选择更好吗？”JJ问，“我知道你对警方说你是在追捕怪物，对吗？所以你会强迫别人进入你的行业？”

“那不一样。”Winchester立即反驳。

“怎么不一样了？”

Winchester皱眉，“休想下套骗我。”

“我怎么骗你了，Dean？”

“你在给我洗脑，想让我放走Cas。但是我做不到。我永远都不会这样做。”

“我只是问问题而已。我在试着了解你。”JJ保持平静。

“他是我的——我的爱人。你结婚了吗？”Winchester话锋一转，一双明亮的绿眼睛突然对准了她。

“结了，”JJ诚实地说，“我有一个儿子。”

“如果你的丈夫想要离开你，你是直接让他走，还是争取留住他？”

这个问题让JJ提高了警惕。她非常小心地答道，“我无论如何都不会用一把枪指着我丈夫的头，逼他留下。我也永远不会把他用锁链拴在地板上。我会用语言的力量，是的。我会努力说服他不要走，继续爱他。我永远也不会对他使用暴力。因为那不是爱，而是占有欲。”

“我——我只想让他留在我身边。我从来没——我永远不会想伤害他，”Winchester低声说，“我不是强奸犯。”

Morgan刚才已经用过了这一招，JJ怀疑她能否再用。根据那些照片，她足以向Winchester展示他正在伤害Castiel。换个审问角度，可能会有效果。“你说他是你的爱人，这话当真吗？”

“他就是我的爱人！”更多坚持的意味出现在Winchester的语气里，“还有，虽然你还没问，我也要告诉你：他可以直接拒绝我。每次他说不，我就停下。即使他让我后退，拒绝我的触碰，我也一次都没有擅自靠近。我从来没有未经过他的同意做任何事。并且，他喜欢和我亲近。那不是强暴！”

“你真的没有用任何方式强迫过他么？”JJ谨慎地问道，留心他的反应。

“我没有！”Winchester立即厉声回答。“好吧，好，只有一次。我跟他做了一个交易。”

这条新信息让JJ心里格外难受，但她只是点点头，什么都没说。

“作为给他哥哥写一封信的回报，我要求我们睡在一张床上。只是睡觉，别的什么都不做。”Winchester做了个苦相，“其实这样有点情感操纵。”

“我很高兴你能意识到这一点。”JJ说。她说的是实话，这种自我认知能让Winchester更容易被说服放走Castiel，把他的准确位置告诉BAU小组。“我很确定，Castiel一开始一定非常不愿意跟你做这个交易。因为据我所知，他习惯跟人保持距离。”

Winchester的脸上再次浮现出内疚。“你说的没错。”

“就是这样。”JJ说。她可以继续推进，但Morgan尝试过这条路线了，而Winchester很快就站稳了脚跟，并没有方寸大乱。于是，JJ想用一些话潜进他的意识，等时机成熟时开出几个诱人的条件，让Winchester自己去权衡。“我能够为你做些安排，Dean。如果，你真的有你说的那样爱Castiel的话，那么你一定是把Castiel放在心里的第一位，而不是你自己。从你刚才告诉我的那些事里，我能感觉得到，Castiel他真的很关心你。甚至有可能，他也爱上了你。但我不认为看守和囚犯的生活对你俩有什么好处。当然，我说为你做些安排的意思不是放你回家，让Castiel自己选择留下还是离开。Dean，我没有这样的权利。我想说，你应该放手，给双方一个机会。假如他回到原先的生活中后仍想和你在一起——那么，我再说‘他爱上你了’会听起来更加真实。”

“但是现在，你对他的爱是逼迫。那种与社会隔绝的心理压力，再加上只有你能陪伴，这些对Castiel来说都是巨大的压迫。我能给你举出很多我亲眼见过的被长期隔离之后变得不正常的人的例子。并且，你说的没错，Castiel坚强到不可思议。可他撑不了一辈子。难道你想眼睁睁看着他彻底崩溃吗，Dean？你想亲手将他击垮吗？”

Winchester说不出话，只是盯着桌子。

“爱一个人不是嘴上说说而已，爱他就要给他自由，让他选择自己的幸福，Dean。你还不明白吗？”

Winchester抬头看着她，眼神空洞，没有任何情绪反应。

“求求你了，Dean，告诉我们他在哪儿吧。”

“我不能说。”他安静地回答。

JJ点点头。本能在警告她，如果继续逼问Castiel的位置，可能会功亏一篑。“好吧，我想你我都需要休息一下，好好想想。但是帮我一个忙可以吗，Dean？”

“行。”Winchester立即答应了，这让JJ既惊讶又充满希望。

“请你认真思考一下我刚才的话。如果你想说些什么，就叫警卫通知我们。”

Winchester缓慢地点了点头，看着她拿好文件夹——她刚才并没有打开，可能之后再用——离开了审讯室。

BAU小组的大部分人都等在门口，只有Rossi缺席，但是JJ知道他会查看审讯录像。

Hotchner是第一个开口的，“干得漂亮。”

JJ却摇摇头，“我没能让他说出Castiel在哪儿。”

“但是你为咱们后面的工作奠定了基础，”Reid插嘴道，“你是没能说服他，可你绝对让他心里产生了质疑。这对让他意识到‘继续囚禁Castiel是错误的’算是前进了一大步。”

“接下来，我们要让Balthazar上场了。”Hotchner说，“我想，他是我们扳倒Winchester的最佳机会。”

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

Balthazar是周三接到的电话，周四凌晨三点就坐上了飞往亚利桑那州的航班。

Balthazar一直知道，如果从别人的视角来看，他和他弟弟之间的关系看着有点怪。他比Castiel年长两岁，但Castiel比他更坚定，更强大，也更沉默。Balthazar还记得，他在十岁那年看到Castiel冷静处理了一起高年级学生的霸凌事件：他先是礼貌地要求对方走开；当语言没起到任何作用时，他直接挥拳击中了对方的脸（只打了一拳，当然。但出拳迅速，正中要害）。之后父母问起来，他说，“我只是使用了让他停止暴力的必要力量。”

Balthazar那时候就应该想到，小弟将来肯定会走上执法的道路。

相比之下，Balthazar挨了欺负之后做的，是用喷漆给那个高年级校队男生的车上涂了些暗示他不是直男的脏话。他们倒是从来没有逮到过他。

这么多年来，Balthazar慢慢让Castiel学会了放松和不要拒人千里。BAU小组的那帮人各个古里古怪，但对Castiel有好处。他有了一个强大的固定团队能够去信赖，有了一群伙伴可以敞开心扉。从某些方面来看，他们兄妹几个的童年过得非常死板，也很孤独。但这让他们有一个坚强的内心，明白能够依靠的只是你爱的人和爱你的人。当他们爱你时，家庭就是一切。

Castiel和Michael走得比他们父母预期得更远。虽然Gregory和Margaret试图把子女们培养成正直善良的人，但没人真的愿意让自己孩子待在随时可能会丢掉小命的地方维护世界和平。

不过，Balthazar宁可选择普通人的快乐生活。美酒，美女，给一群十岁的可爱小屁孩教课，这些才是他更想要的。现在父母仍会读他的信，只要他不提起Michael和Castiel——或者说，只要不提起任何引人担心或烦恼的事就行。Balthazar写的都是些什么，他试着约一个疯狂的红发女人，因为她是一位身材超棒的瑜伽教练；或是从他一个学生的双肩背包里掉出一封长达五十页的爱情诗歌（收信人是另一个十岁大的小孩，他真应该好好保存）；或是拐角的新俱乐部；或是他每天不得不穿过的小巷越来越臭。他给父母讲起他的一个学生，声称Balthazar老师给了他写作的热情，并计划长大之后成为一位作家。

Balthazar喜欢享受生活，Castiel喜欢拯救生命。全世界那么多人，唯独Castiel不该被一个叫Dean Winchester的精神病绑架。

在BAU小组确定了带走Castiel的人的身份之后，Balthazar就去研究他的作案史，看完后险些吓晕过去。当他想到那个疯子会对他弟弟做出什么事时，他甚至恐慌到呕吐了。Winchester虐杀过那么多的人，他们的哥哥都是如何承受这些打击的？

Balthazar哭了，泪流不止，用拳头狠狠砸向墙壁。Castiel失踪之后，他花了三个月时间在惊恐万分和沉醉不醒中交替渡过。后来他试着不再喝酒，因为，万一弟弟需要他的帮助怎么办？

他不得不承认，学校已经很照顾他了。给了他充足的时间调整心情，回校之后又对他放宽管理。他完全不想在一堂课上到一半时嚎啕大哭，只是因为一个孩子写了一篇关于他的小狗被人拐走的作文。但校长十分理解他的心情。

Castiel和Balthazar一直很亲近。他们分享秘密，包括Castiel大学时的前女友背着他跟一个性感小哥亲热，这让他很生气。但是当Balthazar如字面意思地偷走了他的女朋友时，他只是用他一贯的语气说，“如果她对你有好感，那么我支持你。”

看到Castiel在信里提起了这件事，很让Balthazar安心。他的弟弟还活着，货真价实；因为只有Castiel才懂得用这种独特的方式表达‘我爱你’。

在Castiel被绑架的十一个月里，这是唯一一件让Balthazar不放弃希望的消息。还有Hotchner探员或Jareau探员（她的同事叫她JJ）每周打来的电话——大部分通话都很简短，因为他们也没什么新发现，无事可说。但他们总会在最后说一句，“我们仍然在寻找。”

如今，他们真的找到他了。那个Dean Winchester。

Balthazar喝了三杯浓缩咖啡，试图消化昨晚吃的维可丁[安定药物]。他腿上的筋在抽抽，有些想从座位里跳起来，冲过走廊去找BAU。目前这座警局处于一级防范禁闭状态，因为Winchester被关押在此。有一个事实是，Winchester总能越狱成功，这家伙从来没被长久地关押过。

在距离Balthazar几百英尺的某处，就关着那个他打心底想亲手枪毙的变态。在弟弟被绑架之前，他能说他从来没有对任何人动过杀机。

现在的他则更清楚这一点。

Jareau探员顺着走廊走来，朝他微笑，眼神一如既往地透着同情。她比Hotchner探员给他带来的情感更多，总是有种温暖人心的力量。“感谢你的到来，Balthazar。”

Balthazar点点头，站了起来。“我们还是不知道那个精神病把他关在哪儿吗？”

Jareau摇摇头。“恐怕还不知道。但是我昨晚跟Winchester交谈过，我认为更多的个人恳求可能会有希望。来吧，我现在带你去我们的工作区。”

FBI似乎已经在这里安置了几间会议厅，但工作区看起来像是一大间开放式的办公室——有不少打开的笔记本电脑，到处都是文件，很多关于一辆装满武器的黑色古董车的照片。想必那就是Winchester的黑斑羚。

Morgan探员，Rossi探员和Reid博士都起身迎接他，然后Jareau探员带他走进旁边一间小办公室，招待他坐下后开门见山地说，“我们想请你去跟Dean Winchester谈一谈。我们知道Winchester把Castiel关在某处，并且他说Castiel有充足的生活物资应该是真话。然而，我们不知道Castiel能维持多久。”

Balthazar盯着她，恐惧得说不出话。

“我知道请你去跟绑架你弟弟的人交谈是个不情之请。但你得尽可能地保持冷静，理解Winchester像你一样在乎Castiel。你能让他感受到你对Castiel的担心，我们认为这一点很重要。但更重要的是，真诚。让对方感觉到你的真情实感。”

“你他吗在跟我开玩笑吗？我必须表现得像是我理解那个疯子？”

“为了救回Castiel。”Jareau强调道。

Balthazar迅速点点头，“好，我知道了。”

“还有，我们发现了Castiel的大量照片。他看起来身体健康，安然无恙。”

Balthazar松了口气，庆幸自己正坐在椅子上，因为他的双腿软得没有一点力气。“他没什么事吧？”

“从身体上来说，没事。”Jareau探员回答，“我不想对你隐瞒，他可能承受了很多心理压力。但是我们所掌握的一切证据都显示他是安全的。”

“所以我得跟这个混蛋聊聊，让他说出Castiel在哪儿？”

“正是。”Jareau探员说。

他们多多少少制定出了一些计划。Dean（所以他还得称呼那个畜生为‘Dean’？）在头天晚上跟一些警卫发生了冲突，所以他现在可能相当抵触交谈。不过Jareau探员尽量分散了他的注意，绕开Castiel，跟他聊了长达一个小时的其他话题。据她所说，她认为Dean很有希望被说服放人。Dean对兄弟之间的亲情有所触动，因为他跟Sam的感情很深。她建议Balthazar在提起Castiel时不要说‘Cassie’，而用‘我弟弟’代替。她还让Balthazar多次保证会保持冷静，但他真的感觉自己在神经过敏，焦虑，害怕。他不知道自己要做什么。

Jareau探员先让Balthazar通过审讯室的伪装镜子观察Dean。其实他对这种镜子并不陌生，电影里经常出现。不管怎么说，他能看到Dean，Dean看不到他。他能看到Dean被揍了，下巴和前额均有瘀伤，还有别的小伤口。这远远不够，Balthazar真想用棒球棍把他的头打飞。但是现在不行，得等Castiel平安归来再说。Dean有个不错的外貌，虽然他活该挨揍，可现在的他很轻松，仿佛他觉得自己没做错任何事，真让人火大。同时，Dean看起来很能打——他跟Castiel打过，还打赢了。不过现在他被手铐铐着，至少Balthazar不必担心这个。

“你准备好了吗？”Jareau问。

“准备好了。”Balthazar回答。

当Balthazar走进审讯室，在身后关上房门时，Dean抬起头来。BAU小组在监控，当然，他们发现Dean的表情从困惑变成了恍然大悟。

Balthazar坐下了，靠近桌子边缘。“我弟弟在哪儿，混蛋？”

Dean看着他。“你就是Bal，对吗？”

Balthazar压下想翻过桌子暴打Dean的冲动，回答，“是的，我就是。”

“你看着跟Cas不太像。”

“他的昵称是Cassie，是我给取的——嘿，我他吗告诉你这些干嘛。说，你把我弟弟藏在哪儿了？”Balthazar质问道，“他在哪里？”

Dean皱眉。“我不能告诉你。但是他现在很好。”

“噢，噢，所以我应该相信一个连环杀手的话？——原来他很好啊，我真是太欣慰了！”Balthazar能感觉到自己在渐渐失控，但是他停不下来。“你脑子到底有什么毛病？怎么敢装得像是——居然还有脸跟我说他很好？他在哪儿！你把我弟弟抢到哪儿去了！”

“我知道这听起来很疯狂，但是我爱他，”Dean说，也一脸激动，“我真的很爱他！只要他高兴，我什么都愿意做，除了让他离开。我需要他，Balthazar。”

“我也需要他！”Balthazar厉声说，“他的家人需要他！他的朋友需要他！就算他没家人没朋友，他也还他吗是个人，不是你他吗的宠物！”

Dean绷起下巴。“我知道。他并不是我的宠物，而是我的灵魂伴侣。我对你发誓，他真的很好。他身体健康，按时锻炼，还看了一吨的书。他取笑警匪片拍得太假，喜欢肉桂香味的牙膏。他过得很好，会抱怨我盐加得太多，泄气时用书砸我。我了解他，我爱他。和我在一起，比当个出生入死的FBI更安全。”Dean的眼神里燃烧着火焰。他用力眯起眼睛，仿佛想把每个字都钉进Balthazar的头骨里。

这些话让Balthazar无法呼吸。Dean提到的所有事情——都是Castiel和他在一起的时候做过的。这让他再次想起了他的弟弟正被关在某处、下落不明的事实。

“求求你，”他哽咽道，“求求你，把我弟弟还给我。”

Dean短暂地闭了闭眼睛。“我很抱歉。”

“如果你他吗真的感到抱歉，那就说出他在哪儿！”

Dean的双手握成拳头，语气里充满痛苦。“我不能说。我做不到。”

Balthazar试着记起Jareau探员让他做的事：表现出同情，像是他相信Dean在关心Castiel。他的手指紧紧扒住桌沿，仿佛那是他的救生圈。“他——他怎么样了？提过我吗？”

“提过。他有时会说起你，还有你们的父母和妹妹，但不怎么提起Michael。可是我还没想出一个让你跟他交流的好办法。我的意思是，不让我们被抓到的办法。并且Castiel担心，如果再写信给你，而你不能给他回信，会让你更惊慌。”

这必定继承了Novak家的人的弱点。“他错了。”Balthazar喉头发紧，补充道，“他应该找机会亲自告诉我。”

“我能告诉你你想知道的一切，”Dean提议，像是他想对Balthazar示好。“除了他在哪儿。但是别的事情，我知无不言。我很确定Cas不想让你担心他。”

Balthazar只是难以置信地盯着他。“你在跟我开玩笑吗？你到底有没有意识到自己都做了什么？”

“我知道我做了什么！”Dean终于大声说，话语从他口中快速冲出，“我知道。我当然知道。是的，我绑架了你弟弟，我违背了他的意愿——这已经不是新闻了。是的，我完全明白这他吗有多糟！但是你知道吗？我这一辈子就是这么糟，我能怎么办。”

Balthazar抠住桌沿的手指因为太过用力而刺痛。他试着去思考，试着想象Jareau探员会希望他怎么做。“万一他在你被关押的时候饿死了怎么办？”

Dean眨了眨眼睛，对这个问题略微地吃了一惊。“这是不可能发生的。”他自信地回答。

“你想拿我弟弟的性命冒险吗？因为你爱他，你就把他置于危险当中？”

“他一百年之内都不会遇到任何危险，什么都不缺——食物，住所，我的陪伴。他会好好的。”Dean表现得像是他在说真心话，但这真的很令人毛骨悚然。

突然之间，所有的愤怒都离开了Balthazar，只剩下对Castiel可能会丧命的恐惧。“求你了，该死，求你告诉我他在哪儿。他是我最亲爱的弟弟，我知道他是FBI探员，他很坚强，但他在我心里还是那个会在小妹妹摔倒时亲亲她膝盖的好孩子。我想要他和以前一样，每个星期给我打电话，听我抱怨生活琐事。他 _ _不该受那些苦__ 。”

Dean看起来很疲惫，仿佛他觉得自己刚才说的那些话都白说了。

“他们跟我说，你也有弟弟，对吗？你愿意为他付出一切，去换他的平安吗？我想要我弟弟回家，你明不明白？”

Dean张了张口。

“你要是敢跟我说你那里就是他的家，我就——”这句原本是威胁的话，现在听起来只有乞求。Balthazar把手伸向Dean戴着手铐的双手，却不敢真正触碰。想到弟弟被困在某处，像个囚犯一样被锁着，他的泪水在脸上流淌，胸口在撕心裂肺地痛。更糟的是，俘虏他的人就在面前，却口口声声说他会好好的。“停手吧。求求你，让他回家。”

“对不起——”

Balthazar突然从座位上一跃而起。他翻过桌子，一拳砸在Dean脸上。

Dean向后倒去，但是手铐上连接地板的铁链将他固定在桌边。于是，他又结结实实地挨了Balthazar的第二拳。

愤怒和复仇的痛快让Balthazar想挥出第三拳，但有只手臂拦住了他，将他拉了回来。他胡乱挣扎着，却失败了。Morgan探员的嗓音响起，勒令他住手。

Dean Winchester滑坐到桌边的地上。椅子被撞开了，锁链紧紧拖拽着他的手腕。他对Morgan说，“没事，没事，我很好。”

“他在哪！”Balthazar大吼道，Morgan将他按得更牢了。

Dean对他缓缓点头，鼻血流在下巴上。“听我说。如果我死了，或者我不能及时回去，会有人过去放走Castiel。”

Balthazar愣住了。“什么？”

“你说的没错，我永远不会拿他的生命冒险。”Dean的话有些含糊不清，因为他的嘴唇肿了起来。“所以，如果他们把我关得足够久，Cas就能自由。你有权知道这件事。”

Balthazar盯着他。“我希望他们不必把你关得足够久，而是直接把你打死。”

Dean只是沉着地凝视着他，然后扭头转向Morgan探员，说，“我要申请一名律师，在他来之前我有权保持沉默。”

Morgan探员将Balthazar拖出了房间。

接下来的几分钟，Balthazar精神恍惚。BAU小组成员在彼此交谈，整理着Dean刚才说的话，分析其中可能的意义和暗示。大部分的话都被Balthazar忘了，因为他能记得的只有恳求让Castiel回家。如果可以的话，他现在就想给那混蛋的脑袋上用枪轰个窟窿，这样他就再也不用担心了。因为，不知为什么，他觉得Dean说有人会放走Castiel是真话。那双沉稳的绿眼睛，那双连环杀手的眼睛，竟然透出了些许理解和真诚。

他沉浸在自己的内心世界，外界的声音和画面似乎都被过滤掉了，直到Hotchner探员把一只手放在他肩上。Balthazar抬头看着他，问道，“他是在骗我吗？”

Hotchner探员沉默片刻。“我不认为他在说谎。”

“Cassie会回家吗？”

“我们将把Dean关押在最高安保级别的牢房里，直到审判日。我觉得他这次插翅难逃。”

Balthazar哭了。那是安慰的眼泪，但也有害怕。Dean说的是，‘如果’关得住他。他会不会给自己留了一手？毕竟目前Castiel还是没有自由。

Jareau探员来到他身边，说，“你做得很好。我不能承诺任何事，但是你从他那里获得了非常重要的信息。”

Balthazar点点头。“Cassie能坚持住，我们会把他救回来的。”

这是这么久以来的第一次，他对这句自我安慰的话如此有信心。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

五天之后，一名年轻的红发女子凭空出现在Winchester的牢房中，监控中没有任何画面显示她是如何进入的。接着，Dean从牢里消失不见了。


	10. Chapter 10

Dean让Castiel坐在厨房，对他讲述了一切。

这次猎魔跟预期中差不多，只是他的同伙受了伤，不能继续参与，于是Dean自己完成了剩下的部分。这就是为什么他会独自晕倒在一条几乎废弃的旧公路上。（Dean说，“所以出门在外总得有个同伴，除非你是John Winchester。”Castiel没指出，你不总是自己行动吗。）他刚被送到医院，就有人认出了他，警方马上将他逮捕了。一进当地警局他就开始向Anna祈祷，同时寻找机会逃跑，但这所警局的戒备异常森严。

或者说，警方对他早有准备。

Castiel震惊地听着，说不出话。Dean描述了BAU小组是如何从天而降，对他进行了两轮审问，第一轮是Morgan上阵，第二轮是JJ。他的概述非常简要——Castiel知道真实的审讯问话肯定比Dean说的更多——但是对Castiel来说，他完全能够补充完Dean没提的部分。Morgan的目的是从心理上击溃Dean，而JJ是第二套方案。当Dean说她看起来很像Mary Winchester的时候，Castiel想到那可能就是她被选中的原因，不过他自然不会告诉Dean。现在没必要说，也不合适。

想象着Dean跟他的同事互动，感觉很不真实。不，应该说是他的‘前同事’。Dean和BAU小组代表着两个完全不同的世界，他原以为这两个世界永远不会产生交集。

“之后，他们带来了Balthazar。”Dean迟疑地说。他拖出另一把椅子，坐在Castiel对面，这样他们能面对面地说话。

“你见到我哥哥了？”Castiel睁大眼睛问道，这完全出乎他的意料。然而JJ理应会打亲情牌，他应该猜到的。“他怎么样？”

Dean的微笑有一点尴尬，朝自己脸上的瘀伤指了指。“他很生气。”

Castiel笑了，但是眼角有一点湿润。他揉了揉眼睛。

“Cas，对不起。”

“为什么道歉？”

“因为我带走了你。绑架了你。”Dean移开视线。“我不会骗你说我会放你走，但我真的很抱歉。我把你身边的人伤得很深。”

惊讶让Castiel缄口无言。Dean从来没有为这件事道过歉。是的，他为伤害了他道歉。是的，他为使他与世隔绝道歉，为他做过的所有愚蠢、强人所难、极度自私的事道歉。唯独没有这件事——伤害了Castiel身边的人。而现在，Castiel听到了这句话，不知道该如何回答。从逻辑上来说，他应该趁着Dean情绪脆弱的时候推动——为了自己的自由拼一把。但是Dean那么颓废，受伤，筋疲力尽，还有一点颤抖。Dean就这样凝视着他，等待一个回答。

所以，Castiel只是点了点头。“我知道。”

Dean深呼吸一口气。“我爱你。”

Castiel无力地笑了。“我知道。”

“呃，后来Anna把我弄了出去。他们关了我足足五天，我没把握她能救我。但她还是从天堂那堆不知是什么困住了她的麻烦事儿里抽身而出，把我从牢里救走了。幸运的是，谁都不知道我被关在那里。在我没有任何超自然力量保护的情况下，要是有怪物发现我就完了。”Dean瞥了一眼通往休息室的门口，那里通往外面。“她还答应我，把baby弄回来。”

这些话感觉像是在故意逃开刚才的话题。“Dean，Balthazar说什么了吗？”

“他要求我放你走。”Dean顿了顿，低头看着自己的手。“还有其他诸如此类的话。”他抬起头，但是视线越过Castiel的肩膀，落在某个无关紧要的地方。“我们能晚些时候再谈这个吗？”

“他没有让你转达什么话给我吗？”Castiel不死心地问。

“我想，他觉得我这辈子都出不去了。”Dean承认道，“他担心你被困死，我就跟他说了我的应急计划。如果我死在外面，就会有人来放你出去。然后谈话就结束了。”

Castiel的眼前模糊成一片。他仿佛看到了他的哥哥，为了他的自由而来到Dean面前，时而苛刻时而恳求。他身临其境般地目睹了那场对话，宛如万箭穿心。因为他的哥哥那么痛苦，Dean可能也同样痛苦。不应该这样的，不应该每个人都那么痛苦。他崩溃了。透过模糊的视线，他看到Dean来到他身边，把他抱进怀里。他把头搁在Dean胸前。随它去吧。

他不知道除了痛苦他还能感受到什么。如果不是Anna从牢里救出Dean，他就能重获自由，见到哥哥。但同时Dean的性命将受到更多威胁，那些怪物会在牢里轻易杀了他。遗憾和庆幸这两种情绪像油和水混在一起，也像两股相反的力量在拉扯他，令他混乱、困惑。

唯一清晰的，就是他意识到他有多在乎Dean。

Dean双臂环过Castiel的身体两侧，抱住他的后背，这样Castiel的大部分体重都压在他肩膀。Castiel压着他一秒，然后想起他还受着伤，连忙起身。

“嗨，没关系。”Dean担心地说，“我想让我们去卧室，休息一会儿。”

不过Castiel没有回到Dean的怀里，而是用一只手轻轻托起他的脸。他擦拭着Dean眼周的瘀伤，手指绕开了肿起的嘴唇。这一次，Castiel没有让手指碰到伤处。

“Cas？”

“我很高兴你没事。”他终于说。

Dean脸上蔓延开令人心碎的微笑。没有一秒钟的犹豫，他再次抱住Castiel。他们拥抱得尽可能地紧，几乎整个身体都贴在一起。Dean身上的汗味稍微有些重，像是最近都没机会洗澡。但是这个味道令Castiel安心。Dean在这里，他不是孤单的一个人。

慢慢的，Dean放在他背上的手将衬衫推高。粗糙的指尖让他敏感的后腰痒痒的，他哆嗦着躲开了，本能地靠进Dean身体。Dean也用力顶上来，他能感觉到Dean下面硬了。

“我想你了。”Dean在他耳边喃喃地说。

Castiel后退了一点，看到Dean眼底的欲望，还有他双唇的微小弧度。但是Dean没有意图去真的付诸行动，Castiel凭着对他的了解能够得知。这只是一个模糊暧昧的气氛，可以轻松中止，也可以轻易撩起。但是Castiel有个相似的趋势，让他想要继续。在发生了这些事之后，他还为这个男人产生渴望和冲动。他觉得自己大概是疯了。

但放任自己去关心Dean、期待他的回应，能让自己更轻松一些。Balthazar在外面等着他回家，BAU小组仍在寻找他和Dean的下落。

然而，他在这里。

Castiel在坚硬的地板上跪了下来。Dean只给出一口急促的吸气作为回应，迷茫地舔着自己嘴唇。接着他解开了Dean牛仔裤的扣子，拉开拉链。他将牛仔裤向下褪去，低到足够露出底裤。Dean现在几乎已经全硬了，性器直挺挺地戳进空气。Castiel亲吻了一下饱满的顶端，然后滑动着嘴唇包裹住，直到能碰到他握住根部的手指。

Dean大声呻吟着，双手放在Castiel的头上。

前液的咸涩刺激着他的味蕾，男人双腿间的麝香气息甚至比平时更重。当Dean开始轻轻抽动时，Castiel吮吸着发出哼声。他勉强全部吞下，任由粗重的顶头顺着他的舌面滑进喉咙。他闭上眼睛，什么都不去想，专注于感受Dean的存在。Dean手指穿过他的头发，断断续续地说，“你太棒了，只是光看着你我就——天哪，Cas！”

Castiel了解跟Dean做爱的一切细节。他知道Dean的敏感区，知道什么举动会让Dean迸溅出额外的前液，知道不管他做什么能毫无道理地撩起Dean的欲望——当然，他想要他。想要Dean为他勃起，为他痛快释放。并且，他能做得到。所以当Dean即将射出去时，他完全能掌控住时间。

Dean想提前从他的口中退出，就像平常那样。他咕哝了一声，发现Castiel反而吮吸得更加用力，并且双手紧紧扣住他的腰，不让他离开。

“Cas，我快忍不住了！”他说，语气越来越绝望。

Castiel没有松手。相反，他睁开眼睛，抬头看着Dean：这是囚禁了他的人，正在接受他口活儿的人，将他认定为爱人的人。

Dean咬住自己手背，最后向前一冲，动作剧烈得让Castiel的下巴有点痛。他射了出去，目光涣散，身体紧绷，性器抽搐着。热液填满了Castiel的口腔，咸苦且汹涌。它又抽搐了两下，三下，才彻底平息。Castiel后退了一点，小心翼翼地咽下了所有。

“你是在——”Dean震惊地睁大眼睛，因为Castiel之前每次都是吐出去，从来没有这样过。Castiel最后吸了一下，才完全退出。出于某种原因，这一刻他感觉到狂热。只有他能为Dean做这件事。

Dean抓住他的手，将他从地上拽起来，然后狠狠地亲吻他，不顾自己受伤的嘴唇。这个吻充满了鲜血的腥甜和精液的苦涩。Castiel知道自己的双唇一定被染红了，因为当Dean停下之后，用指腹抹过他的下唇，擦掉了血。

Dean舔舔自己伤口，想要止血。他看起来那么不知所措，满足，轻飘飘，像是一阵风就能把他吹走。“谢谢你。”他低声说。

他拉着Castiel回到卧室，一件件脱去他的衣服，让他躺在床上。 Castiel本能地分开双腿，这让Dean发出呻吟，抹了抹嘴。

“干我！”他不顾一切地说。

“我会的。”Dean承诺道，“但今天只能用我的手。在我们真正做一次之前，我想让你疯狂。”他抓起润滑剂，充分涂在自己的两只手指上，深深挤进Castiel的体内。同时另一只手握住他的硬处，开始撸动。

Castiel试着朝那两只手指压去。前后两种快感叠加在一起的滋味异常强烈，妙不可言。这是他只和Dean做过的事。在这一刻，他意识到他有多想要Dean，正如Dean总能轻易被他挑动起来。这个男人能将他唤醒得如此彻底，因为Dean想要他——胜过一切。他也想要Dean，这个想法超越了他的理性、逻辑，也超越了他的道德。

想着这些，他射进Dean的手心里。愉悦的喘息，震动了他新领悟到的结论。Dean并没有马上抽回手指，只用另一只手拢起Castiel的精液，低头将它们舔净。他深深地叹了口气，然后对Castiel微笑。现在他还没提上牛仔裤，所以那家伙仍垂在内裤外面，这画面看起来真让人想入非非。

“把你的衣服脱掉吧。”Castiel要求道。

Dean脱去衣服，和他一同躺下，拉过一条毯子盖住两人。他们的双腿缠绕在一起，就像他们抱住的胳膊一样紧。Castiel很快睡着了。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

奇妙的是，地堡内的生活恢复了正常。

Dean的伤在慢慢愈合。Anna来过一次，只是为了归还黑斑羚。她朝Dean抬起手指，想要帮助Dean彻底痊愈。但是Dean挥了挥手，说，“没关系，这是我应得的。”于是Anna扬了扬眉，飞走了。Castiel看着她消失，对她渐渐升腾起矛盾的情绪——气她不救他出去，庆幸她没救他出去。最后，他决定不去想太多。就像Dean的经历一样，他的情况也没有改变。

Dean的嘴唇最先愈合了，这意味着他们能够享受安全的亲吻。Castiel很想念那些吻。Dean的腹部和后背还有些瘀紫，像是靴子踢过的痕迹。这显然不是Balthazar的杰作，但是Castiel选择不去打听。

到了晚上，Dean会将他紧紧搂在怀里。

这天早晨Castiel醒得很早。他慢慢离开梦境，意识一半清醒一半模糊。他隐约感觉到Dean的双手在抚摸他的肩膀，然后游移至后背，直到腰臀的曲线。但是Dean的手没有靠近他的股间，而是回归后背，手心滑到胸前。他轻巧地触摸着Castiel的胸口，小腹，臀部。小心翼翼，就像他们第一次分享一张床那样，指尖在Castiel的胯骨上画着小圈圈。这些触碰是缓慢的，经过深思熟虑的探索。与性无关。

“Dean？”Castiel睡意朦胧地问。房间里没有开灯，所以仍然很昏暗，只有从走廊照进来的一点微弱光线，能让他看到东西。当然，这里向来是昏暗的；地堡里连一扇窗户都没有。

“早。”Dean嘴唇贴着他的脖子说道，带来温暖的呼气，“你早餐想吃什么？”

“吃你。”Castiel想都没想便这样回答。

Dean大笑，“我可以供应这道菜。”说着，他用手指绕过Castiel的下面开始套弄。当Castiel在被握紧的刺激下扭动着身子时，Dean顺势压住了他，迅速觉醒的性器抵着他的大腿，前端划出一道湿湿的水迹。Castiel也跟着硬了起来。“唔，我能试些新花样吗？”Dean问道。

Castiel点点头。

Dean让他翻过身来，趴在床上。恐惧像一株藤曼在他体内缓缓生长，他紧张了起来。“怎么了？”

Dean用拿起昨晚用过的润滑剂作为回答，并横跨着坐在Castiel身上，硬处顶着他的大腿。“我能用这个姿势吗？不进去，只是在外面。”他问，“就像这样。”他向前一挺，拱进了Castiel的双腿之间，在那个压紧的空间里轻轻蹭着。

“如果等会儿你给我口的话。”Castiel故作轻松地说。因为这个姿势令他不是很舒服，也不能很好地享受到快感。

“听起来很公平。”Dean说，开始轻快地抽插起来。这几乎像是Dean在干他——他能感觉到那热硬的部分在他的股缝和大腿间滑动，即使Dean没有击中关键的地方。但Dean整个人压着他，一次比一次更用力地挺进他的身体。从外面看来，这就像是肛交。也许这就是Dean的想法，让他适应这样。

没多久Dean就高潮了，把他的腿弄得粘腻湿滑。不过他没有像往常那样着急去清理。相反，他让Castiel翻身向上，如刚才答应过的那样，给他一个很棒的口活儿。他时不时地用手代替，这样他就能抬头对Castiel微笑。Dean尽可能地吞得很深，手指轻轻拨弄着两侧的球，然后一只手进行得更远。只动用了指尖，Castiel就射了。

Castiel从晕眩中回过神来，分开双腿，由着Dean用一条湿毛巾将他擦干净。当他看到Castiel在看他时，对他笑了笑。“感觉好点了吗？”

“嗯”是Castiel唯一的回答。

Dean轻轻吻着他，说，“早餐是可丽饼。尝了点苦味之后，我想吃些甜的。”

Castiel大笑。

他穿好衣服，坐在厨房餐桌前，看着Dean准备早餐。他思考着自己的处境。这不是第一次他用性来分散自己的注意力了。尤其是上次在他听到自己哥哥是如何乞求Dean放他回家之后，他给了Dean一个口活儿。分散注意力，能让自己轻松。

这时，有一个念头闪过Castiel的脑海。如果Balthazar知道了这些，一定会很难过。Castiel知道人们在寻找他，然而他还是选择跟Dean亲热。但由于习惯性的抗拒痛苦，Castiel勒令自己去想想别的。

在接受了无法离开地堡的事实之后，他在他们最近的性事中越来越渴望Dean。一想到Dean那么想要他，他就会兴奋起来。他知道，从逻辑上讲，这类似于某种幻想强暴的起因和情绪反应。但那些总归是不实际的幻想，有这种幻想的人很少有真正被强暴的经历。

并且，他和Dean之间并不是强暴。

“你怎么样了？”Dean突然问，在卷起可丽饼时给了Castiel一个担忧的眼神。

Castiel眨了眨眼。“哪方面？”

“关于BAU小组，还有你哥哥。你怎么想？”

Castiel犹豫片刻。“我不确定。我已经很久没有想过逃跑。离开。但是——他们还在找我。”

Dean摆好盘子。“我很高兴你和我在一起。”他不确定地说。

Castiel把手放在Dean的手背上。“我知道。只是你我都很清楚，我并非自愿和你在一起。”

“那现在呢？”

Castiel站起来，给了Dean一个吻。通常当他想两个人亲近时，Dean永远不会拒绝。但是这次，Dean将他推开了一点点。

“怎么了？”Castiel茫然地问，完全不明白Dean的反应。

“我觉得你需要好好想一想。”Dean尴尬地说，迎着Castiel的注视。“不是我不喜欢享受，但我总感觉，你是在用做爱当作逃避问题的方法。”

Castiel闭了闭眼。“我对你有很多好感。”他的嗓音阴郁了下去，“但是Dean——我不能。我不知道。我不知道。”他的心跳开始加速。他用手心蒙住了自己的脸，熟悉的恐慌从他胸口升起。“求求你，求你不要再说了。”

“好，好。”Dean立即同意。他用双臂环过Castiel，紧紧抱住他。Castiel睁开眼睛，把脸贴在Dean身上那件柔软的、穿了很久的黑T恤上，专注于这一刻看到和感觉到的世界。

“对不起。”Dean说。

Castiel保持着这个姿势，让Dean抱了他几分钟。然后他无声地放手，坐回原处。现在可丽饼有点冷了，但仍然很好吃。刚才一声不吭地看着这场情绪化画面的Aditi，这会儿也凑近Castiel脚边呜呜叫着，想讨一块可丽饼。Dean偷偷丢给它一小块，还以为Castiel没看到。

Castiel用手捂着嘴，藏起一个微笑，压在他胸口的负重感一点点地消散了。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

电视里播放着某部科幻片，Castiel把脚搭在Dean膝盖上，滑进沙发。随着时间的推移，沙发逐渐变成了一个在他们坐下时会把他们吃进去的怪兽。在这一点上，Castiel有一半时间不得不求Dean把他从这个舒服的怪兽肚子里拽出去。但是现在，他只想放松。Dean在给他捏脚，他只是一半注意力放在电影里。

Dean按摩完一只脚，换到另一只，脱掉他的袜子。当他完成了全部的按摩，没有像平常那样把他的脚拿开。相反，他没有看Castiel，而是小心翼翼地把手滑向Castiel的左脚脚踝，套着魔法镯子的地方。他抚摸着那里的肌肤，粗糙的指尖寻找着被金属磨出的茧。Castiel已经戴了它将近一年了。

他颤抖了一下，现在已经完全忘了电影。手指的触碰感觉很异样，因为他早已习惯了只有冰凉的金属接触皮肤的感觉。

Dean的手指追踪着镯子，摸过上面的符文，“今天是十月十日。”他突然说。

这句话夺走了Castiel的呼吸。“哦。”一年了。距离Dean跟踪他进入公寓、勒晕他的那天已经过去整整一年了。然后，他变成了现在的样子，跟他的绑匪放松地待在一起，还让他帮他按摩脚。

“你没事吧？我不想提醒你那件事。”Dean一只手放在Castiel的左脚脚踝，爱抚着他的肌肤。

这一年来，他走了多远？一步也没有。他仍然没有比第一天被锁着脚铐在床上醒来时多走一步，但他的意识和情感已经从根本上改变了。Dean不再是那个他追捕的、有一大串数据显示此人精神不正常的危险连环杀手。相反，Dean是为了世界两次放弃自己弟弟的人。即使他在地狱里饱受折磨，但出来之后他还是努力做好事。去拯救别人。

他无法用几句话概括Dean。他太复杂，太独特，远远超出了Castiel认识的每个人。他是那么的好。

Castiel的处境和从前一样，只是他对整个事情的理解完全不同了。

他深呼吸了几口气，让憋闷的胸口轻松一些。他迎上Dean担忧的双眼，知道Dean在怕什么——他怕他们会倒退，在他带走了Castiel、让他成为自己的私有物这件事上，或者只是在他们的关系中。从技术上讲，这两件事其实是一件，但是对Castiel来说感觉不同，不再引起生理上的反胃。“我很好。”

Dean仍不放心。“真的吗？”

Castiel点点头。“我不想滞留在过去。我想好好生活，就像我现在这样，不管这样做是为了什么。”这是Castiel让自己摆脱长期监禁带来的抑郁症的一部分承诺，现在也没有理由放弃。

Dean颤抖地喘了口气。“好，那就好。我很高兴。”

“你有没有后悔绑架我？”Castiel好奇地问。

Dean猛地抽了口气，仿佛Castiel刚才一拳击中了他的腹部。“好吧，后悔，也不后悔。是啊，我后悔我们相遇时的暴力，不后悔把你带到这里。”

这跟Castiel预期的回答差不多。他倾斜着头，看到Dean在小心翼翼地注视着他。“你有没有想过，把这只镯子打开？”

“我想打开，”Dean说，目光没有丝毫动摇。“我真的这么想过。”

Castiel微微笑了。“这样我们就能去海滩？吃世界上最好吃的派？”

“还有烧烤原味的披萨，别忘了。”Dean机智地说。他抚摸着Castiel的小腿，然后再次返回镯子上，手指来回移动。他弯下腰，亲了亲Castiel的膝盖。“我永远不会后悔认识你，Cas。我不知道灵魂伴侣是怎么选出来的，是上帝还是什么人在操控。但不管是谁，让我们两个人成为灵魂伴侣是正确的。”

Castiel思考着。他还从来没有深入考虑过灵魂伴侣的事，自从他接受了超自然生物的存在之后就更没有了。他以为这就跟天使Anna一样，是真实存在的。但如果这是真的，那么灵魂伴侣不能自然而然地相遇，似乎有点奇怪。难道让Dean绑架他正是命中注定？但是也许，这是天堂管理不善的一部分，丘比特们不是每次都能安排两个人见面，再朝他们射箭。灵魂伴侣会在死后分享一个天堂，似乎这是他们的私人领域。仿佛灵魂们应该被妥善管理。

这确实不怎么符合自由意志的主旨，然而Dean、Sam和Anna那么努力地去为自由而战斗。“Dean，灵魂伴侣必须分享一个天堂吗？还是我有其他选择？”

Dean僵住了。“呃，你知道。我也不清楚。我从来没问过。”他的眼睛里出现了恐惧，但他仍然问，“你想要我去问问Anna吗？”

“好的，谢谢你。”

“我不保证能得到一个回答，只能确保她会收到我的信息。”Dean承诺道。

“别担心，Dean。”

“我应该担心吗？”Dean问。

Castiel耸了耸肩。“我不恨你。我想这很明显。”

Dean被逗笑了，不情愿的笑声，但微笑持续了好一会儿。“很高兴听到你这么说。”

Castiel把腿从Dean身上移开，坐了起来，朝他伸出一只手，“我想去外面走走，看看落日。你来吗？”

Dean抓住他的手，紧紧握住。“当然。”

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

“好吧，看起来怎么样？”Dean问，手里拿着胶皮管，往泥土上喷水。

现在接近中午了，他们在地堡外面，太阳明晃晃地照在他们身上。Dean从地堡的水闸连接出一根胶皮管，方便Castiel在外面浇水。Castiel让他先把整片土地用水浸湿，因为湿土比硬土更具可塑性，就算他不是园丁也知道这些。Aditi蹲在门口附近，够不着胶皮管。Dean命令它离得远远的，显然这是因为没有一条狗不喜欢玩水。

Castiel点点头。“很好。”

在接下来的两个小时里，他们甚至规划出了小路。Castiel用了铺路石，那是Dean从商店买草的时候顺便买的。（Dean好不容易用baby拉回这些东西，没有引起骚乱。）到了下午三点左右，这一片竟然有舒适后院的样子了。

尽管空气十分凉爽，Castiel还是出了一身的汗。

Dean朝他走过来。“今天的活儿干完了吗？”他满怀希望地问。

“算是吧。”Castiel气喘吁吁地说。

Dean大笑，扑过来用温暖的双手掀起Castiel的上衣，给他挠痒痒。Castiel大笑着逃开了。Dean一步不落地笑着追逐，直到Castiel被边界绊倒，一屁股摔在地上。Dean横跨在他身上，动手解开他的牛仔裤，利索地抓住他的家伙。

Castiel一时冲动地说，“我爱你的真实自然。”

Dean双眼睁大了一点。“好吧，那很好。”然后他给了Castiel一个吻。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

“我爱你的体贴关怀。”Castiel说，当Dean提出这星期的衣服由他来替Castiel洗时。因为Castiel有一点小感冒。

“那么我会时刻给你关怀。”Dean回答，埋头倒出洗涤剂。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

“狼血鬼，”Dean得意地说，“绝对是只狼血鬼。”

“你真是个傻瓜，”Castiel说，“我爱你傻乎乎的样子。”

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

“所以，是啊，我接手了你发现的那个案子，走得有点远了——结果来了两只，而不是一只。我以前追捕过的那家伙说他想救那两个姑娘，不让她们被撕成碎片。”Dean朝Castiel点点头，铺好了床。“这就是我工作的美好一天。”

“我爱你那颗总是想要救人的心。”Castiel说，从枕套里抬起头。

Dean拍松床铺，扬起一个有点暧昧的笑，“你的一切我都爱。”

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

Castiel光着身子躺在床上，等待Dean走出浴室，关灯睡觉。今天Dean去了趟商店，他给爱车挂满了隐踪魔咒和魔法袋，这才没被警方发现。他买回来一大堆食物和日常用品，于是今天的一大半时间他们都在整理和归类物资。Dean计算出他能用这些食物做多少顿饭，而Castiel计划节约开支，让物资能额外多支撑一周。虽然地堡只有他们两个人居住，但有时整理生活物资真的很花时间。

Dean离开浴室，也没有穿衣服，胯下半抬头。他站在床边，端详着Castiel。

Castiel由着他看了一会儿，最后终于问，“怎么了？”

“你还愿意让我上你么？”

Castiel犹豫了，蜷起四肢，收起刚才的放松姿态。

“告诉我，”Dean鼓励道，在他身边坐下了，一只手落在他的腿上。“我能看出你有顾虑，还是别的什么？你怎么想的？”

他应该说实话吗？Castiel对肛交有些好奇，他知道Dean的手指总能令他愉悦，但他心底还是有所保留。“我知道我的想法没什么道理，但是……”

“嗯？”Dean催问着。

“我觉得，让你上我就相当于让你得到我的一切，Dean。”Castiel移开视线，“像是我把所有的自己都毫无保留地交给你。”

Dean欲言又止。终于，“你的意思是，你担心我之后会对你失去兴趣吗？在我们做完这些之后？”

Castiel摇摇头，从床上坐了起来，这样他能跟Dean平视着彼此。“我担心我会彻底屈服于你。”

“好吧，我不否认我确实想那样。但不是因为我想控制你，我只是——我只是想要你完全属于我，正如我完全属于你。听着，我并不是一个信仰唯心主义的混蛋——”

“但你相信灵魂伴侣。”Castiel冷淡地指出。

“可是，”Dean没有说下去，露出一个嘲弄的怒视，“行吧，就算我希望我们都属于彼此。”

Castiel扬起眉毛。“所以，我也可以做Top吗？”

Dean翻了个白眼。“可以。”他顿了顿。“Cas，我爱你，我想和你做爱。但如果你说不行，那我们就不做。”

Castiel知道自己已经在许多方面向Dean屈服了，有心甘情愿，也有无可奈何。他放弃了逃跑，放弃伤害Dean。他不再计划着反抗，而是顺着Dean的意愿，这让他有了现在的日子——跟Dean生活在一起，永远不能分开。他不再幻想跟他的哥哥重逢。作为回报，他得到了Dean全心全意的爱。他接受了这个结果，也接受了自己的命运。所以，就算他满足了Dean这个要求又怎么样？他们俩的现状不会有任何改变。

Castiel咽了下口水，感觉喉咙很干涩。“好吧，我答应你。”

“你不会后悔的，”Dean保证道，“我会让你很痛快，我发誓。”

Castiel给了他一个小小的微笑。

Dean无声地让Castiel重新躺下，但这一次是趴卧在床上。这个姿势立即让Castiel的焦虑爆棚，但是Dean亲了亲他的后背，说，“还没开始呢。放松。”他抚摸起了Castiel的背，然后是肩膀和胳膊。指尖慢慢施加压力，抚摸变成了按摩。直到Castiel体内的紧张被驱散了不少，Dean的手指才靠近他的臀部，继续小心翼翼地爱抚着肌肤，按摩他的大腿，小腿和双脚。

到了这个时候，Castiel的紧张已经消失了一大半。当他感觉到Dean离开了床时，他甚至没有反应，身体还处在愉悦的按摩享受中。

Dean拿着精油回来，再次按摩Castiel的肩膀，然后是整个身子，甚至还照顾到了每只手指。

当Dean把Castiel翻身向上时，Castiel意识到自己已经半硬了。Dean朝他笑了笑，显然是对当前的气氛很满意，然后弯腰亲了亲小家伙的头。他没有发展成一个口活儿，只是又倒出些精油，开始仔细按摩起了Castiel的正面身体。

“你真美好。”Dean低声说。当他按摩完了Castiel的脚，便分开他的双腿，让他弯起膝盖，脚心贴着床单。

现在他俯身咽下Castiel的性器吮吸起来。他吞得尽量深，直到Castiel完全硬了，呼吸越发急促。虽然他还没准备好这么快就高潮，但他的身体既放松又紧绷。Dean的节奏那么匀缓，同时深喉带来的快感却那么直接，让Castiel不禁扭动了起来。Dean最终退后，下床取来润滑剂和一只备用枕头。他用枕头将Castiel的腰垫高了些，让他的臀部从床单上升起几英寸。

Dean继续给他口着，但是一只手指渐渐靠近他的后方，将涂满润滑剂的指尖推了进去。

Castiel发出一个尴尬的哼声，Dean稍微笑了笑，双唇没有离开热硬处，只抬头给了他一个充满笑意的眼神。

那只手指开始进出了起来。一分钟之后，Dean添加了第二只手指。到目前为止，他们做的仍然在正常范围内——Dean喜欢用手指让他射出来，向他展示这样有多爽。Castiel咬住自己的一只手，另一只手放在Dean的头上，手指穿过猎人柔软的短发。

当第三只手指按压着收紧的入口，他抵抗着冲动带来的局促不安。“噢，Dean，”他说，“我不知道到底合不合适。”

为了回答，Dean暂时吐出他的性器，冷空气让他颤了一下。“别担心，会合适的。”

接下来的口活儿充分分散了他的注意力，于是第三只手指没怎么费劲就进去了。Castiel对那饱胀的感觉发出呻吟，然后Dean再次缓缓扩张。最初有些不舒服，还有随着Dean迫使他的身体能容纳手指的运动而产生灼烧感。他时不时地触碰到前列腺。有一次足够用力，刺激带来的快感让Castiel的整个身体抽搐。这些前戏已经差不多让他高潮了，但Dean快速掐住他的根部，不让他射出去。

“Dean。”Castiel央求道。

Dean唇角扬起一个得意的笑容，再次引导着Castiel在高潮的边缘徘徊，一次又一次。直到第四次Castiel被阻止射出，他焦急地在床单上磨蹭着，试着让Dean的手指进入得更深更用力。当这样也无法排解时，他抬起胯部，想在Dean温暖的口中得到更多快感。

Dean从Castiel的勃起处离开，舔掉嘴唇上的唾液。他脸颊潮红，兴奋异常，给Castiel的微笑中带着一点不相信。“三只手指都进去了，Cas。我真希望你能看到自己的样子。”

实际上，Castiel脸红了。然后又觉得脸红很愚蠢。

“Cas，相信我。”Dean说，“该死，你这个样子实在太性感了。”他再次舔着嘴唇，“我要稍微移动你一点，好吗？”

Castiel只是有点儿恼怒地问，“我终于可以射了吗？”

Dean咧嘴一笑，“当然。”

Dean抽出手指，这甚至比把手指插进去更难受。虽然臀部被枕头垫高，Castiel仍然能看到Dean在拿润滑剂，能看到他在撸动自己的勃起，为接下来上他做准备。而Dean的家伙突然之间看起来比平常勃起时更大，正如他最初几次主动给Dean口活儿时那样。它像个充满威慑力的武器，坚挺，火热。表皮上凸起的血管显得狰狞粗重，顺着柱体一直蔓延至根部。这样一个可怕的东西就要进入他的身体了，并且进入的那个部位原本用处并非是为了容纳它。

然而Dean脸上的笑容还是一样温存。他跪在床上，抬起Castiel的双腿架在自己肩膀。这样当Dean俯身靠向他时，他的膝盖几乎压到自己胸口了。这个姿势让他的臀部完全暴露在Dean身下。“该死，你的腰真软。”Dean呻吟着说，然后让两人又靠近了些。

Dean的前臂伸到Castiel的一条腿下面，另一只手握住自己性器，向前挺进，直到Castiel能感觉到圆钝的顶头在挤压洞口。目前进展还相当宽松，尽管Castiel非常紧张。当Dean气喘吁吁地向前时，Castiel既恐惧又性奋。“Dean。”他说，但是他说不出其他话了。

“来吧，你能承受。”Dean安抚地说。他的语气充满希望，像个渴求已久的年轻人。这有点奇怪，仿佛他面前是个没经历过这么多年命运摧残的青年版Dean。“让我进去吧。”

那彪悍的东西挺直地立在入口，带着压倒性的力量和不能否认的色/情。终于，Dean向前挪动胯部，把顶头推进Castiel屁股里。

“天哪……”Castiel呻吟着。这感觉太大了，将他完全撑开了。

“噢Cas，”Dean说，眼神一沉。“你让我感觉那么好，紧紧地包着我。我能继续吗？”

“我——”Castiel甚至不知道该说什么。

“放松，”Dean说，用手扶着他的家伙送了进去。Castiel能感觉到Dean在一英寸一英寸地进入，他不敢喘气，浑身紧绷。“你让我、啊！”Dean低声赞叹，头向后仰去，过了几秒才说完了这句话，“我能感觉到你在为我收紧。”

然而Castiel却有些软了，因为后穴带来的轻微疼痛和压力。于是Dean用空着的那只手继续撸动他前面——缓缓拉伸，揉弄顶端的细缝。当愉悦取代不适，Castiel放松了一些，很快又硬了起来。他的手加入了Dean的手，一起揉捏着急需释放的部分。

之后，Dean突然再次挺进，囊袋拍打在Castiel的屁股上。Castiel意外地叫了一声，感觉像是他的整个身体都在为Dean的入侵做调整，让他渐渐适应。包括他不知不觉将双腿分开的角度更大，入口的肌肉紧紧捕捉住Dean的勃起，即使他自己的热硬都快戳到Dean肚子上了。

他感觉到充实和酸胀。而Dean没有采取下一步举动，只是气喘吁吁地低头盯着他。他握了一会儿Castiel的勃起，然后手消失在他的双腿之间。他抚摸着两人的连接处，说，“我真不敢相信你答应我，让我成为你的第一次。”

“我不是处男。”Castiel不自觉地纠正。

“在这方面，你是。”Dean微笑着说，“好吧，现在不是了。准备好让我继续了吗？”

“不想恭维，但你的尺寸真的太大了，”Castiel说，“动的时候我会疼吗？”

“也许有一点疼，但是你足够放松，润滑剂也很多，很快就会好起来。”Dean解释着，胯部蠢蠢欲动，好像他已经快等不及了。

Castiel舔着嘴唇，一只手仍握着自己性器。他的神经在战斗，一边是快乐一边是畏惧。“好。”

Dean撤回了大约一英寸，然后重新推进。他就像这样小幅度地进出着，Castiel尽他最大努力去放松和接受。Dean的样子很陶醉，仿佛跟Castiel做爱是他感受过的最好的体验。Castiel有些不知所措，但是是好的那种。他甚至不能掌控自己的全部感觉。

不适感已经消退了，只剩下快乐。这时Dean开始加速，加重，每一次的冲击都让Castiel身体跟着颤抖。由于Dean摆胯的冲力，两人皮肤拍打的声音像是扇耳光，这声音——提醒着Castiel眼下正在发生什么，他正在经历什么。

一个男人，在干他。不，是Dean在干他。他的爱人，即使是现在，那双望向他的绿眼睛里也充满了爱意。

“这一刻我等了很久。”Dean对他说，然后调整Castiel的身体，变成另一个更考验柔韧度的姿势。当下一击被顶到前列腺时，Castiel痛快地大叫起来，完全说不出话。

Dean重重捣向那个点，一次比一次更强有力。Castiel能感觉到Dean的全部长度，感觉到自己内壁在收缩。这很好，好得惊人。Dean将他的下半身抬得更高，引导他用两只手为他掰开双腿。当他这样做时，Dean抽插得比之前更凶狠了。

他对Castiel低语着，“我的，”一遍遍地重复，“你是我的。我的。”

Castiel咬住嘴唇，紧闭双眼，用全身心去感受。他随着Dean的话抚摸自己，那些话在某种程度上起到了撩拨的作用。Dean想要他，噢，Dean那么地想要他。这足够将Castiel送到快感的高峰。

Dean的手接管了他的手，撸动着发烫的勃起。Castiel睁开眼睛，看到Dean在盯着他，眼神中充满放肆的欲望，就像他们根本还没开始正戏，或者是，即使做到这个程度Dean也并不满足。

“为我释放，”Dean央求道，“求求你。”

“噢，Dean。”Castiel呻吟着。Dean的手指加快了速度，同时猛烈顶上了Castiel的前列腺，双重刺激让他瞬间就射了出去。

当他从高潮的眩晕中找回意识，发现自己迸溅得到处都是。Dean按住了他，显然现在还不是清洁的时候。Castiel看着爱人脸上的表情，只能用一个词来形容——狂热，尽管他自己也觉得这样说很俗套。

没过一会儿，Dean整个身体剧烈绷紧。在完全僵硬了一秒后，他尽数射在Castiel体内。Dean无力地向前跌去，没能完全撑起自己，是Castiel抱住了他。他用双手撑住Dean，让他倒在自己怀里。

Dean浑身湿热，Castiel也是一样。Dean就这样躺着，喘匀了气，又亲了亲Castiel的肩膀。“我想永远在你里面，不出来，”他喃喃地说，“终于到家了。”

“你想没用，生理学说了算。”Castiel挖苦道。他感觉到Dean已经软了，可能随时会滑出去。

Dean从他身上爬起来，低头对他微笑。“谢谢你。”他小声说，向后坐去，这样Castiel不必继续折叠自己。他动作很小心，仍在尽最大努力没有从那个湿漉漉的小洞退出去。坐好之后，他用手抚摸着Castiel的大腿内侧，咬住嘴唇，终于抽出了家伙。精液也跟着流了出来，又滑又热。这感觉对Castiel来说既熟悉也不熟悉，因为Dean的精液经常撒在他身上，但是从来没有从他屁股里流出来过。

Dean突然捅进去一只手指，Castiel被刺激得一抽，“你干什么？”

“想看看，”Dean兴致勃勃地说，“我自己的东西。”

Castiel啪地打开了他的手。“Dean，有时候你真像个山顶洞人。”

“不，我才不像！”Dean顿了顿，“好吧，有时候像。不行吗？”

Castiel摇摇头。“我有点疼。”他说的是实话。当肾上腺素和安多芬消散之后，他觉得后面钝钝地疼，但是不严重，很快就能好起来。

“对不起。”Dean立即道歉。他躺在Castiel身侧，拖过一只胳膊和一条腿搭在Castiel身上，这个看似不经意的动作暴露了他的占有欲。“不过，还是值得的？”

和Dean做爱不像是‘妥协’，就算是也已经发生了。Castiel把这当成一场会见，一个加入。“是的。”

Dean给了他一个甜蜜的微笑。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

Castiel的花园规模在缓慢扩张。因为现在是冬天，大部分植物是人工移植来的。Castiel继续划分区域，预计种下更多花草。他决定使用圆型作为主题，所有区域都是曲线隔开。这比他之前预想的更加复杂。但是，复杂有什么不好？反正他有的是时间和精力，不如消耗得更彻底一些。

他有些不满意，因为更多色彩丰富的植物必须等到春天才能播种。Aditi变得非常喜欢玩那些来不及填进坑里的泥土，有次甚至整个儿钻进了厚厚的、黏糊糊的泥巴里。拖着它进浴室洗澡成了家常便饭，Dean的大笑完全帮不上忙。

Castiel从这天的上午一直忙碌到下午，终于放下铲子，呼叫Aditi回去。

Dean不在厨房。Aditi跑去储藏室找吃的，在一无所获后原地绕圈地蹦跳，Castiel只好给它放了一碗狗粮，然后离开去寻找Dean。

最后，Castiel在医务室里发现了他。他正坐在角落的某张桌子后面，眼前摆放着一些怪里怪气的电子设备，旁边有个焊接工具。Castiel了解很多电工用具，但现在他能认出的只有一个小电路板。

“你在做什么？”他好奇地问。

Dean微笑着抬头。“有用的东西。我晚些时候再告诉你。”他瞧了瞧Castiel身上的汗，“挖够土了？”

“今天挖够了。”Castiel说着，扬起一侧眉毛，“你知道，有人帮忙的话能挖得更快。”

“别埋怨我。我在外面成天挖人家的坟，都要挖吐了。”Dean把一只小螺丝刀放进工具包，拉上拉链，“来吧，我想给你看点儿东西。”

“什么东西？”Castiel问。这地堡里已经没有什么Dean能给他展示的东西了，他哪儿都见过。

Dean站起来，拉起他的手，“你会看到的。”

Castiel的访问区域已经覆盖了大半个地堡。Dean想要他有地方去漫步，但实际上也没给他任何能用于逃跑的东西。所以，Castiel能通过大半个住宿区，部分图书馆，一些走廊，通往落满尘土的空房间。还有一个地区，有一些连接到墙壁和地板上的装置。Dean曾经带他来过——那是一大片敞开的空地，不是太有用，因为地面凹凸不平。

但是当Dean这次带他走进门，他立即看出了变化。

四分之一的地面覆盖着泥土，另外四分之一放着几个大的狗窝，还有磨牙玩具。墙上甚至还挂着一台电视，旁边大概是一台DVD机。剩余的空间布置得像是狗狗健身房，有些地方很像Castiel在超越障碍训练场里见过的道具，不过那是为犬类比赛设计的。这片区域真是难得的丰富，尤其是只给一条狗使用。

“你想把Aditi放在这里养吗？”Castiel猜测道。

“是啊！我还装了台电视，这样她能听到一些热闹的声音，或者干脆看看电视。”

“但是——为什么？你布置这些到底有什么用呢？”

Dean调整了站姿。“好吧，只是为了以防万一。”

“什么万一？”

“那个‘万一’嘛，你懂的。”

绕来绕去的对话让Castiel开始不高兴了。“不，Dean，我不懂。”

Dean只好看着他的眼睛说，“万一咱俩外出的时候，她自己在地堡待着无聊呢？”

“哦。”一个非常小声的回答。

“我发现她基本白天晚上都得跟着你。要是你不在地堡，她一定会过得非常不开心。所以我布置了这些。我知道你有多在乎她，这样她似乎可以找些事做。很多博客和网站推荐过这些东西。”Dean看起来充满期待，“你觉得怎么样？”

“我——”Castiel不知道该怎么回答。Dean在想什么？“你在考虑带我离开地堡吗？”

Dean吞咽了一下，握了握Castiel的手，“Cas……求你不要逃走，和我在一起。”

Castiel凝视着他，心脏越跳越快，连耳朵里都能听见自己的脉搏跳动声。他眨了眨眼睛，世界荡漾在水波中。“Dean，我不行——我做不到。”

“Cas，你做得到！你只需要——”

“你还没意识到你在要求我什么吗？你要我抛弃我曾经有过的所有东西，所有人？”

Dean拉起Castiel的另一只手，手心顺着他的胳膊上移，让他们的前臂叠在一起。Castiel想扭过头，但Dean迅速挪到了他的正前方，不让他避开对视。“只要你答应我，Cas，我们就能想出办法来——我发誓，总有解决的方法。我不能失去你。”

Castiel猛地抽回自己的手，脚下有些不稳。Dean的话在随着心跳节奏敲打他的头。他呼吸急促，开始大口大口地喘粗气。他想平静下来，深呼吸，但身体不肯服从。他浑身发抖，控制不了自己。他的身体进入了‘战或逃’的模式，意识只能袖手旁观。他无力抵抗地站在那里，放任自己颤抖。“D、Dean，我做不到。”

“好了，好了。”Dean说着抓住Castiel的肩膀，但Castiel朝地板倒去。“该死！”

之前的恐慌症又出现了。

窒息的巨浪击中了他，即使Dean把他搂在怀里，紧紧抱住，仿佛他能撑住一切。Castiel模糊听见Dean在喃喃地安慰他，告诉他一切都会好起来，他会没事的，但恐慌像是永远都不会退散，无止境的恐惧不仅影响着他的精神，还震动着他身体里的每一块骨头。他的意识在渐渐飘远，只有一个遥远的声音微弱地透过所有的苍白噪音。

这感觉像是，时间，在一天天地流逝。

不知过了多久，恐慌终于流尽了，只剩下疲惫。Dean仍抱着他，不断说着，“没事了，我在这里，你会好起来。”

直到现在，Castiel也还是重复着刚才的回答，“我做不到。”

“我知道，没关系。”Dean安抚地说，“休息一下。”

二十分钟之后，Dean默默把他从地上扶起来，带他返回卧室。他感觉手脚非常不协调，不得不倚靠在Dean身上才能走动。

Dean将他扶到床上，搬来一些厚重的毯子，堆在他的四周。毛毯的重量带来安全感，让他体内剩余的紧张消失了。Dean挨着他坐下，抚摸着他的头发。他终于不再颤抖。

后来Dean放了几部电影。但对Castiel来说，它们只是晃动的色块和模糊的声响。

他睡着了。

 

█◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢ ◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢█

 

Castiel醒来时发现有胳膊搂着他的腰，双腿间还挤进来一条光裸的、覆盖着汗毛的大腿。沉重的毛毯和Dean的体温——大部分是后者的缘故——让他微微出汗。他不记得Dean脱去了他的衣服，但这样做不是没有道理。他能感觉到Dean的体重，甚至呼吸，因为Dean基本上是整个人尽可能紧地贴在他的身上。

Castiel扭了扭，想要伸个懒腰。Dean先紧紧地抱了他一下，这才松开。

“你醒了？”Dean低声问道。

Castiel点点头，“醒了。”

Dean亲了亲他的颈后，说，“对不起。”

“你总说对不起。”Castiel回答，盯着白色床单，然后闭上了眼睛。“但你还是一直做着你不得不道歉的事。”

“是啊，确实如此。”温暖的吐息拂过Castiel的脖子，两下，三下，四下。“告诉我你需要什么，Cas。”

“先松开我吧。”

Dean立即退开了，冷空气填补了他的位置。Castiel掀开全部的毯子，下床，回头看到Dean也坐了起来，表情有些内疚。这个表情对Castiel来说并不陌生。他不再恐慌，但仍然紧张。他为自己的脆弱感到愤怒，没再跟Dean说话，只是径直走向浴室，随手把门带上。

他斜靠在水池上，深呼吸几口气。这里还是没有镜子，所以他只能盯着漆砖墙壁愣神。过了一分钟，他直起身子，以瑜伽的方式调匀呼吸。这让他感觉好多了。

洗澡水很热，把他的皮肤烫得发红，甚至有一点痛。他淋了一会儿才转成凉一些的水温。水流很舒缓，他像平常那样先洗头。头发又长长了，发梢带着卷翘的弧度。他得让Dean尽快帮他理发。

这里有浴液，他用手搓出泡沫，洗掉身上的汗。他跟在FBI工作时一样很有肌肉，但他总觉得身体里似乎有什么地方不对劲。

水顺着他的脖子滴下来，他用双手去摸了摸后背，然后是腹部，没发现异样。他甚至捧起柔软的性器，注视了几秒。

门开了。他抬起头，看到浴帘上映出一个黑影。“Dean？”

Dean拉开浴帘，脸色很平静，“我能和你一起洗吗？”

Castiel犹豫了一下，然后点了点头。

Dean微微一笑，走进淋浴间，已经脱好了衣服。“谢了。”他转了个身。Castiel让出足够多的空间，这样Dean也能站在喷头下面。“我只想说，我不知道那些话会给你带来这么大的恐慌，我再也不会提了。”

Castiel盯着自己的脚，“你明明在伤害我，为什么我还会爱你？”

Dean咳嗽了两声。“等一下，呃——你——你爱我么？”

此时此刻，抬起视线很难，非常难。但Castiel还是这样做了。他看到Dean睁大双眼，非常震惊，仿佛他是个陌生人。

本来Castiel没打算用这种方式说出来，但是现在，木已成舟。他意识到了这句话背后的真相，不仅仅是他爱上了Dean，还有他居然能爱上一个伤害自己的人。但是，爱并不意味着他的痛苦会减少，不是吗？就像是他爱他的家人，但他们也有令他感到痛苦的时候，同时他也让他的家人痛苦过。

Dean温柔地把手放在Castiel的手肘上，给他一个引导的小触碰。“Cas？”

“是的，我确实爱你。”这就是真相，思考这件事让他有种头晕脑胀的感觉，“你是个笨蛋，但我爱上了你。”

Dean大笑了两声。第一声是因为不敢相信，第二声是纯粹的快乐。连Castiel也被他带动了起来，微笑地看着他。Dean走近一步，轻轻吻着Castiel。慢慢的，亲吻变得激烈和热情。Dean的舌尖压着他的唇缝，直到他放松双唇，允许他进入。他的脉搏开始狂跳，但原因跟上次完全不同。Dean按着他的屁股压向自己，硬起的性器戳着他的腹部。“我能——咱们能现在做一次吗？我只是——我只是想让你知道我有多爱你。”

这就是Dean的性格，他更喜欢用行动去表达感情，而不是用语言。于是Castiel点了点头，溺爱感取代了他的挫败。只要他投入进去，那就是爱。他慢慢绽开一个笑容，胸口升起一阵轻松。“好。”

Dean猛地关闭淋浴水阀，拉开浴帘，让Castiel从里面出来。他彻底绕开了浴巾，把水溅得瓷砖上到处都是。Castiel甩甩头，看着水滴从头发上甩掉。Dean松开了他，跌跌撞撞地冲向床头柜，一秒之后成功地拿着润滑剂回来了。他咧嘴一笑，像个魅力四射的大男孩。这说明他此刻是从心底感到快乐。笑容仿佛能传染，Castiel也还给他一个微笑。

“我爱你，”Dean说，“我爱你，我爱你。”他重复着，然后又问，“我们去躺下好吗？”

Castiel点点头，任由Dean将他从浴室拖到床上，一路上都没有停下吻他，导致他的嘴唇都有点疼了。“Dean！”

“抱歉抱歉。”Dean飞快地说，双手抚摸着Castiel湿漉漉的胸口，然后抓住他的家伙一握。这个刺激让Castiel一下子咬住嘴唇，结果嘴唇更疼了。

一只手指滑进他的小洞，然后是两只，伸展着移动。当他的身体终于能容纳三只手指时，Dean问，“你想面对着我还是背对？”他顿了顿，又补充了一句，仿佛他觉得这样更礼貌似的。“或者你想要其他姿势？”

“我想看着你。”Castiel诚实地说。

Dean又拿起一只枕头，就像第一次那样将它垫在Castiel的腰下。他挪到Castiel双腿之间，分开大腿，露出后面的洞口。他向前移动，手里握着自己的勃起。Castiel闭上眼睛等着，等待Dean带走他，让他成为他的人。当Dean圆钝的性器压住他收紧的入口时，他感觉到了。力度一开始很轻，然后缓缓加重。很快他的肌肉放松下来，挤进来一个顶头。

一英寸一英寸地移动，直到Dean完全进入。他摆好姿势，囊袋贴着Castiel的屁股，然后停顿了一会儿。“Cas，你能看着我吗？”

Castiel睁开双眼。

Dean朝他怜爱地笑了笑，开始进出。湿漉漉的做爱声填满了整个房间，Dean在每次用力推进时都会咕哝。Castiel撸动自己性器，发出滑腻的声响。两种快感越叠越高，催促着他接近高潮。

“我爱你！”Dean赞叹道，“我爱你让我干你，我爱你为我呻吟。”

Castiel从来没有兴趣去回应Dean在床上的骚话，但他听了还是呻吟起来，更快地套弄硬处。

“你是属于我的，Cas。”Dean气喘吁吁地说，“你也这样想，对吗？说出来。”他要求道。

Castiel感觉他快把嘴唇咬出血了。“我爱你。”他脱口而出。这不是Dean想要的回答，但或许能表达同一个意思。接着他紧紧夹住Dean的家伙，猛地射了出去。

Dean没落后几秒也高潮了，“该死！噢，天哪，我爱你，Cas！”

他们躺在那里喘着气，安静了几分钟。Dean退了出来，带出一些液体，又湿又暖地靠着Castiel敏感的肌肤。这一次Dean没有用手指触碰，只是看着自己的精液溢出。Castiel没有反对。Dean的脸上带着好奇的意图，像是他想记下这个画面。他抓起床单将两人擦干净，亲了亲Castiel疲软的性器。Castiel大笑。

“谢谢你。”Dean说着，蜷缩在他身边。

“谢什么？”

Dean欣喜地看了他许久。“谢谢你的坦诚。”


End file.
